Pokemon Ranger
by Sasuki234
Summary: Alright everyone, Here we have season 3! Enjoy our story as our characters Lunick, Solana, Daisy, Megan and new character Jay go on adventures and have fun! Review!.
1. episode 1: the begining

**Welcome pokemon fans to my fic about pokemon ranger it wiil be like a series so enjoy. but before we start the story i was wondering if you guys would like me to end this story when Solana and Lunick get married or when they have a baby cause i can't decide which should be the ending. so enjoy and y'all better leave a review or else...just kidding enjoy.**

**episode 1: the begining**

Solana and her pokemon, Plusle have just been accepted to join the many ranks of pokemon rangers in the Fiore Ranger Union. When their boat lands in Fall City Solana and plusle are amazed to see what Fiore is like. " Wow. Fiore is so beautiful. Right, Plusle?" says Solana. " Plaah" says the cute little elctric type pokemon(**a/n** I LOVE PLUSLE!!!!!!!!!!)

About ten minutes later a tall green haired man comes walking up to Solana. " You must be Solana, right?" asked Spenser. " Yes. My name is Solana Hinata, and this is Plusle. Come on, say hello." " Plaah" " I'm Spenser. As you already know I'm the leader of Ringtown's ranger base. There are four other lands in Fiore. Fall City, Ringtown, Summerland, and Wintown. Those four places each have a ranger base. Let me show you to my base." says Spenser," Oh! before I forget, I have to get you to sign this. It certifies that you are a genuine ranger. Sign here please."

Solana signs the certificate. " Alright. I also have to entrust you with this capture styler." Spenser hands Solana a capture styler. Solana smiles as she recieves the capture styler. "Now let's head to Ringtown. Hang on to me" says Spenser. Solana hangs onto Spenser's arm. " Come now Fearow, let's go to Ringtown." Fearow comes and picks up Solana and Spenser and Plusle. As they fly over the seas Solana is amzed at what she sees. _I wonder what other things Fiore has to offer. Imight get the chance to see cute boys._Solana thinks. " We're getting closer to Ringtown. We're flying over the Lyra forest. It's a very nice forest, it's full of nature," says Spenser "Intresting." says Solana. Solana notices something below them. " Hey. What's that down there?" asks Solana. " Where?" asks Spenser. Solana points. " There." "Where?"

Solana Points even more down. "There." Just then Solana and Plusle fall out of Spenser's arms. "Solana!!!" screams Spenser. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams Solana," Plaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" screams Plusle. As soon as Solana is about to fall to her death on the ground she finds herself in the comfort of someone's arms. " Are you ok, miss?" asks the someone. Solana looks up. " Yeah" says Solana. Solana sees that a nice, tall, handsome, dark-haired guy had saved her from death. Solana then slightly blushes. " Uhh...thank...you." says Solana. The boy then lets go of Solana and as soon as she stands up straight he notices that she is wearing a ranger uniform. " Excuse me but are you the new ranger coming to Ringtown." asks the boy. " Yes." says Solana. " Cool. You must be Solana." "Yep. That's me. and I vow to work my hardest at becoming the greatest ranger ever." says Solana. " My name is Lunick and this is my pokemon Minun. Come say hi." " Maaaaii" says the cute little Minun. " Awww. This Minun Is so cute. it's just like my Plusle." " Thanks your Plusle is very cute. Why don't I take you two to the Ranger base?'' " That'd be great." says Solana. As they are walking through the forest they are thinking thoughts about the other. _Solana is soo hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet? Ohh Lunick is so strong and tall and hot! I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. As_ soon as they get back to the ranger base the see Spenser whon sees them and has a sightof relief on his face. " Thank goodness you're alright Solana. I was so worried." " You should thank Lunick bacause he saved me from death. Thanks again Lunick. I owe my life." " It was nothing. I was just doing my job of helping people and pokemon." " Alright. Let's go inside." said Spenser. Inside the base Spenser goes to his desk and takes a room key out of a drawer and gives it to Solana. " This is the key to you and Lunick's room. You two will be sharing a room togethere. '_ I just know her for ten minutes and we're already sharing a room together. I must be the luckiest guy in the world' ' We're sharing a room together. I wonder if we have to share a bed. If that happens then my life would be complete.' _" Lunick , please show Solana to your room." said Spenser. " Alright." said Lunick. Lunick grabs hold of Solana's hand. " Let me show you to our room." '_He's holding my hand!'_ When they enter the elevator they start thinking more thoughts of the other one. _' I'm not too sure that we're having seperate beds bacause Spenser just told me I'm sharing my room with the new ranger. But, what he didn't tell me that the ranger was a girl! So that's why I only found one bed in my room today. He's trying to set me up with Solana. So later I have to thank him.' ' Lunick is so cute. I know why he has a Minun to show off a pokemon that's equally cute as him.' _When they finally reach their floor, they walk toothe end of the dormitory hall to Lunick, now his and Solana's, room. When they enter the room Plusle and Minun jump off their owners' shoulders and start to run around and play. Solana and Lunick see that they're going to be sharing a bed _' I knew it' ' Ok. My life's complete' _" Sorry that we're forced to share a bed. I don't mind if you want me to sleep on the floor." " It's ok. We could share the bed." said Solana. " Alright. And I promise you, nothing freaky." said Lunick. _'Damn' Thought Solana. _" Unless you give me permission." said Lunick. _' Yay!!!' thought Solana. " I want to take a shower. where's the bathroom?" asked Solana. Lunick Pointed to his right. " Thank you." says Solana. Solana goes over to Plusle and picks her up and w__alks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her but the door closes enough to leave a crack off the opening. Lunick walks to his desk to get a book and read.As he is reaching to get the book he sees Solana in the mirror that is next to the bathroom door facing to the shower. Lunick is tempted to look, so he decides to look until Solana is in her bra and underwear and then he turns away and sits at his desk to read. Later when Solana and Plusle __finish take their __shower, she enters the room in her towel. Lunick then notices this. " I should let you have some privacy." Says Lunick. " I don't mind __if your here while I'm changing. Just don't stare at me too much, ok?" " Alright." says Lunick. ' I just meet her and she already let's me see here naked. Does she love me or something?' _Later when Solana finishes changing Lunick says, " Can I open my eye's yet?" " I didn't tell you to close your eyes. I just said don't stare at me too much." said Solana, " and yes." _' He's very shy. Ilike that.'_ " Spenser told me to show you around Ringtown and the Lyra forest. Are you ready to go." asked Lunick. " I'm ready." said Solana. The two walk over to their pokemon and bend down to let them get on their shoulders. Plulse and Minun then jump on their owner's pokemon and the four of them leave. Outside lunick show Solana around Ringtown then the couple go off into the Lyra forest. The two sit down under a tree. Lunick then spots a flower and picks it and gives it to Solana. " Here. A pretty flower for a very pretty girl." says Lunick. " Aw. Thank you." says Solana. Solana then gives Lunick a kiss a on the cheek. Lunick blushes. " You're ...welcome." As Lunick tries to put his arm around Solana, he get's a call on his styler. " This is Lunick...hmhm...hmhm...alright. I'm on my way." Lunick turns to Solana. " Solana, I'm sorry. I have to go on a mission. I'll see you later." " Alright. Bye." " Bye." Minun jumps on Lunick's shoulder and waves good bye to Plusle and Solana. Solana and Plusle decide to play for a little bit. Later when it started to get dark they headed back to the ranger base and went up to the room. Solana saw that Lunick wasn't back from his mission yet. Solana and Plusle decide to take a bath. So they went to the bathroom and got into the jacuzzi/bathtub and went underwater. When Lunick and Minun got back from their mission they thought that Solana and Plusle were still out." Solana's not back yet. She must still be outside. I guess I'll take a bath." said Lunick. Lunick and Minun enter the bathroom and Lunick enters the jacuzzi/bathetub and sits down. He then sees a small body and notices it's Plusle and picks Plusle up. " Hey Plusle. Where's Solana?" asks Lunick. " Right behind you." says Solana. Lunick turns around and is shocked to see Solana behind him, naked. " Sorry Solana I didn't know you were in here." " It's ok. I don't mind." Solana tries to get closer to Lunick but he backs away. " What's wrong?" asks Solana. " I don't want to get too close to you so I don't touch you anywhere so you don't feel comfortable." says Lunick. " Oh! You're very nice to me." " Thanks for saying that." said Lunick. They decide to stay in for a few more minutes. then Solana gets out and goes back to the room and changes into her night gown for bed. Lunick comes into the room to see Solana asleep wearing her light blue, strap-less lingerae like night gown. Lunick changes into his sleeve-less muscle shirt and short pants and gets into bed and covers himself and Solana. Plusle and Minun jump on the end of the bed and say good night to Lunick and quietly gives Solana a soft kiss 'goodnight' and lay down and go to sleep. Lunick lays down and puts his arm around Solana and kisses her 'goodnight'. and falls asleep.

end episode 1

**Next episode- Episode 2: Pokemon Ranger awakens.**

**hope you guys enjoyed stick around for episode 2 next week. bye sprousegirl12**


	2. episode 2: Pokemon ranger awakens

**Hi! It's me again. Here's ****episode 2!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Episode 2: Pokemon ranger awakens**

**morning**

**Plusle and Minun have just waken up from their little pokedreams. The two little mischeivious, yet cute, pokemon try to play with their owners, but to their bad luck they're still asleep. Lunick sleepily strokes Solana's back. Lunick strokes her back all the way up to the level of her chest, but goes no further when Solana sleepily turns her body the other way. Lunick strokes the front of Solana's body. Solana wakes up to see Lunick stroking her body in his sleep. "Lunick," Solana calls. No answer. "Lunick." Still no answer. " Maybe I'll let him sleep." Plusle and Minun come over cheering. " Shhh! Lunick's still asleep." whispered Solana, " I'm going to take a shower. Don't wake Lunick." " Plaah" " Maai" That meant ok. Solana grabs her towel and heads to the bathroom. A little bit later, Lunick awakens to see that Solana wasn't in bed. Plusle and Minun run up to see that Lunick was awake. " Good morning you guys. Where's Solana?" Plusle and Minun point to the bathroom. " Ok. I'll take my shower when she's done." Later after Solana finish takes her shower, she sees that Lunick is awake. "Good morning Lunick." "Good morning Solana." " Alright it's your turn to use the shower." " Alright." Later Lunick and Solana take the elevator down to the second floor, the lounge. Lunick takes Solana to meet his best friend Jackie,( the pokemon ranger in the upcoming pokemon movie.) and one of his female friends, and a girl he used to go out with, Daisy, she kind of looks like Solana but has a little bit darker light blue hair and hazel eyes. "Hey there guys. I would like you to meet Solana. She's our new ranger." said Lunick. " Hello my name's daisy. It's very nice to meet you. Ooh! I love your hair! how did you get it to be so light!?" " Umm...I was born that way?" " Aw. You're lucky to have such nice, beautiful hair. While I have dark and plan hair." " Your hair's not dark, it's light colored. And it's very pretty." " You think so?!" " Of course." " Thank you. And by the way, when's your birthday? ****How old are you? What po****kemon do you have? ****What's your favorite color? What kind of underwear do you wear? And will you be my friend?" asked the talkative Daisy. " Umm..May 18. 16. Plusle. blue. Sure****. and I'll tell you what kind of underwear I wear later." " Thank you." said Daisy. Daisy then tightly hugs Solana, luckily Solana can still breath. " Really. What kind of underwear does Solana where?" Jackie whispers to Lunick. " Thong."said Lunick. " Really?!" " Yep. I've seen her wear it." said Lunick. " Really. You've been spying on her while she's in the shower.?" "No! Of course not I just met her I wouldn't do that to her." " I know. Lunick never disrespects his women." " Solana is not my woman. She's my friend." " I know. don't you think she's hot?" " Hot? She's more than that. She's sexy! She has such a beautiful figure." " So you love her?" Lunick then blushes. " I..uh.." " Who does Lunick love?" asks Solana. " Uh.." stammers Lunick. " Uh...he loves..plusle" " Aw. You're so sweet." says Solana, Solana picks up Plusle, " Looks like you're loved by other people but me, Plusle." While Solana is ditracted by petting Plusle, Daisy snickers and gets Lunick's attention and points to him and then points to Solana giving him the signal telling him that she knows he loves Solana. Lunick then makes a surprised e****face and tries to deny it.**

**Later Lunick is teaching Solana how to use the capture styler, while Spenser is watching over them. Daisy then pops up behind Spenser. " HI LEADER!" yells Daisy. Just then Spenser is shocked and sees it's just Daisy. " Oh. Hi Daisy. Haven't I told you before not to sneak up on me like that." said Spenser. " I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." said Daisy. " When are you never." Spenser mutters to himself. " What was that, leader?" asks Daisy. " Oh nothing. " Leader have you noticed that Solana and Lunick had become really great friends overnight?" asks Daisy. " Well they have became very close. Especially when Lunick came back from his mission last night praising me because i let him and Solana share a room and a bed." said Spenser. **

**Later back at the base Solana is coming back from completing her rookie mission. " Congradulations on your first mission. I didn't expect you would do that well at capturing pokemon." said Spenser. " It was nothing. That mission was easy. It's a good thing that I figured that Tallow was Larry's missing pokemon on my first try." said Solana. " Anyway good job. There are no more missions for either of you tonight you guys can go back to your room and rest for the night." " Alright, Leader." said Lunick. Lunick and Solana take the elevator to the top floor to go back to their room. When they get back to their room they both take off their shoes and lay down on their bed. " You know Lunick we haven't gotten to know more about each other better." " said Solana. " Alright let me ask you some questions about yourself." said Lunick. " Alright. Ask away." said Solana. " Ok. When were you born?" asked Lunick. " May 18, 1991." said Solana. " Really?! I was born the same day." " Really?! So when it's almost my birthday and you're buying me a present, I'll have to buy you a present." " I know. Anyway, when did you first meet Plusle?" " That day was a memorable day. It was my birthday and my mother and my father handed me a pokeball and out came a newly born Plusle. That was one of the best days of my life." " That was a good story. So how tall are you?" " I'm 167 cm tall from head to toe. From my chest to my hips I'm: 89 cm, 72 cm, and 80 cm." said Solana. Lunick blushes. "You.. have...a...very...nice...body." Solana smiles. " Thank you." " Have you ever had a boyfriend." " No way, every boy I ever liked was a pervert and tried to sleep with me. They did everything from kidnapping me to g****etting me drunk. Face it I'm hot!" "You're so right. You make me so uneasy." " Uh Lunick if you're trying to put the moves on me I just have one thing to say: Lunick we just met don't make m****e slap you!" " No I'm not trying to flirt with you. I'm just telling you how I feel when I look at you."said Lunick. " So you love me?" asked Solana. Lunick then deeply blushes. "No.. I mean..I like you, but for now ****just as friends or best friends. You know what I mean, right?" "Ofcourse. Because..blushes slightly I..really like you too..as a best friend." said Solana. Solana then cuddles up closer to Lunick causing their faces to touch ****and puts her arm around Lunick's muscular chest causing Lunick to blush very,very, VERY deep. "Uh...uh..." Solana slowly tries to softly kiss on the lips. " Solana..I...uh..." Lunick is interupted bya kiss from Solana. Lunick is at first surprised but relaxes after a few seconds. They both pull apart after 1 minute. " Ok.. so let me ask you about yourself, Lunick." said Solana," When did you first meet Minun?"asked Solana. " It's almost how you met Plusle, but it wasn't my birthday. It was when I got all A+ on my report card and my parent caught me my first pokemon and that's when I met Minun. At first Minun was a little t****rouble maker, but later I tamed Minun." " Intresting. How tall are you?" " I'm ****168 cm tall." " Cool. You're just only 1 cm taller than me. So last question, I'm tired, have you ever had a girlfriend." " Well I've only went out with 12 girls and one out of them was my girlfriend and that was Daisy." _' I'll kill Daisy' thought Solana._ " But things didn't go well the other 11 girls dumped me because I had to go on mission when I had a date. And I broke thing off with Daisy because you know how Daisy can talk and talk and talk and talk and, you can stop me when ever your getting bored, and talk and talk and..." Solana puts a finger to Lunick's lips. " Alright I get it. now let's go to sleep." Solana gets up and walks to her closet and changes into her night gown. Lunick doesn't feel scared to look at Solana while she's changing and changes into just his shorts and lays down next to Solana who embraces him when he lays down and falls asleep in his arms.**

** end episode 2**

**next episode: Pokemon Ranger First mission: escort the professor.**

** see you again!! sprousegirl12**


	3. episode 3:Mission 1:escort the professor

**hey hoped you liked episodes 1,2 cause here's episode 3!!!! review**

**EPISODE 3: POKEMON RANGER- MISSION ONE: ESCORT THE PROFESSOR.**

morning

Solana wakes up from her beautiful dreams and is very excited to be able yo go on missioons now that she passed the capturing test to start going on missions. " yawns What a beautiful morning. Lunick time to wake up." Lunick fast asleep dreaming...maybe about Solana. Solana pushes Lunick back and forth to get him to wake up. " Come on Lunick. Don't start with this crap agian. You don't respond whenever I try to wake you multiple of times." Solana pushes Lunick until she gives up. " Fine! You win. Ok I'll have to try this at another aproch." Solana hovers her body over Lunick's and puts her face close to Lunick's. " Come on now you don't want to sleep right now. Wake up and I'll give you a kiss." says Solana in a sweet tone. Lunick then opens his eyes to reveal Solana hovering over his body and then flips her over onto the other side of the bed. " Alright. Were's my kiss?" asked Lunick. " I'm not going to give it to you." said Solana. Lunick pins her down to the bed by laying on top of her. " Oww, you're hurting me." said Solana. " I'll get off, if you give me my kiss." said Lunick. Solana smiles and kisses Lunick. While they're kissing, they hear laughing from Plusle and Minun. They pull apart to see Plusle and Minun laughing. " What are you laughing for,Minun? It's not like you haven't kissed Plusle." said Lunick. Plusle and Minun look at each other and blush and run away from each other. Plusle runs into Solana's chest to hide. " What's wrong, Plusle? You know Lunick was kidding. He didn't really mean it. Come on, Plusle, when you kiss someone it doesn't mean you're in love with that person. It means you like that person or have a close relationship or friendship, Plusle. You kiss Minun 'cause you two have a great friendship. Now get up. Come on." said Solana. Plusle comes out. "I'll show you. Lunick and I are very best friends, but I like to give him kisses. Look" Solana grabs Lunick and pulls him into a deep kiss. When they pull apart, Lunick tries not to blush. " See I kiss Lunick and he knows that it's just a kiss between friends. Right , Lunick?" "Yeah. Were just friends." Plusle comes out of hiding and crawls up to Minun and gives him a kiss. Minun and Plusle hug happily. "Alright you two go to the bathroom so I can give you two a bath. Plusle and Minun jump up and down in enjoyment when they hear Solana say that. They jump off the bed and race to the bathroom " They seem very happy." said Lunick. " Yeah. Anyway I'll go give them a bath. And get a bath myself because I have to work." said Solana. Lunick wraps his arms around Solana's waist and holds her close to him pulling her into a hug. Solana smiles and wraps her arms around Lunick to hug him back. " So you're going to leave me alone here. With nothing to do because I have no work today and I'm going to be alone and bored. So you can't go to work, because I'm going to hold you so tight you can't escape from my embrace." said Lunick. Solana releases one arm and places it on Lunick's shoulder. " Oh really?!" said Solana. Solana pushes Lunick to the ground and gets on top of him and pins him to the ground holding one of his hands behind him. " What did you say about you holding me and not being able to escape?" " You're very strong. Do you lift weights? No girl I knew, no matter how strong they were, couldn't pin me to the floor. I would always end up on top of them pinning them to the ground." " Well, looks like you got outmatched by a girl stronger than you." " Looks so. So, let me up now you're hurting me." Solana gets off Lunick and helps him up and gives him a little kiss. Solana grabs her towel and heads for the shower. " I'll give these two little trouble makers a bath and then take my shower. So I'll see you in a minute." Solana says as she goes into the bathroom. Later Solana is sitting in the lounge reading a girl magazine when Jackie comes up to her. " Hey. Where's Lunick?" "Probably sleeping, because he has no work." " Oh. So you mind if I sit down ?" " Nope." Jackie sits next Solana and puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.. Solana is shocked at what he does. " So you and Lunick got anything going on?" asks Jackie. " Uhhh...no" says Solana " We're just friends(for now)" says Solana. " So you're availabe?" " Well I do have my eye on Lunick for now." " Oh really. So you think for now you could be my lady?" " What?! No I... mean...I don't think you would be a bad boyfriend. It's just you're not my type." " What!! I'm perfect for you! Every girl in this base is willing to go out with me. Just watch." Jackie walks up to two female rangers. " Hey ladies. How would you girls like a chance to go with a stud like me?" said Jackie with a sly,sexy voice. " When hell freezes over, you pervert." says one of the females ranger. " Yeah. Go screw your self with a Cacnea until you get alot of quils in your ass." says the other ranger. Jackie puts on a face of discouragement. Lunick comes down and goes over to Jackie. " Hey Jackie." " Hi Lunick." says the two lovesick over Lunick Rangers. " Hi there girls." " So Lunick I was wondering if you had nothing planed later we could um...go out tonight." said one female ranger. " Hey I was going to as him out." Said the other ranger. " no I am." "No me! " "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" " Ladies, stop fighting. Sorry to both of you but I'm not free tonight. I have another girl to attend to. Maybe one day the three of us could hang out, Ok?" " Alright." said the two rangers with just a bit of discouragement in their voices. Jackie is shocked that two girls would rather go out with Lunick than a guy like him. Lunick goes behind Solana and covers her eyes. "Guess who." Whispers Lunick. " (giggles) Lunick I know it's you." " You're good. (grabs Solana's hand) Come on we have something to do with Spenser." " I thought you weren't working today." said Solana. " I know, but sometimes the leader asks some of us to do some errands for him. " Ok." Solana and Lunick take the elevator to the first floor to neet Spenser. " Alright you two I have some thing for you guys to do. I want you to patrol Ringtown and see if there is anything that needs attention." " Got it!" said the two rangers. Solana and Lunick head out to patrol Ringtown. An old man and his grandaughter greet the two rangers as they pass by. " Good morning Lunick." says the old man. "Good morning,Lunick" says the little girl." Good morning,sir. And good morning to you two little girl." says Lunick. Solana bends down to the little girl's height to say good morning. " Good morning, little girl. My name's Solana, what's your name?" said Solana. " My name's Nina." " Nice to meet you Nina." " Would you like to see my dollies?" asked Nina. " Ooh. I like dollies, but I can't I have to work." " Aww. Maybe later?" "Ok. Maybe later." later Solana and Lunick return to the ranger base. " So is there anything that needs attention?" asked Spenser. " Nope. Everything seems to be in order." said Solana. " Leader, if their is no missions, can we go back out to patrol the Lyra forest?" asked. Lunick. " Nothing here needs attention. Ok Lunick,you, do that, Solana I need you here." " Roger." said the two rangers. " I'll have to work harder at becoming a ranger knowing that I have a new rival here,Solana. Let's try to do our best in becoming a great ranger. I have very high hopes you'll become a very great ranger." said Lunick. " Really?!" asked Solana. " Of course you will. You're smart,talented and you're very cu--( blushes and covers his mouth) " " What was that last one?' asked Solana. "..." " Alright, lover boy, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get going." said Spenser. Lunick then makes a surprised face on his face and blushes. " She is not my girlfriend. She's just my best friend. That's all" said Lunick. " Ok,Ok. Get out and go patroling, Lunick , I'll listen to you deny your love for Solana later." "but I don't love..." Spenser pushes Lunick out of the base. " Yeah yeah. Go on. While you're out I'll plan your wedding." Said Spenser. Lunick groans as he's waking away from the base. Spenser then turns to Solana who's thinking that Lunick might be in love with her. "Leader, do you think Lunick might really love me?" asked Solana. " I don't know, there have been hints that he might. The two of you agree on everything and you both love to be with each other." " I guess we do. but.." Professor Hastings comes in. " good day to you, Spenser. Where is this rookie ranger you were telling me about?" Professor Hastings looks at Solana and immediatly falls in love with her. " Why hello my dear, I believe we've never met. Tell me your name." said The professor. " Uh..I'm Solana." " That's a very beautiful name."  
" So how old are you?" " 16" "Good I'm turning60 in two months." " Uh..." " So do you have a boyfriend?" " I...uh..." " Ok. didn't you say you had something to share with me about your recent discovery?" asked Spenser. " Oh yes. Sorry about that, Spenser.I have more news regarding the features about the super styler. The super styler is only know to the leaders of the four corner. oops! I was rather loud wasn't I? " " Professor,I had a question for you about the super styler." " Ask away,Spenser." "...Uh..Hold on for a minute. Solana I need you to go upstairs and check up on my Fearow, that would be right now." " Alright." said Solana. Solana goes upstairs and looks for Spenser's Fearow. Solana sees that Daisy is taking care of his Fearow. " How high can you fly,Fearow?" Daisy asks the Fearow. " Wanna see how high I can fly?" Daisy Jumps in the air flapping her arms and trips when she lands and falls into Solana's arms. Daisy looks up to see Solana caught her. "Thanks Solana! You saved me from fracturing my skull." said Daisy. _' Yeah I saved it from being more fractured than it already is.'_ thought Solana. " So what's up?" asked Daisy. " Nothing much. Spenser told me to check up on his Fearow while he has a private conversation with the professor." "Oh. So where's Luni?" asked Daisy. "Luni? Who's that?" asked Solana. " I'm talking about Lunick. That's what I used to call him when we were dating." said Daisy. " And that's what I can never fogive you for." said Solana. " But we broke up." " And that's what I can forgive you for. You broke his heart, but now he has no woman so he's free." " Are you trying to tell me you're in love with Lunick?" asked Daisy. " I...I never said that." said Solana. " Don't worry Solana, I won't tell anybody. You can trust me." " Ok well I am in love with him. And Spenser said he might love me back." " Spenser, loves you?" " No, Lunick. And I've kissed Lunick on the lips a couple of times." " I've kissed Lunick on the lips with our tongues in each other's mouth" said Daisy. " Thanks for sharing that." Solana goes back downstairs to report on her little "mission". Spenser and Professor are done talking. Spenser notices that Solana is back. " So how did my Fearow look?'' " It look'd very fine." " Ok. Solana, I have your first mission. Professor Hastings is going back to Fall City and needs an escort. So this is your first mission: Escort Professor Hasting to Fall City, safe. You can reach Fall City by going through the Krokka Tunnel. to get there you'll have to go through the Lyra forest." " Got it." said Solana. " And Professor, no flirting with your escort." said Spenser. "(sigh) Fine." said Professor. Solana and thr professor enter the tunnel and start walking to Fall City. The professor notices a dugtrio. " Solana, look! It's a Dugtrio. It's a rare sight to see." said the professor. "Intresting." said Solana. The professor walks up closer to the Dugtrio, but they dig a hole and run away. " How rude of that Dugtrio! But not to worry let's be on our way." said the professor. Solana and the professor are closer to Fall City, when two big boulders come crashing down. They're about to fall and crush the professor when Solana pushes him to the other side saving them both but they're seperated leaving Plusle and Solana on one side the professor on the other. "Solana, Plusle! Can you hear the sound of my voice? there seems to have been a rockfall there is a path that'll lead me to you. Hurry! I'll be waiting with impatience." said The professor. Solana and plusle take the path that'll lead the to were the professor is. When they ome out they see two go-rock squad grunts runnig away from were the professor is and the professor trying to run after them. " Oh Solana. You won't belive what had happend, I've been mugged for the Super styler. If I was twenty years younger I could've kicked some ass." " Sorry I didn't come in time." " It's alright. Not your fault. Anyway let's keep going. Fall City is so close." Solana and the professor exit the cave and enter Fall City. " We're here. Welcome to Fall City, Solana." Solana and Plusle have sad looks on their faces. " Don't worry Solana. I'm sure we'll get the Super styler back. And besides wasn't your mission to get me here safe? Now inspect me if you will. Do you see me with any scartches or bruises?" "Nope. I guess not." said Solana with a bit of encouragement in her voice Joel comes riding on his Dodrio. " Welcome back,Professor. How was Spenser?" asked Joel. " He was fine, but I have disturbing news. The Super styler...(whispe,whisper)" "Wh-wh-what?! The super styler was stolen?! It's too sensitve to discus out here let's go inside." Solana,the professor, and Joel walk inside the ranger base. "Solana congradulations on your very first mission, Spenser has told me a lot about you. You've done great for a rank 1 ranger. Solana, I officialy promote you to ranger rank two."

**End Episode 3**

**sorry it took so long for me to update the next one will be here very soon like in about maybe tom. or saturday. I promise next episode: Mission 2: Fall city case log.**

** well bye. sprousegirl12**


	4. episode 4: Mission 2: Fall city case log

**Hear ye,Hear ye. Here's episode 4!!!! REVIEW**

" Professor come with me upstair so we can talk about what happend. It's too crucial to discus rigfht here. Professor and Joel go up stairs to talk. Solana and Plusle wait a few minutes for them to return. Aria enters the base. Aria notices Solana. " Oh! who are you?" asks Aria. " I'm Solana." " Nice to meet you,I think. I'm Aria. I'm a famous ranger." " Really? I've never heard of you." " What? You've never heard of me? You must be retarded." " Well at least I'm not a bitch like you!" " Well at least I don't look like a slut." "Oh yeah I've heard of you. You're Fiore's #1 prostitute. You slept with every guy in Fiore." " Oh yeah?!" " Yeah!" Solana and Aria give each other the death glare until Joel and the professor come back. " Will everyone gather around please." said Joel. All the rangers including Solana gather around Joel. " The professor has been robbed of the super styler by a gang of the name 'Go-rock Squad.' Go-Rock Squad members seem to be around all of Fiore. Every ranger in Fiore is ordered to patrol the area for sightings of the Go-rock squad and gather any information about the Go-rock Squad. Now all of you are to find out anything on the Go-rock squad. Dismissed!" said Joel. All of the Fall City rangers leave to start their mission. " Excuse me." said Solana. " Yes,you would like to say something?" " I would like to work along side the rangers for this mission." " I'm sorry, but this mission is to much for you at your rank. But Fall City will be without it's rangers, so this is what I want you to do. Patrol the city and help out the citizens." " Roger." Solana heads out to start her mission. A girl walks up to Solana. " Oh hello,ranger. I need some help. Come with me." said the girl. Solana follows her to a building. " Pretty nice building, right? Let's go inside." Solana and the girl go inside. " You see there is this big crate in front of my door and I can't move it. Could you help me." "Of course. Let's see." Solana uses her upper-body strength to move the crate succesfully. " Thank you. You're really strong. Won't you come in for some tea?" " Alright, but just for a minute. The girl gives Solana a little cup of tea and a cookie. " Mmm. This is some great tea. What flavor is it?" " It's a mixture of apircot, peach, and mint tea. What do you think of the cookie?" " I'm saving this for my friend." " Oh so you and her are close?" " Actually it's a he, and yes we're very close." " He's a boy you have a crush on?" Solana blushes. " Well yeah. I don't know if he feels that way about me." " Maybe he's thinking about you too." "Alright. Thank you for the tea." said Solana. " Here. I'm giving you some more cookies for you and your friend to share." " Thank you." Solana and Plusle leave.

Ringtown. Lunick and Minun are in their room playing chess. This is the score: Lunick-1, Minun-15. " How do you keep wining, Minun? This is the Fifteenth time you've beaten me." asks Lunick. Minun laughs at Lunick's losing to him." I wonder what Solana's doing? (blushes) She's probably thnking about me. I should call her, but what if she's on an important mission. Maybe not. ok I'll call her." Lunick dials Solana's styler number. " Hello?" answers Solana. Lunick get's scared and give it to Minun. "Mai?" " Hi Minun. It's me,Solana. Are you playing with Lunick's styler or did you call to hear my voice?" " Mai maai maai." " What's that? Lunick was the one who called?" " Maai maai maimai." " You say that Lunick's thinking about me? Tell him that I'm thinking about him too." Lunick is hearing every word Solana is saying. " How does she understand everything Minun is saying? Wait a minute. Let's see her figure this out. Minun tell her to hold on for a minute I've got something for you to do." "Mai mai." " ok I'll hold." " She's crazy. Yet so beautiful. (whispers to Minun) Minun, tell her I love her." Minun picks the styler back up. " Mai maai?" " Yes I'm still here." " Maai Maai!" " What?! Lunick's in love with me?!" Lunick is shocked to see that Solana understands pokelanguage. Lunick takes the styler away from Minun. "Hello? Solana?" " Lunick, Minun says you love me. Is that true?" " No! I do love you, but like as my best friend." " Oh. I guess Minun was playing a little joke." " Yeah. So when are you coming back? I miss you." " I miss you too, Luni." " What did you call me?" " Luni. It's what Daisy called you when you guys were dating, so I'm going to call you that because I think it's cute." " Alright. I'll call you Lani 'cause I think that's cute, Lani" " Alright. I'll see you in about an hour or so. Bye, Luni." " Later,Lani" The two rangers hang up their stylers."Alright, Plusle. Let's continue our mission." Solana and Plusle walk some more and run into a woman who has lost her Skitty. (A/N I'm makin some changes to these missions and their order. and for this part the lady who lost her 5 skitty only has one skitty now.) " Oh excuse me, ranger. Please you have to help me I've lost my Skitty, Tinkerbell. please will you find her?"asked the woman. " Of course. Don't worry. You can cheer up by playing with my Plusle." " Oh thank you, ranger, you're such a sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you by the rangerbase." " Plusle you stay with this nice lady while I'm gone,ok?" "Plaah." " Where did you last see your Skitty?" " By the harbor. I went to by a treat for my skitty and when I came back she was gone." " Alright, I'll bee back." Solana heads out to the harbor and patrols the harbor for the Skitty. " Myaa Myaa." "That sounds like a Skitty. And it sounds like it needs help. It's coming from the dock." Solana goes down to the dock to see a Skitty drowning. " Don't worry Skitty, I'll save you." Solana jumps into the Safra Sea and swims after the drowning Skitty. Solana grabs the Skitty and swims back to the dock. Solana gives the Skitty CPR to make sure it's breathing. Skitty thanks Solana by giving her a kiss. Solana returns to the ranger base to give the woman her Skitty. " Oh Tinkerbell, I've missed you so much my Skitty-witty. Thanks, Ranger you were a big help." " Aw. It was nothing just doing my job." " Thank you again." Solana walks a little bit more and runs into Professor Hastings' assintant. " Excuse me, are you Solana?" " Yes,ma'am." " Good. I'm Professor Hastings' assistant. Thre has been a problem in the lab and the professor said I should look you up." " Ok. What's the problem?" " Follow me." Solana and the assistant lady go into the lab. " All of the files in the lab have been put out of order. You can help me right?" " Of course. I'll have it done for you in no time." " Thank you." Half an hour later Solana is finished filing the papers. " Amazing! It usually takes me sll day to file that much papers in their correct places. Anyway, thank you, Solana." "Your welcome." Solana leaves and walks around until she bumps into Aria. "Oh look, if it isn't Solana. I see you're doing our dirty work aren't you?" " Oh shut up, you whore." Just then they here something coming from the clock tower. They see a Machoke trying to destroy the clock tower. " Oh my God, that Machoke is destroying the clock tower." said Solana. " Oh really?" asks Aria so sarcastically. " Don't start with me right now. we have to do something." " Alright, you capture the Machoke. I want to see how good you are" " Fine." Solana aproches the Machoke and Starts the capture. " Capture On!" Solana circles 8 loops around the Machoke to complete the capture. " Capture complete! Alright Machoke calm down." Solana releases the Machoke. " Thank you, ranger. You saved the tower." " Your welcome." Solana and Aria walk back to the ranger base. " Congrats on your mission, Solana. The citizens were very happy with all of your help. Solana, I here by promote you to ranger rank 3!" " Thank you." " There's nothing left for you to do here, so you may return to Ringtown." " Thank you, Joel." Solana and Plusle leave the base and start walking back to Ringtown. " Plaah Plaah." " What? You want something for Minun?" " Plaah." Plusle jumps off of Solana's sholuder and picks a flower for Minun. " You're giving him a flower? That's sweet. Let's go home."

**End episode 4.**

**Hope you all liked Episode 4, 'cause episode5 is just around the corner. next episode. episode 5: sub-mission: first date. Won't that be an episode to remember? bye sprousegirl12**


	5. episode 5: sub mission: first date

**Ladies and gentlemen, pokemon and pokegirls, here's episode..5!!!! review.**

Solana and Plusle are coming out of the Krokka Tunnel to find Spenser waiting for them. " Hey, Solana. Joel told me you were on your way back to Ringtown. So I decided to wait for you." " Ok." " What's in that box?" "Cookies." " For Lunick?" Solana blushes. " What? Why would you think that?" " It was just a wild guess. So are they?" " Maybe." " You're blushing. So they are for him." Solana starts running towards Ringtown. " She's embarassed." Solana enters the base and takes the elevator upstairs to go to her and Lunick's bedroom. Solana knocks on her door because she forgot her key. " Luni, open the door it's me." " Me who?" asks Lunick. " Me Lani." says Solana. " What do you want?" " It's my room, too. Do I need a reason to come in?" " Yes." " Ok, I've got some cookies for you. Now let me in." " That's not enough to come in." " What do I have to do to come in?" " Strip for me." " In your dreams." "Ok fine. Looks like your sleeping outside tonight." " That's it! I'm going to break down this door if I have to." Solana backs away from the door and gets ready to run and push down the door. " 1...2...3!!" Solana starts to run and when she's about to break down the door Lunick opens the door causing Solana to fall on top of him. " That was funny." laughs Lunick. " That was mean." laughs Solana. Solana feels Lunick's hand on her butt. " Lunick, please get your hand off my ass." " Sorry." They both get up and sit on their bed. " So were's my cookies?" " Right here." Solana hands Lunick the box. " Thanks, Lani." Lunick kisses Solana. Lunick opens the box of cookies and Minun runs to them. Minun jumps into Solana's chest . " Hey Minun. Did you miss me." " Maai maai." " You beat Lunick in a game of chess? You got 15 and he got 1? Good job. Lunick are you good at chess?" " When it's against a human, yes. Against Minun, nope." " You're feeling pretty pathetic aren't you?" " Of course." Solana gives Lunick a hug by putting his head against her chest. " Don't worry, Luni, you'll beat him one day." " Thank you, Lani, you're so supportive. Lani,your breasts are so big and soft." Lunick starts to rub them, until Solana realeases him from the hug and sheilds them with her arms. " I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." says Lunick. " It's alright. You were just enjoying the moment." Lunick picks up the box of cookies and starts to eat them. Lunick eats a couple of the cookies and notices Solana didn't take one. " Don't you want any?" " No they're yours." " Take one. I'm not greedy." " Thank you." Solana takes one and eats it. Solana notices some chocolate is on Lunick's face. " Luni, you have chocolate on you face." " Where?" Lunick rubs the wrong place on his face. " I'll get it for you." Solana rubs the chocolate off of Lunick's face and gives him a deep kiss. " Want to save the rest for Plusle and Minun?" asks Lunick. " Ok." Plusle and Minun eat the remaining cookies. " I'm bored what do you want to do?" " Why don't we take a walk to walk off the the cookies?" " (giggles) Ok." Plusle and Minun jump onto their owner's shoulders and the four of them leave. Meanwhile Daisy is helping Spenser file papers. " Leader, don't you think Solana's the best?" " She's no different from Lunick. They both try and deny their love for the other." "That's why I love her...as my bestest best friend." "Ok." "Ooh Leader, I've got a perfect thing you can do." " What?" "Assign Lunick a mission to take Solana on a date." " For once you've got a great idea Daisy. But were are they going to go?" " The Kimono festival. Everybody is going." " That's a great plan. And you and Jackie can go as a couple to spy on them." " Yeah just one problem, Jackie's going to hit on every girl he sees there." " You're right. But you can still spy on Lunick and Solana to make sure everything is going ok." " Ok, got it." Later when Solana and Lunick come back Spenser comes up to them. " Lunick I've got a mission for you." " Ok." " I want you to take Solana to the Kimono festival as a date." Lunick blushes and turns to Solana. " Uh.. Solana..will..you go to the festival with me.. as...a date?" Solana blushes. " Ok. It'll be fun." Solana and Lunick take a relaxing bath together. Lunick swims over to Solana and starts to give her a massage. " What are you doing?" "Giving you a relaxing massage. You deserve it for working so hard in Fall City." " Thanks, Luni." Later the two get dressed into their kimono's. Solana wears a nice light blue kimono with little cherryblossoms on it as the design. Lunick wears a plane blue-green one. " You look very nice tonight, Lani." "So do you, Luni." They both give each other a small kiss not knowing Daisy and Jackie are standing in the door way. "Hi Solana!! Hi Lunick!!" " Yo Lunick, you didn't give the notice you and Solana are dating." Solana and Lunick quickly pull apart. " We are not dating, dumbass. It's just a kiss between friends." said Lunick. " Yeah right." said Jackie. " Solana you look very beautiful tonight." said Daisy. " Thank you." Daisy is wearing a pink kimono with panda's on it as the design and has her hair up as pigtail buns(like TenTen from Naruto). The four of them leave the base and start to the festival. Solana and Lunick are holding handsand Daisy notices this. Daisy grabs hold onto Jackie's arm. " What are you doing?" asks Jackie. " We're spposed to look like we're on a date so Solana and Lunick don't notice we're spying on them." " Fine." The four of them are amazed at what they see. " What do you want to do first, Solana?" asks Lunick. Solana looks around and points to a gypsy. " There." Solana pulls Lunick over to where she wants to go. " Come on, Jackie let's go too." says Daisy. " But..." Daisy pulls Jackie. " Welcome, children. I am Madaam Ravenia. Who would like their fortune told?" " I would." said Solana. " Me too." said Lunick. " Me too." said Daisy. " I know my future already, It involves me surrounded by millions of girls, bye." said Jackie as he walks off to flirt with some hot girl that pass by. " Anyway you first, the one with the blue hair." Solana, Lunick, and Daisy all look at heir hair and are confused. " Be more specific." said Lunick. " Ok, one with the flowers on her kimono." "Me!" said Solana. " Follow me, young lady." Solana follows Madaam Ravenia into her boothe. " To make me tell your fortune I'll need a strand of your hair and the person you love's hair." Solana walks out and takes a strand of Lunick's hair and walks back in and takes a strand of her hair and gives it to Madaam Ravenia. " Alright, I'll read your fortune. Hmmm.Hmmm.Hmmm!" What does it say?" asks Solana. " You're name is Solana Hinata and the person you love is Lunick Kazuki. In your future you and he will be wed." " Really? How old will we be?" " You two will be in your late 18s." " Thank you." Solana.exits the boothe. " Alright, the boy with the handsome face." Lunick is about to enter when Solana stops him. " Lunick wait." Solana give Lunick a strand of her hair. " You'll need this." "Thanks." Lunick enters the boothe. " I'll need a strand of you hair and the person you love's hair. "Here." Lunick gives a strand of his hair and Solana's strand of hair. " Hmmm,Hmmmm,hmmmm!" " What is it?" " You're greatest dream to marry that girl, Solana, will come true." " Really? When?" " Two months before your ninteenth birthday." " When will I propose?" "On your eighteenth birthday." " So I'll have about two years to get ready to propose to Solana. Ok when will she and I first have sex?" " One month from now on your seventeenth birthday." " Really? Thank you." Lunick exits the boothe. " Last, you the happy one with the pandas. " Yay!!" Daisy happy walks in. " I'll need a stand of your ahir and someone you love's hair." Daisy walks out and takes a strand of Solana's hair and walks back in and give it to Madaam Ravenia."Hmmmm,Hmmmm,Hmmmmmm!" "What? What?" " You will be having a special moment with the girl you love." "Yay! Thank you" Daisy walks out. " So where else do you girls want to go?" asks Lunick. " I'm hungry." says Solana. " Me too." says Daisy. " Alright. I'll get you two something to eat. What would like?" " Odangos(dumplings)" said Solana. "Me too!" "Alright I'll be right back." Solana and Daisy sit near the fountain and wait for Lunick. " So what did the gyspy say to you?" asked Solana. " She said Me and you are going to have a very special moment." " She asked for your best friend's strand of hair? " " Uhh..yeah! What did she say to you?" " She said Lunick and I are going to get married in our late 18s." said Solana. " Aww. That's so sweet." " I don't really much believe in psychics." " Ok." Lunick returns with their food. " Here you go." " Thank you,Lunick!" said Daisy. " Thanks, Luni." "Your welcome." Lunick offers to feed Solana and Solana lets him. _' Aww they look so cute, Solana and my special moment will be just as cute.' Thought Daisy_. Jackie comes back happy. " Hey guys I just scored with two girls. I got two phone numbers." " Let me see.said Lunick. " This says: If I ever see you again I wiil kill you. And here is the condom you forgot to put on." on the note Lunick sees a condom taped to it. " What's worng you? Everytime you and I go out together and you see a pretty girl you try and have sex with her" said Lunick " What? I like to keep my options open." said Jackie. Later. the four go on a romantic, moonlight boatride. Solana and Lunick hold each other close while Daisy stares at them and Jackie tries to find more girls. 'They're not kissing yet. This calls for drastic measures' thought Daisy. " Solana come look." " What?" asks Solana. " Look in the water." " What is it Daisy?" " Look!" " Where?" Daisy pushes Solana into the water. "Sorry." Daisy whispers. " Solana!!" yells Lunick. Lunick jumps in after Solana and grabs her and brings her back to the boat. " Are you all right Solana?" " Yeah. I..fell." said Solana as she covered up that lie so Daisy couldn't get in trouble. The four go back to the festival. Solana and Lunick stare at the moon while Daisy and Jackie stare at them. " Aww don't they look cute together?" " Yeah whatever. I can't belive Lunick always ends up with a girl for more than 1 hour. I'm supposed to be the sexy one between me and him." " I really had a great time tonight, Luni." " Thanks, Lani." Solana and Lunick stare at each other for a minute and then they both passionatly kiss. " Awww! they're kissing." said Daisy. " Why can't that be me?" " Ok." Daisy passionatly kisses Jackie, and Jackie doesn't seem to enjoy it but feels it's better than nothing.

**end episode 5. Aww that one was romantic. hope you liked it. next episode. mission 3: waward wanderer.! bye more to come sprousegirl12**


	6. episode 6:Mission 3: wayward wanderer

Welcome all to one of the greatest pokemon story of your lives here's episode 6

Solana and Lunick are sleeping peacfuly in their bed after a night of fun at the festival. Solana and Lunick desperately try to wake up after having so much fun at the festival last night. " Lani, are you awake?" asks Lunick sleepily. " Not really, are you?" asks Solana. " No, I'm so tired I can't move." " Let's try to." Solana and Lunick try to get up but only Solana is able to get up. " C'mon Luni, get up." " I can't." Solana pinches Lunick causing Lunick to instantly get up. " Ow. What was that for?" " I was trying to help you." laughs Solana. Lunick pinches Solana. " Ow. What was that for?" " Revenge." Solana and Lunick go downstairs get their missions. " Lunick, I ned you to go to Summerland. I here that the Go-rock squad has been sighted there. So I need you to help the rangers in Summerland patrol the area. Ans Solana there has been sighting of a lost senior citizen in the Lyra forest. So I need you to guide the old man out of the forest." said Spenser. " Got it." Solana and Lunick head off into the forest. Solana tries to go her seperate way but Lunick tries to follow her. " Stop following me, Lunick." " But I want to help you a little bit. I don't have to be in Summerland at once. I just want to be of assistance to you." " Go away, I can do this myself. You don't always have to help me. Especially when I don't ask for it." " Aren't you being alittle harsh?" " Will you just go away! Leave me alone! You are so annoying!" " Solana, I was just..." started Lunick. Solana punches Lunick in his face and Solana runs off to start her mission. Lunick feels alittle sad and almost tears up and goes his way. " Ugh. Why is Lunick always trying to help me? Do I look helpless to him? Sometimes he's very sweet. But other times he is so annoying!" said Solana as she is going her way. " Why did Solana hit me? I was just trying to help her. She's always lets me help her but now she's just... I don't know what to say. Maybe I should just apologize. Maybe she won't talk to me. Looks like she has a little temper. i'll let her cool off alittle bit." said Lunick as he was going his way. Solana finds the lost senior citizen mumbling to himself. " (mumbles) I'm lost in this damn forest...all Hastings fault...going to kill him and send him to hell." " Uh..excuse me." said Solana. " Ahh. Don't scare me like that, you should know better." " Sorry. I got the word from the ranger union that there was a lost senior citizen. Are you the lost senior citizen?" " Of course! What do you think? I lost and I'm old. This is just great I ask the ranger union for help and look who they send me, a child. What kind of experience do you have?" " Alot of experience." " Bah, I don't care, just guide me out of this forest." ' What a mean old man. He must be Aria's grandfather.' thought Solana. Solana and Gordor, the mean old man, walk somemore to run into a Murkrow laughing at Gordor. " What are you laughing at, you...you crass,...idiotic,...retarded, sorry excuse of a pokemon?!" The Murkrow gets sad and runs away. " I believe 'retarded' got to the thing. But no worries let's continue." said Gordor. Solana and Gordor start walking to the end of the forest. Solana starts to feel guilty for yelling at Lunick. ' Maybe I was alittle bit harsh for yelling at Lunick. Oh man, I feel so bad for hitting him. He must hate me now. Next time I see him I'll apologize.' thought Solana. When Solana and Gordor are almost out of the forest they see the Murkrow blocking their way, so Gordor decides to curse it out and causes it to call its buddies. " Uh-oh. This is to much for me to handle. Yu're a ranger you do your job and capture this flock of murkrow." said Gordor. Solana sends out her capture disc to capture the 5 Murkrow. " Capture On!" said Solana. Solana circles 9 loops around the 5 Murkrow at once to complete the capture. " Capture complete. Murkrow go back to were you came from." Said Solana as she released the Murkrow. " Good job I say. Anyway lets go." When Solana and Gordor exit the forest, Gordor congradulates Solana for her hard work. " Congrats on geting me ut of that forest. Please give me your name." " I'm Solana." " Very well, Solana. I see were I am now so your free." Gordor walks off. Solana calls the base for mission complete and heads back there. " good job completing that mission. You've done very well. So as a reward I'm elevating you up two ranks. Solana I here by promote you to ranger rank 5!" " Thank you." said Solana. Spenser notices Solana has a sad look on her face. " What's wrong, Solana?" " It's just I kind of yelled at Lunick and hit him 'cause he was trying to help me on my mission, and I think he's mad at me now." " Don't worry, Solana. Lunick is not the kind of guy who likes to hold a grudge. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Thanks for your suport leader." " You're welcome, here is you next mission. I need you to help Lunick patrol the area for sighting of the Go-rock squad." " Alright."

end episode 6 sorry it was so short but the next on will be longer. next episode Weird island adventure. Will Lunick forgive Solana? What will happen to their friendship? And who are the mysterious foursome lurking on the island? And who Solana really is? stay tune and you'll find out. bye sprousegirl12.


	7. episode 7: weird island adventure part 1

**Hola,Bonjour, koninchiwa, hello! Hi sorry just feeling a little cultural today anyway here's episode 7!**

**" Solana, to get to Summerland, you'll have to go to Fall City and catch a ferry there. I've gotten you a ticket for the ferry to Summerland. When you get there you'll meet the ranger leader there. His name is Cameron, he'll give you instruction. So here is your ticket and I'll see you when you get back." said Spenser. " Got it." When Solana arrives in Fall City she waits for the ferry to Summerland. While she waits she's thinking of a good way to apologize to Lunick. " 'Lunick, I'm sorry'. No he'll think I'm lying. 'Lunick, I care for you alot and I don't want our friendship to be ruined'...no he'll find out how I feel about him, but I want to tell him how I feel. 'Lunick I know I have a very bad temper and I don't deserve to have someone as kind as you for a friend...' " " Plaah plaah." " The ferry's coming?" When the ferry comes Solana and Plusle get aboard. " Plusle I really messed up bad with Lunick. Do you think he'll speak to me again?" " Plaah plaah." " Thanks you're very supportive Plusle. Solana pets Plusle. When the ferry lands in Summerland Solana exclaims how beautiful Summerland is. " Summerland is so beautiful..wait I'm here on a mission. I should find the ranger base." When Solana enters the ranger base she doesn't find Cameron there. " Excuse me is Cameron here?" " Huh? Oh! You must be Solana. Your leader told us you were coming to help us on our mission." said the female Summerland ranger. " I'll go get him." said the male ranger. " Our leader loves to do the Marine capture challenge he get's so caught up in it. like a litle kid, right? oops here he is!" said the female ranger. Cameron and the male rangere come into the base. " Ahh. A great day of capturing. Eh? you must be Solana." said Cameron. " Yes, I am." " Spenser said you are one of his finest rangers even though you're just starting out." Just then Lunick comes into the base and is shocked to see Solana there. " Solana!...I.." Lunick looks away from her and turns to Cameron. " Cameron, I saw some Go-rock squad members head off onto some island not to far away from here. what is that strange island?" " Hmm. I'm not sure. Why don't you and Solana go check it out?" " Alright." said Solana and Lunick. Solana and Lunick head out to the port to take a boat to the island. Before they get on the boat Solana stops to apologize to Lunick. " Lunick wait. I'm sorry. I know I have a very bad temper and I sometimes lose it over little things. I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me and never want to speak to me again." said Solana. " Solana, I'm not mad at you. I know I kind of get annoying at times. I understand that you won't always need me. You did make me feel sad, but I forgive you. I'll always will." said Lunick. " Oh, Luni." " Lani." The two rangers hug out of happiness. Solana and Lunick board the boat to the mysterious island. Solana and Lunick get off the boat as soon as the boat lands.Solana and Lunick inspect their surrounding and see that thhere is no one around." Hmm. There seems to be anyone around. Do you think this is an uncharted ialand?" asked Solana. " I don't know. Maybe the Go-rock squad has their hideout somewhere here." said Lunick. Just then they're ambushed by mysterious villagers. " Who are you and why have you come to disturb our land?" said one of the villagers. " We're not here to disturb anyone we're here to inspect this land we saw some criminals come on to this island and.." said Lunick. " The only criminals here are you two. We'll bring you to our Queen and see what your punishment is." said the other villager. " But wait..." Before Solana can finish her sentence the villagers arrests them and bring them to their queen. " Queen we have found two suspicious people intruding our land what do you think we should do with them?" said one of the villagers. " Hmm. Why have you intruded our land? i could have you killed right here, right now." said the queen. " Please don't, spare us,please." said Solana. When Solana looks up to face the queen, the queen notices something about Solana. "(gasp) Princess!" " What?" said Solana. " let them go." ordered the queen. the queen steps down from her throne and looks at Solana. " I've finally found you, princess." " What a minute. I'm not a princess. I'm just a normal girl." " No. You're this villages prinsess, princess Solana. I am Queen Serenity. If you promise to let me explain, I'll free you and your boyfriend." " He is not my boyfriend." later Serenity talks to Solana and Lunick about how Solana is the reincarnate of a princess of this village. " Solana, you are the heir to this throne. You are the next queen." " Wow. I never knew this before. This is really hard to believe." " Well belive it. it is your destiny. And you, the boy who is following our princess, if you play your cards right you could become our next king." Lunick blushes. " That'd..be an honor." said Lunick. " I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Solana come and see me when you're ready." said Serenity. " Ready for what?" asked Solana. " You'll see." " Solana..I don't know if we should trust her. She might be working for the Go-rock squad. So don't let your gaurd down." " I don't fully trust anyone here fully, not even her, either. I'll be sure to watch out for the Go-rock squad." said Solana. From outside where Solana and Lunick are there are four mysterious people listening on their conversation. " Hmm. So those two are union rangers. The boss'll want to hear about this." said the eldest of the foursome. " we'll try and bring them bad luck out of their little adventure." said the female of the foursome. " And we'll be sure to destroy the ranger union." saidthe second eldest of the four some. " And get our earnings." said the youngest male of the foursome. later Solana visits Serenity. " Queen Serenity? Are you here?" " Yes I'm here Solana. Are you ready? " " ready for what?" " To pick your husband." " What? I'm not old enough to get married. And i love someone else." "You meen that Lunick guy?" " What? well..yes. He's very special to me and I don't want to lose him.Not ever." " Sorry, but maybe you'll like one of these men. Bring in the men!" said Serenity. The first man comes in. " Hi, i'm Garret." The second man comes in. " hello, i'm William." Thw third man comes in. " Hi, I'm Clyde." " So Solana, which one of these fine young men would you like to marry? Don't you think these men are way better than Lunick?" asked Serenity. Solana starts to cry. " Solana starts to cry. " What's wrong Solana?' asked Serenity. " What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you can take Lunick out of my life. I love him! You want me to forget about him. The only person I want to forget get about is you!." Solana runs away to find Lunick. ' What have I done?' thought Serenity. When solana finds Lunick she instantly hugs him and asks for comfort. " Lunick, i always want to be with you." " I'll always be with you, Solana." The next day Lunick wakes up to find Solana sitting up in bed thinking. " Are you alright,Solana? You seem worried, " asked Lunick. Lunick sits up and hugs Solan comforting her. " i'm alright. It's just that Serenity and I had a little disargreement." said Solana. " What happened?" " Serenity wanted me to marry and make tale you out of my life, forever. But I never want to leave you." " What are you trying to say? How do you really feel about me?" "Lunick, I..."**

**end episode 7. Oh man what will Solana say to Lunick? Will she admit her love for lunick will he admit his lover for her? Will I ever stop asking questions? Stay tuned and for episode 8: weird island adventure part 2. bye,sprousegirl12.**


	8. episode 8: weird island adventure part 2

What is Solana's answer? today you will find out. here is part 2

" Lunick, I...I...I just have alot of things on my mind. I can't tell you right now." " Solana, I understand. ( hugs Solana closer.) I care for you alot Solana. I..I love you, Solana, with all my heart." " Lunick, I.." " It's ok you don't have to say anything." Later Solana thinks more. " Lunick loves me and I love him too. But it's so hard for me to tell him that. What am I going to do?" Later the three men and their sister,Tiffany, talk to the queen. " Lady Serenity, We have gotten message from the princess that she will marry." said Tiffany. " Really? She was really mad last night." " She has changed her mind she decided that she will if it is for her people." " Very well then she'll marry...Garret, you seem like a very handsome man." " Thanks." said Garret. William and Clyde feel jealous. " The wedding will be tonight at sunset. Please alert the princess." " Alright." said the four siblings. When the foursome leave the palace they conversate outside. " Everything is going according to plan. Soon we'll get our hands on the sacred harp. it is said to have mystcal powers that gives the user control over any pokemon known to man. The harp is entrusted to the princess. The one who is wed to her will also have control of it. With the harp in our hands we can take over the world and have pokemon under our control." said William. " And what will we do with the princess" asked tiffany. " We'll kick her to the curb. She'll be useless to us because she is one of the union rangers. She is an enemy and a pawn in our plan." " Let's go I should be getting ready for my wedding." said Garret. The foursome leave, but doesn't notice Lunick was hidden in the bushes listening to their conversation. " Oh no, They're using Solana in their cruel plan i have to warn her." " Oh I don't think so.. You won't ruin my little brother's chance at marrying beautiful girl. I'll make sure of it." said William. Later Tiffany goes to alert Solana about the wedding. " Lady Solana I'm here to tell you about the wedding." " What wedding?" " Yours of course." " What! I told Lady Serenity I wasn't going to marry and she still plans a wedding?! Tell her she can marry the guy herself 'cause I'm not marrying anybody!" " But princess, it is important if you marry! All of the pokemon on the island have gone ill and the only thing that can heal the pokemon is the harp entrusted to you." " To me? But why do I have to marry?" " Seeing as young as you are you were not ready to recieve it. You can recieve it young as you are if you wed. And you are the onlyone who can use it." " This is a big responsibility. ok I'll do it." " Thank you princess." Tiffany leaves with and evil smirk on her face. " Everything is going according to plan." Later we find Lunick tied up to a tree stuggling to free himself. " Damn. I got to get out of here." He finds Plusle and Minun coming towards him. " Plusle! Minun! I need your help. Untie me." Plusle and Minun untie Lunick and Lunick is free. " Thank God." Lunick notices it's sunset. " I have to find Solana, before she goes to her wedding." Lunick runs until he finds Solana getting ready for her wedding. " Solana you can't get married!" " Lunick! I have to. It's for the sake of my people. I have to." " Solana, I found the Go-rock squad members. Serenity is innocent. She was a pawn in their plan like you were. They're after something very special that's entrusted to you. Solana you have to believe me." " Lunick.. I believe you." " Thank you. I would never lie to you Solana. Because I love you very much. And I'm not talking friendship love. Real love." " Lunick, I..I love you too. The same way." " You really love me?" " Of course! What''s not to love? You're handsome, smart, strong, and a hard worker. I love you, Luni." " I love you too, Lani." The two kiss showing each other their love. They decide to go and talk to Serenity. " You see Serenity, I never said I wanted to marry, they tricked you by saying that because they wanted to get their hands on a special treasure that is entrusted to me. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." " It's ok. I shouldn't have tried to pull you two away from each other seeing who crazy you two are about each other. I'm Sorry. We've got to alert everyone." Later Garret and his three siblings are waiting for Solana at the altar. " All right. where's my bride." asked Garret. " I don't know maybe alive or doesn't exsist?" said Solana as she walked down the altar not in her dress. " What's going on?! Princess where's your dress?" asked Tiffany. " In my closet. And I have a question for the four of you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" " Hmm. Looks like a union ranger such as yourself's really that smart." saud Tiffany. " You've found us out." said William. " We're leaders of the Go-rock squad..." said Clyde. " We're the Go-rock quads." said Garret." The Go-rock quads reveal themselves by taking of their deguise and showing their true form. " We're here to have all pokemon under our control. And to do that we must have the sacred harp under our possesion." " You mean this harp?" said Lunick walking up to Solana's side. " The harp!" said all four siblings. " I'll get it from him." said Tiffany. Tiffany walks up to Lunick trying to flirt with him to get the harp. " Hey there. If you give me the harp I be your girlfriend." said Tiffany. " Sorry I already have a girlfriend." " And who the hell is that?" asked Tiffany. " Princess Solana." said Lunick handing Solana the harp and bowing down to her. " Aww Luni, you're very sweet." said Solana slightly blushing. " Grr. I'll teach you for dumping me!" Said Tiffany. Tiffany gets out her violin and starts playing notes on the violin which calls forth 5 Camerupt. " See if you can handle this. Camerupt, time to barbeque this lovely couple." said Tiffany continually playing notes on her violin/styler. " How is she controling these pokemon?" asked Lunick. " Confused? Well you see the four of us have musical themed stylers that can capture any pokemon we want without any 'sense of justice' crap." said Willam. " Now let me see how good you idiots are. Camerupt, attack!" said Tiffany. "Solana, me handle this. CApture on" said Lunick as he sends out his capture disc to start the capture, but the 5 Camerupt attack the capture line doing serious damage to Lunick's styler. " Ah!" " Lunick are you all right? Let me help. Capture On!" said Solana as she sent oput her capture disc helping Lunick with the capture. Solana manages to capture 2 of the Camerupt, but as soon as she's trying to capture the last three, two more come and try and attack the capture line, but Solana draws back the capture line and her disc." What?" " Don't try to capture onlylittle at a time 'cause I'll only bring in more. Try capturing all of them at the same time and I promise I won't bring in more." " Solana we have to try let's capturing them together." " You stay out of this pretty boy! This is between me and the princess. If she wins, we'll leave. If I win, I get her boyfriend." " What?!?! Solana you can't agree that!" said Lunick. " Lunick stay out this! It's my descission. Don't worry I'll win. I won't lose you. I promise." " Haha! that's a nice thing to say before you lose you boyfriend. Alright Camerupt let's show this princess who's boss!" The five Camerupt start to charge at Solana. "Plusle, use thunder wave and paralize these Camerupt!" "Plah. Plaaah!" Plusle sends a powerful blast of thunder paralzing the Camerupt. " Ha! That's not going to work. If you haven't noticed Camerupt is a ground typr. Electric attacks won't work on it." ' She's right. Think Solana, think! Got it!' thougth Solana. " Plusle, use rain dance!" Plusle starts dancing and rain starts to fall. " What are you doing?" asked Tiffany. " Just watch. Plusle, use thunder wave again!" " Plaah. Plaah!" Plusle send out another blast of thunder towards the Camerupt. " What are you doing that's not going to work!" said Tiffany. " Look again." Tiffany is shocked to see all of her Camerupt totally paralized. " Oh no!" " " Alright. Capture on!" Solana sends out her capture disc and successfuly captures all five Camerupt at the same time. " Capture complete!" Just then all of the Camerupt are released. "No, no, no! My Camerupt. Oh I'll get you back just you wait. Brothers time to go." The Go-rock quads leave the scene and the rain stops. Solana gives a sigh of relife and Lunick gives Solana a hug. " You were great." " Thank you." Solana and Lunick give each other a kiss. " Awwwwwwww!" says the entire village. " Hey! This isn't a free show!" said Lunick. Serenity approches them. " Thanks for sending those four away from this viillage, princess, I mean, Solana." " It was nothing. I'm a pokemon ranger, it's my job." " Thanks alot for your help. You two love each other don't you?" " Of course." said Lunick. " We were made for each other." said Solana. "Well why don't you two get married? Right here,right now?" " I don't know. Do you want to get married,Luni?" asked Solana. " If you want to." " Alright. but we have to make it fast so Cameron doesn't worry." " Alright. I'll skip the long-winded stuff. Solana do you love Lunick?" " I do." " Lunick do you love love Solana?" " I do." " By the power invested in me, blah blah blah, I know now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Solana and Lunick kiss and everyone cheers. Plusle and Minun jump up and down in happiness. " Plaah plah." "Mai mai!" So later Solana and Lunick returns to Summerland. " So how ws your adventure?" asked Cameron. " The island was inhabited by normal villagers, but they seemed to be under the controled by the Go-rock squad, but Solana successfuly sent the packing." " Congradulations Solana. I here by promote you to ranger rank 6!" " Thank you." said Solana. " C'mon Solana. Let''s go back to Ringtown." said Lunick. Later in Ringtown Solana and Lunick enter the base holding hands. " Hmm.Looks like the happy couple decide to reveal their love to us." said Spenser. " Yep. We're in love." said Lunick. " We're happily married." said Solana. " Woah wait minute! You guys are married?! What did you two do? Go to a wedding chapel?" " No. We'll tell you after our honeymoon." said Solana. " Which is when?" " Oh we're having a mini honeymoon in our room."said Lunick. " (sigh) Fine." Solana and Lunick head up to their room to start their mini-honeymoon.

**end episode 8. Can all of you believe Solana and Lunick are married?! They're not really officialy married they're just known to be marriedon that island. They'll be going back there soon. So for those who wonder what their honeymoon is like you guys canjust imagine it. 'cause im not going to wirte it out. Next episode: School day blues. Oh no Solana's going to school! It's going to be terrible! She's a genius when it comes to academics but what about the students? She's going to have a tough time. bye, sprousegirl12**


	9. episode 9: School day blues

For those of you who think school's torture, just read about the day Solana's going to have and see if your school life is worse. Here's...episode...9!!!!

Solana is peacfuly sleeping until... " Solana, Lani, time to wake up." " Lunick, I don't want to and besides it's my day off." " But you have to. It's your first day of school." Solana instantly gets up. " What!!!! Why do I have to go to school?!" " Spenser wants us to have a good education while we work for the union seeing we're only teenagers." " No fair. He didn't warn me!" " Solana, he did. Last night." " Oh now I remember. I was trying to tune him out when i heard 'school'. " " So you're not that great in academics?" " I'm the best when it comes to that, but.. there are the students and teachers and pervy boys." " Don't worry. I'll be with you. You and I are going to be classmates." "Alright, I'll go." It's going to be fine. Any way go take take a shower." " Fine." Solana gives her boyfriend a kiss and takes a shower. Later Lunick is waiting for Solana to come out of their room. " Solana are you ready yet? We have to go." Solana comes out of the room. " Lunick I think this uniform is very tight on my chest and the skirt is too small." Solana is wearing a White blouse and a black tie and a black skirt that is supposed to be at the tip up her knees but it's rolled up to make it look like it's supposed to be at the middle of her thigh. " Hmmm. Ooh,I see the problem. Your blouse is tight because a part of it that's around the chest is under a strap in you bra." Lunick pulls the part oof the shirt from there. " And your skirt is rolled up a bit." Lunick helps Solana roll down her skirt a bit. " Thank you." Daisy then comes over to them. " Good morning, Guys. Ready for school? It's going to be fun! I justlove school!" said The very happy Daisy. " Yeah. I just want to go so it can be over." said Solana. " Relax it's going to be great. You'll have new friends. And the best part is I'll be with the two of you! Won't that be great?!" " Yeah! At least I'll have two best friends to support me. I'll have my boyfriend and my best friend." said Solana. Later the three are walking up to a big building. " Solana, welcome to Ringtown High. You'll enjoy it here.I love it here" said Lunick. " That's because you're the principal's pet." said Daisy. " I am not!" said Lunick. " Really?! Then wh everytime the principal scolds a student she always say's and I quote ' Why can't you behave like the star student of this school, Lunick Kaazuki?' Does that ring any bells?" " That means nothing! She just thinks I'm a good student." "Alright I'll see for myself. Let's just go inside. I don't want to be late on my first day." said Solana pulling Lunick and Daisy by their collars. When Solana goes inside she's amazed. " This school looks nice." " Well if it isn't the new girl." said a mysterious female voice. Solana then sees a girl with black hair being folled by two girls and three boys. " Hi my name's Solana. What's your name?" My name's Claire." " Hey Claire." said Lunick. Claire then gets really happy and hugs Lunick tightly. " Oh Lunick I've missed you alot!" said Claire. " I've missed you too." " So have you decided to take up on my offer to become my boyfriend yet?" asked Claire. " Well...you see...I've already got a girlfriend." " Who?" " Hi I've believe we met. I'm Solana, Lunick's girlfriend." Claire lets go of Lunick. " What?! How dare you, you little bitch. How dare you steal my rightful boyfriend?!" " I'm sorry I didn't know Lunick was reserved for you. Let me tell you what, when I'm done with Lunick, which will be never, I'll hand him over to you. How does that sound?" " You've got some nerve talking to me like that! I...I'll...you just wait new girl you'll pay!" Claire and her crew try to walk off when they are blocked off by Daisy. " Hey! Claire do you remember me?!" " Oh I do remember you, um...Daffodile was it?" " No it's Daisy!! But you were close. So want to hang out later?" " Hang out with you? ( Laughs) Yeah right. Like I want to hang out with crazy geek like you." Everybody in Claire's group laughs at Daisy. " But..." " And like anyone would want to hang out with a bitchy whore like you." said Solana to Claire. " What the hell do you want new girl?" asked Claire. " You shouldn't tell Daisy that noone would want to hang around her because she's crazy. Yes she's crazy. Some people like crazy. But you're bitch. Nobody likes bitchy. You have people around you because you either bribe them or torture them to death if they don't hang out with you." " You..you..." " Can't find anything to say? Well I know you might be able to rip people to shreds. But I'm like steel, not able to rip apart easily. So what do you say to that? " said Solana. " I...I...I..." started out Claire. " Still nothing? Let me help you. Hmmmm...what about this? ' I'm Claire. I'm a girl who acts bitchy because I'm the best and I willrule this school as the number one whore. I vow to sleep with every guy so every one will think I'm the most popular girl in the world.' Or what about this? ' I'm Claire. I'm chasing after a boy who doesn't want me as girlfrind but that won't stop me 'cause I can still sleep with everyboy in this school.' Or this one? ' I'm Claire. I'm just a bitch who just likes to talk bad about people's lives when I know my life's hell because I live in box and have to make a living of of my night job striping for men. It's not a bad job because I make alot of money to live off of and have enough to have friends.' What about that? Wait, I've got a very good one! ' I'm...'. " said Solana. Lunick covers Solana's mouth. Everybody's laughing. " Sorry Claire. I haven't quite tamed her yet." " Well you better. Solana, I'm not done with you yet. Just you wait." Claire and her crew walk off. " Solana, why did you do that? You shouldn't talk to her like that. Claire's dangerous when it comes to revenge." asked Lunick. " Don't be so hard on her, Lunick. She was sicking up for me." said Daisy. " I didn't mind what she said. I knew Claire was going to do something dangerous to Solana. I'm just worried." " Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'm able to put Claire in her place. She won't break me down." " You're so optomistic. Come on let's meet the principal." said Lunick. Lunick introduces Solana to the principal, Principal Dia. " Ah. Nice to meet you Ms. inata. I'm sure you'll be a fine addition to our school. If you need help, just talk to Lunick. He's the best." " Thanks I will talk to him if I have any questions." said Solana. Solana and Lunick leave the office. " Hmmm. So you are principal's pet." " That doesn't mean anything she just likes me that's all." " Fine. So where's my first class?" asked Solana. " Math. room 1C. That's down the hall over there." said Lunick. " What's your first class?" " Science. Room 1A." "You mean we don't have our first class together?!" " Don't worry. Let me see your schedule. hmm. Uh.. Looks like we have only two classes together. Chemestry and Biology." " What?! I don't believe this!" " Don't worry we'll have lunch together. So I'll see you three times. That'll be ok, right?" " (moans) Ok." " Don't worry you'll have Daisy with you all day. She has all of your classes." " All right. At least I'll have one of my best friends with me all day." " I'll see you at lunch." Lunick gives his girlfriend a good-bye kiss. Later Solana and Daisy walk down to the Cafeteria. " Wasn't this morning's class the best?"asked Daisy. " Those subjects were just too easy. It was very good to know that we have all of our classes together." said Solana. " Aw. You're my best friend." said Daisy hugging Solana very tightly. " Uhh.. Daisy remember what happened the last time you hugged me like that?" " Sorry. I'm just so happy." " Let's just go into the cafeteria." As the two girls walk in the direction to the cafeteria, one of Claire's crew members alerts her that Solana's coming. " Solana's coming, are you ready, Claire?" " (laughs) Solana's going to get what she deserves." Solana and Daisy walk in the cafeteria. Claire comes up to them. " Solana! Marigold! It's great to see you!" " My name's Daisy." " Whatever. Solana, I feel so bad for all of the things I've said to you. So I took the liberty to buy you some milk." " Thanks..I think." said Solana. Claire hands Solana the milk. " You didn't put poison in it?" " No. Why would I do that? Now drink up." Solana drinks her "milk." ' That's right drink up. You don't know that milk is really hard liquor.' thought Claire. " Mmm. This is good. Get me some more." " Here you go." Claire hands Solana the second carton of milk. Later Lunick is walking to the cafeteria and Sees Daisy running towards him. " Lunick. Lunick!" " What's wrong Daisy?" " It's Solana, she's kind of sick." " What's wrong with her?" " Well...just come." Lunick and Daisy walk into the cafeteria to find Solana laying down on the floor and goofily smiling and talking giberish to herself. " What happened to her, Daisy?" " Well...she's...kind of...she's drunk." " What?! How did this happen?" " (laughs) Well Lunick you see your girlfriend consumed many amounts of hard liquor. She drank so much she got very drunk." said Claire. " hmm. I wonder who gave her the liqour? Claire did you give Solana liquor?"asked Lunick. " She thought it was milk." " But you put it in a milk carton desguising it as milk." said Daisy. " Shut it Tulip." " Claire If you weren't a girl I would..." started Lunick. " relax Lunick, you can threaten her later. Let's get Solana to the nurse." " Alright." Lunick bends down to pick up Solana. " Solana, are you alright?" " Of course... I'm just...thirsty for some more of that tasty milk." " Solana that's not milk, that's liquor." " Liquor, milk. What's the difference? ...It's tasty...It gives you strong bone...like cows...milk comes from cows because cows...are so strong...and so kind...they want to share their juices...and gives us so much we can be strong like them...so we should be like the cows and give some of our milk to others...like I'm going to do now." said Solana. Solana takes off her tie and unbuttons half of her blouse. " Solana snap out of it." said Lunick. Solana lays down in Lunick's arms. " Luni, I love you. Do you love me?" "Of course. And I love you enough to kill a cerain girl for getting you drunk." " Who? Was it Daisy?" "No Solana. It was Claire she gave you the milk."said Daisy. " Aww she's so nice." " No she's evil. Come on let's go to the nurse." said Lunick. Lunick carries Solana in his arms. " Bye bye! I love you all." says the drunken Solana. As the three are walking Solana is still drunk. " Luni can you do something for me?" " What?" " I want you to get me ice cream, cookies, and more of that tasty milk." "The ice cream and cookies are good, but the milk will kill you." " Ok. I love you." Solana kisses Lunick. " Where are we going?" " The nurse." said Daisy. " You can go to the nurse, Daisy. Luni and are going into the closet." " What are we going to do in the closet?" asked Lunick. " I'm going to show you how much I love you." Lunick blushes. " Solana you need the nurse. She'll help you." said Lunick. " Alright." The three rangers go into the nurse's office. " Ooh what seems to be the problem?" asked the Nurse . " Solana drank some hard liquor Claire desguised as milk and now she's drunk." said Lunick. " Can you make her better?" asked Daisy. " Of course, Lily.." " Daisy." " Daisy, I can make her better. Just lay her down on the bed and come with me for a minute I'll need your help." Lunick lays Solana down on the bed. " Don't worry Solana. I'll be right back." Lunick kisses Solana's forehead and leaves. " Don't worry Solana I'll be back too." said Daisy. Daisy gives Solana a hug and walks off. Claire comes in and checks if anyoe is with Solana. " Hey Solana. Want to do something fun?" asked Claire. " Ok!" " Come with me." Solana gets up and follows Claire outside. Lunick, Diasy, and the nurse return to find Solana missing. " Oh my gosh where's Solana? " asked Daisy. " She couldn't have gone away by herself." said the nurse. " Oh No! Claire must have her." " Let's go find her!" said Daisy. Meanwhile. " Ok Solana, what you have to do now is you have to roll around on the football field in you underwear." "Ok!" Solana gives her uniform to Claire and runs onto the football field and starts to roll around." Lunick and Daisy are running around looking for Solana searching in every closet. " Oh man! Where could she be?!" said Lunick. " Look Lunick! Solana's rolling around on the football field." said Daisy looking out the window. " Oh I'm going to murder Claire." said Lunick. Later Lunick and Daisy get on to the football field and pick up Solana and takes her inside. Lunick and Daisy sees Claire holding Solana's uniform and laughing. " laughs) That was good." " Claire..." said Lunick sunding like he's trying to kill Claire. Lunick tries to choke Claaire but Daisy stops him. " Lunick, strangle Claire later. Let's just help Solana." "(sigh) Fine. I'm not done with you Claire." " You're such a sweetheart." " I hate you!" " I love you too!" Claire walks off. " Solana why did you do that?" " Claire said it was fun. And it was!" " No that's not fun. That's stupid." said Lunick. Solana gives Lunick a kiss. " Luni let's get married." " Not now. You need to go to the nurse." Lunick and Daisy dress Solana and heads off to the nurse. " Alright. Let's give Solana this medicine. It'll put her to sleep, but it will also turn her back to normal." " Alright. Solana drink this." said Lunick. " No! It looks yucky!" " But it's candy." " Alright!" Solana drinks the medicine and is knocked out. " So this'll return her to her normal state?" asked Daisy. " Yes. She'll wake up good as new." said the nurse. Two hours later Solana awakens from her slumber. " Ooh. My head hurts." said Solana. " Are you alright Solana?" asked Lunick. " Yeah. How'd I get here?" " You don't remember what happened?" " No. The last thing I remeber is being in the cafeteria drinking a few cartons of milk Claire bought for me then everything went black and now I'm here." " Solana, you were drunk. Claire gave you hard liquor desguised as milk." " Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! What did I do?" " Well nothing much you just spoke giberish, tried to get me do sleep with you, asked for more of that'milk', and rolled around on the football field in your underwear." " Oh man I made fool out of myself on my first day. I must've embarassed you, I'm sorry." " It's ok. You didn't know what you were doing." " Where's Claire? You didn't kill her did you?" " Wanted to, but the principal suspended her for a few weeks." " Good. I don't have to see her ugly face for some time." " Alright, lets go home." Solana and Lunick wait for Daisy who comes running towards them. " Sorry I'm late. Let's go." said Daisy. " Where were you?" asked Solana. " I was just helping the principal." " Were you trying to get Claire expelled?" asked Lunick. " Maybe." "Well she deserves it." said Solana. " I can't believe I was considering to become a boyfriend of that harpie. What does she see in me?" " Maybe Because you're sweet..." said Solana. " Kind..." said Daisy. " Trustworthy..." " Smart..." " And..." " And..." " You're so cute." said Solana and Daisy giving Lunick a kiss on his cheeks. " You two are very sweet. That's why I love you two knuckleheads. But I haven't always been the sweet guy I am now. I used to be like Jackie." " Really?!" asked The two girls. Lunick Slaps them on their butts and runs off. " Catch me if you can girls." The two girls runs after them.

End episode 9. Ok so that was Solana's first day tell me if that was a worse day than what you go through at school. next episode Mission 5 Shut down the dusk factory. Oh no! there are going to be ghosts! it's going to be a scary trip for our favorite ranger couple. bye Sprousegirl12


	10. mission 4: Shut down the Dusk factory

Ooooo. This chapter is going to be scary with all of these Ghost-type Pokemon, 'cause here's episode 10. Review!!!!!

Lunick is taking a nap under a tree. He is dreaming about his beautiful girlfreind, Solana (No surprise there). He is dreaming about their wedding(again no surprise). Then he feels a soft skinned hand rubbing against his face. He then feels the second hand helping the other hand pick up his head and putting it in the mysterious person's lap. (can you guess who the person is?) Then he feels the mysterious person playing with his hair. " I love you, Lunick." whispers the mysterious person. Lunick opens his eye to see it's Solana playing with his hair. " Hey, Solana. When did you come back from your mission?" asked Lunick. " Just now. I'm sorry if I disturbed you while you were sleeping." said Solana. " It's ok. I was getting up anyway." Lunick gets up to let Solana lay down on him and lets her hair down and plays with it. " So what do you want to do?" asks Lunick. " (yawn) Sleep." says Solana. " Aww. Is my little pookie tired?" " ...(yawns) ...Uh-huh." Solana slowly falls asleep. " Solana? Solana are you awake?" Solana is fast asleep. Lunick carries Solana in his arms back to the ranger base. Later Solana wakes up to find Lunick asleep next to her with his arm around her waist. Just then Solana gets a call on her styler from Spenser. " This is Solana...Yes...Yes...alright we'll be down in a sec." Solana hangs up her styler and tries to wake her boyfriend. " Lunick, wake up. We have an important mission to do. Wake up." No response. Solana pinches her boyfriend and gets no response. Solana slaps Lunick causing him to wake up. " Oww! What was that for?" " I was trying to wake you up. We have an important mission to do. Let's go." Later downstairs Spenser is asigning Lunick and Solana a mission. " Alright, you two, I have been getting report from Professor Hastings about sightings of Go-Rock squad members lurking about the Dusk factoy in Fall City. So I need you two to go investigate around the Dusk Factory." said Spenser. " Leader, I heard a rumor that the Dusk Factory is full of Ghost-Pokemon." said Solana. " G-g-ghost-Pokemon?" stammered Lunick. Lunick is afraid to death of Ghost-type Pokemon. " That's what I heard, but it's just rumor. You guys just have to search for Go-Rock squad members not ghosts, alright? So don't worry. Well you won't, Solana, Because Lunick's afraid of Ghost Pokemon." said Spenser. " No I'm not!" lied Lunick. "Then why are you shaking on fear?" asked Spenser. " I'm not shaking in fear. I'm shaking because it's cold." " It's hot today." said Solana. " I...Let's just go Solana." Lunick grabs Solana's arm and drags her out of the base. As The two are walking through the tunnel, Solana tries to help Lunick get over his fear of Ghost-Pokemon. " Lunick you know you don't have to be afraid of Ghost-Pokemon. I used to be afraid of them, but I got over it because I understand that they're our friends." said Solana. " I am not afraid of them. I just don't like them." " But..." "Can we just drop the subject?!" yelled Lunick. Solana doesn't respond and looks away a little sad. " Solana, I..." started Lunick. Solana just walks faster away from Lunick. ' Nice going, Lunick. You just made your girlfriend upset.' thought Lunick. The two make it into the Dusk Factory. They find it's dark inside. " Man it's really dark in here. Right, Solana?" said Lunick, but he gets no answer. " Solana? Solana, where are you? Solana?!" Lunick feels a hand drop on his shoulder. " AHHH!" screams Lunick. Solana turns on her flashlight. " What's wrong, Luni? Are you afriad?" asked Solana. " No! Was that your hand on my shoulder?" (giggles) Maybe." " That's cruel, Lani. You're lucky I'm not going to break up with you." " Alright, alright. I'll chill out." Solana and Lunick continue on their investigation. " It's very quiet in here." said Solana. " Too quiet." said Lunick. Something appers behind Solana and Lunick warns her. " Solana, there's something behind you!" Solana turns around and the thing disappers. " What? Lunick what's wrong?" " I thought I saw something behind you, but I guess it was my imagination." The thing appears again with a friend. The original thing appears next to Solana and the other one appears next to Lunick and the two of them suck out all of the light out of their flashlights. " What the hell? How did this happen?" asked Solana. " I don't know. I thought I made sure it was working perfectly before the mission." said Lunick. Just then the thing appears behind Solana, but neither of them see it. " Well I don't know how we're going to see our way...AHHHHH!" said Solana before she was dragged away unknowingly by the thing. " Solana!!!!!" screamed Lunick. "Solana, where are you?!" said Lunick,but gets no answer. Plusle and Minun cry out for her, but they don't get an answer. Lunick and the two little Pokemon start searching for Solana. Just then Lunick hears heavy breathing behind him thinking it's coming from Plusle or Minun who are on his shoulders. " Plusle, Minun, are you making noises behind me?" Plusle and Minun said No. " Then if your not then...(gulp) w-w-who is?" said Lunick with a little fear in his voice. The thing's face suddenly lightup to reveal it is a Gastly and scares Lunick and he almost dies of fright. " A-a-a-a, a G-g-g-gast-t-t-t, a Gastly?!" The Gastly signals Lunick to follow it. Lunick and Plusle and Minun follow Gastly to where Solana is. When they get there they see Solana unconicious and the Gastly disappears. " Solana! Solana wake up! Wake up! (starts to cry) wake up!" said Lunick. Solana wakes up to see her boyfriend crying. " Lunick, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" " Solana! Y-you're awake. Thank God." Lunick hugs Solana very close. " Lunick what happened? Where are we?" asked Solana. " I don't know. We're...somewhere." said Lunick. " Oh. Lunick...I'm sorry if I had hurt your feelings in any way. If you're afraid of ghosts that's your business, not mine. I'm sorry." " Solana, don't apologize. I should be sorry. If I'd just admitted that I was afraid of ghosts, I wouldn't tell you all of these lies. I hate lying to you. 'Cause you know why?" " (giggles) Beacause you love me?" " Of course." Lunick gives Solana a deep kiss. Just then the lights suddenly come on. " What just happened?" asked Solana. " Hmm. What a lovely couple." said Garett. " Who are you?" asked Lunick. " You two don't remeber me? Well don't you remeber me huh, princess?" " Oh crap. I remember. You're a part of the Go-Rock squad. You're the guy I was supposed to marry." " Yes. And you've left me boken hearted. Now I shall take out my anger on the two of you. ( plays his electric guitar/styler and two Scizors come out. " Okay you two, here's your challenge . One of you has to capture my two Scizors here at the same time. But here's the catch, you have to catch them while avoiding my two Gastlys' attacks attacking your capture line. Now which one of you are going to try your luck?" " I'll do it. " said Lunick. " No, let me do it." said Solana. " No, Solana. You got to fight them last time. And besides, you look very weak." "But, Lunick...what about your fear?" " Don't worry. This'll help me get over it." " Lunick...good luck." " Thanks." "Are you two ready yet?" " Yeah. Ready?" asked Lunick. " Alright. Gastly, attack!!!" " Capture On!!!!!!" said Lunick as he sent out his capture disc. Just as her circled 5 loops around the two Scizors almost finishing the capture, the two Gastlys attack his capture line. Lunick tries to capture the two pokemon again, but the Gastlys attack again. Lunick withdraws his capture disc. " What's wrong? You give up?" asked Garrett. ' Think, Lunick. What do I do? Wait,he never said that I couldn't capture the Gastlys. That's it.' thought Lunick. Lunick send out his capture disc again, but his target is the Gastlys. Lunick successfuly capture the two Ghost-Pokemon. " Wh-wha-what?!" " What's wrong? Upset that your losing?" " Grrrrr!" Lunick captures the two Scizors successfuly. " Capture complete." " Grrr! You...We'll stop you annoying rangers from stoping our plan." " Yeah right." said Lunick. "Hmph. You guys say that know, but we've completed our productions of many Super stylers for the GoRock nsquad to use and control every pokemon known to man. Know if you two don't mind I'll be retreating to our base. Adios. (leaves.)" "Let's return to the base." said Solana. Later Lunick and Solana return to Ringtown. " So what went on during the mission?" asked Spenser. " At first the factory was dark and seemed abandoned, but we found out we were being watched by a Go-Rock squad member. We also found out that the Go-Rock squad finished producing a lot of Super stylers using the professor's blueprints." said Solana. " Good work you two. Solana, I promote you to ranger rank 8. ( Yes 8, not 7,8, she bacame seven after her mission she went one earlier it was mentioned earlier in the chapter, you know when Lunick asked her when she came back.)" " Thank you." said Solana.

**end episode 10. **

**sorry if some of you didnt think it was scary. I dont write scary much. Sooo...next episode: Mr. Perfect. Don't y'all think Lunick is perfect at everything? He's tall, He has perfect hair, He became a rank 10 ranger in two days, and he has a big...nevermind that I'll tell y'all that when I change the rating of this story'cause Solana and Lunick's relationship is going to go "farther"...if you know what i mean. anywhooo, Solana is going to feel like she's second to Lunick but not just her so will Spenser and eveybodyelse, exept Daisy cause Daisy is somewhat in love with Solana.**

**Anyway bye Sprousegirl12**


	11. episode 11:Mr Perfect

**Hey everybody it's Sprousegirl12 again. well this chapter is about how people think Lunick is perfect and the best!**

**Solana: Grrrr. What's so great about Lunick? He's just a guy.**

**Me: Solana? How the hell did you get in here?**

**Solana: I needed someone to talk to. You're the only one that cares about me.**

**Me: Actually, Solana a lot of people care about you.**

**Solana: Who?**

**Me: There's Animelover44.**

**Solana: Yeah, she's cool.**

**Me: And there's Daisy.**

**Solana: She's kind of crazy, so yeah maybe.**

**Me: And there's Lunick.**

**Solana: Hell no! He's Mr Perfect he can perfectly not care about me.**

**Me: How?**

**Solana: He can disguise his uncaringness by disguising it with love.**

**Me: But he's your boyfriend.**

**Solana: I know.**

**Me: So are you and he going to break up?**

**Solana: I don't know. You're the autheress. You tell me.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Heh Heh!**

**Solana: What's worng?**

**Me: Oh nothing,**

**Solana: Tell me!**

**Me: Nevemind that. Anyway people here's episode 11!!!!**

**Solana: Hey!! You didn't tell me yet!**

**Me: Ok I'll tell you, after the story.**

**Solana: (sigh) fine.**

* * *

Lunick, Solana, and Spenser are in the Lyra forest. Spenser is teaching Solana and Lunick to spin a capture disc on water. " Alright. This is how you do it." said Spenser as he successfuly spins the disc on the water surface. " Now you two try." Solana tries to spin the disc but it sinks. Lunick tries and perfectly spins it on the surface. " Good job, Lunick. Solana, I know you're just starting out and you don't have much experience as Lunick, you could still try again until you get it." " Ok" said Solana. A little bit later Spenser gives the two a test with an obstacle course. Lunick gets through the test before Solana does. " Good job, Lunick. Solana, you could use a little more work." " (pant, pant) Ok." " Alright, that's enough for today." Spenser leaves. " You ok, Solana?" asked Lunick. "(pant,pant.) Yeah. Let's go back." Later that night. Solana is taking care of paperwork at the front desk. Suddenly she hears Spenser and Daisy taking in the next room so she decides to listen. " Daisy, I think we have the perfect ranger in our base. Probably in the whole union." said Spenser. " Yeah, I know. It's Solana." " No. Not her. I'm talking about Lunick. He's perfect. He can do anything perfect. He has great hair, and he became a rank 10 ranger in two days." " Well what about Solana. Isn't she great?" " Well, she's ok. She's only second to Lunick. She has ok hair and she's been here for like a week or so and she's already at rank 8. Her capturing isn't all that, but Lunick's is perfect." Solana feels sad and finishes her paperwork and goes to her room. Solana lays down next to Lunick. " Hey Solana." Lunick kisses Solana on her lips and then on her neck, but Solana doesn't react the usual way she acts when Lunick kisses her. " What's worng? " asked Lunick. " Nothing." said Solana. " Solana, I know when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong." " Nothing! Just leave me alone." " Alright." Tomorrow. Solana is practicing to spin a capture disc on water, but they keep sinking. Lunick comes into the scene. " Hey Solana. Still trying to perfect the capturing technique?" " Yeah." Solana tries again but the disc sinks. " Let me help you." " That's ok you don't have to help. I can keep practicing 'til I get it." " Ok." Later. Solana is doing more paperwork and hears Spenser talking to Lunick. " Hey, Lunick , can I speak with you for a minute." asked Spenser. " Ok." said Lunick. " Lunick, you are a very great ranger. Even the best." " Thanks. But I'm not your only great ranger. There's also Solana." " Solana's not that great, to be honest. She doesn't capture as well as you. And I've seen both of you report cards. Solana got only all A-'s and a B+ and you've gotten straight A+'s. " " Well, I know Solana might not be the greatest. And she is not as skilled as me but..." Solana fumes with rage and forgets her paperwork and goes to her room. Lunick meets with Solana in their room. Lunick hugs Solana. " Hey, Lani." Solana angrily breaks the embrace and moves away. " What's wrong?" Solana doesn't give a response. " Solana, talk to me. Let me help you if there's something wrong. So what's wrong?" " You!" " Me?! What did I do?" " You..you just have to be Mr. Perfect don't you. All with your geniousness, and your skills at being a great ranger. Just because you're great at being a ranger and get great grades doesn't mean your the greatest person in the world!" yelled Solana. " Solana, I..I'm not perfect. You're just overreacting." " I'm overreacting?! Why don't you just hang out with all of your damn fans and leave me the hell alone." "Solana, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? You're just being an ass." " Oh I'm an ass? Well I have somethings I'd like to tell you. Lunick...( We interupt this chapter for a block of graphic language. Sorry for the inconvienience. Oh look it's over.)

" ...I never knew you knew those words." said Lunick. " Well now you know." said Solana as she exits her room and goes to Daisy's room. Solana knocks on Daisy's door. " (opens the door and is happy to see Solana. And as usual tightly hugs Solana.) Hi Solana! It's great that you visited me. So what's up?" "Oh nothing. Daisy do you think I'm a great ranger?" " Of course! I think you're the best in the base or even the union. I think you're way better than Lunick. Even though everbody else thinks he's the best and so perfect. With his hair and his capturing and blaah blah blah. It's so annoying to hear people only talking about Lunick and how he's perfect." " Thanks Daisy. You mind if I sleep here tonight?" " I don't mind. What happened between you and Lunick?" " We had a little fight." " Oh poor Solana. Is there anything I could do for you?" " I want a hug." Daisy and Solana hug and laydown on Daisy's bed.(No, don't get any funny ideas. They're just friends. At least that's what Solana thinks.) Daisy hands Solana one of the hundreds of plush toys on her bed. " Here, Solana. I'll give you this one to make you feel better." " Thanks Daisy." Solana tightly holds the plush toy. " I feel really better now." Tomorrow. Lunick asks Daisy for help so he can win back Solana's heart. " Daisy, can you help me?" " Sure. What do you need?" " I need you tell me how I an convince Solana I'm not perfec and put an end to this maddness. What should I do?" " Ok. Plan A: Give Solana something nice. Then you go to Plan B: Tell Solana about your past mistakes. Like how you couldn't keep the twelve girls in you love life. Speaking of that, why'd you break up with me?" " Well...you...you talked alittle too much and I couldn't take it." " Ok. Anyway if Plan A doesn't work go straight to Plan B. And if that doesnt work try Plan C: Tie her up and make her listen." " Alright." Later Solana is in her room and Lunick comes in. Solana notices this and tries to leave but Lunick blocks her way. " Where do you think you're going?" " Where ever the hell I please." " You're not going anywhere." Lunick tightly hugs Solana. " Ow. Let go of me you bit..." started out Solana before she was interupted by a passionate kiss. Solana tries to break the kiss but she relizes that she can't resist a kiss like that. Lunick tickles her tongue with his tongue and Solana can't help but giggle. The two break away from the kiss and Solana slightly blushes. Solana lays down on her bed and Lunick lays down next to her. " Solana, I'm not perfect." " How?" " Well, I dated twelve girls and they all broke up with me. When I started as rookie ranger I was sort of an idiot and messed up on the first five. I didn't always got straight A's.I used to be retarded and got C's and D's. I looked like a geek before I hit puberty. I used to be scrawney and had messy hair and zits all over my face and I had to wear glasses." " No way."" Yes way. Want to see a picture?" " Fine." Lunick shows Solana a picture of when he was twelve and Solana almost throws up. " Oh man that's creepy." Plusle and Minun jump onto the bed and look at the picture and run away scared. " I know it's that scary." " Oh. Lunick, I'm sorry. You must think I'm the worst girlfriend in the world." " Never. I love you Solana, even when you do act like a bitch." " Thanks, Luni. I'll be right back." " Where are you going?" " Where ever the hell I please. Come Plusle." laughed Solana. Plusle jumps on her owner's shoulder. In the Lyra Forest Solana tries to spin the disc on the water surface the disc spins alittle but it sinks. " Oh man. Plusle you know the drill." Plusle fishes the disc out of the water. Solana tries again and is interupted by Lunick. " Solana, do you want to go out tonight?" " Not right now. I have to pefct this technique." " Well can I help in anyway?" " Ok." " Alright. Just concentrate." "Alright." Solana concetrates on the capture and successfuly spins it one the water surface. " I did it! I did it" " Good job." "Well I guess that you perfected this by luck." " Yeah." " I'm sorry." " It's ok. So do want to go out now?" " Alright. Let's hang out here in the forest." " Alright."

**end episode 11.**

**Me: That was good. Wasn't it Solana?**

**Solana: Yeah now tell me what was so funny.**

**Me: Ok(whisper,whisper)**

**Solana: What the hell! We're going to do that? When?**

**Me: Yeah. On your birthday.**

**Solana: That sounds exciting.**

**Me: I know. Would you like to do the honors?**

**Solana: With pleasure. Alright everyone hoped you enjoyed chapter 11 'cause the next episode is around the corner. Next episode: Secrets' Hope you guys enjoy. Later sprousegirl12. I've got a date with Lunick.**

**Me: Later, Solana. Tell him I said Hi. Any way people later! sprousegirl12**

* * *

Return to Top 


	12. episode 12: secrets

**Ok everybody, in this episode we get to see a little bit of Lunick's secrets and how Solana reads his diary. So everybody here's episode 12.**

Solana is stairing outside of her bedroom window bored. " (sigh) I'm so bored. I wish Lunick didn't go on that mission, or I could've gone with him. Ugh! I have no one to talk to." said Solana. " Plaah plah!" said Plusle angrily. " Except for you, Plusle. (sigh) I have no human to talk to me." " Plaah plah?" " No Daisy's on a mission too." " Plaah?" " No, Mom's working at this time." " Plaah plah plah?" " Jackie? Hell No! He's trying to get me to be his girlfriend." " Plaah plaah." " No Lunick is too busy to talk to me. (sigh) Hey Plusle, why don't we play to pass the time." Plusle happily jumps in the air and runs and brings back a teddy bear. " You want to play with this teddy bear? Ok." Solana and Plusle play with the teddy bear until..." Plusle, where'd you get this bear." " Plaah plaah." " What?! Plusle you know you're not to go into anybody's stuff, especially Lunick's. I better put back this bear." Solana puts the teddy bear in Lunick's closet. When she puts it on the shelf into a box,a book falls out. "Huh. What's this?" Solana looks at the book to find a label on it that says ' property of L. Kazuki. Do not touch' " This must be Lunick's diary. I know I shouldn't read it, but..." said Solana. Solana checks to see if someone is behind her, in front of the door, and outside of the window. " Ok Plusle do not tell Lunick I read his diary,ok?" asks Solana. " Plaah." said Plusle. Solana tries to open the book but she can because it's protected by a lock. " Oh man. I can't open this lock. Maybe I can use one of my hairpins and try and open it." said Solana as she went to the bathroom to search for a hairpin. After Solana leaves Plusle uses thunder on the lock to open the open, but destroying it in the process. When Solana returns to see the lock destroyed she starts to panic. " Alright, Plusle I found a hairpin. Now let's try to...What the...?! Plusle what happened? How...? Plusle did you do this." Plusle says yes. " Oh no! We're so dead when Lunick comes back. If he sees this, I can kiss being his girlfriend good-bye. What am I to do? (sigh) Well, since I'm sure he's going to be mad I can at least read what's inside the diary." said Solana.

' April 5, 2007.

Today I met this super cute girl. Her name's Solana. She fell out of the sky somehow, but I saved her. When I looked into her scarlet-red eyes I knew that she would be the woman I would spend my life with, married or not. She just started out as a ranger today. And I can't believe we have to share a room and a bed. I tried to kiss her today, but I had to go on a mission. I think she has a beatiful figure. I'm in love.'

" Aww. Lunick was in love with me when we first met. Cute. Next page."

' April 6, 2007.

Ahh. I had a great night's sleep. I had the most wonderful dream. Solana was in it. The ranger base was on fire and she was trapped inside. And I saved her from dying a horrible death. A I won a kiss from her. It was magical.'

" Hmm. I wonder what else he dreams about when I'm in them."

Solana continue for about half an hour until..." Hahaha, that should've been embarassing." said Solana until she hears the door unlocking. " Oh crap." said Solana as she puts the damaged diary in Lunick's drawer and lays down and pretends to sleep. Lunick comes in and notices Solana pretending to sleep. Lunick pretends to purposely unzip Solana's uniform causing her to wake up. " Ah. Lunick not now. We can do this later when we're alone." " Relax, Solana. I wasn't trying to do that. I was just playing a little joke. I knew you were pretending to sleep. When you pretend to sleep that means your up to something." " Wh-what? N-n-no I'm not doing anything suspicious. Just being my regular self." Lunick tries to go into his drawer when Solana stops him and pounces on him and starts to kiss him to distract him. ' I have to keep him from going into that drawer.' thought Solana. Later while Lunick is taking a nap Solana tries to open his drawer and take out his diary. Solana sees its still smoking. Lunick wakes up from the scent of smoke. " Huh?! Solana is the base on fire?" Solana hides the book behind her back. " N-n-no. Everythings fire, I mean fine." " What's behind your back?" " N-nothing." " Solana, I know when your lying to me. Now tell me what's behind your back." " Nothing is behind my back!" Plusle and Minun tackle Solana's back causing Solana to drop Lunick's diary. " Hey, what's this?" asks Lunick. " ( gasp) This...is...my...diary. Solana, have you been reading my diary?!" " (gasp) N-no!" lied Solana. " Solana, don't lie to me. Have you been reading it?!" " (sigh) Yes. I'm sorry." " Solana, this is the worst thing you've ever done to me. I can't believe you read it. And what's worse is that you detroyed it! Solana, whats wrong with you?! Is there something mentally worng with you? Huh?!" yelled Lunick. Tears start to form in Solana's eyes. " Your right. I'm not what someone might call smart right now. To think I have friends. I don't deserve them seeing that I broke our trust bond. I can't even keep a boyfriend. I don't deserve to be in anyone's life. I don't deserve to live." said Solana. " Solana,...don't be too hard on yourself. I didn't mean what I said. I don't think your a total idiot. I was just mad. I'm sorry if I made you sad. Please stop crying, I don't like to see you cry." " Lunick, I'm sorry. I didn't plan on reading your diary, it just fell out of your closet." " What were you doing in my closet?" " I was putting back a teddy bear Plusle took out of your close and it just fell out. I didn't want to read it at first, but I was tempted to read it. I saw that it had a lock so I wanted to unlock it so I went to get a hair pin and when I got back Plusle destroyed it. So then I started to read." " I understand. But I still have to punish you." " What are you going to do to me?" Lunick starts to uncontrolably pinch Solana. " Oww. Hey! Stop!" laughs Solana.

**end episode 12**

**( yawn) sorry I was writing this chapter really late. I've got nothin better to do but type and think. So( yawns) any...way...(falls asleep)**

**Lunick: Hey, Sprousegirl12 wake up. Wake up. OH you owe me for this. Anyway everybody. Thanks for enjoying this chapter be sure to submit your reviews. Next episode mission 5: journey to Wintown. That episode will be pretty chilly so don't miss it! Right? **

**Me: (still asleep)**

**Lunick: (sigh) I'll see you later. bye everyone.**


	13. episode 13: journey to Wintown

**Brr. This episode is going to be alittle cold. 'Cause here's episode 13.**

Luunick and Solana and their cute little partner pokemon are traveling to Wintown by an underwater vehicle used by the rangers for underwater missions. Lunick check the controls to make sure everything is alright. " Everything seems to be ok. The autopilot's working very well. What do you think of it Solana? Solana?" said Lunick. Solana is staring at the beauty of the underwater. " (sigh) The underwater scene is very beatiful." said Solana. " And it's very romantic. Does it give you any ideas." ask Lunick. " (giggles) Just one." said Solana. Lunick closes his eyes and puckers his lips like he was going to kiss someone and slowly leans in to kiss. Solana grabs Plusle and makes Plusle kiss Lunick. Lunick opens his eyes to see him trading spit with a Pokemon. " Uh...sorry, Plusle." said Lunick. Solana uncontrolaby laughs. " I can't believe you fell for that." said Solana. " Don't worry, I'll get you back for that." said Lunick. When they each their destination, they see a ranger from Wintown waiting for you. " Hello. My name is Chris. Follow me." said Chris. Solana and Lunick follow Chris into the Cave. They follow Chris through the semi-warm part of the cave. When they go into the ice-cold part of the cave Solana starts to shiver. " Damn, it's cold in here!" said Solana. " Relax, Solana. It's going to be less cold when we get to Wintown." said Lunick. " Lunick, I'm too cold to walk. Can you carry me?" asked Solana. " Solana, why should I carry you?" asked Lunick. " Because it's cold and you love me. Now carry me!" said Solana. " (sigh) Fine." said Lunick. Solana gets on to Lunick's back. " Hmm. You're not heavy." said Lunick. " Alright, now hurry up, I'm freezing!" said Solana. "Alright , alright." said Lunick as he starts to walk fast. They walk until they meet up with Chris again who tells them of a sleeping Steelix. " You two...there is a sleeping Steelix...It is in the way...Find a way to wake it up." " Alright." said Lunick. " Steelix hates water. Maybe if we find a water-Pokemon here we can wake it up." said Solana. " Good thinking, Solana." said Lunick. Lunick and Solana look around for a water-Pokemon until they find a Vaporeon. " I found a Vaporeon. I'll capture it." said Solana. " Umm...Solana you know you'll have to get off my back, right?" asked Lunick. " Nope. I can make this capture on top of anything. And I'll make one on top of your back." said Solana. " Not today." said Lunick as he dropped his girlfriend. " Ow! Why'd you do that?!" asked Solana. " I told you I was going to get you back for that trick you played on me." said Lunick. " Grrr." said Solana. Solana gets up and captures the Vaporeon. " Done." said Solana as she jumps back on Lunick's back. Solana and Lunick meet up again with Chris. " Good you've found a water Pokemon." said Chris. Lunick and Solana get Vaporeon to use water gun on Steelix. " Rrr. Roar!" said Steelix as it woke up and retreated into it's cave. Chris comes by. " Good job..." said Chris as he continued their way to Wintown. " Lunick, is he alright?" asked Solana very quietly. " Yeah. He just likes to not talk very much. We call him Silent Chris." said Lunick. Lunick and Solana follow Chris until he leads them to Wintown's Ranger Leader, Elita. " Leader, brought the guests." said Silent Chris. " Welcome back, Lunick. Who's this? Your girlfriend?" said Elita jokingly. " (slightly blushes) Yeah." said Lunick. " Congrats. Anyway, you must be Solana. Spenser has told me a lot about you." said Elita. ' Heh. Yeah right. All he talks about is Lunick. Oh Lunick your hair's perfect. Oh Lunick, you're the best ranger. Oh Lunick you're so handsome. Ugh why doesn't Spenser just ask Lunick to marry him already and shut up.' thought Solana. " Leader. There was a Steelix ahead." said Silent Chris. " What?! That Steelix must be causing the tremors going on. Chris show me where you saw it." said Elita. " Excuse me you two I'm sorry, but I have something important to do so I need you two to continue your way to Wintown on your own.." said Elita. " Got it." said the two Ringtown rangers. As Solana and Lunick continue their way to Wintown they feel an earthquake. " Ahh. Oww!" said Solana as she fell off Lunick's back. " Solana, are you ok?" asked Lunick. " Yeah." said Solana. " Hmm. What do we have here? A couple of rangers? Hmm. Not for long." said Clyde the other Go-Rock Quad memeber(Quad. not squad.). " Who are you?" asked Solana. " You don't remeber? I was one of the men you were to marry." said Clyde. " Oh great. What do you want from us." asked Solana. " Oh nothing much. Just for youand the rest of the ranger union to surrender to the Go-Rock Squad." " Keep dreaming. We'll stop you guys even if it kills us." said Lunick. " Hmm that could be aranged." said Clyde. " What are you Go-Rock Squad after?" asked Solana. " We're after to rule all Pokemon. From common to legendary. After we control al Pokemon and put the rangers out of business, we'll sit back and collect our earnings." said Clyde. " So money is what youguys are after?" asked Lunick. " Only for me Clyde. So anyway. I'll give you guys your capture callenge. So here's your challenge : You have to capture the Steelix, but here's the cath you have to avoid making the capture line touch it's body. If it touches Steelix's body some of the styler's energy will go down. When it reaches zero, it's game over. So good luck with that. Now which one of you are going to capture the Steelix?" asked Clyde. " I will" said Solana. " Capture On!" said Solana as she sent out her capture disc. Solana spins 6 loops and almost finishs te capture when Steelix uses iron tail on the line and Solana loses some of the styler's energy. " Oh man. Pluse use Thunder wave." said Solana. Plusle uses thunder wave and it paralyzes the Steelix.(I'm getting bored) and Solana finishes the caapture and releases the Steelix and Clyde leaves without saying a word. Elita and Silent Chris comes into the scene. " Good job capturing that Steelix, Solana. It seems that the Go-Rock squad's Steelix that caused all of the tremors going on. Good job you two. Let's continue our way to Wintown." said Elita. Later in Wintown. The four rangers make it to Wintown. " Welocome to Wintown, Solana. It's a little cold, but you'll be fine. Let's go inside." said Elita as she and Chris went inside. " Alright, Solana. Get off my back." said Lunick. " Alright." said Solana. " Solana, when we go back to Ringtown, you have have to carry me on your back." said Lunick. " Why?!" asked Solana. " 'Cause it'll be cold and you love me. And besides I carried you for like 45 minutes without complaining. You owe me." said Lunick. " (sigh) Fine."

**end episode 13.**

**HEy hope you enjoyed 'cause season 1 is almost over, but not to worry season 2 will be on it's way season 2 will be up in July. anyway next episode : mission 5 : infiltrate the Go-Rock hideout. See you there. Sprousegirl12**


	14. mission 5: infiltrate the hideout

**alright everyone this episode is the very last episode you're going to see the Go-Rock Quads for season 1. so hope you enjoy 'cause next episode is the last episode and then we go to the deleted scenes and that will end season 1. So hope you enjoy. So here's episode 14.**

**"Alright you two. I have a mission of importance for you to do. I need you two to travel to the Sekera Range where you will find the Go-Rock Squad's hideout. I need you two to act as decoys so Spenser can retreive the Super Styler." said Elita. " Got it." said the two rangers. " Oh before I forget, another ranger will be on their way to help you soon." said Elita. Later Solana and Lunick are walking around the Kisara Plains when they hear something rustling in the bushes. " Lunick did you hear something? " asked Solana. " Yeah it sounded like it came from behind that bush. Why don't you see what it is." said Lunick. When Solana goes to check out what's behind the bush, Daisy pops out and jumps on Solana and pulls her into a hug. " (tightly hugs Solana.) Hi Solana." said Daisy. " Owww. Daisy let go. I... can't...breathe." said Solana. " ( lets go) Sorry." said Daisy. " It's ok." said Solana. " Daisy, why do you always hug Solana like that?" asked Lunick. " 'Cause she's the best friend I've ever had." said Daisy. " Aww. Thanks Daisy. You're the best friend I've ever had too." said Solana. " Hey!" exclaimed Lunick. Plusle and Minun gave Solana 'the eye.' " Lunick, you know you're the best boyfriend I've ever had. And Plusle and Minun, you two are the best Pokemon friends I've ever had." said Solana. " Alright. I'l take that. Anyway, Daisy, why are you here?" asked Lunick. " They asked me to assist you on your mission. I istantly agreed when I heard that you two were the one I needed to assist." said Daisy. " (whispers) Why is she always this happy?" asks Solana to Lunick. " (whispers) I have no idea and I dated her." whispered Lunick to Solana. (whispers) I'd like to see her unhappy one day." whispered Solana. " (whispers) t****he day she's unhappy is the day you die. Face it she's in love with you, seriously." whispered Lunick. " (whispers) Really? So Daisy's a ..." started Solana. Daisy interupts their conversation. " What are you guys talking about?" asks Daisy. " N-n-nothing. We were just thinking about what we were going to do after this is all over. " said Lunick. " Oh! That's nice anyway lets go!" said Daisy as she grabs onto Solana's arm and walks by her side. When they get to a rockwall just below of the hideout they start to climb. When they get to the top, they are surprised to see just a boulder. " What's this? This is just a boulder. I thought we had the right coordinates for the hideout. Are you sure Elita gave us the right directions?" asked Solana. " I'm sure she gave us the right ones, but..." said Lunick. " Guys! I found something!" said Daisy. "What is it?" asked Solana. " I found this keypad. It looks like we need a 2-digit ****code." said Daisy. " Daisy, you're a genious!" said Solana. " Thanks, Solana." said Daisy. " Hmm. What cold the code be? Hmm. Go-Rock...go...go...6-0! I've got it." said Lunick. Lunick types in the code and the boulder opens up revealing a elevator. " Lunick you're a genious." said Solana as she gives her boyfriend a kiss causing Daisy to feel alittle jealous. "Let's go in, Solana." said Daisy grabbing her am again. Inside the three see Chris. " You three are here. Great. All you guys have to do is aact as decoys and distract the Go-Rock squad so Spenser can retreieve the Super Styler. That is what you guys have to do. " said Chris. " Chris, why are you talking so much? Y****ou never talk this much. You always just say one or two words. Now you're saying like a thousand words." said Daisy. " ...I talk when I need to. But I get tongue tied around Elita though." said Chris. " Oooh! Chris likes Elita. Elita and Chris sittin' n a tree k-i-s-s-i..." started Daisy before Solana and Lunick cover her mouth. " Sorry, Chris we haven't quite tamed her yet." said Lunick. " Yeah. We'll be sure keep her quiet." said Solana. "...(coughs) Um...I've found desguises that the Go-Rock Squad uses. You three could wear those desuises and blend in and destract them so Spenser can successfuly snatch the Super Styler." said Chris. " Got it!" said the three rangers. " Good luck." said Chris as he leaves. " Let's go in." said Lunick as he, Solana and Daisy walk into the Go-Rock Squad lockerroom. 5 second later Solana and Daisy push Lunick out. " Lunick, you can't be in here while we change." said Solana. " Why? You let me see you change." said Lunick. " That's because we share a damn room. Now wait." said Solana as she goes back in. " But..." said Lunick. " You heard her. Stay!" said Daisy. " Daisy, why do you always think Solana's always right?" asked Lunick. " 'Cause..she always is. And besides She's so pretty and smart and so hot!!! I'm in love!" said Daisy. " Daisy, no offense, but are you lesbian?" asked Lunick. " Only for Solana. She has the thing that makes me fall in love with her. She's so perfect." said Daisy. " I know what you mean. She's just so beautiful and..." said Lunick. " DAISY!!!!!!! Hurry up!" said Solana. " And there's her temper." said Lunick. " Daisy!" said Solana again. " Coming!!" said Daisy as she went into the locker room. Later Solana and Daisy come out wearing the female Go-Rock Squad uniform. " Well what do you think, Lunick." asked Solana. " I think it's nice." said Lunick. " I think it's ugly." said Daisy. " I think it's cute." said Solana. " So do I !" said Daisy. Later Lunick is wearing his desguise. " Ugh. I look horrible." said Lunick. " Yeah. You look ugly." said Daisy. " I think you look very handsome." said Solana. " I do too!" said Daisy. Later the three rangers walk in and act natural so they don't become discovered. They soon come across the room with the generator. " Hey, this room has the gemerator that keeps electricity in this place running. Let's turn it off and that'll destract them for a couple of minutes." said Lunick. " Good idea." said Solana. They turn off the generator and they hear Go-Rock squad grunts yelling in fear. " ( turns on her flashlight) Great plan. Now let's go!" said Daisy. They continue some more until the lights get back on and then Lunick calls Spenser. " Leader, we're distracting the Go-Rock Squad right now. Did you retrieve the Super Styler yet?" said Lunick. " Not yet I lost some time 'cause it seemed like there was a blackout and I couldn't see my way." said Spenser. " Alright. We'll keep them distracted." said Lunick hanging up. " So What's the deal?" asked Solana. " He didn't retrieve it yet. Just alittle more time and then our job's done." said Lunick. " Good. 'Cause these heals hurt." said Daisy as she took of one of the boots. When Daisy takes off her boots her styler drops out. And to make matters worse it drops out when a Go-Rock Squad grunt is walking to them. " Hey!" said the grunt. " This styler is only handed out to rangers! You guys are rangers! Intruder alert!" yelled the grunt. " Run!!!!!" commanded Solana. The three rangers start to run and when they reach a dead end they go through a door next to them. " (pant pant) That was close." said Lunick. "...Wait a munte where's Plusle and Minun?!" asked Daisy. " Just then Plusle and Minun come out through an air vent next to them. "Oh Plusle are you alright?" asked Solana. "Plah." said Plusle. " Minun, are you ok, buddy?" asked Lunick. " Mai mai!" said Minun. The three plus Plusle and Minun hear voices and hide in the shadows. " Oh! I'm so bored! I could be shopping right now , but no I have to stay here and keep watch over this stupid hideout! I'm going to my room!" said Tiffany as she goes in her room and slams the door behind her. "(sigh) Why are cursed with a sister like that?" asked Clyde. " I know. She is such a bitch." said Garrett. " I HEARD THAT!!!!" said Tiffany. " I don't give a fucking damn! You could just freakin' screw yourself like the whore you are. So screw off." said Garrett as he stormed off into his room. " Troublesome twosome." said Clyde as he ran into his room. " I sense they have some issues." said Solana. " Yeah, anyway lets go." said Lunick. " Hmm. We need to distract them. There's three of them and three of us." said Daisy. " How about each of us takes on one and then we meet back when we're done." said Solana. " Great idea. I get Tiffany." said Lunick. " Hell no. You get Clyde. Daisy gets Garrett, and I get Tiffany." said Solana. " Got it!" said the other two rangers. Solana sneaks into Tiffany's room. Lucky for her Tiffany's in the bathroom. " Good she's not here. Hmm?" said Solana. Solana sees Tiffany's room is full of cute Pokemon plushies and sketches of Tiffany and Lunick getting married and Solana dead. " That little bitch. What makes her think that she will ever get Lunick?" said Solana. " I think that beacause after we put your little ranger union out of business, I'll kill you and Lunick will be mine. So better you just give up and give me Lunick. " said Tiffany. " I'd rather jump off a bridge, get run over by a truck 100 times, and wait for pictures of me having sex with one of your brothers to be developed and shown for the whole world to see than to give up on my mission and my boyfriend." " Hmph. You're so tough. But you're not tough enough to defeat me this time. (play her violin/styler and Camerupt comes out.) All right Camerupt! Barbeque time. Send this bitch down to hell! Go!!!" " Alright. You wanna play rough? I'll show you! (sends out her capture disc.) Capture On!!!!!" said Solana. Solana circles 6 lines around the Camerupts and completes the capture. " Capture complete!!!" said Solana. " Ehhhhhhhh? Wahhhhhh! I lost again. Wahhhh! I'm leaving." said Tiffany running out of her room. Tiffany runs outside and Solana sees she goes inside of Clydes room. " Big brother!!! Open this damn doo****r!" said Tiffany. Clyde lets her in. Solana runs in to see that Lunick defeated Clyde. " Hmph. You call that challenge?" asked Lunick. "(punches him lightly) Great job, Lunick." said Solana. " Thanks. " said Lun****ick. " OH!!!! Clyde, you're worthless! You couldn't defeat this guy!" said Tiffany. " Shut up, you bitch." said Clyde. " Oh!! Let's leave!!!!" said Tiffany draging Clyde out of the room into Garret's room. Solana and Lunick walk into Garrett's room to see that Daisy defeated Garrett. " Yay!! I won. Solana did you seee that?!" said Daisy. " Yeah. You were awesome." said Solana. " Grr. You left me broken hearted. You captured and released my pecious pokemon. Not to worry, we'll defeat you damn rangers and we will rule!!" said Garrett. " Oh shut up you! Let's go." said Tiffany dragging her brothers outside and down a set of stairs. " Let's follow them." said Lunick. " Right!" said the two girls. The two head down the stairs and find a big, colorful door. They go through it to Find the four siblings all together. " Hey. The three of you have defeated my sibilings, but not me. You guys have gotten so far, but this is as far as you guys will get. Now come out Tyranitar. You and your brothers show the real power of the Go-Rock Quads. (Plays his electric guitar/styler and Tyranitar, Pupitar, and Larvatar(sorry if it's the wrong spelling of the name) and they attack the three rangers.)" said William. " Alright guys , let's do it!" said Daisy. " Right." said the other two rangers. " Capture On!!!" said the three rangers. Daisy focuses on Larvatar, Solana on Pupitar, and Lunick on Tyranitar. Pupitar and Larvatar are captured and released. Solana and Daisy help Lunick capture Tyranitar. When the three are about to complee the capture, Tyranitar does hyper beam targeting Daisy. " Ahh! " shrieked Daisy. " Daisy!!" said Solana as she saved Daisy. " Daisy are you alright?" asked Solana. " Yeah. (notices Solana's hurt.) Solana, you're hurt." said Daisy. " It's alright. It's just a scratch. Let's just capture the Tyranitar." said Solana. The three capture and release Tyranitar. " ...I...I can't believe you defeated us. But that doesn't mean that you won. If you want to defeat us Go-Rock Squad for good you have to defeat our boss." said William. "Who is your boss?" asked Solana. " Hmp. You find out. Anyway we'll be leaving now. But first...(presses a button behind a picture frame.)" said William. The room starts to shake and hears a computer generated voice saying, " Selfdestruct in 60, 59, 58, 57..." " Wa-wait a minute! You're putting this base on self-destruct?! That's how you deal with losing?!" asked Daisy. " No. It's how we let out our anger. Let's go my siblings." said William. " The Go-Rock Quads will be back!!" said The four siblings falling into a portal. " Everyone are you guys alright?!" asked Spenser suddenly apearing. " Leader!" said The three rangers. " You guys have to go down that portal quickly!" comanded Spenser. " Got it!!" said the three rangers. Daisy and Solana jump down the portal. " Lunick, I have faith in you. I know you'll save us all and defeat the Go-Rock squad." said Spenser. Lunick leaves without a word. As soon as the three rangers get out they see Cameron and Elita along with their Pokemon, Pelipper and Skarmory. " Guys over here." said Cameron. " Let's go! Now!" said Elita. " But, Spenser..." said Lunick. " Don't worry. He ordered us to come and rescue you guys. Let's go!" said Elita. Later in Wintown. " Congradulations you three. You guys have done very well on your mission. Solana, I here by promote you to ranger rank 9." said Elita. " Alriight! I'm almost there!" said Solana. " And Daisy, I here by raise you to ranger rank 9 too!" said Elita. "Yay!!!!! I'm alomst at ten!!!! Yay!!!!!!" said Daisy. "Congrats you two." said Lunick. " (gasp) Guys , we have a problem!" said Solana. " What's wrong, Solana?" asked Lunick. " Guys, ****did any of you brought your uniforms back?" asked Solana. "No." said Daisy and Lunick. "Uh-oh!" said all three rangers. " The hideout blew up..." started Solana. " And we left our uniforms in the lockeroom and we forgot them..." started Lunick. " And now we're stuck in these ugly clothes." Finished Daisy. " Oh damn!!!" said all three ranger. " Don't worry you three. Spenser sent us extra uniforms for you guys in case this would be an overnight mission." said Cameron. " Alright!!!" said all three rangers. **

**end episode 14. **

**Me: alright. This is the episode before the season finale. hope you enjoyed. You have anything to add Daisy?**

**Daisy: Yup. I'm just glad that this boring season is over. And next season is where the real action is!!!!**

**Me: You got it!! Sneak peeks for season 2 is coming soon. So be patient, ok?**

**Daisy: Yeah. I can't belive in the first episode of season 2, Solana and Lunick have their birthday and they...  
Me: woah, Daisy dont let the secret out. So later everyone!**

**Daisy: you forgot something.  
Me: Oh yeah sorry. next episode: Final round! Solana vs. the three legendaries.  
Daisy: My money's on Solana! Anyway Bye!!!!!**


	15. episode 15:final round!

**Alright here's the episode you've all been waiting for. Here's episode 15!**

**" Alright you three,here is your final mission. We've located the Go-Rock Squad's leader on top of Fiore Temple. I need you three to defeat the leader and that'll break up the Go-Rock Squad and we'll be at peace. " said Elita. " Got It!" said the three rangers. " Elita, what about Spenser?" asked Lunick. " Don't worry, Spenser said he got the Super Styler. And I bet He's taking a nice nap somewhere right now." said Cameron. " Cameron, we're talking about Spenser, not you. He wouldn't be sneaking any naps anywhere. But Cameron's right. I'm sure that Spenser is safe." said Elita. Later when they reach the Fiore temple before they go up to face Gordor they say to each other what they have to tell each other before they face their**** toughest mission ever. " All right guys this is our final mission. If we have anything to say to the other, we better say it now." said Lunick. " I'll go first. Lunick, even though we broke up, you were the best boyfriend and male friend I've ever had." said Daisy. " Thank you, Daisy. You were the most talkative girlfriend I've ever had." said Lunick. Lunick and Daisy hug. " Solana, you're the best friend I've ever had and...and...I'm in love with you!!!" said Daisy. Daisy gives Solana a kiss on the...lips. (a/n: ahem...I know what you're thinking.) Solana tries not to faint. " Uh...You're the best friend I've ever had, too, Daisy. Just don't kiss me again." said Solana. " Solana, from the moment I met you and looked into your eyes I knew you were the woman I would spend my life with. Solana you are the most special person in my life. You are the light to make my day bright. You are the joy to make me feel happy when I feel sad or mad. You always have a plan whenever there is trouble. Your plan my not always work, but at least you always have an idea. You may have a bad temper, but you know that you a have one and try to control it. You're different from many women. You're tough, outgoing, and very talented. You never give up on a goal. You always try and try until you reach your goal. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you Solana, always and forever." said Lunick. " (starts to cry) I love you too, Lunick. Always and forever." said Solana burying her face into Lnick's chest to cry. 10 second later Solana finishes crying. " Alright. I'm better now. (sniff) Let's go." said Solana. The three go up the stairs to face the Go-Rock Squad's leader, Gordor. " I see you all are here. Good. I've been expecting you." said Gordor. " Who are you?" asked Solana. " You don't remeber me,...Solana?" asked Gordor. " Wait...you're that old man I had to escort through the forest." said Solana. " Hmm. So you do remeber. Anyway, do you like the Super Styler I've built? I can control any Pokemon, from legendary to common, I please. You see I've just captured and controled the three legendary beasts, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. I could capture you're Plusle and Minun, for instance. Then again, why would I capture worthless Pokemon like them?" said Gordor. " Plaah plahh!" said Plusle angrily. " Maai maaii!"said Minun angrily. " Neither Plusle nor Minun are worthless!" said Lunick. " They're cute, I can give you that. But why should I just focus on Pokemon in Fiore when I can just capture any Pokemon in the world." said Gordor. " You think that you can just control any Pokemon as you please with that Super Styler without a sense of justice? Controling Pokemon and abusing their power is just wrong! It's..it's just ugly violence!" said Solana. " Hmph if you think that i takes a sense of justice to capture Pokemon, why don't you capture all three of these legendary Pokemon by yourself. I'll make this easy for you. You just have to capture each one a a time." said Gordor. " Alright. Capture On!!!!!!" said Solana as she sent out her capture disc towards Raikou. Raikou sends a blast of thunder towards the capture line, but Solana curves theline for the attack to miss and Solana completes the capture successfuly. " Grrrr. Let's se you do that again with Suicune. Suicune let out all of your rage.." said Gordor. Solana sends out another capture disc. Suicune multiplies and creats two replikas of its self. " Hmmm. Plusle use thunder wave!!!" said Solana. " Plaah plahh!" said Plusle as it attacked. The replikas disappered and the real Suicune was revealed and paralyzed. Solana completes her capture and , along with Raikou, releases Suicune. "Grrr. You...you think that you can easily defeat me?! As long as I have the Super Styler and Entei I can recapture Raikou and Suicune. So there!! And..." said Gordor. While Gordor is angrily talking to Solana, Plusle and Minun dance on top of the Organ/styler. "And another thing...huh?" said Gordor as he looked over at his styler. " What the hell are you damn Pokemon doing!!" said Gordor. Plusle and Minun get of and then the styler starts to smoke. " Guys, look! The styler's smoking!!" said Daisy. The styler blows up and lucikly noone is hurt. Entei starts to gt mad and starts to attack Gordor. " S-s-s-solana!! H-h-help!!!!!" said Gordor. " Solana, Entei's going to hurt Gordor. You'e got to help him!" said Lunick. " Alright. Capture ON!!!!!" said Solana as she sent out her capture disc towards Entei. ' Alright. This is the most important capture of my life. I have to focus.' thought Solana. Entei sends a fire blast towards the capture line and Solana dodges it and completes the capture. " Capture...complete!" said Solana smiling proudly. " Yay!!! You did it! You did it, Solana!!" said Daisy. " Congradulations, Lani." said Lunick giving his girlfriend and hug and a kiss. Gordor leaves wothout a word and Spenser comes onto the scene. " Leader, you're alright!!"said Daisy tightly hugging Spenser. " Daisy...stop...I can't...breathe..."said Spenser. " Sorry." said Daisy. " Good job, Lunick. You completed this mission and destoryed the Go-Rock Squad." said Spenser. " Actually, Solana did this. She did everything. Daisy and I just watched. Right, Daisy?" said Lunick. " Yeah! Solana captured all three of the legendaries without breaking a sweat!" said Daisy. " Solana,...congrats. You've proven to be a fine ranger. You're great. Solana, congradulations, I here by elevate you to the final rank, ranger rank 10!" said Spenser. " All right. I'm number 1! I mean..10!!" said Solana exitingly. " Let's go home." said Spenser. We got to see Professor Hastings waiting for Gordor at the gate of the temple. " Hm. Who would've thought that Gordor would be leader of ****the Go-Rock Squad? Gordor, give all of this up and come back with me to my lab." said the professor. " Hmph." said Gordor walking away. " Professor!!"said Daisy running to him. " Hmm? Welcome back everyone." said the professor. " Professor, it's mission complete." said Spenser. " Good job you three. You should be proud of yourselves." said the professor. When they try to leave they see some of the other rangers and some of the citizens. " Hey Solana! You're great! I'm sorry for acting mean to you! May****be one day we cold hang out together!" said Aria. "Great job Lunick! You're great, man!" said Jackie. " Ranger guy you're so cool. Short ranger girl you're so cute. Tall ranger girl you're so awesome." said a little girl. " Thank you Pokemon Rangers!!!" said everyone. Later at night in Ringtown. " I'm glad it's all over for now. " said Lunick. " (yawn) I'm glad we can take a break for a while." said Solana laying down on the bed and petting her Pokemon. " Yeah and guess what next week is." said Lunick. " What?" " Our birthday!!!" said Lunick. " Oh man!! I didn't get you a present yet." " Relax. I don't want much. Just...hee hee." " Oh you little perv." said Solana giving her boyfriend a kiss.**

**End episode 15 and Season 1**

**Hell Yeah!! Season 1's over!!! get ready for deleted scenes a sneak peek and what's coming up next. Next episode: episode 1 season2: lustious presents. the title says it all. if confused lustious is close to lust which means sexual desire. o hope you guys are ready for season 2's sneak peek. See you soon as always Sprousegirl12.**


	16. season 1 ranger profiles

**Aright everyone now that season 1 episodes are over doesn't mean season 1 is over yet. Here we have the profiles of our heros. **

**1. Solana--**

**Age: 16(almost 17)**

**birthday: May 18**

**height: 167cm**

**hair color: sky blue.**

**crush: Lunick(now her boyfriend)**

**likes: (other than Lunick) her friends and working for the union and her Pokemon, Plusle and Minun.**

**dislikes: Claire and Jackie andSpenser always thinking Lunick is perfect and school!**

**drinks/smokes: drank alot of liquor not knowing it was and thinking it was milk/no**

**personality: tough, outgoing, loving, and sometimes horny. **

2. Daisy--

Age: 15

birthday: June 21

height: 154 cm.

hair color: Cerulean blue

crush: Solana.

likes: Solana, thinking about Solana, dreaming about Solana, being a ranger, and pretty much having to do anything with Solana.

dislikes: people talking bad about Solana.

drinks/smokes: no/no

personality: happy, crazy , and really happy.

3. Lunick--

Age: 16(almost 17)

birthday: May 18

height: 168cm.

hair color: Midnight blue.

crush: Solana( now his girlfriend)

likes: (other than Solana.) Plusle , Minun, working, going on missions, spending time with Solana, and helping others.

dislikes: Claire(hell yeah!) when people read his diary, and when othes invade his personal space.

drinks/smokes: nope/nope

personality: Hot!!!!!! natural, and tough.

well hope you guys like what our heros are like well next is the deleted scenes see you there.


	17. deleted scenes

**Alright time for deleted scenes. We get to see how our story was originally going to go.**

**alright time for deleted scene number one: Solana and Lunick meeting.**

**Orginally there was only 1 main way Solana was going to meet Lunick: Solana falling out of the sky.**

**1. Solana and Spenser are flying over Ringtown. Read what originally it was.: Solana and Spenser are flying over Ringtown. " Wow Ringtown looks nice. (spots Lunick) Oh! He's hot!" said Solana. " Hmm? Who?" asked Spenser. " That boy with nice dark blue hair down there near your base." said Solana dreamily. " Him? That's Lunick. He's one of my rangers." said Spenser. " Plaah? (spots Minun and hearts form in her eyes) Plaah plahh!" siad Plusle dreamily. " I know Plusle we hit the jackpot this time. We have two nice guys for us to meet!" said Solana still dreamily. " Hmm. Why don't you introduce yourselves to them?" asked Spenser. " Ok." said Solana. " Ok. How about you do it now?" said Spenser dropping them. " (dreamily) Ok. ( snaps out of it) Wait...what?!" said Solana as she and Plusle were falling. " Ahhhh!!!!" said Solana and Plusle. Lunick and Minun are standing outside waiting for Spenser and the new ranger to come. " When are they going to come?" said Lunick impatiently. Lunick then sees a girl and her Plusle falling out of the sky. " (gasp) Don't worry, I'll save you." said Lunick. Lunick catches Solana, but Solana falls on him and they both hit the ground. Minun catches Plusle. Spenser lands in Ringtown to find them. " Guys are you alright." asked Spenser. Solana and Lunick can't answer 'cause the fall made their lips touch. " (blushes) Oh I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going." said Solana. " (blushes lighlty) It's ok. You were falling. So I had to catch you. And...it's alright. Don't apologize." said Lunick. Solana helps Lunick stand up. " I'm sorry if I hurt you." said Solana. " It's ok! I said don't apologize!" said Lunick. " Ok. Anyway my name's Solana. I'm starting out as a ranger today."said Solana. " Nice to meet you. My name is Lunick. And I'm a ranger here too." said Lunick. **

**Hmm wasn't that interesting. Any way next: Room.**

**1. at first Solana and Lunick would have seperate rooms, but Solana would normaly visit or stay and sleep with Lunick in his room to hang out and talk. Here's a scene: 11:00. ****Lunick and Minun are in their room reading when they hear a knock at the door. " Who is it?" asked Lunick. " Your best frined." said Solana. Lunick opens the door and Solana comes in with her night clothes on. " Solana, what are you doing here?" asked Lunick. " What? Is it against the rules for a girl to be in a bedroom with a boy at this hour?" asked Solana. " No." said Lunick. " So you don't want me in here? I understand I'll leave." said Solana sadly. " No!! I want you in here. I mean I...uh...Just tell me why you came over." said Lunick. " Plusle and I are bored. So we decided to come over. I hope We're not desturbing you." said Solana. "No, I'm just reading. You could read with me ****if you**** want." said Lunick. " Alright." said Solana. Lunick and Solana lay on Lunick's bed. 12:31 a.m. Lunick finishes his book and gets ready to send Solana back to her room when he finds Solana falling asleep. " Alright, Solana, go back to your room." said Lunick. " I...(yawn) can't.. I'm too(yawn)...tired. Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Solana. "(blushes) Uhhhh...ok. You can sleep here tonight." said Lunick. Solana cuddles up next to Lunick. " Good night Solana." said Lunick. Solana falls asleep. **

**Awww! That's cute. next one.**

**2. Then Solana and Lunick were to share the same room, but have separate beds. Let's read.: Solana and Lunick walk into their room. " OHhh! My new room is so cool. ( lays on Lunick's bed thinking it's her bed) MY bed is so soft and comfy." said Solana. Lunick picks her up. " That's my bed." said Lunick. " Says who?" asked Solana. " My bed has just pillows on it. Your bed is the one full of your stuffed Pokemon plushies that you sent with your stuff here." said Lunick dropping Solana on her bed. " Ahhh! My bed is much more softer than yours." said Solana. **

**hmmm. Next is the kissing scene.**

**1.Originally Sol****ana and Lunick started this kissing buisness by Solana's hornyness. read: Lunick is sitting on his bed r****eading when...Solana puts his book down and lays on top of Lunick. " Hi, Lunick." said Solana. " (blushes) Hi. Solana what are you doing?" asked Lunick. " Ohh! You i****gnore me most of the time we have together. I'm doing this 'cause I want some love." said Solana. " Solana,...are you on some medication I don't know about." asked Lunick. " Of course not! I don't do anything like that. I...just...want...you." said Solana slowly kissing Lunick. Lunick is blushing madly. When Solana stops k****issing Lunick she snaps out of her hornyness. " Uhh. I'm sorry Lunick if I made you uncormfortable."said Solana. Lunick pauses ****and just looks at Solana and then pounces on her and starts kissing her.**

**woah...that was hot.**

**next we have is...Daisy.**

**1. Daisy was originally supposed to be a ranger after Solana and Lunick's girlfriend before she broke up with him because she told him there was someone in his life that would be a better girlfriend in his life.(Solana) and have blond hair. read: Solana and Lunick are on a mission to babysit Professor Hastings' grandchildren, Amber age 14 and William age 1. Lunick deserts Solana 'cause there is something important he has to do. 2 hours later Solana is feeding William and Amber is looking out of the window and sees Lunick with a woman. " Solana, Lunick's out there with some girl." said Amber. " Yeah right." said Solana. " Seriously. (gasp) And they're kissing." said Amber. " What?!" said Solana putting the baby in it's playpen with Plusle and Minun. Solana and Amber look outside of the window and they see Lunick making out with a blond girl (Daisy). Lunick and thegirl stop kissing and Lunick goes in. Solana goes outside to meet this girl. " Hey my name is Solana, I'm Lunick's best friend. Who the hell are you?" said Solana in the nicest way possible. " I'm Daisy. I'm Lunick's girlfriend. Nice to meet you. Wow!!" said Daisy. " What?" asked Solana. " I can't believe Lunick just has you for a friend. You're so beautiful, you should be his girlfriend."said Daisy. " Hey thanks. You're not bad yourelf." said Solana. " Um...Solana, was it? Do you love Lunick?" asked Daisy. " Of course. He's my best friend." said Solana. " No. I mean do you love Lunick?" asked Daisy. " Ohh! Well...y-yes. I'm in love with him he's so talented and so handsome and a great kisser." said Solana. " Ummm...Solana, you guys kissed?" asked Daisy. " Well yeah. You seeI was feeling kind of horny and I kissed him and he kissed back." said Solana. " It's ok. I finally understand now." said Daisy. " What?" asked Solana. " I sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but every time Lunick and I go out he never shuts up about you. It's always Solana this and Solana that. I don't think me and him should be girlfriend and boyfriend anymore seeing that this Solana loves him as much as I know he does. " said Daisy. " Oh I'm sorry. Don't break up with Lunick beacasue of me." said Solana. " No it's alright. Lunick and I decided to be with the person we feel is right for us. At first we thought it was each other but I think Lunick found his real match.Ok?" said Daisy. " Ok." said Solana. Lunick comes out and decide to explain to Solana why he ran off on her. " Hey Solana this is ..." said Lunick. " I know we already met." said Solana. " Lunick can we talk privately?" asked Daisy. " Alright." said Lunick. Solana goes inside to leave them alone. Later Lunick comes in happy. " Hey Solana." said Lunick. " Hey, so what did you guy have to talk about?" asked Solana. " Daisy broke up with me, but she laid it gently on me. And she said we could still hang out but no lovey-dovey stuff." said Lunick. " Oh. So what did she tell you?" asked Solana. " She told me that there is someone I need to pay more love attention to." said Lunick. " Who?" asked Solana. " She wouldn't tell me." said Lunick. " Ok." said Solana. Lunick gives her a nice deep kiss. " What was that for?" asked Solana. " I don't know. Daisy told me to give it to you." said Lunick. ' I love Daisy!!!' thought Solana.**

**Alright here's admitting their love. This is the last deleted scene.**

**1. Alright, Solana and Lunick were supposed to have admitted their love for each other before they go battle Gorcor. Let's read: " If we go up these stairs, we will face Gordor." said Lunick. " Let's go." said Solana before Lunick stops her. " Solana, wait there's something I have to say. Solana,I don't know what might happen during this mission, but I want to say...I...I love you, Solana. I've always been in love with you from the moment we first met." said Lunick. " Lunick,...I...I feel the same way. I've always loved you when we first met." said Solana. Lunick and Solana give each other a kiss.**

**Awwww. well bye and stay tine for the sneak peeks for season 2 and then the episode 1 of season 2 will come after that. well bye**


	18. season 2 sneak peeks

**Alrighty then everyone here is what you be expecting in season two. Featuring Animelover44**

**Sex----**

**this story's rated T now so I won't go into graphic details so i'll tell you this, Solana and Lunick have sex for the first time on their birthday. That's all I'm sayin'. **

**Animelover44: aww! Come on tell us more.**

**Me: Sorry. You'll have to wait.**

**Animelover44: Ok.**

**2. school---**

**Claire's back! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Yep she's back and badder than ever. This time she has a great way to win Lunick's heart. Lunick hits his head and falls under amnesia and Claire uses it to her advantage. Solana desperately tries to refreash Lunick's memory.**

**Animelover44: Claire's a bitch.**

**Me: I know.**

**And in a another chapter during biology class our three rangers learn abot sex and the effects. Daisy knows that Solana and Lunick are having sex and knows that Solana is feeling sick and has all of the simptoms of what happens when a woman is pregnant and thinks Solana's pregnant...**

**Animelover44: Wait a minute! Solana's pregnant?! **

**Me: ..but l****ater figures out Solana just has food poisoning, Animelover44**

**Animelover44: Oh sorry!! **

**3. Spenser and Elita-----**

**Ok. Spenser and Elita are getting married!!!!!! They've been dating ever since they were young. And now they're getting married, but trouble strikes and there is a fight between them, but the wedding will survive and go on and they live happily ever.**

**Animelover44: Aww! That'll be an episode to remeber.**

**Me: Yeah. It'll be so romantic.**

**Animelover44: And then after that it'll be Lunick and Solana's wedding**

**Me: Animelover44, your going into season 3. they're going to get married at the end of...oops don't want to share any further info! So everyone forget what I just shared!!**

**4. Summer Vacation!!----**

**Yeeeaaaah it's summer!!!! And Lunick's taking Solana to his hometown and they're staying in his summer house...I mean summer mansion. Yup, Lunick's filthy stinking rich. And we get to know more about Lunick.**

**Animelover44: Oh damn!! Lunick's rich?! Oh man! Why don't we go visit him?**

**Me: Ok. But we have to go undercover as maids so he doesnt find us, ok? **

**Animelover44: I'll think about it. Anyway where does he live?**

**Me: He lives in the Sinnoh region.**

**Animelover44: Alright. That'll be interesting.**

**5. Halloween-----**

**Oooh! this might be scary. The power in the base goes out and there is something in the base causing the trouble. some of our rangers go missing, will they survive? or will they all die?**

**Me and Animelover44: Happy Halloween! Eat lots of candy.**

**6. Christmas.----**

**It's Christmas eve's eve and everything is merry. Solana is going home to stay with her mom for the vacation. But Solana gets shocking news from her father. It appears that the illness her mother had killed her. Solana's dad tells her to stay with her friends and be merry with her friends and come home after Christmas. But Solana decides not to follow her father's orders and mopes the next day.** So Lunick takes Solana to do what ever she wants but Solana at first feels very depressed and doesn't want to do anything, but when she hears Lunick talking to Santa Clause she hears him telling him that the only thin he wants for Christmas is for Solana to be happy. Solana quickly changes her mood and on Christmas Solana feels very happy and gives Lunick a 'surprise' for Christmas.

Me and Animelover44: Merry Christmas! PLEASE PRAY FOR MRS. HINATA, Solana's mom!!!!

7. Valentine's Day-----

It's Valentine's Day and a ranger in the base named Megan, has a crush on Jackie. Megan asks for Solana's help to get Jackie to notice her. So Solana gives Megan a makeover and after the makeover Megan looks hot! Jackie starts to notice Megan and they start to date. Megan wonders if Jackie would still date her if she looked like her normal self before the makeover. Before their date, Megan goes to see Jackie looking what she really looks like and asks him what he thinks of her. Jackie cancels the date and Megan goes crying to Solana. Solana gets angry and tells Megan that she should go give Jackie slap in the face and go tell him off. Megan gets angry too and agrees with Solana and takes her advice. When Megan finds Jackie she insantly gives him a slap in the face and tells him off. And Jackie feels guilty and he offers her a date , but she turns him down and Megan moves on.

Animelover44: Grrr, Jackie!!! (bitchslaps Jackie) TAKE THAT YOU PERV THAT"D FOR DOING THAT TO MEGAN!

Me: LOL!!!

8. Laurean---

Laurean is Lunick's two year old baby sister that comes with her mother to Fiore to visit Lunick. When she meets Solana she feels a close bond to her and wants to hang around Solana more than her brother. Lunick feels jealous and thinks his baby sister doesn't love him anymore. Laurean shows that she still loves Lunick and he feels happy again.

Me and Animelover44: AWWWWW!! She's just so cute!!!!!

9. rape----

Oh No!!!! Solana's going to get raped!!! Jackie tries to convince Solana to dump Lunick and for her to date him. But Solana as always turns him down and starts to make cracks about him saying if acted like a human and less like pervert she would consider to date him. Jackie gets mad and thinks of revenge. Jackie asks Daisy to help him play a prank on Solana, like a box of chocolates thats full opf bugs and Jackie gives them to Solana, but she doesn't know that Jackie is going to rape her. Later that night Jackie invites Solana and Lunick to his room to watch movie, because he knows that Solana woulldn't enter his room unless someone else was with her. Later in the middle of the movie, Daisy calls Lunick on his styler to help Jackie start the prank. Daisy tells him that Minun is sick and has to come over now. So Lunick leaves Solana with Jackie. a few minutes later to make sure that Lunick isn't near by, Jackie turnss off the movie. Solana complains that he turned it off when it was getting to the best part. Jackie ignores her remark and throws her onto his bed. And y'all know what happens next. So after that moment in hell, Solana is left in tears, imobilized, and violated. Jackie tells her that Lunick will be back any minute, and orders her to hurry up and put her clothes back on. She is only able to put her underwear and bra back on when Lunick comes back. When Lunick knocks on the door, Jackie tells her to get under the covers. When Lunick comes back he decides to take Solana back to their room. Lunick sees that Solana is half naked, in Jackie's bed. So Lunick asks whatt the hell is going on. Jackie says that Solana was feeling thirsty and he went to get her water. So when he came back he gave Solana the water and she spilled it on her clothes during a scary part in the movie. So her brought her clothes to the laundry room. And he said she was feeling tired so she went into his bed. Lunick also sees Solana has tears in her eyes. Jackie said Solana felt so emotional during a sad part in the movie. So Lunick stupidly believes him and takes Solana back to the room. The next morning like at 5:30 Solana wakes up in a cold sweat. Lunick is also awake. Lunick suggests, since it's too early for them to get ready for work, they could have sex to pass the time. Solana tells Lunick to stop, but Lunick thinks she's playing a game, but relizes she's not when she forcefuly pushes him back. Lunick notices, by the look in Solana's face,that Solana's in pain. So yeah Solana tells Lunick Jackie raped her and skipping to the point here, Jackie gets in trouble and is suspended until further notice.

Animelover44: W...T...F!!!!! I can't believe this!!

Me: As Naruto says...Believe it!!!!

Animelover44: Damn!!!! I can just imagin all the pain Solana will feel.

Me: Well that's all for the season 2 sneak peeks.

Animelover44: Wait for season 2 to come out on July 1 !!! Hope you enjoy!


	19. episode 16: lustious presents

**Alright eveyone we have the first episode of season two enjoy!!! I know I said It would start July 1 but I just an't wait!!!! review !!!!!  
**

**Episode 16: Lustious presents. **

**We find a tall girl walking thorugh the Lyra forest. That girl's name is Solana. She's a rank 10 ranger of Ringtown. Not only is she a ranger she also does her job as a girlfriend. Anyway, we find her walking back to Ringtown from her vacation she earned for defeating the Go-Rock Squad. Solana is walking through the forest when she is grabbed from behind by a mysterious man. " Hey there sexy. How about showing off those great breasts?" said the mysterious man. Solana screams and breaks from his embrace and kicks him in the place you do not want to be kicked. Solana finds out it's just Spenser playing a joke on her. " Oh MY GOD!!!!! I'm so sorry, Spenser." said Solana. " (grunts) It's...it's alright." said Spenser. When Solana is about to enter the ranger base she is again grabbed from behind. " Hey Lani." said Lunick. " Hey Luni. " said Solana as she broke from the embace and kissed her boyfriend. Soolana and Lunick go up to their room to be alone. Solana and Lunick make out on their bed. Solana kisses Lunic more passionatlely giving Lunick message that makes him think Solana wants to have sex. So Lunick unzips her uniform and takes off her top revealing her bra. Lunick slowly moves his hand up Solana's back towards her bra. Lunick starts to unstarp her bra when Solana pulls away. " Lunick, what are you doing?" asked Solana. " I...I thought you wanted to have sex. The way you were kissing me made me think so." " Oh! It's ok. We'll do it one day, just not today, alright?" said Solana. " Ok." " Anyway did you get me a present yet?" " I got you one , but you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow, okay?" " Oh! I wish it was our birthday already." I do too. Anyway did you get me a present yet?" " Yeah, but you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow." **

**Tomorrow: May 18 Solana and Lunick's birthday!!!! (YAY!!!!)**

**Solana and Lunick are peacefuly sleeping when their Pokemon, Plusle and Minun, wake them up. Plusle and Minun jump up and down on their owners to wake them up. " Hey! Plusle quit it!" said Solana. " Minun, cut it out! Your hurting me!"said Lunick. " Maai maai! Maai maaai!!" said Minun. " Plah plaah!" said Plusle.  
"What'd they say?" asked Lunick to Solana. "They said, ' Sorry g****uys. Happy birthday to you two. We love you!'" " Aw. We love you too." said Lunick. Plusle and Minun jump off the bed to get their presents. Plusle jumps to Solana's side to give her a shiny blue sack full of seashells she found while she and Solana were on vacation. " Aww. lusle this is so pretty. Thank you." said Solana giving her Pokemon a hug. Minun jumps to Lunick's side and gives him a blue sack full of rocks. " Thanks, buddy. you always know what I want. Now I can add more to my collection." said Lunick petting Minun. " Alright you two, Solana and I want to be alone." " We do?" Plusle and Minun follow Lunick's order to go away so they jump out the window, but they land on their feet unharmed. " It's a mystery how they land unharmed after jumping out of a window from a two story building." said Solana. " Yeah anyway, here's your present." said Lunick giving her a silver box. " ( opens the box to find a 24kt silver necklace that spells her name.) Lunick, this is beautiful. This must cost a fortune. How did you pay for it?" " Well, I saved and saved and dug alittle into my trust fund. And I got this especially for you. I never did this for any other girl. ( Lie! 1. He's rich. 2. He did it for Daisy on her birthday. 3. He used the same excuse on Da****isy on her Birthday last year.)" " Aww. Thank you." said Solana giving her boyfriend a kiss. " Now give me my present." said Lunick. " Here you go." said Solana handing her boyfriend a small white box. " (opens to find a little charm in the shape of a Minun in there.) Solana, this is cute." said Lunick giving Solana a kiss on the cheek. They get a knock on the door. Solana answers the door and gets a tight hug from you know who, Daisy. " Happy birthday, Solana. I'm so happy to see you." said Daisy. " Daisy, It's my birthday. I would like to have m****y ribs in good condition." said Solana. " Sorry. Anyway I...(notices Solana's necklace.) Ohh. I have a necklace just like that. Exactlly like that except mine spells my name." said Daisy. Solana turns around and stares at Lunick. " Ok. S****o I did it for Daisy, too. " said Lunick. " Anyway, I made you this. It's you in stuffed doll form." said Daisy giving Solana the 'Solana doll'. " ...It's...cute. It's me." said Solana. " Yeah maybe I can have ****sex with this Solana, because the real Solana won't let me have sex with her." whispered Lunick to Solana, the real one , not the dolly. " Say that again and you won't ever have sex with either of us. Right, little Lani?" said Solana hugging the doll. " Right." said the doll. Solana gets scared and drops the doll. " It spoke." said Solana. " Yeah. I added in a voice box that activates when you hug it." " Cute." said Solana. " Well, bye." said Daisy before Lunick stops her. " Hey, did you forget it's my birthday too?" asked Lunick. " Oh ! Sorry! Happy birthday Lunick. Here's your present." said Daisy giving Lunick a doll that looks just like him. " Oh great, you made me a little me. Does it have a voice box too?" asked Lunick. " Yeah. Try it." said Daisy. Lunick hugs the doll. " Feed me." said the doll. Lunick hugs the doll again and it says " Feed me!" Lunick hugs it again and it still says " Feed me, dammit!" " Daisy, this is not funny. Fix it!" said Lunick trying to give her the doll. " Sorry, I can't. You'll have to wait 'til next week. When I can buy another voice box. Bye!' said Daisy as she left before Lunick could kill her. Solana hugs Lunick's doll and it says " Feed me." " Oh go cook something you damn doll." said Lunick. " Solana hugs the doll again. " Fuck you." said the doll. " That's it!!!!" said Lunick ripping off the doll's head and the voice box out of it and throwing it out the window. " And fuck you too, you fucking doll!" said Lunick. " Lunick are you alright?" asked Solana. " Yeah. That doll got on my nerves. Good thing yours doesn't get on my nerves." asid Lunick. Solana hugs the doll. " My boyfriend has a small manhood." said the doll. " I do not!!!" said Lunick. Solana hugs the doll again. " Your right, I'm sorry. I meant to say he has no manhood." said the doll. " Solana can I kill the doll?" " Little me, that was rude. Tell Lunick your sorry." said Solana hugging the doll again. " Waaaaahhh! I'm so sorry. I was trying to keep myself from telling the truh. My boyfriend has a BIG manhood. I want to see so bad but I can't let you see it big me!" said the doll. " Little me, your a doll! Where is he going to put it inside of you?" Solana hugs the doll again. "..You're right big me. You should see it for yourself. -yawns- Good night. Time for my nap. -snores-" said the doll. " Your doll creeps me out." said Lunick. " It creeps me out too." said Solana. " Anyway, LUnick is what my doll said true?" asked Solana. " Uhh...I...uh...I got to go. I promised Jackie I'd hang out with him today. So I'll see you later." said Lunick. Later Lunick is hanging out with Jackie. " (gives Lunick a box) Here you go. Happy birthdsy, Lunick." said Jackie. " (opens the box to find it's condoms) Jackie why'd you give me condoms?" asked Lunick. " 'Cause I know you and Solana's relatinship's getting intense so I did you a favor and got you condoms for when you guys do it." said Jackie. " Thanks, but I'm not sure if I feel thatshe's ready. I kow I'm ready, but..." said Lunick. " Relax. She might no****t be ready now. But when she is ready you'll be prepared." " Prepared?" " Yeah. I'm giving you a book to read that'll show you how to do different poses. Like this one ( opens the book to a page.)" " That looks painful to the girl." " When you go inside of a girl it's painful to her." Later we find Solana going down to the first floor of the rangerbase. When she gets down there she finds Elita rubbing her head. " Hey Elita." said Solana. " Hey. Oww." said Elita. " What's wrong?" " I got hit on the head by some metal box. Anyway, happy birthday Solana. " Thanks. Why are you here?" " I'm looking for Spenser, but it looks like he's away." " Oh. Ummm...Elita can I talk to you about something?" " Alright. What do you want to talk about?" " Umm...sex." " Oh! You and Lunick are thinking about having sex?" " Well yeah. I'm wondering if I'm ready. I want to but I'm scared of what it might feel like." " Solana, just go ****with what's in your heart. If you feel you're ready go for it. It might feel painful, but i****t shows how much you and Lunick love each other. Alright?" " Alright. Thanks Elita." **

**Later that night Lunick is reading that book when Solana comes in he puts the book away. " Hey." said Solana as she sat down next to Lunick on their bed. " Hey. I've been thinking. We don't have to have sex right now. I can wiat 'til you're ready." said Lunick. " Lunick, ...I'm...I'm ready. I want to have sex now." " Really? Alright." Solana and Lunick start it out by kissing each other passionatly. Lunick pulls off Solana's shirt as she worked on his. Now both shirts are off revealing Solana's bra and Lunick's muscular chest. Lunick slowly move his hand up Solaa's back and undoes her bra revealing her chest. " Those ****look beautiful." said Lunick commenting her breasts. Solana works on pulling Lunick's pants off as he pulls her pants off. Now their underwear is revealed. " Can I take it off?" asked Solana. "As long as I can take yours off." said Lunick. They both take off each other's underwear to reveal the have nothing left on. Lunick lays Solana down on their bed and kisses from her lips and going down. He stops at her breasts to grope them causing her to moan. He continues until he reaches her womanhood. He slowly licks it up and down with his warm, wet tongue. " (moaning) Ahh...Lunick...that feels...so good." said Solana as she lays back with her mscles tightening. They tighten more as Lunick's finger finds the right place. " Are you afraid, Solana?" asked Lunick. " No, just do what you have to do." Lunixck takes his manhood and gently shoves it insie of Solana. Solana starts to shiver. " Relax. I'll be gentle. I promise. (looks deeply into Solana's eyes) Trust me." Solana opens her legs wider to let Lunick go in deeper. Lunick goes in and out when he goes very deep into Solana causing pain to surge through her body. Also cause a little tear to for in her eye. " Is it to painful?"asked Lunick. " No, just hurry up." a few seconds later..." Solana...I'm...I'm going to cum." said Lunick sending a blast of semen inside Solana which causes her to moan a lot. Lunick pulls his manhood out of Solana and layed back. A mixture of Solana and Lunick's cum pour out of Solana's womanhood. " Lunick,...that was great. You rocked my world." said Solana. " Thanks(pant pant.) You rocked mine." " My turn." said Solana as she pulled her head toward Lunick's manhood. he licked up and down. And thn she finshes and rubs it up and down making him cum. Theen they both lay down next to each other, tell each other they love the other and slowly fall asleep.**

**end episode 16**

**That was good. hoped you liked it.** Anyway next episode episode 17: Back to school. Oh great here we go again with school. and to make it worse Claire's back. what will she do to Solana? Just wait and find out.


	20. episode 17: Back to school

**Alright everyone here's episode 17! You get to see Claire work her evil magic again. enjoy!**

**Our three rangers are sitting on the benches outside of school during thier free period before their next class. They are enjoying their time together until..." Luni-k****ins! I'm back!!" said a voice from afar. " Who's that?" asked Daisy. " ...Oh shit! Please don't be her." pleaded Lunick. " What's wrong, Lunick?" asked Solana. " It her. It's..." started Lunick. Claire comes running up. " Hey Lunick." said Claire giving Lunick a kiss on the lips. Lunick feels like he's going to puke and slightly throws up and wipes his mouth of the little spit . " Hey you bitch,you can'****t fucking kiss my boyfriend anytime you wish." said Solana. " Hmph. He won't be your boyfriend for long. Once he sees the light he'll realize his heart longs for mine." said Claire. " I wonder in what universe." said Daisy. " In this Fucking universe, Blossom." said Claire. " ...For the last fucking time, my fucking name is Daisy!!! D-A-S-I-Y!! Daisy!!!! Fucking remember, bitch!" said Daisy as she then fainted from the shock of hearing how she talked. " Hmph. Let's go Lunick. We don't want to be late for class." said Claire trying to take Lunick with her by the arm but he breaks her grip. " 1. I'm not your boyfriend, 2. I will never be your boyfriend, 3. I have a girlfriend, and 4. It's not you. So go away and don't come near me ever." said Lunick. " Aww Lunick you're not serious are you?" asked Claire. " He's serious bitch. Now take your little bitchy ass and get the hell out of our face." said Solana. " Grr. Don't talk to me you fucking bitch." said Claire. " At least I have Lunick as a boyfriend , bitch." said Solana giving Claire a little shove. " Ugh. At least I'll be his first, , whore ." said Claire giving Solana a shove back. " Wrong. I was his first, slut." said Solana. " What?! You and Lunick...?!" asked Claire. " Yeah. I'm not a virgin anymore. I lost it to him. Take that, you fucking bitch." said Solana. Claire then give Solana a big push which causes Solana to fall onto Lunick which causes him to hit his head on the ground. " You bitch!!!" said Solana. " Lunick are you ok?" asked Solana. Lunick gives no response because he's unconcious. "Lunck?!...Lunick?!...Lunick, wake up!!" cried Solana. " (gasp) Somebody get the nurse!" said Daisy. ( oh yeah she's concious again) In front of the nurse's office Solana and Claire are crying their heads off. " Don't worry, guys I'm sure Lunick will be alright." said Daisy trying to comfort the two girls. " Oh what do you know, Daisy? Lunick could have a fractured his ****skull right now, you know. What about that. Be a little more smart." said Claire. " Shut up, Claire! This is mostly your fault. If you haden't bothered us and left us alone, this wouldn't have happened! So you need to be a little more smart and shut the fuck up!" yelled Solana. Claire is left speechless and turns away. The nurse comes out. " It's alright girls. Lunick's going to be alright. He's taking a little nap right now. You girls can visit him after class before lunch, ok?" said the nurse. " Ok." said all three girls. In Claire's class, Claire is watching the clock for it to say it's time for lunch. Just then the clock strikes 11:30 and class is let out and Claire speedily runs out of the class and straight to the nurse's office to see Lunick. " Lunick are you alright?" asks Claire as she sat next to him on his bed. " Yeah. Just one question: Who's Lunick?" asks Lunick. " You! You're name is Lunick." said Claire. " Alright. So my name is Lunick. And who are you?" " (thinking. Oh my God, he's got amnesia! This could be good. ) I'm Claire, your girlfriend." said Claire. " Ok So you're my girlfriend" said Lunick. Just then Solana comes in. " Oh Lunick, are you ok?" asked Solana. " Yeah. Who are you?" asked Lunick. "I'm Solana, your girlfriend." said Solana. " No. That can't be right. Because Claire's my girlfriend." said Lunick. "What? That's impossible, you hate Claire. You've even said it a million times." said Solana. " Excuse me Solana, but I think it's time for you to leave me and my boyfriend alone." said Claire. " You...you just wait 'til after school Claire." said Solana as she leaves. At lunch in the cafeteria, Solana and Daisy are sitting together. Daisy is trying to talk to Solana, but Solana seems to be more interested in seeing what lies Claire is feeding to Lunick. " I love you, pookie-wookie." said Lunick to his 'supposed' girlfriend, Claire. " I love you too, snookey-wookey." said Claire back. " Annway so I was like...Solana? Solana? are you listening to me?" asked Daisy. " Wha..? Oh sorry, Daisy. I wasn't listening." said Solana. " Solana, I'm sure Lunick will come to his senses. Anyway, why don't you eat something and take your mind off Lunick for a minute." said Daisy. " Alright." said Solana as she started to eat her lunch. Daisy turns around to see Claire and Lunick making out. " S-s-s-s-s-s-solana?" stammered Daisy. " What is it?" asked Solana. " L-l-l-look." said Daisy pointing to where Claire and Lunick are. Solana looks over there and is intensly surprised to see Claire laying her lips on Lunick's. Solana storms over there and pushes Claire away from Lunick. " What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" asked Solana angrily. " Kissing your- Oops! I mean my boyfriend." said Claire. " You...bitch!" said Solana as she punched Claire in her face. " you fucking whore!" said Claire as she kicked Solana in her stomache. Solana and Claire start to fight and pull each other's hair. " Why do you have to be such a bitch?!" asked Solana as she slaps Claire. " 'Cause I don't like you!" said Claire as she ripped off Solana's tie. " What the hell have I ever done to you? " said Solana pushing Claire to the floor. " You stole Lunick away from me. I was supposed to be his girlfriend, not you. I can never forgive you for that."said Claire. " Claire, Lunick chose who he wanted to be with. It's not your choice on who he date. So just get over it!" said Solana. " Girls, stop fighting!" said Lunick holding Solana back as somone else holds Claire back. " Listen you two, I have no idea what's going on. Claire's telling me that she's my girlfriend and Solana's telling she is. Who is really my girlfriend. Claire or Solana?" asked Lunick. " Solana is, Lunick." said Daisy. " That's not true!" lied Claire. " Shut up, Claire. You know it's true!" said Daisy. " Stop! If I don't find out the truth before the day is over I'm not dating either one of you." said Lunick as he let's go of Solana and runs out of the cafeteria. After school Solana takes Lunick back to the ranger base to refresh his memory. They go up to their room and Lunick sits on their bed. " Where is it? Aha! Here it is" said Solana as she was looking for Lunick's diary. " What are you looking for?" asked Lunick. " Your diary. It'll help you regain your memories." said Solana. Solana hands Lunick his diary. Lunick looks through his diary and reads it page by page and his memories return to his head. " I..I remember now. Solana, you're my girlfriend and I love you. And Claire, she's a demon I don't want to remeber." said Lunick. " OH Lunick you're back!!" said Solana hugging her boyfriend. " I'm glad to be back too." said Lunick hugging Solana back. **

**end episode 17.**

**wow that was crazy. catfights, monkey(Lunick) in the middle of a conflict, more catfights, and romanace. yeah, that's the good stuff. aanyway next episode ...episode 18: Summer Break, yeah! Solana and Lunick are going to go on vacation. and making guest appearances are me, Sprouseirl12, and my best friend, Animelover44, hope you look out for us. anyway bye**


	21. episode 18 : summer vacation yeah! pt1

Hey everyone, it's summer! Sun, fun, and pleanty of excitment. And me and Animelover44 will be apearing in the story so look out for us. Anyway here is episode 18!

On this fine summer day in Foire, we find our three rangers exiting the campus of their high school which has just let out for the summer. " So how'd you do on your report card?" asked Solana to Daisy. " I did ok. Well at least I'm not going to summer school! So how'd you do?" said Daisy. " Great as usual. All A-'s." said Solana. " Well I got all A+'s." siad Lunick. " We know. You always get them. That's why we didn't ask." said Solana. " So what are you guys going to do for the summer?" asked Daisy. " I'm going back home." said Lunick. " And where is your home?" asked Solana. " The Sinnoh region. It's very nice." said Lunick. " Really? I would like to visit there someday." siad Solana. " You will. Because I'm going to bring you home with me to stay at my summer home." said Lunick. " Really?! Oh thank you, Lunick. You're the best boyfriend ever!" said Solana as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. " Ooh! Can I come with you guys?" asked Daisy. " Sorry. I was hoping that Solana and I could take this vacation so we could be alone." said Lunick. " Ooh." said Daisy a little sad. 2 Days later, Solana, Lunick, Plusle and Minun are standing at the port in Fall City to catch a ferry to go to the Sinnoh region. When their ferry arrives they get their suitcases to put on the boat. Solana tries to pick up her suitcase, but it's to heavy for her to carry. " -pant pant- Oh man. My bag was lighter than this a few minutes ago. Did my bag gain weight?" asked Solana. "Don't worry. I'll help you." said Lunick. Solana and Lunick combine their strength to successfuly pull the bag onto the boat. (Inside the suitcase. Guess wha-I mean, who, is in there.) " -pant pant- I'm so tired. I'm so hungry. I'm so thirsty!!!!" complained Daisy quietly. " -pant pant- maybe I can find something to eat, like some mints in this bag." said Daisy as she searched for something. Daisy finds a bottle of something like mints( or is it?) Daisy eats some of the 'mints'. Then a little light from the little hole she made shines through and Daisy sees she's eating birth control pills. " (gasp) Oh...bloody...hell! Well at least I have less chances of having a baby while having sex." said Daisy. Daisy searches again and finds a real candy bar. " I found something. Lemme check to see what it is." said Daisy as she get her little pen light on her keychain. " Ok, it's something eatable now." said Daisy eats the bar. Plusle notices a light coming from her master's suitcase. " Plah?" said Plusle as she sniffed around Solana's suitcase. Minun notices what Plusle is doing and asks her what she is doing. "Mai, Mai mai?(translation: Plusle, What are you doing?)" asked Minun. " Plaah plaah, Plah. ( I saw a light coming from Solana's bag, Minun)" said Plusle. " Mai...Mai maimai! (Hmm...Let's check it out!)" said Minun. Plusle and Minun look through the hole to find Daisy. " PLah pla!" said Plusle " Mai Mai!" said Minun. ( translation for both: Daisy!") " ( notices them screeching) What's wrong, Plusle? Are you alright?" asked Solana. " Plah, plah plah Plah! ( Solana, Daisy's in your suitcase!)" said Plusle. " What?! That's impossible. Daisy's short, but not that short." said Solana. " Mai mai mai! ( But it's true!)" said Minun. " -giggle- You guys must be hungry. I'll buy you guys a pokedonut( I don't know if that's real but I'm going with that). Come on." said Solana as she took Plusle and Minun to the food stands on the boat. ( don't tell me there is no such thing as food stands on a ferry, cause i went on one and there were like 4 on there. so anyway let's get out of my personal life.) When their boat lands they see a man in a suit waving a sign that said 'Kazuki'. " Ah! Come on Solana." said Lunick as he pulls her andher suitcase filled with Daisy to the man. " Ah, Master Kazuki, yo've finally arrived." said the man as he leads them to a limo where he takes their bags and puts them in the trunk. When he finally gets to Solana's suitcase he has trouble. " -grunts- This is very heavy" said the man as he finally gets it in the trunk by dropping it into the trunk. (inside the suitcase) " Owie!" said Daisy quietly. " Lunick, your parents must really love you to get a limo to pick us up." said Solana in amazement. " Yeah, well Solana...I..." said Lunick. But Solana pays no attention to him as she is looking out the window to see the many thing Sinnoh has to offer. (inside the suitcase) Well we made it to Sinnoh, now Lunick's house shouldn't be to far from the port. If I remeber so well...Uh-oh! I have to go potty! I hope I can hold it or the maids at the house will be very busy with Solana's clothes and Solana's going to be naked for a day or two. ...Then again..." said Daisy. When they reach Lunick's summer house, Solana finds is isn't much of a house, more like a mansion. " L-l-l-lunick, t-t-this is a mansion! Lunick do you have something you'd like to share with me?" asked Solana. " Yeah. Well, ok I admit it. I'm filthy rich. Ok." said Lunick. " This is going to be the be the best vacation I've ever had." said Solana. Just then two maids walk up to them ( they're me and Animelover44) " Welcome back, Master" said one with black hair named Sasuki (me). " We've been waiting so long for you to come" said the other with black hair with white stripes named Megan(Animelover44) " Thank you, girls. This is my girlfriend, Solana." said Lunick. " Hi!" said Solana. " Welcome, Miss Solana. I'm Sasuki. And this is Megan. We'll be catering to your every need during your stay." said Sasuki. " So don't be afraid to ask us or any of the other maids for help." said Megan. " Other maids?! (glares at Lunick.) There are more of them? How many more?" asked Solana. " (whistles) Everyone!" said Megan as about 100 maids came out some having different uniforms. Solana glares more deeply at Lunick. " Lunick." said Solana a little angry. " Yeah. Did I mention that there are like a hundred maids?" asked Lunick. " Miss Solana..." started Sasuki. " Just call me Solana." said Solana. " Solana, please let me introduce you to the maids." said Sasuki. " From right to left we have the cooking department (points to a bunch of maids wearing yellow uniforms and chef's hats.), the costume department(pointing to a bunch of aids wearing magenta uniforms), the personal care department(pointing to a bunch of maids wearing short pink uniforms the showed their underwear.)." said Megan. " Lunick, shall I tell you what I think the personal care department does?" asked Solana a little angry. " That won't be necessary." said Lunick. " Anyway, the technology department( pointing to a bunch of maids wearing dark green outfits.)" said Megan. 30 minutes later. " And finally the security department(pointing to a bunch of tough looking maids wearing short black outfits with black tights.)" said Megan. " We hope you enjoy your stay." said Sasuki. " Uh, girls? Could you get let the Personal care department know they're off work for the vacation?" asked Lunick. " Certainly." said Megan. " Everyone, please go back to your stations. Personal care department, you're off duty for Master Lunick and Miss Solana's stay!" said Sasuki. (inside the suitcase) " -pant pant- Hurry up! It's hot in here and I gotta go bad!" said Daisy. Inside of the mansion. " Minun, show Plusle to your room." said Lunick as Plusle and Minun go to Minun's room. " And let's go to our room." said Lunick. Lunick shows Solana to his room, which is a big room with silver walls. " Oh my God!!! This is so fantastic."said Solana. "Thanks. Hurry up and unpack so I can take you to our private beach." said Lunick. " Your family owns a beach?" asked Solana. " It's only for my family and our guests." said Lunick. Solana unzips her bag and, guess who, Daisy pops out. " Hi, guys!" said Daisy. " Why every time I turn around I find Daisy standing right there?" asked Solana. " Daisy, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Lunick. " it's no fair that you couldn't take me with you. You always took me with you before. You said after we broke up you would still take me no matter what." said Daisy. " -sigh- Fine you can stay." said Lunick. " This is going to be a fun vacation." said Solana.

end episode 18

well here's part one out of i dont know . many more parts to come bye! Sprousegirl12 and Animelover44.


	22. episode 19: Summer vacation, yeah! pt 2

Hey hope you're enjoying your summer! 'Cause here's episode 19

Previously ...

' " So what are you guys going to do for the summer?" asked Daisy. " I'm going back home." said Lunick. " And where is your home?" asked Solana. " The Sinnoh region. It's very nice." said Lunick. " Really? I would like to visit there someday." siad Solana. " You will. Because I'm going to bring you home with me to stay at my summer home." said Lunick. " Really?! Oh thank you, Lunick. You're the best boyfriend ever!" said Solana as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. " Ooh! Can I come with you guys?" asked Daisy. " Sorry. I was hoping that Solana and I could take this vacation so we could be alone." said Lunick. " Ooh." said Daisy a little sad. ' 'Solana, Lunick, Plusle and Minun are standing at the port in Fall City to catch a ferry to go to the Sinnoh region. When their ferry arrives they get their suitcases to put on the boat. Solana tries to pick up her suitcase, but it's to heavy for her to carry. " -pant pant- Oh man. My bag was lighter than this a few minutes ago. Did my bag gain weight?" asked Solana. "Don't worry. I'll help you." said Lunick. Solana and Lunick combine their strength to successfuly pull the bag onto the boat. (Inside the suitcase)" -pant pant- I'm so tired. I'm so hungry. I'm so thirsty!!!!" complained Daisy quietly. " -pant pant- maybe I can find something to eat, like some mints in this bag." said Daisy as she searched for something. Daisy finds a bottle of something like mints( or is it?) Daisy eats some of the 'mints'. Then a little light from the little hole she made shines through and Daisy sees she's eating birth control pills. " (gasp) Oh...bloody...hell! Well at least I have less chances of having a baby while having sex." said Daisy.' 'Solana unzips her bag and, guess who, Daisy pops out. " Hi, guys!" said Daisy. " Why every time I turn around I find Daisy standing right there?" asked Solana. '

now to the story.

Lunick is waiting for Solana and Daisy on the beach. " -sigh- It's great to be home again. I've missed this place so much. Why'd I leave this place?" said Lunick to himself. Just then three girls from the personal care department come running to him. " Master Lunick!" yelled three girls. " Huh? Oh now I remember." said Lunick before they tackled him. " Master we're so happy that your home!" said the first one. " Yeah.We wish you could stay forever!" said the other two. " Ladies, get off me! I already have an occupation in Fiore that's really good and I want to stay with it. And I already have a girlfriend so we shouldn't be doing this. So, get off me!!!" said Lunick struggling for freedom. " But, Master, we want you to stay with us." said the first one. " And besides we don't get why your still dating our sister." said the second one. " Doesn't Daisy get on your nerves sometimes that you would like to break up with her?" asked the third one. " Wait a minute! I broke up with Daisy! I have another girlfriend." said Lunick. "Really?!" asked the second and third one. " Hmph. I bet she's not as sexy as we are!" said The first one. " Right, right!" said The other two. Just the Solana and Daisy come onto the scene. " Excuse me, but why are you girls on top of my boyfriend?" asked Solana. Just then the three girls turn around to look at Solana and they get massive nosebleeds when they see Solana. " Y-y-y-you're Hot!" said The first one. " Right, right!" said the second and third one. " No wonder why master is dating you!" " Right,right!" " Thanks, I think!" said Solana. "( wipes noses) Let us introduce ourselves!" said The three sisters. " From the deparment of personal care, Rose!" said Rose. " Lily!" said Lily. " Lilac!" said Lilac. " Hi, I'm Solana! Nice to meet you guys." said Solana. The three maids poke Solana every inch of her body. " ...Um...What are you guys doing?" asked Solana. " AHH! Your body is so amazing!!!!" said Rose. " We want our bodies to be just like yours!" said Lily. " How'd you get your body to be like this?!" asked Lilac. " Girls, you have no chances of your bodies to be like Solana's. Her's is unique. No other body is like this." said Daisy. " Quiet little sister. Your body should be like this too! Solana is role model for every woman on earth! So Solana, how do you keep your body like this?!" asked Rose. " Umm...I exercise." said Solana. " Yes that's what we should do!" said Lily. " Let's go do it now!" said Lilac. The three maids run off to exercise. " They seem nice." said Solana. " Yeah right! My sisters are nuts! They're crazier than me!" said Daisy. " (whispers) I didn't know there would be such a person." whispered Solana to Lunick. Daisy, Plusle, and Minun play in the ocean while Solana and Lunick spend time with each other on the beach. " -sigh- Sinnoh is so nice! The temperature in the summer time isn't too hot and it isn't too cool. It's just right." said Solana. " Yeah. Maybe later when we're all alone, we could spend some time together...alone."said Lunick. " Doing what?" asked Solana as if she doesn't know. " You know. That special thing we do often." said Lunick. " Oh that. Maybe instead of doing it for pleasure, we could do it to make life." said Solana. " Really?!" asked Lunick eagerly. " Yeah right! I'm just joking. We could never do that now. I don't know about your parents, but my mom would disown me and my dad would kill you, send you to hell, and spit and lay a curse on your grave if I became pregnant now." said Solana. " Ok. One question. How strong is your dad?" asked Lunick with a little fear. " He's strong, but not stronger than me or my mom(yay girl power!!!!!!)." said Solana. " -sigh- Good. But when we do get older and maybe if we're still together.." said Lunick. " What the hell do you mean by maybe? We'll always be together. ( and it's going to stay like that.) Through thick and through thin. In sickness and in health. Through..."said Solana. " Solana, we're not married yet. Anyway, when we're older and a married couple and you get pregnant and your parents find out, what do you think they'll say?" asked Lunick. " My mom'll be happy. And for my dad...try to fucking kill you even though we're old enough." said Solana. " Oh great." said Lunick. " Hey!! You guys!! Come on!!!! You're mssing out on swimming in the ocean. Come on!!!!!!" Yelled Daisy. " Alright right! We'll be there in a sec." said Solana. " Come on." said Solana trying to pull her boyfriend with her to the water. " Hey! I don't want to!" said Lunick. "Come on!" said Solana trying to pull harder. " What are you doing? Let go! I don't want to go!' said Lunick. " You're coming with me, now!!!!" said Solana picking up Lunick and carrying Lunick to the water. " Hey! Put me down!" said Lunick. " Alright!" said Solana dropping Lunick into the water. " I'll get you for this." said Lunick. " Ha! I'd love to see you try." said Solana. Lunick pulls her into the water. " (laughs) See?" said Lunick. " Grr...(tackles Lunick.)"said Solana. Solana and Lunick start to fight. (fighting) You...can't...win." said Lunick as he pins Solana down. Solana struggles for freedom. Solana fights back by kicking Lunick in the...well you know. Lunick gasps in pain and he bends down in pain. " Lunick, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Solana. Just then Lunick flips Solana over and continues to pin her down. Looks like she didn't hit him hard enough. " (laughs) Relax. You didn't hurt me. I'm going to hit you much harder later when we're alone."said Lunick as he frees his girlfriend. " I'll be counting the moments." said Solana. Tomorrow, Solana and Lunick are waking up in their bed. " Ahh! My ass hurts. You know you didn't have to spank me so hard.You went to deep into me too. Ahh! I'm so sore." said Solana rubbing her lower back. " I had to. You were being naughty and I had to punish you." said Lunick. " Well I should be counting my blessings that you didn't use a whip. If you did, I would have to sue." said Solana. " (holds Solana close) Don't worry,Lani. I would never do that to you. 'Cause why would I want to hurt a beatiful face like this? And leave wounds on a sexy body like this?" asked Lunick. " Thanks. You're so great. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you." said Solana. Just then Daisy, along with Plusle and Minun barge into the room. " Hey guys!!!" said Daisy. " Ahh! Daisy, can't you knock first?" said Solana covering herself with the blanket. " Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you guys."said Daisy. Plusle and Minun run to their owners to say good morning to them. " Plaah plah." said Plusle to her owner. " Good morning to you, too, Plusle." said Solana hugging her Pokemon. " So, Solana, what were you and Lunick doing?" asked Daisy appearing next to Solana. " Ummm...you know...it. A very violent it." said Solana. " -giggles- It sounds like you guys were having quite a night." said Daisy. " Get out." said Solana. " Why?" asked Daisy. " I have to change. So get out know." said Solana. " Fine. Come on Plusle and Minun." said Daisy as she, Plusle, and Minun leave. "( gets up) I'm going to take a shower." said Solana. " Don't leave me alone." said Lunick. " Come with me to the bathroom then." said Solana. " ( picks up Solana.) Alright. And during the bath, we could have some fun." said Lunick carrying Solana bridal style.

end episode 19

sorry its so short and not descriptive enough. but I was so infected with writers block and wanted to hurry up and update. so next episode pt. 3


	23. episode 20: summer vacation, yeah! pt3

Alright this is the last part to the summer vacation episodes. Alright here's episode 20. pt.3

Our three rangers and two partner Pokemon are talking a walk around the area. " Wow! Sinnoh is so big and full of excitement!" said Solana. " I know! What should we do?" asked Daisy. " Let's see. We could talk a walk in Amity Park ( they're in Hearthome City.), or we could go to the mall, or go to the contest hall,or..." said Lunick. " Contest hall?" asked Solana. " Yeah. We could watch Pokemon contests or participate." said Lunick. " -gasp- I want to participate! Let's participate!" said Solana. " Alright. But first if you want Plusle to perform her best, you have to feed her poffin, a special pokemon bread. Then you have to get Plusle some accessesories because you have to dress up Plusle to get points for the visual round. Finally, you have to get a dress for yourself, so you can look good." said Lunick. " Alright! I'll take care of my dress and Plusle's accesories and you can get the poffin." said Solana. " Hey I wanna participate in a contest, too!" said Daisy. " But how are you going to if you don't have a Pokemon?" asked Solana. " Oh, I didn't think of that." said Daisy. " It's ok, Daisy. I'll lend you Minun for the contest." said Lunick. " Thanks, Lunick." said Daisy. " You two go buy your stuff. I'll buy the poffin." said Lunick. " Wait a minute, Lunick. Can't you ask the Cooking department to make the poffin?" asked Daisy. " Oh yeah, that's right! So I'll be going back to the house and I'll be back with the poffin. I know what flavor Minun likes ( Spicy). Solana, what flavor of food does Plusle like?" asked Lunick. " Sweet. Just like her." said Solana. Plusle giggles with excitment. " Alright. I'll be back." said Lunick leaving Minun with the girls. In the clothes store, Solana and Daisy are trying on dresses. " Solana, what do you think of this dress?" asked Daisy comming out of the cubbicle of the dressing room wearing a pink puffy sleeved dress with white lace ribbons along the hem of the dress. " Hmm. That looks nice." said Solana. " Thanks. Did you find one yet?" asked Daisy. " Yeah. Tell me what you think." said Solana walking out of her cubbicle wearing a dark blue silk cocktail dress. " Ooh! So nice and so pretty. You should get that." said Daisy. " So did you finally pick one yet." asked Solana. " I can't decide between these two. Which do you like better?" asked Daisy. Daisy holds up the pink dress she had on earlier and and a blue one that is just like it but is sleeveless. " Hmm. I like the blue one." said Solana. " Thanks! Let's pay for them now." said Daisy. Later in front of the contest hall, Daisy, Plusle, Solana, and Minun, meet up with Lunick, who has the poffin. " I'm back. Did you get everything you guys needed?"asked Lunick. " Yeah. The dresses and the accessories. Did you get the poffin?" asked Solana. " Yep. (hands Daisy a red box full of spicy poffin.) here is Minun's poffin. ( hands Solana a pink box full of sweet poffin.) And here is Plusle's poffin." said Lunick as he gave Daisy and Solana their poffin. " Thanks. Now let's go inside." said Daisy. " Alright. (notices something) Uh...You girls go ahead. I'll be right back." said Lunick as he abandonned his two friends. Solana and Daisy enter the building and they go to the front desk to sign up. " Hello. How may I help you today?" asked the reseptionist. " We would like to sign up for the next Pokemon contest." said Solana. " Sure. Alright take these forms and fill them out with your name and the Pokemon you will be using." said the reseptionist as she gave Solana and Daisy their contest forms. " Alright. Name: Solana Hinata... Pokemon's name: Plusle..." said Solana as she read and signed the form. " Alright...Name: Daisy Flora...Pokemon: Minun...Done!" said Daisy as she finished signing the form. Solana and Daisy hands the reseptionist the forms for entry to the contest. " Alright. Miss Hinata and Miss Flora, your contest will begin in 45 minutes. My assistant here will show you to your dressing rooms. But before that would you like me to explain the rules to you?" asked the reseptionist. " Sure. It's my first time here anyway." said Solana. " Ok. Well there are 3 specific rounds. Visual, where you have to dress up your Pokemon and they will be judged on how good it looks. Then, there's the performance round, where your Pokemon has to show off it's moves in a special way, like it's supposed to be putting on a show. Finally, there is the round where the Pokemon have to show off their strength by battling other contestants. After each round the judges will choose who gets to go on. So good luck." said the reseptionist. Solana and Daisy are led backstage by the resseptionist's assistant. When Solana and Daisy get back stage they see the contestants, mostly girls, fixing up their Pokemon and chatting among each other. " Wow, it's great back here." said Daisy. " Yeah it's reall..." said Solana before she bumped into someone. " Oh! I'm sorry." said Solana before she saw who it was. " It's ok." said Claire. The two girls meet each other's eyes and is surprised to see each other. " You!!!!" said Solana and Claire unision. " What the hell are you doing here, Claire?" asked Solana with flames in her eyes. " Me?! What the fuck are you doing here, Solana?!" asked Claire as she shot daggers out of her eyes towards Solana. " I'm entering this contest with my Plusle." said Solana. " Oh. Yeah well me and my Glameow are entering and winning this contest." said Claire. " I'm entering this contest too." said Daisy. " But the last time I checked, Daisy, you didn't have a Pokemon." said Claire. " I borrowed Lunick's Minun." said Daisy. " Ooh. Let me see it! Aww! Aren't you a cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!" said Claire petting and pinching Minun's cheeks. " Mai mai mamai!( This bitch is creepy. No wonder why Lunick doesn't like her.)" said Minun. " Aren't you so precious. Do you want to meet my Glameow?" asked Claire. " Mai!( No!)" said Minun. " Alright. Come out, Glameow." said Claire as she sent out her Glameow out of it's Pokeball. " Meow." said Glameow as it came out of its Pokeball. Glameow takes a good look at Minun and falls in love with him. " Meow. Glameow! ( Hi there, Minun. My name's Glameow! You look cute.)" said Glameow. " Plah!" yelled Plusle angrily. " Plah, plah plaah plah! Plah!( Hey, you little bitch of a Glameow! Get away from Minun!)" yelled Plusle as she went over to Glameow. " Meow, meow meow meow, Glameow!( Haha, your think that Minun's your own? Keep dreaming!) (blows raspberry)" said Glameow. " -gasp- Plah!!!!!!" yelled Plusle as she tackled Glameow. " -gasp- Glameow! Solana, you need to keep your Plusle on a leash!" said Claire as she hugged Glameow in comfort. " It looks like you need to be kept on a leash." said Solana holding her Plusle. " Hmph. Let's go Glameow." said Claire. " Glameow!" said Glameow as she and Claire walked off. " Grrr. I can't believe that bitch is here." said Solana. " Relax, Solana. Anyway we still have 30 minutes 'til the conteest starts let's practice for 10 minutes and then we can get ready." said Daisy. " Ok. But first, we have to feed Plusle and Minun." said Solana. Daisy and Solana go to their dressing room and feed Plusle and Minun the poffin. " Ok, Plusle try this poffin it's sweet." said Solana as she gave Plusle the poffin. Plusle eats the poffin. ' Plah plah!!" said Plusle excitingly after she ate the poffin. " It looks like you really like it. Hmm. I wonder what these taste like?" asked Solana as she took a bite of the poffin. " Oooh! This is so sweet and delicious." said Solana. " Alirhgt, Minun, eat your poffin." said Daisy as she fed Minun the poffin. " Hmm. I wonder what this tastes like." said Daisy. Daisy tastes the poffin. " Wooh! This is so spicy!" said Daisy. " Alright let's practice." said Solana. " Alright, Minun, let's see what you know. Alright, use bite!" said Daisy. " Mai?" said Minun confused. " Daisy, Minun doesn't know that move." said Solana. " Alright, Minun, use attract!" said Daisy. " Mai?" said Minun agian confused. " Daisy, Minun doesn't know that either." said Solana. " Then what does he know?" asked Daisy. " Minun, use thunder." said Solana. Minun uses thunder. " Daisy, Minun knows any type of electric move, exept one that barely any Pokemon knows. And that's Volt tackle." said Solana. " Alright. Let's go practice Minun." said Daisy as she and Minun left. " Alright, Plusle let's practice." said Solana. Later when it's showtime, the announcer presents the contestants. " Alright everyone! We have constestants here from all over the region participating in Hearthome City's Super Pokemon Contest!" said the announcer. " Now It's time for the visual round. Our three judges will decide which Pokemon looks fabulous. Now let's begin." said the announcer. When it's Solana's turn the announcer announces her. " Our next contestant is Solana, a Pokemon Ranger from the land of Fiore! Give it up for Solana!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered. " Here we have Solana with her Pokemon, Plusle!" said the announcer. Plusle is accessorizing in a couple of blue ribbons, a string of pearls, and a tiara with ruby and sapphires in there. " Ooh doesn't this Plusle look stunning! Judges?" said the announcer. " Beautiful." said the first judge. " Impressive." said the second judge. " Absolutly increddible."said the third judge. " Next up is Daisy. Another Ranger from the land of Fiore. Everybody, give it up for Daisy." said the announcer as the audience cheers. (in the audience.) " Solana and Plusle looked great. I hope Daisy and Minun do great too. I hope that Claire doesn't win the contest though." said Lunick. " Alright. With Daisy we have Minun." said the announcer. Minun is wearing a red bowtie, with a black tophat with a red stripe to go with, and a cane with a ruby at the top of the cane. " Ooh! This Minun looks ready for a night on the town. Judges?" " Fancy." said the first. " Sophisticated!" said the second. " Cool!" said the third. (in the audience.) " Daisy dressed Minun up pretty good." said Lunick. Next is Claire. " Next we have Claire. She is also from Fiore. Seems like we have a few contestants from Fiore. She is participating with Glameow." Glameow is wearing silk lace ribbons with a silk veil held up by a gold crown. " Ooh! This Glameow looks like a queen! Judges?" " Outstanding" " Beautiful!" " Hmm...Too fancy." " Hey Solana, you and your Plusle better kiss your chances of winning this contest good-bye!" said Claire. " Go to hell, Claire." said Solana. " Please, I live there."said Claire. After the visual round is finished the judges choose who's going on. During the break, Lunick visits Solana and Daisy. " Hey guys. You guys were great. Solana, you and Plusle looked So amazing." said Lunick. " Thanks, Lunick. Say thank you, Plusle." said Solana. Plusle thanks Lunick. " Daisy, you looked good, too." said Lunick. " Thanks." said Daisy. " Minun, you're doing great. If you and Daisy go onto the next round, make sure you follow all of Daisy's orders. Alright?" said Lunick. " Mai!" said Minun. " Lunick!" yelled Claire as she gave a hug to Lunick from behind. " What do you want Claire?" asked Lunick. " Me and Glameow wanted to know what you thought on how we did." said Claire. Glameow creeps closer to Minun. Minun backs up every time Glameow came closer. When Glameow tries to jump onto Minun, Minun gets scared and jumps onto his owner's shoulder in fear. " What's wrong, Minun?" asked Lunick. " It seems that our Pokemon have a thing for each other, Lunick. Just like we have a thing for each other." said Claire. " Claire, let me tell you 3 feelings I have when I see you. Hatred, disgust, and more hatred." said Lunick. " Guys they're announcing the contestants who passed." said Daisy " Oh, Lunick a kiss for good luck?" asked Claire. " For you? Hell no! For Daisy? Yes ( kisses Daisy on the cheek). For Solana? Hell yes! ( Kisses Solana on her lips)" said Lunick as he gives his friends kisses. We see that Clarie made it " Yes! You better hope you get in Solana." said Claire. " Go home, Claire." said Solana. Daisy made it! " Yay! I made it!" said Daisy. Only one more slot to go. Will Solana make it? " It's the last one, Solana. You better just go home now." said Claire. We find out that Solana...made it! " Hell yeah! I made it! Now what do you say to that Claire?" asked Solana. " Oh shut up! You won't make it past the next round. Let's go Glameow!" said Claire as she and Glameow walked off. The next round begins. " Alright everyone! Out of the 80 participants, we have our 40 that made it. At the end of this round only 16 will make it. So everyone do your best. Let's start." said the announcer. " First we have Claire performing with her Glameow." " Alright. Glameow, let's take the stage!' said Claire as she sent out her Glameow out of its Pokeball. " Meow!" said Glameow. " Glameow, use tailwhip!" said Claire as she threw Glameow a ball. " Glameow uses tailwhip to send that ball flying into the air. Impressive." said the announcer. " Glameow use fury swipes!" said Claire. " Glameow fury swipes that ball causing wounds that'll make the ball break! I wonder what's Claire's next plan?" " Alright, Glameow, use iron tail!" said Claire. Glameow uses Iron tail breaking the ball and sending out a blast of confetti. " Wow! The ball was holding a bound of confetti that is now showering over the audience. Judges?" " Amazing!" " Impressive!" " Outstinding." " That was amazing. Next we have Daisy peforming with Minun." said the announcer. " Alright, Minun, let's go!" said Daisy. " Minun, use tail whip!" said Daisy as she trew him a water balloon. " We have Minun using tail whip on that ballon straight into tthe air. What will they do next?" " Minun, use mega kick on that balloon!" said Daisy as she threw a metalic frizbee into the same direction as the balloon. " Minun uses mega kick and breaks that water balloon causing the water come pouring out and falling onto the frizbee. What's next?" " Alright, Minun use shock wave on that frizbee." said Daisy. Minun uses shock wave on the frizbee and the frizbee lights up with sparks. " Ooh! What an amazing light show! Judges?" " Incredible." " Bright!" " Full of sparks!" The other contestants go and Solana is last. " Alright our last contestant is Solana with her Plusle." " Alright, Plusle, let's go." said Solana. " Plusle, use agility with tail whip." said Solana. " Plusle quickly sends all three of those balloons flying into the air what's next?!" " Plusle, use thunder wave." said Solana. Plusle uses thunder wave which pops the balloons with the thunder's pressure beacuase the balloons are made of rubber. The thunder bounces of the balloons and hits the water, which causes a beautiful sparks gaining appluase from the crowd. " Ooh! What an array of sparks. Impressive! Judges?" " Beautiful." " Those sparks were like stars!" " Nice!" " There you have it folks. The judges will chose our 16 contestants going on to the next round. During the next break, Lunick, once again comes to visit his friends. " Impressive move, girls. I'm sure you two will make it to the next round." said Lunick. " Hey, Lunick. Did you enjoy Glameow's performance? Wasn't she great?" asked Claire. " Claire, if your Glameow is anything like you I'm sure it has no talent, except giving me disgust." said Lunick. " They're showing who made it!" said Daisy. " I know I'm going on to the next round." said Claire. " And I'm sure you'll be going onto the next round, sweetie!" said Claire pinching Minun's cheeks. " Mai mamai! ( I hate it when she does that!)" said Minun. Claire makes it. " Yes! I made it! " said Claire. Solana makes it. " Yes! Now what do you say to that, Claire?" asked Solana. Claire sticks her tongue out at Solana. Solana gives Claire ' the finger' . " You bitch." whispered Claire. And Daisy makes it! " Yay! I made it!" cheered Daisy. " I knew you'd make it, sweatheart!" said Claire giving Minun a kiss on his cheek causing Minun to look sick. " Let's check out who we're battling." said Daisy. " I know I'll win every battle I'm in. Solana, if you and I battle, I promise you I won't go easy on you." said Claire. " I'm can't wait." said Solana. " Alright, everyone. Time for the final round. We have the contestants and their Pokemon show off their battling skills. The time limit is 5:00. The first one that reaches 0 or has the lowest energy on the meter after 5: 00 are up loses. Let's get started!" ( ok no way am I going to write the battle info. For the next two rounds. I'll just say, Solana, Daisy, and surprisingly, Claire, made it through the first two rounds of that Main round. Now we get to see that Solana and Claire are going to battle in the semi-finals. Who will win?) " Haha. I won won those battles with my hands tied behind my back. Solana, Daisy, you better hope that you don't get matched up against me. It's a surprise that you made it this far, Solana. It's no surprise that you made it, Minun. Aww, you're just so cute!!" said Claire pinching Minun's cheeks. " Mai mai! ( Let go!)" said Minun. " Ooh! They posted the next battles. Uh-oh!" said Daisy. " What's wrong, Daisy?" asked Solana. " Um...Solana, ...you're battling...Claire." said Daisy. " Heh. No problem. I'll kick her and her Plusle's ass in no time." said Claire. " That's what you think! Plusle and I are going to win!" said Solana. " Good luck trying. Right, Glameow?" asked Claire. " Glameow." said Glameow. " Alright, everyone. For the first battle of the semi-finals we have Pokemon Ranger Solana vs. Fiore's Claire. Whoever wins joins the winner of the other battle in the winner's circle and wins the two Hearthome City ribbon. Let's get started. ( I'm not writing Daisy's battle. I know I'm lazy.)" said the announcer ( in the audience) " I hope Solana does her best. If she loses she'll never live it down. She'll be so gloomy for months." said Lunick. " Let the battle begin!" said the announcer. " Go, Glameow!" said Claire as she sent out Glameow out of it's Pokeball. " Alright, Plusle, let's win!" said Solana. " Solana, stop telling Plusle things that'll never come true." said Claire. " Oh shut up! Plusle use quick attack!" said Solana. Plusle quickly sprints towards Glameow. " Glameow,dodge it and use tail whip!" said Claire. " Glaameow!" said Glameow as she jumped away from Plusle's attack. " Plah?" said Plusle as she missed. " Glameow!" said Glameow as she tail whipped Plusle. " Ooh! That's gotta hurt! Solana's meter loses some energy. Let's see if Plusle can make a comeback." said the announcer. " Glameow, use swift!" said Claire. Glameow uses swift. " Plusle, dodge it by using agility!" said Solana. " Plah!" said Plusle as she dodged the attack with great speed. " That Plusle dodged Glameow's swift by using agility. Plusle's too fast to attack!" said the announcer. " Oh no! Glameow missed!" said Claire. " Plusle, use thunder on Glameow." said Solana. " Plah. Plah!" said Plusle as she attacked Glameow with a power full thunder. " Glameow!!!" yelped Glameow in pain. " -gasp- Glameow! Don't think you've won yet, Solana." said Claire. " Plusle has attacked Glameow with a power full thunder. That's gonna cost Claire a alot of energy in her meter." said the announcer. " Grr. Glameow, use hypnosis." Glameow uses hypnosis and sends Plusle to sleep. Plah! Plah plah pla...-snores gently-" said Plusle as she drifted off to sleep. " Oh no! Plusle, wake up! Wake up!" cried Solana. " Heh. Glameow, use slash!" said Claire. Glameow hits Plusle. " Ooh! Glameow takes advantage of Plusle when it's asleep. That's going to cost Solana some points." " Give up now, Solana. You can't win." said Claire. " C'mon, Plusle, please wake up!" said Solana. Plusle's fast asleep. " Glameow, use iron tail!" said Claire. Glameow iron tails Plusle very stongly. " Ouch! That's gotta hurt that's taking a big chunk out of Solana's meter. Only leaving a little bit of energy." (in the audience) " Oh no! Solana, you've gotta hang in there!" said Lunick. " Give up, Solana, you have no chance of winning! Glameow, finish Plusle off with another iron tail!"said Claire. Glameow goes in for an attack. " Plusle, WAKE UP!!!!" yelled Solana. Plusle wakes up just in time to see Glameow comming at her with an attack. Plusle dodges just in time. " Plusle, you're awake!" cheered Solana. " Plusle woke up just in time. Can Solana make a good comeback?" " Grr. Give it up, Solana. You still can't. There's only 1:00 left. You can't possibly defeat Glameow in that time left." said Claire. " That's what you think. plusle use charge." said Solana. "Plah!" said Plusle as she charged in alot of electricity. " Glameow, use iron tail again." said Claire. " Glameow!" said Glameow as she came running towards Plusle. " Plusle, dodge it." said Solana. Plusle dodges Glameow's attack. " Now Plusle, use volt tackle." said Solana. Plusle starts running towards Glameow. "Folks, Plusle is using a rare attack that barley any electric Pokemon knows." said the annoucer. " Glameow, dodfe it!" said Claire. Glameow tries to dodge it, but Plusle is to fast for her. Plusle attacks Glameow. Glameow faints. " Glameow is unable to battle! The winner is Solana and Plusle!" said the announcer. " Yess! We won! " cheered Solana as she hugged her Pokemon. ( in the audience.) " -sigh- Solana won. I'm so releaved." said Lunick. " Glameow, you did your best. Take a little rest." said Claire as she withdrew her pokemon into it's Pokeball. Later we find out Daisy won her battle. " Alright, everyone. We have our two winners. Pokemon Rangers Solana and Daisy. We award them with the Hearthome City ribbons. Congradulations." said the announcer as the crowd cheers. Later outside, Lunick congradulates his friends. " Good job, Girls. Solana, you and Plusle worked very well. Daisy, you were very good in every round. Minun, I'm glad you listened to Daisy all the way." said Lunick. " Let's go home!" said Daisy. 1 week later, our three rangers head back to Fiore. They say good-bye to Daisy's three sisters, who attack Solana in a hug( sounds familiar?). And they go back. The end.

end episode 20.

Sorry I had to bring Claire in this story. but it sounded like a good idea . Anyway next episode. episode 21: Daisy babysits. Daisy has to take care of Plusle and Minun while Solana and Lunick go out on a date. The two cheering Pokemon cause a lot of mischeif. can Daisy calm them down? read and see. bye. Sprousegirl12.


	24. episode 21: Daisy babysits

Ok everyone, here's episode 21.

We find Solana talking to Daisy with Plusle and Minun in her arms. " Thanks again, Daisy for babysitting Plusle and Minun while Lunick and I go out. Take good care of them.." said Solana as she gave Plusle and Minun to Daisy. " No problem, Solana. I'd do anything for you! Have a good date!" said Daisy. " Be good, you two. Follow all of Daisy's orders. Bye." said Solana as she left. Daisy brings Plusle and Minun into her room. " Alright, guys. What do you two want to do?" asked Daisy. Plusle and Minun start running around the room and jumping on Daisy's bed and her dresser, knocking things over. " Wait, guys! Stop! You're knocking things over! Let's play a game!" said Daisy. Plusle and Minun stop to listen to Daisy. " Alright. Let's play hide and seek. You two hide and I'll seek you. Ok. (closes her eyes) I'll count to 100. 1...2...3...4..5...6...7...8" said Daisy. Plusle and Minun run out of the door. " 95...96...97...98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come!" said Daisy. Daisy searches around for Plusle and Minun. Daisy checks behind her pillows and her plush toys. " Here?...Nope." said Daisy. Daisy checks under her bed. " Here?...Nope." Daisy checks her bathroom. " In here?...Nope." said Daisy. Daisy searches her whole room. " Where could they be? They're not in the room. -gasp- They got out!" said Daisy. Daisy runs out of her room to look for Plusle and Minun. Daisy asks the other rangers if they saw Plusle and Minun, but they didn't. Daisy finally spots Plusle and Minun, who runs into Jackie's room. " -gasp- Oh no! Not there!" said Daisy as she ran after them. Lucky for them Jackie's asleep. Plusle and Minun run into Jackie's closet and tear up the whole closet. They're throwing around Jackie's clothes and his...(ahem)...Playboy magazine's ( told ya he's a pervert). Daisy slowly walks into Jackie's room not to wake Jackie up. " Plusle, Minun, come out now. If you don't, I'm telling Solana and Lunick." whispered Daisy. Daisy finally spots Plusle and Minun. " There you two are. Get over here!" whispered Daisy. Plusle and Minun run out of the room with a magazine. " Oh damn! They got away." whispered Daisy as she quickly got out of the room. She spots Plusle and Minun running back into her room. Daisy runs back into her room to find Plusle and Minun read Jackie's magazine. " Alright, you two now...What the hell are you two reading?!?!" asked Daisy. Daisy takes away the magazine. " Alright, you two should not be reading this. You two are in big trouble when Solana and Lunick are coming home. ' Cause I'm going to tell on you two." scolded Daisy. Plusle and Minun start to cry. " Huh?...Wait you two!...Please stop crying...I promise I won't tell." said Daisy. Plusle and Minun stop crying. " I'm going to return this magazine to Jackie's room. Stay here." said Daisy as she left with the magazine. Plusle and Minun jump onto Daisy's dresser and play with her make-up. Daisy comes back. " Alright, you two, let's play a quiet game. Uh...guys why are you putting on my make-up?!" asked Daisy. Plusle is smearing lipstick all over her face. " Plusle, stop! That's my favorite lipstick!" said Daisy as she took back her lipstick. " Oh you two are so messy." said Daisy. Just then Daisy's styler rings. " Hello?" asnswered Daisy. " Hey, Daisy. It's Solana! I'm calling to check up on you guys. Are Plusle and Minun being good?" asked Solana. " Yeah! They're perfect little angels. They're taking a little nap. They'll be awake by the time you get back. Don't worry. Have fun!" lied Daisy. " Alright. Lunick and I'll be home in an hour. Bye." said Solana as she hung up. " -sigh- Alright you two. Solana and Lunick will be home in an hour. I have to get you two cleaned up and you two have to tell them you rested if they ask. Got it?" said Daisy. Plusle and Minun follow Daisy into the bathroom. Daisy gives Plusle and Minun a bath for 45 minutes. " Alright, you two. I need you two to dry your selves off." said Daisy giving them a towel. Just then they hear a knock at the door. " Who is it?" asked Daisy. " It's Solana! I'm her to get Plusle and Minun." said Solana. " Oh! She's early." said Daisy. Diays quickly picks up Plusle and Minun, who aren't dry yet. Daisy opens the door. " Hey, Solana. How was your date? Great. Give me my Pokemon." said Solana. " Here you go." said Daisy giving Solana Plusle and Minun. "Hey. They're wet. What happened?" asked Solana. " Oh! I gave them a bath to get them clean." said Daisy. " Aw! You're so sweet. Thanks for everything. Thank Daisy, you two." said Solana. Plusle and Minun thank Daisy. " Your welcome." said Daisy. " Your the best." said Solana giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek. " -blushes- No problem. I'll do it anytime." said Daisy.

end episode 21.

Well wasn't that fun? Next episode: episode 22: cute little angel. Aw Lunick's babysister is coming for a visit. See what happens during her visit.

bye! Sprousegirl12.


	25. episode 22: Cute little angel

_Awww! Lunick's baby sister, Laurean, is visiting with her mother. ' Cause here's episode 22._

_Our three rangers and their two Pokemon are enjoying a nice cool summer day. Daisy and Plusle and Minun are playing. While Lunick is laying his head on Solana's lap while she feeds him grapes. " Feed me grape." said Lunick. " What do you say?" asks Solana. " Please?" said Lunick. " No." said Solana. " I love you?" said Lunick. " Good boy." said Solana feeding him. " I love you." said Lunick. Solana feeds him a again. " No. I meant that." said Lunick. " Oh!" said Solana as she gave him a kiss. Just then Lunick feels a little hand tapping him on the head. " Huh? What's going on?" asked Lunick. " Lunick, there's a little girl tapping you on the head." said Solana. Lunick gets up and recognizes the little girl. " Aww! It's you! What are you doing here?" asked Lunick in a cute voice while he hugs the little girl. " Who is she?" asked Solana. Just then a woman with dark blue hair wearing it in a tight bun. " Laurean, come here. I'm sorry, Lunick if she startled you." said the woman. " It's ok, mom. Laurean's still little. She doesn't know anybetter." said Lunick. " Lunick, who is she?" asked Solana. " This is my mom. And this is my babysister,Laurean. Mom, this is..." said Lunick. " I know who. It's nice to see you again Daisy. You look different from when I saw you last." said Lunick's mother( let's call her Jane). " Um...Mother, this isn't Daisy." said Lunick. Just then Daisy runs up to Jane and hugs her. " Mrs. K! It's great to see you again." said Daisy. " I see what you mean now. Then who is she?" asked Jane. " Mom, this is Solana. She's my girlfriend." said Lunick. " Ooh! She's very beautiful! (whispers to Lunick) You better not lose her. She looks like a great one." said Jane. " It's nice to meet you. Who is this cute little girl?" asked Solana. " This is Laurean. She's two. Say hi Laurean." said Jane. " Hi." said Laurean. " Aww! Aren't you so cute! Can you say 'Solana'? Say 'Solana'!" said Solana as she hugged Laurean. " Sa-le-ba."said Laurean as she tried to say Solana's name. " Say 'Solana.' " said Solana. " So-la-ba." said Laurean. " Almost got it. Say ' So-la-na.' " said Solana. " So-la-na. So-lana! Solana!" said Laurean. " Yay! You got it!" said Solana huggig Laurean. " Your girlfriend is very kind. Anyway can you do me a favor?" asked Jane. " Sure, mom. What is it?" asked Lunick. " You see, the reason why me and Laurean are here is because I have a meeting to do here in Fiore and I couldn't leave Sinnoh by myself 'cause noone would be there to look after Laurean. Since your father is away, I can't leave Laurean alone with the maids. And since I'm coming here to Fiore and you live here now and you haven't seen Laurean in a while, I thought it would be a good idea if she stayed here with you during my stay. I hope you don't mind." said Jane. " It's ok, mom. I'll be glad to watch Laurean. Don't worry. How long will you be away? Well I'll be in Fall City for a week. Then, I'm going to Wintown for another week and 3 days. So I'll be back in two weeks and three days." said Jane. " It's going to be fine. You go and have a good time on your trip. Don't hurry back." said Lunick. " Ok. Bye, Laurean. " said Jane as she kissed her baby and left. " Hey, Laurean. We're going to have a lot of fun!" said Lunick picking up his baby sister. Just then Lunick's styler gets a text message. Lunick sees he has a mission. " I'm sorry, you two. I have to go on a mission. I have to leave Laurean with you. I hope that isn't going to be a problem. " said Lunick. " Don't worry, Lunick, we'll take good care of her." said Daisy. " Yeah. Go on your mission. we'll make sure Laurean is ok. And later if your tired, I could give you my special back rub." said Solana. " That sounds good. I'll be back tonight." said Lunick. Later in Solana and Lunick's room, Daisy and Solana are getting aquainted with Laurean. " Alright, Laurean. Remember me? I'm Daisy! Say ' Daisy' !" said Daisy. " Crazy!" said Laurean. " I'm guessing Lunick taught her that. " said Solana. " No, Laurean. Say ' Daisy' !" said Daisy. " Crazy! Crazy!" said Laurean. " Lunick's mean!" said Daisy. " Say ' Lunick', Laurean. " said Solana. " Lunick." said Laurean. " No. It's ' cheesehead'." said Daisy. " Cheese-head. Cheesehead!" said Laurean. " Daisy, don't teach Laurean those things!" said Solana. " C 'mon! It's payback for him teaching her to call me crazy. Laurean, what do you call your big brother?" asked Daisy. " Cheesehead!" said Laurean. " Fine. But if he asks who taught her that, I'm telling her you taught her that!" said Solana. " Ok. Fine! (whispers to Laurean) If he asks tell him Solana taught you that." said Daisy. Later Lunick comes back from his mission. " Hey, Solana. Hey, Laurean. I hope she wasn't any trouble." said Lunick. " It's ok. She was a perferct little angel. Right, Laurean?" said Solana. " Right! Solana was a good babysitter, Cheesehead!" said Laurean. " Did my babysister just call me a cheesehead?" asked Lunick. " Trust me. I didn't teach her that! Right, Laurean?" asked Solana. " Solana taught me a lot of things." said Laurean. " Alright then. Laurean, it's time for you to take a bath." said Lunick as he picked up his sister and took her to the bathroom. " Lunick, can I help give her a bath, too?" asked Solana. " Sure, Chickenlegs." said Lunick. " Hey! I do not have chickenlegs, Cheesehead!" said Solana. After Laurean's bath, our two rangers decide to lay back and relax, while Laurean plays with Plusle and Minun. Lunick tries to kiss Solana, but Solana stops hims. " Lunick, we can't do that while Laurean is awake. We don't want to put bad things in her head." said Solana. " Aww! C'mon! Just a quick one?" asked Lunick. " Alright." said Solana giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. Later our two rangers decide it's time for Laurean to go to bed. " Alright, Laurean. Time for you to go to bed." said Lunick. " No!" said Laurean. " C'mon, Laurean, bed time!" said Lunick. " No!" said Laurean. " Laurean, you're going to bed weither you like it or not!" said Lunick picking up his babysister. Laurean starts to cry. " Laurean, what's wrong? Don't cry! Don't cry!" said Lunick trying to get her to stop crying. " Let me hold her." said Solana. Lunick gives Laurean to Solana. " Shh! Don't cry, Laurean. It's ok.It's ok!" said Solana as she rocked Laurean until she stopped crying. Laurean stops crying. " Aww! That's a good girl. It's time for you go to bed now." said Solana. " Ok!" said Laurean. Lunick is surprised that Laurean listened to Solana when she told Laurean to go to bed instead of when he told her to go to bed. " Would you like me to do anything for you before you go to bed, Laurean?" asked Solana. " I'm thirsty! I want some milk!" said Laurean. " Ok. Lunick, go get some milk for Laurean." said Solana. " Fine." said Lunick as he left. When Lunick gets back, he tries to feed Laurean , but she doesn't want him to feed her. " Alright, Laurean here's your milk." said Lunick trying to feed his sister. " No! I want Solana to feed me!" said Laurean. " Ok, Laurean." said Solana feeding Laurean. Lunick starts to feel jealous. After Laurean drinks her milk, Lunick offers to sing her to sleep. " Would you like me sing you to sleep like old times, Laurean?" asked Lunick. " No! I want Solana to!" said Laurean. " Ok, Laurean. What would me to sing me to sing?" asked Solana. " Sing me ' Rock a bye baby' !" said Laurean. Solana starts to sing to Laurean, which causes Lunick to think. ' Why does Laurean prefer Solana to do things for her than me, her own brother? Maybe because I left, Laurean doesn't like me anymore. Or maybe it's beacause of Solana. Maybe Solana tricked her. Maybe Solana's trying to get back at me for something. Did I do anything to Solana? Is she mad at me?' thought Lunick. After Laurean falls asleep, Solana gets into bed with Lunick and tries to kiss him but he moves away from her. " What's wrong, Lunick?" asked Solana. " Nothing. I'm just not in the mood right now. Good night." said Lunick as he tried to go to sleep. The next morning. Lunick awakens to find his girlfriend playing with his little sister. ' She's probably training Laurean to be like her. A bad tempered woman.' thought Lunick. " Good morning, Lunick." said Solana. Lunick responds by giving Solana ' the stare.' " Umm...Did I do something bad?" asked Solana. Lunick continues to give her ' the stare.' " Solana, I'm hungry!" said Laurean. " Ok. Lunick, could you feed her?" asked Solana. " Why should I? She would rather you do it!" said Lunick in an angry tone. " What? Lunick, she's your sister. You have to do it." said Solana. " Not according her! She wants to be with only you! She'll do anything you say!" said Lunick. " No she won't!" said Solana. " Oh yeah? Watch this. Laurean, lay down." said Lunick. " No!" said Laurean. " Laurean, lay down." said Solana. Laurean lays down. " See?! She only does what you say! I can't stand that she'll only respond to you! I don't want you near my sister anymore! Stay away from her!" said Lunick. " Lunick, that's not fair! Laurean is still little! She's going through a phase! We can't stop her from going through a phase! Soon she'll probably stop listening to me and start listening to Daisy. Or even Minun. Or even a grain of sand!" said Solana. " Solana, just stay away my little sister. Don't ever go near her! If I see you near her, I will break up with you and never speak to you again." said Lunick. Solana runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind her and starts to cry. " There we go, Laurean. The evil lady is gone. Now you and I can be together again." said Lunick. " Where's Solana?" asked Laurean. " Solana went away and won't be coming back. Now do you want me to feed you?" asked Lunick. " No! You're mean! I hate you!" said Laurean moving away from Lunick. ' What happened? I took Solana away from her and she still hates me! What's going on?' thought Lunick. Later Daisy comes by. " Hey, Lunick! Hey, Laurean! Hey, Sola-...Where's Solana?" asked Daisy. Lunick points to the bathroom door. " Is she taking a bath?" asked Daisy. " No. She's crying." said Lunick. " Why?" asked Daisy. " I told her to stay away from Laurean. And I threatened to break up with her if she came near Laurean." said Lunick. "Lunick, you cheesehead, what's the matter with you?" asked Daisy. " I was...did you just call me a ' cheesehead?'" asked Lunick. " Yeah! I told Laurean to call you that." said Daisy. " Solana didn't teach her that?" asked Lunick. " NO. Anyway, why'd you do that?" asked Daisy. " I thought the reason why Laurean listened to Solana instead of me was because Solana tricked her some how. And I guess I felt jealous. And I tried to be with Laurean after I told Solana to stay away from her. But Laurean said I was mean and said she hated me." said Lunick. " Lunick, you are such a cheesehead! I'm insane and I know more than you! Laurean is still a baby! Babies go through things we call a 'phase'. For example: Laurean would only want to eat chocolate one week. And the next week she would only want to eat cookies. This is all a part of life. It's not your fault she's not listening to you. It's not Solana's fault! It's Laurean's fault. Laurean is still growng up! You just have to bear it! Get it, Cheesehead?" asked Daisy. " Oh! I get it. I feel so bad right now. I should apologize to Solana right now." said Lunick. Lunick knocks on the bathroom door. " Solana? Let me in. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know Laurean's still a baby and she's growing up and she's going through phases. So I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" asked Lunick. The door opens and Solana instantly hugs Lunick. " I forgive you!" said Solana with a smile on her face. " Thanks. Solana, could you get Laurean to not hate me?" asked Lunick. " Laurean, do you hate your brother?" asked Solana. " No! I love my big brother." said Laurean. " But you said that you hated me!" said Lunick. " That was because you were mean to Solana. I'm sorry!" said Laurean giving her big brother a hug. " Aw! It's ok, Laurean! I should be sorry. If I hadn't been mean to Solana, you wouldn't say you hated me." said Lunick. " Laurean, why don't you listen to your brother when he tells you to do things." asked Solana. " I don't know." said Laurean. " You promise to listen to you big brother?" asked Solana. " Promise!" said Laurean. " Good! That problem is fixed! Speaking of problems, Lunick, why'd you teach her to call me crazy?" asked Daisy. " You wanna know why? I told her to call you that 'cause last summer while we were at my house, you stuck an angry Krabby down my pants." said Lunick. " That was because you cut off all the hair of my teddy bear!" said Daisy. " That's because you stole all of the money in my piggy-bank!" said Lunick. " That's because you ate the cookies I saved for lunch!" said Daisy. " That's because you replaced my lunch with Pokemon food that was past it's experation date!" said Lunick. " That's because you stole all of my underwear!" said Daisy. " I never stole your underwear! Jackie did!" siad Lunick. " He did?! What a perv!" said. Two weeks and three days later, Jane arrives to pick up Laurean and go back home. " I hope Laurean wasn't any trouble." said Jane. " No trouble at all, mom. I hope Laurean will come back for a visit soon." said Lunick. " I'm going to miss you, Laurean!" said Daisy. " I'll miss you too, Laurean. You're like the little sister I always wanted." said Solana giving Laurean a good-bye hug. " I'll miss you, Laurean. I hope we can see each other soon." said Lunick. " I'll miss you, Cheesehead." said Laurean. " ..(giggles) I'll miss you too, Blueberryhead!" said Lunick giving his little sister a hug. While watching Jane and Laurean leave, Solana starts to think. " You know, Lunick. During Laurean's stay here and when we took care of her, it made me feel like we were a married couple that had a baby. I started thinking of what it would be like if we had a child of our own." said Solana. " -blushes- A child of our own?! I hope you're not trying to tell me you're pregnant." said Lunick. " Relax! I'm not! I was just saying." said Solana. " -sigh- Good. 'Cause that'd be too soon. And we're not married yet. We couldn't have a child now!" said Lunick. " I wonder what'll be like when we get married?" said Solana. " I want it to be a nice regular wedding. Not too big. Not too smll. Just right!" said Lunick. " Hmm. This talk about weddings is making me feel that something will be happening in two months from now." said Daisy. _

_End episode 22._

_ Daisy is right something will happen two months from now. a wedding! Next episode: episode 23: I do...do I?_


	26. episode 23: I do or do I ?

_Ding-Dong! I hear wedding bells! There's going to be a wedding! To bad it's not Solana and Lunick's! Here's episode 23!_

_We find our favorite three rangers doing filing with their Leader, who keeps on stairing deeply into space. " Have you two noticed that Spenser's acting very weird lately?" whispered Lunick. " Yeah. He keeps on stairing deeply into space. Like he's in love." said Solana. " Ooh! Maybe he is!" said Daisy. " Someone should ask what's going on with him." said Lunick. Solana and Daisy stare at Lunick. " What?!" asked Lunick. " You're going to ask him." said Solana. " Why me?" asked Lunick. " 1. You're a guy. 2. You're his favorite." said Daisy pushing him next to Spenser. " Hey, Spenser! What's up?" asked Lunick. " Oh nothing. Lunick could I tell you something?" asked Spenser. " Ok." said Lunick. " Get Solana and Daisy first." said Spenser. Lunick grabs Solana and Daisy and pulls them over. " Ok, you three. I know you guys think I've been acting weird lately. It''s because , Elita from Wintown and I are getting married in two months." said Spenser. " Ooh! Congrats, Spenser." said Lunick. " So have you chosen a best man yet?" asked Daisy. " Oh,I forgot! Lunick, would you be my best man at the wedding?" asked Spenser. " Of course." said Lunick. " Elita will be coming here soon, so I need you three to be here." said Spenser. " Fine." said the three rangers. Later when Elita comes over, Elita asks to only speak with Solana and Daisy. " Alright, girls. Solana, I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?" asked Elita. " I would be honored." said Solana. " What can I be?" asked Daisy. " You can be one of my bridesmaids." said Elita. " Yay!" cheered Daisy. " So where is the wedding going to be?" asked Solana. " It's going to be on the beach in Summerland. " said Elita. " A beach wedding sounds romantic." said Solana. " So if you're getting married in Summerland you have to have the right dress. One not to long and not to short." said Daisy. " That's right. Would you girls like to help me shop for a dress?" asked Elita. " Sure. When?" asked Solana. " How about tomorrow?" asked Elita. " That sounds good." said Daisy. Tomorrow Elita, Solana, and Daisy go to the dress shop to find dresses. " What do you girls think of this dress?" asked Elita coming out with a peach dress that reaches half way down her knees. " Hmm. Nice, but not your color." said Solana. " What she said." said Daisy. " Ok." said Elita as she went back into the dressing room. Meanwhile, we find Lunick and Spenser at the tux shop to find a suit for them to wear. " what do you think of this one?" asked Spenser coming out with a black tuxedo." Hmm. It's nice, but it's to classic. Try something new like white." said Lunick. " You're right! Black is perfect!" said Spenser going back into the dressing room. Back to the women, Elita comes out of the dressing room wearing a blue dress just like the one she wore before. " Well, what do you think?" asked Elita. " Nice. That's perfect!" said Solana ." It's outstanding." said Daisy. " Alright. Now I have find a veil." said Elita. " How about this one?" asked Solana holding up a white bubble veil with a silver tiara. " Perfect. Now for your bridesmaids' dresses." said Elita. Later the girls come out of their cubbicle wearing light blue bridesmaid dresses that reach up to their knees. " So what do you girls think of your dresses?" asked Elita. " Wonderful." said Solana. " They're so pretty and so comfortable." said Daisy. " Glad you girls like 'em. Now let's let Solana pay for them." said Elita. " What?! I have to pay for the dresses?!" asked Solana. " Yeah. You're the Maid of Honor." said Elita. " Aww! The cost for the dresses at this shop is going to cost me a year's salary!" said Solana. " Haha! Don't worry! I was just kidding! I'll pay for them." said Elita. " Haha. Very funny." said Solana sarcasticly. " Tomorrow we have to go to shop for the flowers." said Elita. " Alright. As long as I don't have to pay." said Solana. " Don't worry. Spenser's paying." said Elita. " Finally, the men start to pay." said Daisy. As time goes by, all of the preperaions are done. And everything is bought. One week before the wedding, we have a problem. One night, we find Spenser and Elita talking. " So, what are we going to do after the wedding?" asked Elita. " Start working on making children." said Spenser. " What? I thought we agreed to wait a year after the wedding." said Elita. " I think it'd be better if we just start right after the wedding." " But we agreed on my plan. Why would you just make another plan?" asked Elita. " I never said I agreed. I said I'd think about it." said Spenser. " Well you could've told me about a month ago." said Elita. " Well you could've asked a month ago." said Spenser. " Why do I have to ask?! You should've told me!" yelled Elita. " Well why should I have to tell you?! If you were really curious, you should've asked!" yelled Spenser. " What is it with you men and telling people what they need to know?!" asked Elita. " What is it with you women and asking questions?!" asked Spenser. " Ugh! MEN!" complained Elita. " WOMEN!" complained Spenser. " Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you! " said Elita and Spenser in unision to each other. " I'm going to bed!" yelled Elita as she goes into the elevator to go to her guest room. " FIne!" yelled Spenser. " Fine!" " Fine!" " FINE!!!!!" yelled Elita before the elevator door closed. A few minutes later Lunick comes down to ask Spenser what the yelling was all about. " Hey, Spenser, is everything alright? I heard yelling coming from down here." said Lunick. " It was me and Elita. We had figh. She thinks that she's always right! But I can't take it anymore! Maybe we should just cancel the wedding, " said Spenser. " Don't do that! All of the preperations and stuff you got will og to waste. If you two are having problems in your relationship then try going to a relationship psychologist." said Lunick. ( meanwhile) Solana is walking down the hall when she hears noises coming from Elita's room. " (knocks on the door) Elita? Are you ok? Can I come in?" asked Solana. " Sure." said Elita. Solana enters the room to find Elita murdering a pillow by punching it. " Um..Elita, is every thing alright?" asked Solana. " Yeah. Everything is just peachy. " said Elita continuing to muder the pillow. " Then why are you trying to kill that pillow?" asked Solana. " -sigh- Spenser and I were having a fight and he is so unsensitive. And such a pig-headed asshole! " said Elita. " I never knew you were so agressive. Was Spenser really being so unsensitive?" asked Solana. " Yeah! Why can't Spenser be more like Lunick? A nice, sensitive, and polite man." said Elita. " Well, Lunick is all of those things. But there are times when he's not. He sometimes gets me so mad I just want to rip his head off and eat it on plate. But I forget about it, because I know that Lunick and I are in a relationship and people in relationships sometimes fight. So we just forget about are problems a realize we fight because we love each other. Isn't that why you and Spenser fight?" asked Solana. " I guess you're right. Maybe I should talk things over with Spenser." said Elita getting up to go downstairs to go talk to Spenser. (downstairs) " Psychologist? No way. And besides, the psychologist is just gonna tell me I'm right, like always, and Elita's gonna get hot-headed , like she always is, and make bitch-fit out of it." said Spenser. " So I'm hot-headed, am I?" asked Elita angrily. " How long were you standing there?" asked Spenser. " Long enough to hear the whole conversation." said Elita. " You know that's eveasdropping!" said Spenser. " Well if I hadn't I wouldn't have known what you really think of me!" said Elita. " Maybe you two should se a relationship psychologist." said Lunick. " With her?!" asked Spenser. " With him?!" asked Elita. " Hell no!" yelled the two in unision. " The only way I'm going with her is if you and Solana come with us." said Spenser. " What's wrong? Need someone to help comfort you when the psychologist says I'm right?" asked Elita. " Grr. You are such a ..." said Spenser before Solana covers his mouth. " Don't say anything you'll regret later, Spenser." said Solana. " Solana, it's a good idea for us to come with them so we can stop them from killing each other. " said Lunick. Tomorrow, in the psychologist's office, our two couples are speaking with the psychologist who is giving them some tests. " Alirght, everyone, my name is Dr. Roseanna, and I'll be helping you in your relationships. Now what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Roseanna. " Well me and my loving girlfriend are here not only to check out our relationship, but to keep th peace between these two." said Lunick pointing to Elita and Spenser, who are turned away from each other. " Alright. Now let's start with our older couple. Elita, how do you feel when you're around Spenser?" asked Roseanna. " Like I'm in hell." said Elita. " Oh damn! You took my answer for when the doctor asks me that question about you!" said Spenser. " That's what I'm talking about! Spenser always has to make a negavtive comment whenever I talk!" said Elita. " Ok. Spenser, how do you feel when you're around Elita." asked Roseanna. " Like I'm being tortured for something. She is the mistress of evil." said Spenser. Spenser and Elita are shooting daggers out of their eyes at each other. " Alright, now to our younger couple. Solana, how do you feel when you're around Lunick?" asked Roseanna. " Nothing." said Solana. " What?" asked Lunick. " I mean I don't feel any special way when I'm around Lunick. I already love Lunick. Isn't that special enough?" asked Solana. " Ok. Lunick, how do you feel when you're around Solana?" asked Roseanna. " Scared." said Lunick. " What the hell?!" asked Solana. " Solana has her bad temper. She gets mad often whenever I'm around her. I'm afraid she might kill me." said Lunick. " Hmm. Ok. For our older couple, you two seem that you're a couple from hell. And our, younger couple, you two are a regular, semi-normal couple. Alright, next we'll see how you guys would treat you're women. Alright, this is for the men. You are stranded on an island with your woman, who is pregnant and will be going into labor any second and a guy in a life boat comes, but only one of you can get into the boat what would you do?" asked Roseanna. " I'd let Solana get into the boat." said Lunick. " But what if I go into labor before I get to shore?" said Solana. " Well hold the baby inside until you get to the hospital." said Lunick. " But if I do that, the baby will die!" said Solana. " How?" asked Lunick. " Lunick, when a baby is in the womb, it breathes water. When the water breaks and the baby's lungs are fully grown, it starts to breathe air! And inside the womb after the damn water breaks, there is no fucking air! And humans, including babies, need to breathe air! Get it now?!?!?!" asked Solana. " Ok. Spenser, your answer?" asked Roseanna. " Simple. Kick that man's ass out of the boat and get in with Elita." said Spenser. " Seriously?" asked Elita. " Of course. If it's my child or not, I don't want it to be stranded on a weird island with no good resources." said Spenser. " Oh, Spenser, you're so sweet." said Elita. " Lunick, you're not. Why couldn't you think of an answer like that?" asked Solana. " I would rather you get in the boat and me die on this island." said Lunick. " Alright. Next, let's check on how you guys know each other. First we'll have the women answer questions about the men. Men, correct your women if they're wrong. Alright, when was your man born?" asked Roseanna. " May 18, 1991." said Solana. " That was simple. All you had to do was remember was your birthday, which is the same date." said Lunick to Solana. " Spenser's birthday is...September...six,..no,...seven,...no...nine,...no,...twenty,...Ah! September 21!983." said Elita. " Actually 1984. You were off by one year." said Spenser. " Alright, what's your man's mother's name?" asked Roseanna. " Joan." said Solana. " No. It's Jane. You talked to her last week when we called to check up on Laurean, and you still don't remember?" asked Lunick. " Well at least I remembered her name started with a ' J ' _!_ " said Solana. " His mother's name is Katrina." said Elita. " You're right!" said Spenser. " Last question, what is you're man's favorite thing to do when he's with you alone." asked Roseanna. " Have sex." said Elita and Solana in unision. " That's not true!" said Lunick. " Oh please! We have it three times a day. You always start it! " said Solana. " Well, I guess that's true, Elita. It's because I love so much." said Spenser. " Aw, I love you too, Spenser." said Elita. " Alright, for the men,..." said Roseanna. ( Let's skip to when they get back to the ranger base.) Inside the base, Daisy is waiting for the couples to return. " Hey guys, how was therapy?" asked Daisy as she saw Spenser and Elita walking together hand in hand, and Solana and Lunick walking far away from each other. " Perfect." said Elita and Spenser in unision. " Not fine! Lunick and I are very close to breaking up!" said Solana. " Who died and said you're going to decide if we break up?" asked Lunick. " You are such a pain in the ass!" yelled Solana. " I'm about to bring pain to your ass." said Lunick. " bring it on, boyfriend." said Solana taking off her earrings and clenching her fists getting ready to fight. Lunick and Solana tackle each other and start to fight. Spenser and Elita break up the fight and hold them back. " Alright, you two, time to settle this. Don't you think the reason why you two don't know a lot about each other is because you guys have to much sex?" asked Spenser. " Hn." said Solana and Lunick in unision. " Maybe if you two had less sex and talked more, you two would know each other better." said Spenser. " You're right. I'm sorry, Solana. I should start talking to you more." said Lunick hugging Solana. " No. I'm sorry, Lunick. I shouldn't get so mad everytime I'm with you. Forgive me?" asked Solana hugging Lunick back. " There's nothing to forgive." said Lunick. ( alright now let's skip to the wedding day) Solana and Diays are helping Elita with her dress and her hair. " Elita, you look so beautiful. I wish I was you." said Daisy. " You want to marry Spenser?" asked Elita. " No! I mean I wish I could get married right now, but not to Spenser." said Daisy. " Elita, this is going to be the most wonderful day of your life. You look so beautiful." said Solana. ( skip to the wedding ceremony. Let's skip the part when the priest makes his speach and stop at the vows.) " Now let us allow the bride and groom recite their wedding vows." said the priest. " I,__ Spenser, affirm my love to you, Elita as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person i have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together." said Spenser. " I, Elita, take you, Spenser to be my husband. To love and to hold. I will always be at your side whenever there is trouble. I will always be there for you." siad Elita. " Now may the bride and groom give each other the rings." said the priest. " ( places rings on Spenser's finger) With this ring I thee wed." said Elita as she placed the ring on Spenser's finger. " ( places ring on Elita's finger) With this ring I thee wed." said Spenser placing the ring on Elita's finger. " Now, do you Spenser Hayete, take Elita to be your wife? To love and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer" said the Priest. " I do." said Spenser. " Do you, Elita Snow ( I know bad last name), take Spenser to be your husband. To love and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer." said the Priest. " I do." said Elita. " By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest. Spenser and Elita kiss and everyone cheers. Spenser and Elita head out to the limo to go to the reception. But before they get into the limo, Elita throws the bouquet. All of the women try to catch it. The person who catches it is, Solana! " Yay! I caught it! I caught it! I'm the next to get married!" cheered Solana. " I wonder to who?" asked Daisy sarcasticly. Then Spenser throws Elita's garter to the men. The men try to catch it. Lunick catches it. ( you know the two that catches the bouquet and garter are, in superstitions, to be the couple to get married next.) " I caught the garter! I'm the next man to get married. Isn't there something next to this sperstition?" asked Lunick. " Yeah. You have to marry the person that caught the bouquet." said Daisy. " Who's that?" asked Lunick. " Me." said Solana holding up the bouquet. " Well I guess we're going to be husband and wife soon." said Lunick. " Only on one condition." said Solana. " What's that?" asked Lunick. " I get to be the wife." said Solana. " Understood." said Lunick. _

_end episode 23._

_That was good. Anyway next episode: episode 24: Back to school again. It's school time again in the world of our rangers. New problems. New classes. But same old, bitchy Claire. and we'll be having a new student wich is a new ranger at the base. What is that girl gonna be like? Wiat and find out. Bye Sprousegirl12_


	27. episode 24: back to school again

Oh-no it's time for our rangers to get back to school. Hopefully everything gets better. I said hopefully, not will. Well here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon ranger or the characters. I do not own the new character, Megan. She belongs to my partner for this story, Animelover44. I own Daisy though. Here's episode 24.

On a fine summer day, the last one to be exact, we find our rangers sadly getting ready for school. " I can't beleive this! We're going back to school tomorrow! This is such a drag!" yelled Solana, good thing they're outside. " Relax, Solana. It'll be alright. I'm sure everything will be alright." said Lunick until someone jumped on his back. " Hey, Lunick!!" cheered that person. " Please be Daisy. Please be Daisy! Please be Daisy!" prayed Lunick. " Sorry, Lunick. It's not Daisy." said Claire. " Damn. What do you want, Claire?" asked Lunick. " Just making sure you're coming back to Ringtown High tomorrow. So are you?" asked Claire. " Are you?" asked Lunick. " You bet!" said Claire. " Then sadly yes." said Lunick. " Great! Hopefully you won't, Solana. " said Claire. " Sorry, Bitch. I'm coming back." said Solana. " Oh great. This is what I need. How am I supposed to get Lunick away from you, if you are still gonna be in the same school?" asked Claire. " Well looks like you're going try to win something between us and fail like always." said Solana. " Grr. I'll win this time! Just you wait." said Claire. " Yes,yes. She can wait. But I can't wait 'til you decide to get off my back! Now get off!!! You weigh a ton!" said Lunick dropping Claire. " Ow! Don't worry, Lunick! I'll lose some weight so you'll be able to carry me. And I'll be even skinnier than you, Solana." said Claire. " Claire, if you get any skinnier than me, you'll look like a stick." said Solana. " Grr. Well bye, Lunick." said Claire as she gave Lunick a good-bye kiss and left. Claire's kiss made Lunick look sick. Solana starts to giggle. " What's so funny?" asked Lunick. " After Claire gave you that kiss, you looked Like Minun when Claire kissed him back in Sinnoh." said Solana. " Well looks like Minun and I share the same intrests." said Lunick. Just then they see Spenser walking with some girl. " Who's Spenser walking with?" asked Solana. " I don't know." said Lunick. Spenser and the girl walk up to the two rangers. " Solana, Lunick, this is Megan. She is our new ranger here. I hope you'll welcome her here." said Spenser. " H-h-hi. I-I-I-I'm M-m-megan. What's your name?" asked Megan, a girl with black hair with blond highlights. " I'm Lunick. I hope you'll work your hardest here." said Lunick. " I'm Solana. I was the recent rookie here until you came. I'll be happy to help you if you need it." said Solana. " T-thanks." said Megan. " Now, Megan, let me assign you your room." said Spenser leading Megan into the base. " Here is you room number and your key." said Spenser giving Megan her key and the paper that had her room number. " Lunick, Solana, show Megan to her room." said Spenser. " Understood." said Solana and Lunick in unision. Lunick and Solana take Megan into the elevator up to the third floor. Megan opens her room door and she finds it's already full of stuff. " Wow! My room is so pretty! The ranger union is really nice to the new rangers." said Megan. Lunick and Solana notice the room. " Uh,...Lunick, isn't this...?" asked Solana. Just then Daisy walks up behind them. " Hey, guys!! Uh..What are you doing in my room?" asked Daisy. " Your room? This my room. Room 6D." said Megan. " My room is 6D, too! So that means we're roommates!" said Daisy. " How exciting! Oops! Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Megan. What's your name?" asked Megan. " My name's Daisy!" said Daisy. " I'm sure you two will have an exciting time to get to know each other." said Solana. " Yeah. If you two will excuse us. Solana and I have a little game we have to play." said Lunick. " What game?" asked Solana. " You know. Our game , Solana." said Lunick. " What game?!" asked Solana again. Lunick whispers in Solana's ear. " Oh! That game!" said Solana. " Ooh, ok! Bye. See you two tomorrow." said Megan. Tomorrow, we find Daisy and Megan waiting outside for Solana and Lunick, so the four of them could go to school. They finally see Solana and Lunick. " Sorry to make you wait. It took me forever to get Solana up." said Lunick. " I don't know why I gave in to you. Ugh, I hate school." said Solana. " Too hard?" asked Megan. " No. Evil is there." said Solana. " What do you mean?" asked Megan. " You'll see when we get to school." said Solana. When the four rangers get there, Megan is amazed at what she sees. " Wow! The school is so beautiful!" said Megan. " Well,well, well. I see we have a new girl here at school." said Claire walking up to them from behind. " Uh-oh. Bitch-alert." said Daisy. Claire jumps on Lunick, who starts to cry real tears when she gets onto him. " Hi , Lunick!" cheered Claire. " ( cries) Why me?! Why me?! Why me?!" asked Lunick to himself. " What's wrong with him?" asked Megan. " He's just wondering about what he has to go through." said Daisy. Solana goes over to them and pulls Claire off of Lunick. " Stay off of my boyfriend!" commanded Solana. " He's going to be mine! By the end of the year, he will be my boyfriend. Mine!" said Claire. Solana and Claire start to argue. " Do they always do that every time they meet?" asked Megan. " No. Other times they argue." said Daisy. Megan walks up to Claire. " Hi. I'm Megan. I hope we can be friends." said Megan. " Hi, Megan. I'm Claire. Let me show you around." said Claire as she took Megan to show her around school. " Megan,..wait..." said Solana as she tried to call Megan back. " We've lost Megan, for now." said Lunick. " Don't worry. She'll be back soon." said Daisy. As Claire is showing Megan around the school, Claire starts to tell Megan about how bitchy she thinks Solana is. " The people here seem really really nice." said Megan. " Not everyone is nice. You know Solana right? She is such an evil bitch." said Claire. " That can't be true. She seems really nice." said Megan. " That's just an act, for now. Just wait until you get a boyfriend." said Claire. " Why?" asked Megan. " You know how she's dating Lunick? Well she just got him last week, from me. Lunick and I were a happy couple, until Solana finished with the last boyfriend she stole. She has Lunick, not to mention all of the other boyfriends she stole and will steal in the future, under her spell." lied Claire. " No! I don't believe that! Lunick doesn't seem to be under any spell." said Megan. " He wasn't looking at Solana's bust. That's where the spell lies. Wanna know how her bust got so big? She had surgery." lied Claire. " So you mean her breasts are...?" asked Megan. " Yup. They're fake. She got them to attract boys away from their girlfriends. And Solana also abuses the boys she steals. She whips them whenever they don't do things she says, gets her mad, or whenever she feels like it." lied Claire. " No! I don't believe you!" said Megan running off to find her friends. As she comes around the conner to talk to her friends, Megan she sees Solana beating up Lunick. " Oh no! Claire was telling the truth! Solana really is cruel." said Megan running off in the other direction. ( let's go see why Solana was beating up Lunick.) " What do you mean you lost it?!" asked Solana angrily while holding Lunick in a headlock. " Ow!...I'm sorry!...I didn't mean to!...I think I dropped it!...OW! I'm sorry!" said Lunick trying to loosen Solana's grip. " You lost my styler! If I don't get it back soon, I can't be a ranger anymore! And if that happens, I'll kill you!" said Solana throwing Lunick to the ground. " Come on, Solana. I'm sure Lunick didn't mean it." said Daisy. " What?! Are you taking his side?! Is everyone against me?" asked Solana angrily. " Come on, Solana You know I'm always on your side." said Daisy. " Thanks a lot, Daisy. You're love for Solana gets the best of you." said Lunick. Just then the bells rings. " Time or class. Lunick you're lucky that we don't share the first class." said Solana. Lunick does a sigh of relief. " But just you wait until the second class." said Solana walking off to her first class. " Daisy, you've got to help me. If we don't find Solana's styler before school's over, I'm dead." said Lunick. " Don't worry, Lunick. We'll look for it during the free period." said Daisy. As the two go off to their first classes, Claire is snickering around the corner holding Solana's styler. " ( giggles) Looks like there is trouble between our lovely couple. I can't believe it was that easy to get. I can't believe that Lunick carries it in his backpack." said Claire. Later it's time for lunch. As they get out of the line, Solana invites Megan to sit with her and the others. " Megan, wanna sit with me and the others?" asked Solana. " No! I don't want to sit with an evil bitch like you!" said Megan giving Solana the eye. " Woah! Megan, is something wrong?" asked Solana. " How could you treat boys so abusivly?!" asked Megan. " I don't abuse guys. " said Solana. " That's not what Claire says." said Megan. " Claire said that?! Oh my God! Megan, Claire is a liar. Claire is just telling you that because she hates me just because Lunick is my boyfriend." said Solana. " Yeah! And I don't blame her you stole Lunick from her just like you stole the other boys from their girls." said Megan. " Megan, who are you going to believe Claire or Me?" asked Solana. " Claire!" said Megan. " What?! Megan..." said Solana. " Not another word. I'm going to do Claire a favor. I'm going to give her her boyfriend back." said Megan walking off to the table where daisy and Lunick are sitting. " Hey, Megan." said Lunick. " You,...come with me." said Megan pulling Lunick away from the table to where Claire is. " Hi, Claire. I rescued Lunick." said Megan. " Wait a minute! Rescued?!" asked Lunick bewildered( that means confused). " Thank you, Megan! You're a great friend." said Claire embracing Lunick. " Wait a minute, Claire. Did you...?" started Lunick. " Ask her for help to get you back? Yes. I did it because I love you." said Claire. " I don't love you. I love Solana." said Lunick. " Oh no! The spell has taken full effect." said Claire. " Don't worry, Lunick. I'm sure you'll feel better." said Megan. Lunick breaks away from Claire's embrace. " Ok! 1: I do not love Claire! 2: I've never loved Claire. 3: I will never love Claire as long as I shall live! 4: What do you mean by Solana put me under some spell?" said Lunick. " Don't you realize that she sedueced you into becoming her boyfriend and taking you away from Claire, like she did to other boys and their girlfriends? She got breast implants to do it." said Megan. " Wait just a damn minute! 1: I was never dating Claire. 2: I loved Solana on my own. I got to know her and fell in love with her as time went by. And 3: Solana's breasts are 100 natural and real. Trust me I know." said Lunick . " How do you..?" asked Megan. " Solana raped him." lied Claire. " Liar!" said Lunick. " I bet Solana told you to say that. I bet you have to do whatever Solana tells you or else you get a whipping. How often does Solana whip you? C'mon you can tell me. I won't tell." said Megan. " Look! Solana is one of the most sweetest girls I've ever met. She can, at times, get really really angry. But other than that she is nice and caring. She never hits me on purpose." said Lunick. " But how come I saw Solana beating you up earlier today?" asked Megan. " Oh! It was my fault why she was beating me. You see, as a ranger we have to carry stylers as you know. And I accidently put Solana's stlyer in my bag because I had already put mine in my bag and I forgot when I got distracted. So I put her styler in my bag by mistake. So after we got our scheduals for our classes. Solana was putting hers in her bag. She saw that her styler wasn't in her bag. And she realized it wasn't in her bag, because she forgot to pack it. Then she said she left it next to mine. And as we left our room she realized that she didn't see it when we left. So she thought I put it in my bag by mistake. So then she asks for it and then I search my bag and I don't find it. Then she beats me up. So you see. Solana was just getting even with me." said Lunick. " But what about all the boys Solana stole?"asked Lunick. " Megan, the only guys Solana was involed with ,until she came here to school, was me and another ranger at the base, who she really doesn't like that much. By the time Solana came here to school, she and I were already dating. Trust me I've been with Solana every minute aside from missions. And she hasn't been acting any weird way like she was in love. And Solana tells me everything. We don't hide anything from each other. Now who are you going to believe? Me or this she-devil?" asked Lunick. "...I...I believe...Cl-...Lunick. I believe you, Lunick." said Megan reliazing that the information she got was false. " What?! I don't believe you! How could you?! I thought you would believe me!" said Claire. " Claire, I shouldn't have believed you. Solana's not an evil bitch. You are!" said Megan. " How dare you talk to me like that! Megan, you are such a fucking little loser." said Claire. " Grr. Claire you wanna know what I would do to a person like you?" asked Megan smirking a little. " What?" asked Claire. " This. (clenches her fist) Fuck...you!" said Megan punching Claire in the face causing her to fall over. " Alright, Megan! You're cool!" said Lunick. "Thanks." said Megan. Megan and Lunick walk over to find Solana. Solana is poking at her lunch while wiping little tears from her eyes. Megan sits next Solana to apologize. " Um...Solana?" said Megan. " Hn?" said Solana. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of those mean things to you. I was under Claire's spell. I'm sorry." said Megan. "..I forgive you. I know Claire can put people under her spell." said Solana hugging Megan. " I'm sorry too, Solana. I couldn't find you're styler anywhere." said Lunick. " It's ok, Lunick. I know you tried your best. After school I should just tell Spenser. And after that I should start packing my stuff and call my mom and tell her I'll be comming home soon. I'm sure you and I can have a distant relationship." said Solana. " Did I hear correctly? You're going to move to another region? Oh my God! I didn't know if I took you're styler-thingy would start so much chaos to you and joy for me." said Claire butting in and holding Solana's styler. " Hey give that back!" said Solana trying to take it. " Nope!" said Claire trying to walk off. " Look, Claire. Give that back." said Lunick trying to take the styler. " I'll give it to you if you kiss me." said Claire. "...Ok, Claire. Close your eyes and pucker up." said Lunick as Claire did what he told her to do. " Lunick, eww! What the hell are you thinking you can't kiss her." said Daisy. " Don't worry. I'm doing this for Solana." said Lunick. " Lunick, my lips are getting chapped." said Claire. ' More chapped than they already are.' thought Lunick. Lunick grabs a cupcake and smashes it in her face and quickly takes back Solana's styler. " Here you go." said Lunick giving Solana her styler. " Thank you." said Solana giving Lunick a kiss. After school our four rangers walk back to the base. " So how'd you like your first day of school, Megan?" asked Daisy. " It was crazy!" said Megan. " You thought your first day here at this school was crazy. Mine was even crazier." said Solana. " What was it like?" asked Megan. " Well, long story short. Claire got me drunk." said Solana. " Really? How?!" asked Megan. " Well, it was lunch time. And Daisy and I were walking into the cafeteria. And Claire pulled out her fake smile and acted so suspiciously nice. She gave me a few cartons of milk and guess what? It was full of hard liquor. Lunick and Daisy brought me to the nurse. Then they left me alone. And that's when Claire came in and took me away and made me run around the school like some asshole. Then Daisy and Lunick found me and took me to the nurse, again. And the nurse gave me sime medicine that knocked me out instantly after I tasted the thing. And then two hours later I wake up fine. And Claire gets suspended. The end." said Claire. " Wow. Your first day totally kicks my first day's ass in the worst day scale." said Megan. " Trust me. Going to this school while Claire's around won't be a walk in the park." said Lunick. " Don't worry. I'm sure everything will get better." said Megan.

end episode 24.

Hey that was an interesting chapter right? And let's welcome our new character: Megan.

Audience: (claps) Yay!

Megan: Aww! you're all so sweet.

Me: And let's thank her owner: Animelover44

Audience: (claps) Yay!

Animelover44: Thank you. You're a great audience!

Me: Would you two like to do the honors?

A&M: Sure!

Megan: Hope you enjoyed our episode. The next four will be a special. Called: Wishes gone amiss.

Animelover44: Looks like our four rangers will be having wish problems.

Megan: I wonder what I'll wish for?

Animelover44: I know. you could...

Me: HELLO?! Can we please get to the damn point?!

A&M: O.O...

Me: ( glares)

Animelover44: Ok before she kills us. Episode 25: Wish gone amiss pt.1: Solana.

Megan: Solana's going to have quite an adventure.

All: Bye Bye!

Love, Sprousegirl12 and Animelover44. .


	28. episode 25: wish one amiss pt1: Solana

Everyone, look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish. I wish for episode 25.

-gasp- ! My wish came true! Here's episode 25. Review.

Solana and Lunick are haivng a fight, as usual. Let's see why. Lunick is laying down on his bed relaxing with his Minun and his girlfriend's Plusle. But where's Solana. Hmm. Let's see. Solana walks into the room carrying a heavy basket full of clothes. " -pant- -pant- Oh man. -pant- I don't know why I have so many clothes. -pant- -pant-" said Solana. " Those aren't all of your clothes." said Lunick. " Then who's clothes did I wash with mine?" asked Solana. " Mine. Thanks for washing them for me." said Lunick. " Lunick, I thoguht you were going to wash your clothes yourself this week. I've been washing your clothes for 4 weeks straight." complained Solana. " Soryy, I was...uh...too busy to do it." lied Lunick. " Lunick, that's a lie. You're just too lazy to do it yourself." said Solana. " I am not lazy. I was going to wash my clothes, but since you've been doing it for me a lot, I thought you wouldn't mind washing them for me." said Lunick. " Lunick, I am not your slave. I am not going to let you push me around to do your chores. I wish you would be less selfish. I am never washing your clothes again. I don't care what's going on, I'm not doing any of your laundry ever again." said Solana. " Aren't you being selfish?" asked Lunick. " Don't turn it around to make it my fault. If you were a little less selfish, we wouldn't be happening. I wish you were a lot less selfish." said Solana. " Well, if you weren't born we wouldn't have this arguement. I wish you were never born." said Lunick. Solana is shocked at what Lunick says and freezes up. Her heart slowly breaking piece by piece. " Solana, I didn't mean it! I'm sorr..." said Lunick before Solana punched him in his face and ran off crying. Outside, Solana is crying and thinking aout what Lunick said to her. " How could Lunick say that to me? He's such a jerk." said Solana. Just then Solana spots a shooting star. " A shooting star! I wish I was never born!" said Solana as she wished on the star. Solana heads back to her room and sees Lunick is not there. Solana lays down and falls asleep. The next morning, Solana wakes up to find herself on the floor. " What the?" asked Solana to herself. Solana gets up to see Lunick asleep on a bed. " How dare you push me off the bed, you jerk?" said Solana. Solana tries to push Lunick, but she finds out she can't because she's a ghost. " What the hell? What happened to me? Oh Man! I'm a ghost! My wish must've come true." said Solana. Lunick wakes up. "Lunick?" Solana says as she touched his shoulder,but it goes threw it! "Who's there?!?!" Yelled Lunick as he looked around the room.  
Solana gasped, her wish HAD really come true! She couldnt belive it!  
'well well well...' thought Solana and smriked evily 'its time to have my  
fun' she grinned. Doing this to Lunick would be fun...  
All day, the rangers at the base thought Lunick was going crazy, hell even  
Spencer thought he need some time off!All day Solana had been haunting Lunick,  
like poking him, calling out his name out of nowhere and so on. That night he  
had gone out. Looking up at the stary midnight black sky he saw a light go by  
"Oh my god!" exlamied Lunick "A shooting star!" he said happily. Clapping his  
hands togeather and closing his eyes he made his wish "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I had the most  
perfect girlfriend, one who is pretty, smart, really cute, everything was  
perfect about her." he finshed. Suddnely, Solana was right there next to him. He turned  
his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around her wasit and kissed her on the  
lips. Solana's eyes opened wide. He could see her! Maybe his wish had come  
true. Solana pushes him off of her. " You can see me?!" asked Solana. " Of course. You're a human. At least that's what I hope." said Lunick. ' Oh damn. I'm human again. It' was fun while it lasted.' thought Solana. Lunick and Solana gets up and Lunick takes her hand and leads her back to the base. " Where are you taking me?" asked Solana. " Back to my room. We're going to have some great fun with each other." said Lunick. ( I guess you know what happens next). After that ' fun ', Solana is somewhat shocked. " Uh...Lunick, is this how you treat girfriends you get on the first day?" asked Solana. " No. This was my first time. Your my perfect girlfriend. I'll only give the best things to you." said Lunick cuddling up to his ' new ' girlfriend. ' Why do I feel this won't be good?' thought Solana. " Solana?" said Lunick. " Yeah?" said Solana. " Why were you wearing a Ringtown ranger uniform if you're not registered into the union?" asked Lunick. " Uhh...Some stranger sold it to me." said Solana. " Oh. Ok. Well, it looks like you should be getting home right now." said Lunick. " I don't have a home." said Solana. " Really? You can stay with me." said Lunick. " Are you sure that's ok? Won't the leader mind?" asked Solana. " Solana, a ranger's job is to help those in need. You're in need of a home. And I'm a ranger. So don't you think that makes sense enough?" said Lunick. " You're right. Thanks." said Solana giving Lunick a kiss. The next few days, Lunick starts to act like Solana's slave. And day by day, she starts to get sick of it. " Here's your snack." said Lunick handing Solana a platter of tropical fruits. " Uh...Thanks." said Solana kind of disappointed. " You don't like it? Should I get you something else?" asked Lunick. " No. It's nice, but you don't have to do this for me. I can do things for myself." said Solana. " No! I want to be your servant. I want to serve you 24/7." said Lunick. " Lunick, that isn't..." said Solana before he put a finger to her lips. " Shh...Don't speak. Just let me lead you to the tub, where I can give you a nice relaxing bath." said Lunick picking Solana up and taking her to the bathroom. Later that night, Solana sneaks out of the base and goes into the forest to relax without Lunick following her. " Oh man! This isn't working out great. Lunick is so happy about having a perfect girlfriend, he's gone crazy and is acting like he's my slave. Oh! I wish everything went back to normal." said Solana not noticing the shooting star. Solana goes back and goes to sleep. The next morning, Solana wakes up to find Lunick is not beside her. " Huh? Where's Lunick?" said Solana. Just then Solana looks at the clock and sees she's very late for work. " Oh shit! I'm late!" said Solana as she quickly got up and got dressed. As she was about to grab her styler and head out for work, she saw a boquet of roses with a note attached to it. " Huh? What's this?" asked Solana to herself. She opens he note and it says: '_Dear Solana, I'm sorry for being selfish and saying that I wish you weren't born. I hope you'll forigve me. I love you very much. _

_Love, Lunick.'_

_" Aw! Lunick's very sweet." said Solana as she headed out of the room. _

_End episode 25._

_THat's Solana's wish. Next up is Lunick's. Lunick thinks Solana's life is easy. But won't he get a trip when he wishes he was Solana. Next episode episode 26: Wish gone amiss pt.2: Lunick. _

_Bye Sprousegirl 12_


	29. episode 26: wish gone amiss pt2: Lunick

-gasp- ! Another shooting star! let's make another wish! I wish for episode 26! Oh great it came true! here's episode 26.

It is a lovely afternoon. We see our favorite ranger couple watching the cloud. Well Solana's watching the clouds. Lunick's just watching her watch the clouds. " Ooh! Lunick, doesn't that cloud look like a Pichu?" asked Solana. " Yep." said Lunick not really paying Solana attention by just staring dreamily at her. " We should get back to the base now. Spenser might be getting worried."said Solana. " Yep." said Lunick still looking at his girlfriend dreamily. " Are you even listening to me?" asked Solana. " Yep." said Lunick still staring at Solana. " Right..." said Solana getting up. When the two get back to the base , spenser assigns them missions. " Alright, you two. I have somethings for you two to do. Lunick, I need you to patrol all of Ringtown and make sure everything is alright. Contact me if there is any trouble." said Spenser. " Alright. Got it." said Lunick as he left the base. " Solana, I need you to do some errands for me." said Spenser. Two hours later, Lunick returns to his room tired as hell. " -sigh- Patroling the whole town is not fun." said Lunick. He finds Solana laying on their bed tired as hell more than Lunick. " Hey, Lani." said Lunick hugging Solana. Lunick unnoticingly hurts Solana when he hugged her. " Ow!" said Solana in pain. " What's wrong?" asked Lunick. " -groans- My body hurts. If you do as just lightly poke me, I'll be in pain." said Solana. " What happened?" asked Lunick. " After you left, Spenser had me lift some heavy-ass boxes up to the second floor, up the stairs, because the elevator was broken and the engineer had to fix it. I had to carry 100 heavy-assed boxes." said Solana. " Please. That's easy. I had to walk about 100 miles. Ringtown is so big for a little town." said Lunick. " Oh puh-lease! You had the easier mission. You didn't have to carry anything around with you except for Minun on your shoulder. Between you and me, I have the harder life." said Solana. " No way! I go on mission everytime we don't have school or sometimes when I have a day off. You mostly stay here and relax. My life is harder." said Lunick. " You think I stay here and relax when Spenser sends you on some mission in another town or region? He makes me do so much work for him it tires me out! Like what I had to do after you left, is what I normally do here for a mission." said Solana. " Hmph! I'd like to be in your body and see what you have to go through to prove you wrong." said Lunick. Later while Solana is taking a shower, Lunick is staring out the window and spots a shooting star. " A shooting star? I'll make a wish. I wish I could be Solana for a day and sees what she goes through." said Lunick making his wish. The next morning, Lunick wakes up and gets up out of bed to go to the bathroom. When he stands up he falls. " Ow! What happened?" asked Lunick, if that really is him. Lunick notices his voice sounds alittle feminine. " Huh?! My voice! This must be a new stage of puberty for me." said Lunick. Lunick tries to get up again, but he falls because he feels a heavier amount on his chest than usual. " Why is there so much pressure on my chest?" asked Lunick to himself. Lunick gets up alittle to see he has breasts. " Oh my God! I have breasts! But, I'm not a woman." said Lunick. " Solana need help?" asked Someone from behind him..er...her...or watever Lunick is. Lunick notices that the person sounded just like him in his male state. " Wha...? Solana? But I'm..." said Lunick looking behind him/her. Lunick is shocked to see his body behind him. " Wait a minute! If I'm here. And my body is over there sitting on the bed and he just called me Solana. Then that must mean I'm in Solana's body!" said Lunick. ( We interupt this episode for a brief explanation.) Ok let me explain why Lunick's body is still here and Lunick's soul is inside of Solana's body. Lunick's soul is inside of Solana's body is because Lunick made a wish that he could be Solana for a day. Solana's soul is in limbo somewhere. Lunick's body is still here 'cause where the hell is his body going to go? And the deal was that Lunick could be Solana for a day. So his soul has to enter Solana's body. Solana could've gone into Lunick's empty body, but Solana shouldn't ruin the surprise. So I sent Solana to limbo and Lunick's body is an empty shell. Lunick's body, without Lunick's soul, can only do certain things. Like: eat, sleep, do his ' business ' , make captures, and barely talk. Talking is not his specialty. Lunick's soul left some of Lunick's brains with the body so this thing can work. ( alright back to the story). Lunick rushes to go up to the mirror and sees his new body for today. " Oh...my...gosh! Solana's face! Solana's hair! Solana's butt! This tears it! I'm Solana! My wish came true!" said Lunick. " What is wrong, Solana?" asked Lunick's body. " Oh nothing! So, Lunick, refreash my memory, what kind of work do you do?" asked Lunick to his body. " Lunick captures Pokemon...Lunick patrols Ringtown...Lunick does missions assigned by Lunick's leader. " said Lunick's body. " Care to tell me about a mission that was very hard?" asked Lunick. " ...? " " Can't you tell me? " asked Lunick. " Lunick does not remember." said Lunick's body. " -sigh- This not going to be easy." said Lunick. Just then Lunick in Solana's body recieves some sort of ache below her stomache. " Oh man! What is this ache?" asked Lunick. Lunick runs into the bathroom. Lunick does Solana's, 'cause he's in Solana's body, ' business. ' Lunick gets up to see blood in the toilet. " What the hell is in the toilet?! Why is there blood? I gotta talk to Daisy or Megan! Maybe they'll figure it out." said Lunick. ( Well folks Lunick's experiencing the thing us females encounter once every month that makes us feel like shit.) Lunick goes to Daisy and Megan's room to talk to Daisy or Megan. Lunick knocks on the door and sees Daisy answer the door. " Hey, Daisy. I wanted to..." said Lunick before Daisy tightly hugs him/her. " I'm so happy to see you, Solana!" said Daisy. Lunick can't answer 'cause he can't breath. " Who's at the door, Daisy? -gasp- Daisy, let go of her! She's turning blue!" said Megan. " ( let's go) Sorry. I just get so happy when I see you, Solana." said Daisy. " It's ok. Anyway I wanted to ask you something..." said Lunick. ( Let's skip this part ' cause you male readers shouldn't be knowing about this part. It's explains the details of that shitty time of the month for girls) We see Lunick in Solana's body walking down the hallway. And we see Jackie walking in the direction where Lunick is walking from. Jackie smirks when he sees Solana's body, not knowing Lunick is in her body. As the two pass by each other, Jackie, the pervert, gropes Lunick. ' What the hell?" thought Lunick. Lunick backs up to Jackie and kicks him where the sun don't shine. ( That's one of Solana's hormones kicking in. Lunick wanted to really talk to him.) Lunick goes downstairs and finds Spenser giving his body a mission. " Alirght, Lunick, I need you to patrol the town today. I heard there were some suspicious things going on today. Get to it!" said Spenser. " Right, Leader...Lunick will patrol the Ringtown and make leader happy." said Lunick's body as he left. " I swear, something is wrong with him today. He's not usualy like this." muttered Spenser to himself. " Hey, Leader." said Lunick. " Solana, you're here! Good. I need you to do somethings for me." said Spenser. ' Heh heh. Now I can see what Solana really does.' thought Lunick. " Solana, we've recieved some shipments of books for the rangers. I need you to carry them up to the second floor. I'm sorry that the elevator is still broken and that you have to take the stairs." said Spenser. " Oh, no problem! I'm sure that it won't be too hard to carry up a few little boxes of books up the stairs." said Lunick. " Ok. The boxes are outisde. " said Spenser. Lunick goes outside and sees hat he's not lifing up a few little boxes of books up the stairs. He sees he has to carry a lot of medium sized boxes. " This is not going to be easy." said Lunick. 1 hour and 30 minutes later Lunick is finally done with Solana's mission. Lunick goes back to his room to find his body sitting on their bed reading. " -pant- -pant- I don't know how Solana gets these kinds of missions." said Lunick plopping down onto his bed. " Solana tired?" asked Lunick's body. " Yes...Solana very tired..." said Lunick worn out as hell. Just then Solana's styler rings. " Hello...?" answered Lunick. " Solana, I need you for another job." said Spenser. ' Oh great! It never ends!' thought Lunick. Spenser gives Lunick more hard as hell labor jobs for the next 6 hours. Lunick feels the pain Solana feels after this much labor. ' Oh man. I can't believe Solana has to go through this much stress. I feel so bad for her. I need to help her some how.' thought Lunick. " Is Solana ok?" asked Lunick's body. " Yeah. I'm juyst tense." said Lunick. " Lunick will give Solana a bath." said Lunick's body. After Solana's bath. Lunick ends his day as Solana with some nice, peaceful sleep. The next morning, Lunick wakes up. He doesn't feel any stomache cramps, or any heavy pressure on his chest. " Hmm? I feel different." said Lunick. Lunick recognizes his voice is masculine again. " My voice. It's back to normal." said Lunick. Lunick looks in to a mirror and sees he is back in his own body. " I'm back into my own body! I'm back! I'm back!" cheered Lunick. " Lunick, I'm trying to sleep! You can make all the noise you want in two hours. Please let me sleep. This is the only time I can rest." complained Solana before she went back to sleep. " Sorry, Lani. I should talk to Spenser." whispered Lunick. Later when Solana is awake and goes downstairs, she goes to Spenser to get her mission. " Hey, Leader. I'm here to get my mission." said Solana. " Huh? Didn't Lunick you?" asked Spenser. " Tell me what?" asked Solana. " You're off for the week. He was supposed to take this week off, but he told me to give his vacation to you. He told me I was overworking you. I'm sorry if I did. I promise to send you on regular missions." said Spenser. " Thanks, Leader." said Solana giving Spenser a kiss on the cheek. " Solana, remember. I'm married and you're dating Lunick." said Spenser. " I know. Where's Lunick anyway?" asked Solana. " Doing the kind of jobs I was giving you." said Spenser. We then see Lunick carrying a heavy box from outside. " Leader, what are in these boxes?" asked Lunick. " Don't ask me. Daisy ordered them." said Spenser. Daisy then comes downstairs. " Hey, everyone." said Daisy. " Daisy, what the hell did you order?" asked Lunick. " Nothing much just a few Pokemon plushies." said Daisy. " Big ones?" asked Lunick. " No. Little ones." said Daisy. " How much is a few if little ones take up 5 boxes?" asked Lunick. " 5? I ordered only 1 box." said Daisy. " Then what are these other 4 boxes?" asked Solana. " It says they're from ' Playboy'." said Spenser. " They're Jackie's" said our three rangers. " Why do you guys think Jackie is some sex-pervert?" asked Spenser. " Wait a minute. One says ' Playgirl' not ' Playboy.' " said Solana. " Who's are these?" asked Lunick. "Um...I'll take these." said Solana nervously taking up the box and heading towards the elevator. " Solana, is there something you'd like to tell me?" asked Lunick. " I get bored when you're not here, OK?!" said Solana entering the elevator. " Solana, we need to talk." said Lunick entering the elevator.

end episode 26.

Well didn't we find out some interesting things. Next episode: episode 27: wish gone amiss pt.3: Daisy. Well Daisy os going to get the one thing she wanted the most: Solana. Well don't miss it.

Bye, Sprousegirl12.


	30. episode 27: wish gone amiss pt3: Daisy

Here's Daisy's wish. My friend Filipinaflip wrote most of it. Here's episode 27

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Daisy. She was sitting at a tree reading a book until she heard Solana and Lunick. She hid behind the tree watching what they were doing. She saw them making out and started getting jealous. She ripped her book in half and threw it on the ground. "Woops." said Daisy. That night Daisy sat on her bed and looked out her window; her mind filled with thoughts of Solana. Suddenly she saw a shooting star. "I wish Solana was my girlfriend." wished Daisy. She fell asleep and a bright light shined around her room. She was deep in sleep to wake up. The next day when Daisy woke up she screamed to see Solana waiting and watching her. "What are you doing here?" said Daisy. "I'm here for you. What do you think?" said Solana. "What do you mean you're here for me?" "I'm just here for you. I'm bored. What do you want to do today?" "Well first I want to get ready for school." "Oh yeah we have school. Ok I'll see you at school then. Bye!" Solana left. "Wow that was weird, yet fascinating." said Daisy. During lunch Daisy sat at the table with Lunick. "Hey Lunick, is Solana ok?" "Ya she's ok, why?" "No i'm just asking." Claire walks up to Lunick. "Hey Lunick watch out it's the filthy bitch." "Hey don't say that about my girlfriend!" "Your what?" Daisy said in shock. Daisy is surprised to see Claire walk up to Lunick and she kissed him on the lips. And he enjoyed it! Suddenly Solana comes up Daisy and kisses her in the lips as well. As soon as Daisy felt the moisture between their lips, she was about to faint. She felt fireworks booming in her body. She felt he heart throbbing in her head. She felt HAPPY! ( alright Filipinaflip out. Here's the main author) Later Solana takes Daisy to to back of the school skipping class. " Solana, why are we here? We're skipping class. We're going to get in trouble." said Daisy. " Don't worry. It's just health class. What are we gonna miss?" asked Solana. ( In health class) The teacher is explaining something. " When having sex, always use condoms. If you don't, there will be a chance you'll be a proud parent." said the teacher. ( back to our lesbian couple) " I guess you're right. Now wha---?" said Daisy before Solana started kissing here again. Daisy pulls apart from the kiss. " Solana, what are you doing?" asked Daisy. " We're making out. We're girlfriend and ...girlfriend." said Solana. " We are?" asked Daisy shocked. " Of course!" said Solana. " But I thought you loved Lunick." said Daisy. " I did. I told him I loved him. But he said he doesn't like me at all. He ignores me. Then you were the one that comforted me when I told you. remember?" said Solana. " Uh...Yeah! I was just playing with you! " lied Daisy. Daisy and Solana continue to make out. ( Filipinaflip's turn.You won't hear from me until the end.)

Daisy breaks the kiss and says, "Boy Solana, you're a great kisser." "You say that as if you've never felt my kisses before." "Well, I haven't because this was a whole wish and I didn't think it would work cause..." "Are you trying to break up with me?" asked Solana. "No no! I love you. I mean I--" They continue kissing until a teacher comes up to them. Mr. Jermaine says, "What are you two doing here?" "We uhh we are --" Daisy starts. "We are studying health! The physical way. Mrs. Dawson (the health teacher) says that we should." finished Solana. Mr. Jermaine replys, "So you students are making out to learn about health? Why are you doing it out here alone?" "Mrs. Dawson said we should have private places so other people don't watch us so we don't feel uncomfortable." "Hmm I see. This is a smart way of physically learning health! Ok you two don't have sex and keep it safe." Mr. Jermaine hands them condoms. Daisy thinks, _how can we have sex if we don't have pen_-- Solana breaks her thought and says, "Ok we should go in now. We might miss 7th period." After school, Daisy was walking out on the football field. She was thinking of how great it was that Solana and her were girlfriend and...girlfriend. _Wow I'm so happy that me and Solana are together. It kinda feels weird though. She's way too sexual. _Daisy looks though the gym window when she hears a noise. She sees Lunick and Claire having sex! She says out loud, "Oh my freeking gosh! This is just totally weird!" Suddenly Solana comes up to Daisy and makes out with her. She breaks the kiss and runs home. "Oh boy this is way beyond weird. I need to unwish this wish." That night she sat on her bed looking out the window hoping for a shooting star. Surprisingly she spots one flying the opposite way. "I wish everything was back to normal even though I'm going to miss Solana." wished Daisy. The next day when Daisy woke up, she saw Solana sitting on a chair watching her. _Oh no the wish didn't work. _"Umm Solana what are you doing here?" Solana says, "I'm upset! Lunick and I got into a fight and no one wants to talk to me!" "So you and Lunick are still dating?" "Yeah." "Do you hate Claire?" "Ugh. Of course. She's a btich." "Umm..Do you want to make out with me?" "Ew! Hell no! You're a girl! I'm a girl! We both are girls! Ew forgot it. I'll just go talk to Megan!" She walks out the room muttering to herself. "Wooh. So the wish came true. Everything is back to normal... Oh man I can't kiss Solana anymore."

Well i hope you liked that chapter. Filipinaflip's gonna help me with the next one.Cuz Animelover44 was supposed too, cuz it's her Oc's chapter! . Next chapter : episode 28: Wish gone amiss pt.4: Megan. Thank God it's the last one!


	31. episode 28: wish gone amiss pt4: Megan

This is the last episode of Wish Gone Amiss that Sprousegirl asked me to write. Here it is! Hope you enjoy.

There was a girl named Megan. She wanted to become famous. She REALLY wanted to become famous. So one day while sitting on her porch she spotted a shooting star. "I wish I was famous. I wish I was REALLY famous." wished Megan. When Megan went to bed, she felt a vibe in her body and just forgot about it. She went right to sleep. The next day she woke up from her sleep and stretched. "Oh boy. It's weekend already." she said. She decided to go with her friends to the mall. She called Solana and Daisy. "Hey guys do you want to go to the mall today?" "Sure!" said Solana. "Is Solana going?" asked Daisy. "Ya she just said yes." "Ok then I want to go." When hey first walk into the mall, a man threw up a sign up sheet at their face. "Sign up now to be in our annual Dance-o-mania! If you win, you get a prize of 1 MILLION DOLLARS and you might just become famous. You just might become REALLY famous. "Wow. Megan you should sign up since you have this weird obsession with being famous. Being REALLY famous." said Solana. "Ya and hey, you might even win the 1 million dollars!." added Daisy. "Oh no I don't think I can. I might be nervous or scared." said Megan. "Listen, this a one in a lifetime thing. You could dance. I've seen you. If you win you can get the money and be famous." said Solana. "REALLY famous." said Daisy. "Oh fine. But I hope I don't get nervous or anything like that." said Megan. "Ya I hope you don't choke or just throw up looking at the crowd. Or you might just faint in front of everyone. Or maybe you might really suck and make a big fool of yourself. Or you mi--." Daisy was interupted by Solana. "Heh heh. You're not helping Daisy!" "Sorry." Megan signed up for the competition. "The contest starts tomorrow. Hope to see you there." said the announcer. All day that day Megan taught herself new dance moves. She praticed and practiced until she couldn't anymore. When she thought she was satisfied she showed her dance to Solana and Daisy. Solana watched carefully and was amazed. Daisy stared at Solana the whole time. When Megan was finished she asked Solana, "So Solana what do you think?" "Oh it's amazing. You're going to kick those other peoples' butts." "Thanks. Daisy what did you think." Daisy continually stared at Solana and said, "Pretty. She's pretty." She broke herself from the staring and said, "Uhh ahh.. I mean the dance was pretty. The dance was pretty." "Uhh thanks Daisy." thanked Megan. "I think I'm ready for tomorrow. I can do it."

The next day when the contest started, Megan was first. "Oh no I can't so this." Solana said, "You CAN do this. Don't mind if there are people watching you there. Just do your dance and have fun doing it. Or at least picture them naked." "Oh I can picture you naked." said Daisy. "What?" "Uhh I mean Megan have fun and you can do it." Daisy puts an embarrased smile on her face. When Megan danced, she was incredible! Judging from how the other contestants danced, Megan was the best. "It's judging time." said the announcer. "There will be one winner today. This winner will win 1 million dollars and might just become famous. Might just become REALLY famous. Envelope please." One of the judges handed him an envelope. "Oh I hope she wins." said Solana. "Me too." added Daisy who was staring at Solana. "The winner is...(drum roll) Negan!" A different girl came up and screamed her head off. Confetti flew everywhere and she was crowned with a plastic crown. She recieved a case of 1 million dollars. "Darn. I was pretty sure Megan would win." said Solana. The announcer said, "Oh I'm sorry. There was a smudge on the paper. The winner is...(drum roll) Megan!" Megan came up and she screamed HER head off. Negan started crying and gave the case to Megan. "Sorry about the mistake. And sorry we can't spray confetti at you." said the announcer. "Oh that's ok I got a million dollars. I don't need to be sprayed with anything." Solana and Daisy run up to Megan and congratulate her. Solana hugged Megan. Megan hugged Solana. Daisy hugged Megan. Megan hugged Daisy. Daisy hugged Solana. And--. "Let go Daisy! Let ... go!" "Oh sorry." A man walked up tp Megan and said, "Hello are you Megan." "Ya, who are you?" "I'm Stevey McLovin." "THE Stevey McLovin?" "Yes and I saw your performance. I really enjoyed it. Would you like to start business with me and have your own dancing career and possibly become famous? Become REALLY famous?" "Oh boy would I!" shouted Megan. "Great I'll call you tomorrow." Stevey left. "Oh my gosh guys! I can't believe it. My wish has come true! I'm actually going to be famous!." Megan stopped right there at that second. She thought _My wish! My wish last night. It came true! Oh my gosh I can't believe this. Oh I'm so happy._ "Congratulations Megan." said Solana and Daisy.

The next day Stevey McLovin called Megan to come to a studio he set up just for her. Megan learned new dance moves. She learned from the best. Janet Jackson, Micheal Jackson (although there were cops everywhere when Micheal was teaching her) Justin Timberlake, and all those other famous dancers. It couldn't even get better. Or can it? "Megan my sweetheart. How would you like to star in your own show?" "My own show?! Are you serious?" "Yes I couldn't be more serious than i am right now." "Yes! Yes I do!" "Ok first you need to come up with a name for your show. I was thinking .. 'The Megan Show.'" "How about 'Megan's Dance Fiesta.'" "Oooh nice I love it." So Megan ahd her own show that aired every..day. One night Megan got a call from Solana. "Hey Megan do you want to hang out today?" "No sorry I can't. I have work to do." "But you've been working all this week. Why don't you take time off and spend some time with your friends. Unless you forgot what friends are." "No I didn't forget what friends are. I just don't have time for you guys anymore. I'm famous and rich what can I do about it?" "You don't have time for us? Oh fine then we don't have time for you. We don't need you anyway. You've become such a real bitch you know. You're beginning to act like Claire!" With that said, she hung up. Megan felt bad and knew Solana was right. She didn't want Solana to be mad with her. She didn't want anyone to be mad with her. It's just that she was famous now and she has better things to do. "I have to unwish this wish. Even though I won't be famous anymore. I can't loe my friends." That night Megan stayed on her porch looking for a shooting star. Suddenly she saw one going the opposite way then before. "I wish I wasn't famous anymore. I wish everything was back to normal." After that, she fell asleep. The next day, she woke up and stretched. She turned on the television and saw a new show called "Negan's Dance Fiesta." "Heh lucky her. I guess she won the contest." Solana and Daisy walked into her room. "Wake up sleepy head it's time for school." said Solana. "Are you guys my friends still?" asked Megan. "Sure we are why are you asking?" "No I just want to hear it." Daisy said, "And I just want to hear Solana say she loves me." The room was silent. "Uhh ahh I mean I want to hear that shower gushing! Let's go! Let's go Megan. Get ready! We don't have all day." Solana giggles. "Hey Megan do you want to go to the mall on Saturday?" "No. How about we all just hang out?"

Hey everyone. It's the last of wish gone amiss, hope u enjoyed the special. next episode: episode 29: Solana's pregnant. Oh my Solana's pregnant! Is she or is she not? stay tuned.

Sprousegirl12 and Filipinaflip and Animelover44 ( partners of this story)


	32. episode 29: Solana's pregnant?

Alright everyone. This episode is going to be a very interesting one. We get to see if Solana's pregnant or not. Here's episode 29.

On a fine day at school we find our four rangers studying about sex in biology class. " Alright, class. Today we're going to learn about the effects of sex." said the teacher as she started to write notes on the blackboard. " Aw. Don't those two look cute together?" asked Megan to Daisy as she started at Solana and Lunick. " Solana looks cute." said Daisy. " Daisy, get over Solana. She just wants to be friends with you." said Megan. " I know. But I can't stop having these fealings for her." said Daisy. " Oh don't owrry, Daisy. You can have Solana when I get Lunick in my arms. So don't say I never did you a favor." said Claire butting in. " Claire, as much as in love with Solana I am, I'm not going to stoop that low to get her." said Daisy. " Fine. But its your loss." said Claire. " Alright, class. Let me explain to you how you know when a woman is pregnant. When a woman is pregnant, over time she inherits a bigger stomache. Her stomache grows. This is because the baby is forming. A woman will experiance periods of vomiting. And we all know how that happens. This is when a man and women have a thing we all like to call sex. Is is known that a lot of teenagers your age have sex and a lot of teen girls get pregnant." said the teacher before the bell rung. As they come out, Solana runs to the bathroom. " What the...? Oh my-! Bathroom!" said Solana as she ran to the bathroom. " Solana! Oh man. I hope it isn't getting worse!" said Lunick. " What's wrong with Solana?" asked Daisy. " Solana has been so sick lately. I'm worried what might be wrong with her. Excuse me. I have to get to the nurse." said Lunick heading towards the nurse's office. The bell then suddenly rings. " Oh no! Time for class." said Daisy. " I'll go in and make sure Solana's alright. I'll see you after class, Daisy." said Megan. " Later, Megan!" said Daisy walking off to her class. Megan walks into the girl's bathroom and sees Solana holding a little box. ' What's Solana holding?' asked Megan to herself. " Hey, Solana. I came to see if you were alright." said Megan. " - gasps lightly and hides box behind her back.- Megan! Uhh...Hi! I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Just go to class. I'll be there in a few minutes." said Solana. " Uh..ok. I'll see you later then." said Megan leavign the bathroom. " -sigh- That was close. I didn't want anybody to find out I'm taking this test" said Solana. ( in a stall behind Solana) ' Hmm. Solana's taking a pregnancy test. If it turns out positive, and I will make sure it comes out that way, Solana's gonna break the news to here soon to be ex-boyfriend and he'll freak out and start panicing and break up with Solana, because he wouldn't want to deal with a baby right now. Damn. I am soo smart!" plotted Claire to herself. A few minutes later, Solana finally gets the results from her test. " -sigh- Thank God. It's negtive!" said Solana wrapping up her test and throwing it in the waist basket. As Solana left the bathroom, Claire exited the stall. " Damn. It's negative. Hmph. I can make it look like its positive." said Claire taking out her cell phone and texted her friend. _' Roseanna, meet me in front of the nurse's office.' texted Claire. _In front of the nurse's office, Roseanna meets up with Claire. " You needed me, Claire?" asked Roseanna. " Yes. You're pregnant right?" asked Claire. " Yep. 2 weeks." said Roseanna. " Perfect. I need you to take another test." said Claire. " Why? I already know I'm pregnant." said Roseanna. " This is another plan to get Lunick out of Solana's reach. Solana was taking a pregnancy test this morning and it turned out negative. If it came out possitive, she'd tell Lunick. Lunick'd get freaked the hell out and break up with her saying he's not ready for that kind of relationship. And Lunick'd be all mine." said Claire. " Wow. You think of everything, Claire. Except one thing. If I'm taking the test how will they think Solana's pregnant?" asked Roseanna. " The nurse types everything on her computer. When she isn't looking we erase your name and put in Solana's name. And I'll break the news to my dear Lunick. Won't he be freaked out. So lets go girl." said Claire as she and Roseanna went into the office. A few minutes later, Claire and Roseanna get the results of Roseanna's test. Before the nurse has a chance to print out the results, she is called to the principal's office. When she leaves, Claire starts to change the name on the file from Roseanna to Solana. " Perfect. Now it looks like Solana's pregnant. Now we hav to give this to Lunick and watch my plan take place." said Claire. " Claire, get up. The nurse is on her way back." said Roseanna who looked out for the nurse. When the nurse came back in she printed out the information not knowing Claire had changed the name. " Here you go, Roseanna. Please show this to your parents" said the nurse. " I will be sure to." said Roseanna. After they leave the nurse's office Claire sets out to find Lunick, while Roseanna goes back to class. Claire finds Lunick with Megan and Daisy, but no Solana. " Lunick! There's something I have for you!" said Claire. " Claire, as much as I would love to tell you to go masturbate, I'll be less polite and just ignore you." said Lunick as he walked off. " Love you too! Damn. I was so close." said Claire. " Claire, what are you trying to pull?" asked Daisy. " Nothing, Poppy. I was just giving Lunick something that the nurse gave me to give him or Solana. Speaking of which. Where is she?" asked Claire. " She was feeling sick. So she went home early." said Megan. " AND MY NAME IS DAISY, WOMAN!!!!!!" said Daisy. " Aww. Poor Solana. Anyway, give this to Lunick. It's important he reads this." said Claire giving the two girls the paper. " Bye, Megan. Bye, Marigold." said Claire as she left. " MY FREAKING NAME IS DAISY!!" yelled Daisy. " Hmm. I wonder what it says in here." said Megan. " We shouldn't read it. It's probably a secret." said Daisy. " You're right. Let's not read it." said Megan. " I never said that. Let's read it!" said Daisy. " Ok." said Megan. Megan and Daisy read the paper to find out, or think, Solana is pregnant. " (O.o) Solana's pregnant? " asked the two girls to themseleves. " I don't believe this! We have to tell Lunick!" said Megan. " NO! We cannot tell him yet. He is gonna get freaked out and you wouldn't like him when he gets freaked out. We tell him when Solana is with him." said Daisy. " I guess you're right. Maybe we should tell them later. Until then I'll hold onto this." said Megan. " Hey! Who said you get to hold onto the info? I wanna!" said Daisy. " Daisy, you know you can tell people's secrets right?" asked Megan. " I know. But only if they're juicy secrets like thi--you're right." said Daisy. Later at the base, we find our favorite ranger couple cuddling with each other. " Aww. You know you didn't have to leave school for me. - kiss-" said Solana. " I had to. You know I worry about my Lani. -kiss-." said Lunick holding his girlfriend. The two start to make out, As Lunick tries to remove Solana's blouse, someone knocks on the door. " Damn. Who is that?" asked Lunick. " Who is it?" asked Solana. " LET US IN!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!!!" yelled Daisy and Megan to the two from the outside. " We're busy!" yelled Lunick to them. " NO!! WE KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING!!! YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW!!! YOU DON'T WANT TWINS NOW DO YOU?!" yelled the two insane rangers. " TWINS?!" yelled our ranger couple bewildered. " We're sliding you the paper with what we're talking about." said Megan sliding the results under the door. The couple reads and are shocked at what they see. " Solana? You're pregnant?!" asked Lunick. " What? I'm not! I took one of those tests you can get at a pharmacy and it turned out negative! And besides, I never went to the nurse for a test!" said Solana. " Then why does it say you are and you did?" asked Lunick. " Daisy. Megan. How did the two of you get this?" asked Solana. " Claire!" said the two girls. " Well that explains enough. This is just one of Claire's schemes." said Lunick. " When I get back to school I'm gonna murder Claire!" said Solana. " So what's the deal? How are you gonna suport your child when it's born?" asked the two girls. Lunick gets up an opens the door. " 1. Solana is not pregnant. 2. She was just sick from eating too much candy. 3. My baby's gonna be born after i get married. 4. Go away." said Lunick closing the door. "MEAN!!!" yelled the two girls. Lunick returns to cuddle with his girlfriend when he sees her writing. " What are writing? A poem expressing your love for me?" asked Lunick. " No. I finished that a long time ago. Before we started dating. I'm writing a list of bad things I will do to Claire." said Solana. " Can I help?" asked Lunick. " Sure." said Solana.

end episode 29.

well thats that. Solana's fine, just a candy glutton. anywhooo next episode is gonna be a very interesting one. One thing you never thought would happen Solana and Claire finally end their rivalry and becomes friends because a certain sky blue haired ranger saved her life after a robber almost kills her. next episode: episode 30: Solana and Claire...friends?!?!?! see ya! bye Sprousegirl12


	33. episode 30: solana and claire friends

Alright everyone. This episode will be an episode to remember. Solana and Claire finally become friends. Some yuri between them. Here's episode 30.

It's the end to another normal day of school for our four rangers. " Finally. Today's over! Now I can just go back and sleep!" said Daisy. " Well I'm going to study. We have a test to study for." said Lunick. " Lunick, the test is next week. And another thing, you can afford to get a grade lower than A+!" said Solana. " -gasp- A GRADE LOWER THAN A+? YOU ARE NOT OF THIS EARTH!!!" said Lunick. " Neither are you!!" said the three girls. " I think Lunick is right. Getting great grades is important. By the way, Lunick, you wanna study with me?" asked Claire. " claire, for the last time I am not doing anything with you!" said Lunick. " Oh I get it. Solana can't you give up on Lunick? He'll never stay with you." said Claire. " Look, Claire. I wish you'd just get out of my life! Accept the fact that Lunick doesn't love you already!" said Solana. " You are such a bitch! I wish you'd die already!" said Claire walking off. Later as they are walking on their way back to their home, they hear a scream. " What was that?" asked Daisy. " It sounded like a girl was screaming." said Megan. Then they see Claire running away in fear. " What's up with Claire?" asked Lunick. They then see a man with a mask on and a knife chasing her. " Claire!" said Solana running after her. The masked man corners Claire when she reaches a dead end. " What do you want from me?" asked Claire scared. " Just give me your purse and your body and we'll be fine." said the man. " Never!" said Claire hitting the man with her bag. " That's it! You're dead!" said the man as he raised his knife ready to stab Claire. Claire screams in fear. " Claire! No!" said Solana jumping in front of Claire causing the man to stab Solana in her stomache. " Solana?!" said Claire in shock. Solana gasps in pain and faints. " Solana!" said Claire shocked that her rival saved her own life even though they hate each other. Just then other rangers arrive on the scene and arrest the man. " Excuse me,miss,can you tell me what happened here?" asked one of the rangers to Claire. " S-s-s-she saved me. He was ready to kill me when she jumped in front of me." said Claire trying to hold her tears in. Later at the hospital, Claire and our other rangers are waiting for Solana to come out of surgery. Claire is uncontrolably pacing around impatiently saying ' When is Solana getting out of surgery? ' " Claire, sit. Solana's gonna be fine." said Daisy. " How do you know?!" asked Claire. " I don't. I just want you to stop pacing back and forth. You're making me dizzy." said Daisy. " Claire, relax. Solana's gonna be fine. Solana's been on near-death missions like what happened today. She always returned ok. Solana has a strong heart." said Lunick. Later, at night, Solana finaly comes out of surgery and is able to get visitors. But, too bad her friends have to get back to the base for work. So Claire goes in their place. " Solana? Are you awake?" asked Claire. " Hmm? Claire? What are you doing here?" asked Solana sitting in her hospital bed. " Solana,...why?" asked Claire. " Why what?" asked Solana. " Why did you save me? After all of the mean things I've done and said to you. Don't you hate me?" asked Claire. " Look, Claire. I do dislike you, but I don't hate you. I saved you because I'm a ranger and I have to save people in trouble. Even if I don't like them." said Solana. " But, Solana, I've done so many unforgivable things to you. Why would you risk your life for me? A bitch who has been mean to you since day 1?" asked Claire as tears started to fall out of her eyes. " Claire, even though you piss me off every single day, I didn't want to see you get hurt like that. Claire, why don't we end this rivalry right now? It's starting to get out of hand. So what do you say? Friends?" said Solana trying to make peace with Claire. Claire responds by hugging Solana. " Ok. We're friends now. I'm in your debt Solana. Anything you need I'll be there for you." said Claire. " Great! Now we can stop fighting." said Solana. " And I promise, I'll stop obssesing over your boyfiend. I understand he's yours and and I should get over him." said Claire. " Thanks, Claire." said Solana. The next morning, Lunick pays Solana a visit before he goes on a mission. " Hey, Solana." said Lunick giving his girlfriend a kiss. " Shh. Claire's asleep." said Solana showing Lunick a sleeping Claire who is asleep next to her. " How long has she been here?" asked Lunick. " She came here after you guys left. And then she went home to change and then she came back. And now me and Claire are friends." said Solana. After hearing this, Lunick can't help but laugh. " What's so funny?" asked Solana. " Sorry. It just surprised me. You and Claire are friends? Right..." said Lunick. " No I'm serious. We are. We made peace. So she's our friend now." said Solana. " Ok. I believe you. Anyway I have a mission to do. So I'll be going now. And I brought someone that misses you." said Lunick. " Who?" asked Solana. Plusle pops put of Lunick's bag and hugs her. " Aww. Plusle I've missed you too." said Solana hugging her pokemon back. " See. I told you, Plusle. Solana's not dead. Solana, you owe me five dollars." said Lunick. " What? I've been in the hospital for one day without owing anybody anything. How do I owe you five dollars?" asked Solana. " Plusle and I made a bet. If you died I'd owe Plusle five dollars. If you turnned out alive, which you did, Plusle owes me five dollars. But Plusle doesn't get money. And you are Plusle's owner, and you get money. So you owe me. So now give me my five dollars." said Lunick. " I'm not giving you shit." said Solana. " You are very mean to me. You know that?" said Lunick. " I am not mean. I'm just showing my love for you in my own unique way." said Solana. " Yeah whatever. I'll see you later." said Lunick giving Solana a kiss good-bye. " So, Plusle, you remember Claire right?" asked Solana. Plusle goes into attack mode incase Claire or her Glameow tried to attack. " Relax, Plusle. Claire's our friend." said Solana calming her pokemon down. Just then Claire wakes up. " Slept well last night, Claire?" asked Solana. " Knowing you're ok, yes. Ooh! Plusle, it's great to see you again. You remember me right?" said Claire. " Plah. ( yes)" said Plusle. " Aww. So cute. You feeling ok today, Solana?" asked Claire. " Well other than having a scar and stitches on my stomache and laying here in this bed in a hospital, I'm doing just fine." said Solana. " Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Claire. " Hmmm...Not really. You don't have to stay here with me you know." said Solana. " I know, but I want to take care of you. I want to pay off my debt to you." said Claire. " It's ok, Claire. You can go home." said Solana. " I'm Staying! There's nothing you can say to get rid of me. I'm gonna stay here with you until you get out of here." said Claire. " Great. I have you for the rest of the week, This is gonna be fun I guess." said Solana. During that week, Claire has been taking care of Solana, until one day when the unthinkable happened. " Thank goodness I can finally get out of this hospital today. It's been hard sleeping here." said Solana. " Sorry for my snoring if I kept waking you." said Claire. " No it's not you. It's this annoying beeping from this machine. I know it's supposed to tell that I'm alive or not. But could they make a soundless one?" said Solana. " I guess. That's smart of you to think of that, Solana." said Claire. " Thanks, Claire. I'm so glad we're friends now." said Solana. " You know, Solana. Back when we we're rivals, even though we fought a lot, I've always thought you were very pretty." said Claire. " Thanks, Claire. I've always thought you were very pretty yourse--" said Solana before Claire gave her a kiss(ahem) on the lips.Claire releases. " Uhhh..." was all Solana could say. " I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You're not mad are you?" asked Claire. "..No. It's alright. But, why'd you kiss me even though you're a girl?" asked Solana. " Well, I have to confesss. While I was trying to get Lunick away from you, I was impressed by how you continued to flaw my plans. It made me attracted to you. You're the only girl I've ever had feelings for that ever had the courage to stand up to me like that." " Oh. I understand." said Solana. " Let's go now. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house?" asked Claire. " Sure, Claire. That'd be nice." said Solana. Later, Claire takes Solana to her house. " Well, Solana, this is my house." said Claire as she showed Solana her house. " Nice house. It looks very nice." said Solana. " Thanks. My parents aren't home though. They went on vacation." said Claire. " Oh. When will they be back?" asked Solana. " They'll be back by Thanksgiving, maybe. My parents go on vacation a lot. So it's just me here." said Claire. " Oh. I guess you were feeling kinda lonely here by yourself and your Glameow." said Solana. " Actually. My Glameow's my mom's." said Claire. " Oh. I see. I'll be glad to keep you company anytime you're feeling lonley." said Solana. " Thanks, Solana." said Claire giving Solana a quick kiss. " Oops. Sorry. Did that make you feel weird?" asked Claire. " No. It was nice." said Solana " -blushes slightly- Thanks." said Claire. " Soo...What now?" asked Solana. " Uh...How about we go in the hot tub?" asked Claire. " Sure. I like hot tubs. But, I didn't bring my bathing suit." said Solana. " Don't worry. You won't need one. You can bathe in there nude." said Claire. " Uh...Ok." said Solana. Later, after their hot tub bath, Solana and Claire retreat to Claire's room in their towels. " Wasn't that so relaxing?" asked Claire. " Yeah. It was so relaxing, I almost fell asleep." said Solana. " Don't fall asleep now, I have somthing very special for us to do." said Claire. " What's that?" asked Solana before Claire pounced on her. " Claire?! W-W-what are you doing?" asked Solana shocked. " Sorry, Solana, but I can't hold back anymore! I must have you. Please , Solana do me this favor." said Claire. "...Alright, Claire." said Solana. ( Warning: Yuri ahead. If not a fan do not read.) Claire starts to make out with Solana while she slowly removes Solana's towel and rubs her body. " Solana, you're body's so soft and smooth." said Claire starting to suck on Solana's breast. " Ahh...Claire, this...feels...so...good!" said Solana with gasps of pleasure in between each word. " My dear Solana, it's about to get even better." purred Claire as she traced Solana's body from her breasts to in between her legs with her tongue. Claire and Solana then go into the 69 position. They both command each other to lick each other faster and faster until the both of them have their orgasms. (ok let's skip this stuff! I'm getting creeped out as it is already!) After their little pleasure session, they both lay down next to each other and pant and hug. " Solana, that was the best." said Claire. " That was the first time I've ever done it with a girl. And it felt good!" said Solana. " Yeah. It was nice. Anyway, Solana. Thanks for doing me this favor. Now promise you won't tell anybody of our little night. Alright?" said Claire. " I promise as long as you promise not to tell Lunick. He'd kill me if he found out." said Solana. " I promise. And anytime you feel like doing this again or if you break up with Lunick and want to go to girls and stuff, you can always count on me." said Claire. " Sure." said Solana. So over time our rangers get used to Claire being there friend and that crap and they lived happily ever after the end!

end episode 30

I know I know, pretty most of you are all: O.O WTF?! But, I dotn know why I did it either...DONT KILL ME!!!!!! Trust me Lunick ain't gonna find out. Now lemme check my planner for the next episode. ...Hey! who took my planner?! Aww. now I'll have to make up one...umm...Aha! I've got it!. Next episode, episode 31: Laurean's back. Laureans back for a visit. so byez. Sprousegirl12


	34. episode 31: Laurean's back

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! Oh look who it is! I'ts Laurean and she's back to visit her lovable brother Lunick.

Lunick and Solana are lying down on the bed staring at each other. Hmm..why are they staring at each other? Another romantic way of -clearing throat- doing it? Let's take a close up. Oops.. false alarm it's just a staring contest. There was a knock on the door. "Oh I better get that." said Lunick. "Don't you dare get up! You're going to cheat!" said Solana. "Oh fine. Come in!" As the mysterious people open the door, a girl runs up to Lunick and gives him a big hug. Unfortunetly Lunick blinks. "Aha! You blinked! Wooh that's three in a row Oh-ficial champion of staring contest...Muah!" said Solana. "That's not fair she ran up to me and hugged me!" Lunick took a quick glance at the girl and then quickly looks back. "Laurean! Hi!" "Oh hi Laurean! You remember me? I'm--" "Solana. I remember you. How could I forget you?" said Laurean. They give each other a hug. The hugs just go around the room from Lunick to Laurean to Solana to Laurean to Lunick to his mom to Solana and his mom and a surprise hug from Lunick to Solana. "So mom what brings you here?" asked Lunick. "I have a meeting to go to and we might be staying here for a while." "How long is a while?" worried Lunick. "Well about mumbles." "What I couldn't hear you." "Two months." "Oh that's ok. Why are you afraid of telling me?" "Because um..well I need you take care of Laurean for me..for those two months actually." Right away she ran out the door and hid behind the small fern tree. "Mom! Mom! Where are you." He spots his mom hiding. "What are you doing there?" "I thought you would be mad. Can you watch her?" "Sure I'm not mad. I'll take great care of her...So what is this meeting you have to go to?" "Umm it's a business meeting of course." "It's a business meeting and it takes two months for it to finish?" "Yeah. Heh. I work in a crazy business. Well I have to go now. They are calling me in early. Bye honey." She goes back in the room to say bye to Solana and Laurean. Lunick thinks there is something going on with these so called "business meetings."  
"Wow Laurean you've grown so much!" said Lunick. "Lunick I've only grown a year." said Laurean. "A year too many." " So why are you hear, Laurean?" asked Solana hugging Laurean. " Mommy went on a business trip." said Laurean. " Did she say what kind?" asked Lunick suspicious. " No." said Laurean. " ok. So hows dad?" asked Lunick. " Daddy and mommy aren't married anymore." said Laurean. " WHAT?!" asked Lunick surprised so surprised he fell off of the bed. " Are you alright?" asked Laurean. " I'm fine. For a second I thought you said mom and dad divorced." said Lunick. There was a long silence. " Aw man! Laurean was serious?! When did this happen?" asked Lunick. " I don't remember. Daddy barely come home." said Laurean. " Wow, Lunick. Laurean's more than your sister. She's your little messenger." said Solana. " Hahaha. Very funny, Solana. Don't you have a little sibling?" asked Lunick. " Nope. I'm an only child. I wish sometimes I could have a little sis." said Solana. " How about you borrow my little sis. You two can spend time together all day tomorrow. How about that? " asked Lunick. " That'd be great! What do you say to that Laurean?" asked Solana. " That'd be fun." said Laurean. The next day, Lunick leaves Solana and Laurean alone so they can spend quality time together. " So, Laurean, what do you want to do today?" asked Solana. " I don't know." said Laurean playing with her dolly. " Ooh. Your doll's pretty. What's her name?" asked Solana. " Her name is Princess Sharpie nikki filipina. She plays basketball, piano and other stuff. -sigh- I wish I was a princess." said Laurean. " I do too. Wait a minute! I am a princess. I'm so dumb!" said Solana. " You're a princess?!?!!?" asked Laurean excidently. " Yeah. No lie. We can go visit the queen. Would you like that?" asked Solana. " Sure! I never saw a queen before." said Laurean. Later Solana and Laurean take a ferry trip to the island were people believe Solana is their princess. ( look at episodes 7-8) When they reach the island, they see it's deserted. " Nobody's here. Are you sure we have the right island?" asked Laurean. " I'm sure." said Solana. Just then some villagers pop out of the bushes. " State your business." commanded one villager fiercefully. " Solana, I'm scared." cried Laurean in fear. " Everyone, stand down. Sorry, Lady Solana. My citizens seem to not remember you." said Serenity. " It's ok, Lady Serenity. I've only been here once and that was a long time ago." said Solana. " We're very happy to see you again. Hmm? Solana, who is this child? Have you and the prince made a child?" asked Serenity. " NO! She's Lunick's sister. Not my daughter. Why would you think that?" asked Solana. " I'm sorry. She looks just like you." said Serenity. " Really? I don't see it." said Solana. " Ahem. Solana, I'm still here." said Laurean . " Oh, sorrry, Laurean. Serenity, this is Laurean. Laurean, this is Serenity. She's the queen." said Solana. " It's very nice to meet you, Queen." said Laurean bowing before the queen. " Aww. She's so cute! So why have you to decided to visit us?" asked Serenity. " The two of us are spending the day together." said Solana. " That's very nice. Solana, let me take the two of you back to my house." said Serenity. " That'd be nice. Wouldn't that be nice, Laurean?" asked Solana. " That'd be great." said Laurean. Serenity takes Solana and Laurean to her house. " Isn't Serenity's house nice, Laurean?" asked Solana. " It's very big." said Laurean. Just then a little girl runs up to Serenity and hugging her. " Lady Serenity, who is this little girl?" asked Solana. " This is my niece. Introduce yourself, please." said Serenity. " Hi! My name is Nikki Filipina! But you can just call me Sharpie." said Sharpie. ' Wha? She has the same name as my dollie!' thought Laurean. " Nice to meet you, Sharpie. Sharpie, this is Laurean. Say hi, Laurean." said Solana. " Hi!" said Laurean. " Why don't the two of you go out and play. Sharpie why don't you show Laurean around?" said Serenity. " Ok. Come on, Laurean." said Sharpie taking Laurean out. " Sharpie looks very nice." said Solana. " She is a nice girl. She can be very hyper at times, but she's a sweet girl." said Serenity. Meanwhile, Sharpie is showing Laurean around. " So, Laurean. How old are you?" asked Sharpie. " I'm 3 years old." said Laurean. " Cool. I'm 5. So where are you from?" " I'm from the Sinnoh region." " Cool! I've always wanted to visit there." " I could ask my mom or my brother if I could take you with me when I go back." " Ok." " So are you a princess here?" " Yeah." " I wish I could be a princess." " I could show you how a princess here lives." " Ok!" Meanwhile, Solana and Serenity are talking with each other. " So how's been life with you and the prince?" asked Serenity. " Fine. I just turned 17 a few months ago." said Solana. " OH, how nice. Happy belated birthday, Solana. " Thanks. So how have you been doing? Has it been alright since I was gone.?" " Oh nothing bad happened since you left. We were missing you dearly but we're alright." said Serenity. " Hmm. Maybe I should find Laurean just to check on her." said Solana. " Oh no worries, Princess. She's with Sharpie. Trust me, it's safe here. Nothing bad's gonna happen." " I guess you're right. Hmm.. What's there to do around here?" asked Solana. " Anything you'd like." said Serenity calling her servants. " Everyone, please keep the princess happy." commanded Serenity. " Yes, your majesty." said the servants. The servants pick up Solana and carry her off to somewhere. Back to our two girls, we see Sharpie showing Laurean her house. " This is my house, Laurean. It's nice isn't it?" asked Sharpie. " Wow! It's...Wow!" said Laurean. " C'mon. Let's go to my room." said Sharpie taking Laurean to her room. Meanwhile let's check on Solana. Solana is relaxing in a tub while the servants massage her feet and give her a manicure. " Ahh! Being a princess is sooooo great! I wonder if i should quit my job and live here." said Solana enjoying her treatment. Back to our little ones, we see Sharpie showing Laurean her room. " This is my room! You like it?" asked Sharpie. " Wow! It's so big and pretty! Oooh! You have a lot of toys!" said Laurean. " Thanks. I have every toy I want. Would you like one? I don't play with some of them anymore." said Sharpie. " Really?! Thanks." said Laurean. " Which one would you like?" asked Sharpie. Laurean searches through some of the piles of toys until she finds a ssilver tiara. " Ooh! I like this! Is this fake silver?" asked Laurean. " What are you? Isane? This is real silver. Every tiara and crown I have are real." said Sharpie. " Sorry. I just thought this would be fake since its in your toy piles. Anyway, can I have it?" asked Laurean. " Sure. I have two other ones that look like that. Anyway, put it on. I wanna see how it looks on you." said Sharpie. " Ok." said Laurean. Laurean puts on the tiara and looks in the mirror. " Wow. Laurean, you like a princess." said Sharpie. " Yes. I am Princess Laurean." said Laurean. " Yay! For the princess!" cheered Sharpie. Later it is time for Laurean and Solana to get back to the ranger base. " Bye everyone it was nice meeting you!" said Laurean. " We'll be sure to visit soon." said Solana. Everyone wishes them a safe trip home. Solana and Laurean are walking through the Lyra Forest to get back to their home. " Did you have fun?" asked Solana. " -yawns- Yeah." said Laurean a little tired. " - picks Laurean up- Don't worry, Laurean. I'll carry you back to the room and you can rest ok?" said Solana. " Sure." said Laurean.

end episode 31

well wasn't that episode fun? Anyway good news Laurean's gonna stay for a few more episodes!

Audience: Yay!

Me: thank you. Anyway I'd like to thank my friend FilipinaFlip for helping me.

Audience: Yay!

Me: anyway. Next episode, episode 32: Halloween! Ooh! this is not gonna be a happy chapter. It's Halloween night and bad things happen. Stay tuned to find out wat happens.

bye, Sprousegirl112 and Filipinaflip! .


	35. episode 32: Halloween

Ok peoples, its halloween time again so time for scary stories. Now here's episode 32.  
Solana is taking a shower in the bathroom. During her shower, a shadow quickly runs past her shower stall. She notices this. " Hmm? is anybody in here?" asked Solana as she looks out from her shower stall, but sees noone. " Hmph. Whatever." said Solana as she continues to shower. Just then unnoticingly, the shadow returns and slowly opens the stall door not making a sound. The shadow reaches a hand towards Solana and grabs her shoulder causing her to scream. " Haha. Gotcha.!" said Lunick laughing his head off. " Grr. Lunick." said Solana as she punched her boyfriend. " Ow. It was just a joke." said Lunick rubbing his face. " I know.I hate it when you play jokes on me unexpectadly. Halloween is probably gonna be prank pulling spree for you." said Solana. " Yeah. We always pull pranks every Halloween." said Lunick. The next night Claire comes to pick up Laurean so that she can spend the night at Claire's house while our four rangers watch scary movies all night. " Thanks for leting Laurean stay at your house while Me and the others hang out." said Lunick. " No problem. Now that we're friends I'm in your debt for all of those times I used to steal you away from Solana." said Claire. " Explain to me why I can't stay here, brother." said Laurean alittle pissed. " You can't stay because tonight me and my friends are gonna watch scary movies all night and a little twinkie like you can't watch them." said Lunick. " And why not?" asked Laurean. " Two reasons. 1: they're not for little kids. and 2: the last time I let you watched them you wetted yourself until the movie was over." said Lunick. " I never wet myself that time. That was you! I was screaming and you were the one wetting yourself." said Laurean. Lunick blushes embarassingly knowing Laurean was right. " Claire, please take this child away from me." said Lunick. " Ok. Let's go Laurean. We're gonna have fun. And when we get to my house, you can tell me more of those embarassing stories about your brother." said Claire taking Laurean. Later our favorite ranger couple get a knock on their door. " Door." said Solana laying on her bed. " You get it." said Lunick. " No." " -sigh- Fine." Lunick opens the door to find Daisy with a knife in her head and she's bleading like crazy and Megan's eyeballs hanging out of her eye sockets. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lunick before. " Haha! Gotcha!" laughed the two girls while they ook off their gag costumes. " Good one." said Solana congradulating her tow female friends. " That was not funny." said Lunick a little pissed. " Why not? You didn't wet yourself again did ya?" asked Daisy. " He wets himself?!" asked Megan curiously. " Yeah. Every Halloween I scare the shit out him and he always scream like a little girl and wets himself." said Daisy. " I wasn't scared." lied Lunick. " Please. I played this joke on Claire and Laurean a few minutes ago and Laurean just laughed at me." said Daisy. " Yeah! And I got it on tape!" said Megan. " Seriously? Man, my boyfriend's a wiene." said Solana. " No. You mean your soon to be ex-boyfriend is a wiene." said Lunick. " Ok. I'll be a good girl and shut up." said Solana. Just then the lights to start to flicker on and off. " Alright. I know that we are all too old to be playing with the lights." said Solana. " It wasn't me." said the rest of the rangers. The lights start to flicker on and off and stay off for a minute. " Alright, Daisy, I know you sti;; have a little child in you but you don't have to play with the lights." said Lunick. " Why are you accusing me?" asked Daisy. " You're closer to the light switch." said Lunick. Just then they recieve a text message on their stylers saying : Dear ranger, we are having some problems with the power in the base. We may have a blackout for a short period of time. Please stay calm. We will have this matter figured out in no time. From, Spenser. " Great. We have problems with the power. And Lunick blamed me for the lights. Lunick, I expect an apology!" said Daisy. " No." said Lunick. " Apology accepted." said Daisy. Just then the blackout happens. "Ahh!" screams...well one of them. " Lunick, stop screaming like a little girl already." said Megan. " That wasn't me." said Lunick. " He's...right...It was Daisy. She's holding me very tightly. I can't breathe at all." said Solana trying not to lose her breath but ends up fainting. " Solana? I'm sorry! Damn! I made her faint." said Daisy. A few minutes later they, except Solana, hear screams from outside of their door and thumps like something fell. " What was that?" asked Megan. " It sounded like people were screaming. Someone should check it out." said Lunick. " Yeah. I volunteer Lunick!" said Daisy. " Hey! Why me?" asked Lunick. " You're the boy and your job is to protect the women. No get the hell out!" said Daisy. " Fine." said Lunick walking out. Just then Solana wakes up. " -groans- What happened. Well the lights went out. Plusle and Minun are hiding in the closet. And then Lunick left and then..." said Daisy. Just then before Daisy can finish her sentence the girls hear Lunick scream. " And then Lunick screamed..." saod Daisy. Then there's a thump. " And there was a thump." finished Daisy. " I wonder if he's alright.Maybe I should go check on him." said Solana trying to get up but Daisy pins her to the ground. " No! You shouldn't go out! I'll do it for you because I love you...Like a sister! Like a sister. Just a sister. Not romanticly or something. Heh." said Daisy. " Daisy, I already know you're in with me ok. Now just go." said Solana. Daisy leave the room. " I hope she'll be ok." said Megan. " I hope so too." said Solana. Just then they hear Daisy scream and a thump. " What was that?" asked Megan. " I'm not sure. Let's check it out togehter." said Solana. Solana and Megan open the door to find their two friends lying in a pool of red liquid. Blood maybe? " Ahhh!!! Lunick! Daisy! Are you guys ok?!" yelled Megan. " -pinches herself- It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." said Solana. " Solana, it's not a fucking dream! It's real man!" said Megan. " I know! I just want this to be a damn dream!" said Solana. " Now what do we do?!" asked Megan. " I don't know! I haven't gotten over the fact that my boyfriend's probably dead! My female best friend who has an un-healthy crush on me is probably dead too. And now we are stuck with two unconcious bodies! Would you think I would know what to do?!" asked Solana. " Well---" started Megan before she felt something grab her leg. " Solana,...please tell me that you grabbed my leg." said Megan. " Sorry. I didn't." said Solana. " Plusle? Minun?" asked Megan. " No...they haven't come out of the closet yet." said Solana. " Oh God. Then who's holding onto my leg?" asked Megan. The two look down to find their two zombified friends grabbing their legs. " AHH!!" screamed both rangers. " Let go! Help!" yelled Megan. The two zombies pounce on their former friends and start biting them and then when they're about to eat their heads the lights come back on and the two so-called-zombies get off their friends and start to laugh. " Gotcha!" yelled the two rangers. " Wha--? I thought you guys were dead and then zombies." said Solana. " You still believe in zombies? Man, my girlfriend is such a knucklehead." said Lunick. " You mean your girlfriend's about to knock the shit out of you." said Solana. " What happened?" asked Megan. " We we're playing a prank on you guys. We play pranks every year on the new rangers. So we gotcha." said Daisy. " Haha. You got us. So now what?" asked Solana. The lights go out again. " Aw man. Another blackout?" asked Megan. The lights turn back on. " Sorry. My arm flipped the switch." said Daisy.

end episode 32.

Thats halloween for ya. Sry if its not scary. Me no do scary much. Well hope ya enjoyed it. Next episode: our four rangers are going to visit Solana's hometown and meet her parents. While the women hang out, Lunick spends some man-to-man time with Solana's father. Will her father kill him or will Lunick survive their men bonding time. See ya next time. Bye. Sasuki234( previusly Sprousegirl12). Byez!


	36. episode 33: meet the parents

This chapter is dedicated to your parents and/or legal gaurdians. So why don't you just stand up and give them a hug? Go on I'll wait. ... You're back already? That was fast. Anyway here's episode 33.

On this fine day in Fiore, we see some of the rangers going off to visit their parents for parent's week. The week were you just go and spend time with you parents and maybe ask them for money. We see Solana's planning on going back home to visit her parents. Solana is trying to peacefuly pack her bags while her boyfriend is annoying her. " Don't leave me here by myself. I'll have noone to talk to." pleaded Lunick. " What am I?Invisible?" asked Laurean. " I mean I'll have noone to talk to that doen't only talk about dollies and dresses." said Lunick. " You play with dollies. And mommy said when you were my age you wore dresses." said Laurean. " That's because she and dad still thought I was a girl. And I used to play with dollies. I haven't played with them since I was..." said Lunick. " 16." finished Solana. " NO! I stoped when I was 15." said Lunick. " Liar. Why do you still have them in your closet then?" asked Solana. " I didn't get the chance to send them back home." said Lunick. " Riight." said Solana. " As I was saying...Don't leave me!!" said Lunick. " Will you shut up already? Why don't you go visit your mom?" asked Solana. " She's on a 'business meeting'." said Lunick. " What about your dad?" asked Solana. " I don't know where he is." said Lunick. " Call him." said Solana. " I don't have his number." said Lunick. " -sigh- Hm...Why don't you come with me? I'm sure my parents would love to see you." said Solana. " Are you sure? Your parents, especially your dad, won't kill me will they?" asked Lunick. " Of course they won't kill you. Come on it'll be fun." said Solana. " Ok. But Laurean has to come too. My mother told me to take care of her." said Lunick. " Laurean can come too. It'll be fun right, Laurean?" said Solana. " Sure. I love to go on vaction." said Laurean. Just then Megan and Daisy come in. " Hi, guys. We came for a visit." said Megan. " Any of you going to visit your parents?" asked Daisy. " Me, Lunick, and Laurean are going to visit my parents." said Solana. " Aww...I can't visit my parents, because they said they're too busy with my sisters and now I'm stuck here because of those three little sluts. " said Daisy. " And my parents are on a trip to do reseach on the many types of pokemon." said Megan. " Why don't you two come with us?" asked Solana. " Sure! I'd love to see where you live." said Daisy. " I guess it'll be fun." said Megan. The four rangers plus three year old and their pokemon, Plusle and Minun, take their journey on ferry to the Hoenn region. " Ahh! Isn't sailing on a ferry great? I can't remember the last time I sailed on a ferry." said. Daisy. " I can remind you then. The last time was during the summer. When you followed me and Lunick to Sinnoh. While you were in my suitcase. And for some reason all of my clothes smelled like pee." said Solana. " She did that?" asked Megan. " Yeah. And I couldn't believe that Daisy could fit into my suitcase." said Solana. " Wow. My roommate IS as crazy as she looks." said Megan. " Heh heh. I know." said Daisy. " But that's why we all love you, Daisy." said Solana. Solana turns around to find her boyfriend sitting at a table writing on a piece of paper. Solana goes over to him and asks him what he's doing. "...And I'll leave Minun to Solana..." muttered Lunick while he's writting. " Lunick, what are you doing?" asked Solana. " I'm just writing my will. So whenever your dad kills me I can make sure I'll have everything I had left in good care." said Lunick. " Will you relax? My father won't kill you! I promise." said Solana. " I know. But since I know I want to get married before I die, is there anyway we can get married even though we're 17?" asked Lunick. " Oh shut up." said Solana. When the ferry lands they get off the boat. " Ok. So who's gonna pick us up?" asked Daisy. " Noone. We're walking." said Solana. " My house isn't that far." " What? My bag's a million pounds. I can't carry it all the way!" whined Daisy. " You can roll it, idiot." said Megan. " Who are you calling you an idiot, idiot?" asked Daisy. " You, idiot!" yelled Megan. " Ah! You said idiot again, idiot!" yelled Daisy trying to choke Megan. " Stop fighting, idiots! Or else I'll make you both share a guest bed."said Solana pulling them apart. " I'm sorry, Megan." apologized Daisy. " I'm sorry, too, idio-er Daisy." said Megan. " Good. Now If you two fight again, you two are gonna sleep outside." said Solana. When they get to Solana's house, they gaze at the beautiful victorian house. " Wow, Solana, your house is very beautiful." said Megan. " Thanks. -ringsdoorbell-" said Solana while ringing doorbell. " Who is it?" asked a woman. " It's Solana, mommy." said Solana. " -opens door and gasps- Solana! My baby girl! -hugs- You've gotten tall. Very tall. Before you left you were as tall as...-points at Daisy- her! Oooh! These must be your friends." said Solana's mother. Solana's mother is a 6 centimeters shorter than Solana. She also has wavy navy blue hair. And her name is...um...Leslie. " Yeah. This is Megan. -points at Megan- And this one's Daisy. -points at Daisy- And this is..." said Solana. " Ooh! This handsome guy must be your boyfriend. Wow. He sure is handsome." said Leslie. " Thank you, miss." said Lunick. " You better take good care of my daughter, ok?" asked Leslie. " I promise I will." said Lunick. " -punches him in the arm playfully but hurts him by accident.- Good boy!" said Leslie. " Now I see where Solana get's her strength from." said Lunick rubbing is arm. " Aww.Who is this little angel right here?" asked Leslie looking at Laurean. " Mother, this is Laurean. She's Lunick's..." started Solana. " -coughs- Daughter." lied Daisy. "His daughter? Hmm...Lunick, how old are you?" asked Leslie. " 17! But this girl isn't my daughter. She's my baby sister." said Lunick. " Hey! I'm not a baby! I'm 3 years old." said Laurean. " Oh. Good. You look too young to be a father. Anyway let's go inside and Solana can show you to your rooms." said Leslie. " -grabs Daisy- For that you're sleeping in the attic, Daisy." said Solana. " I'm sorrry. I promise I'll be good. Just don't make me sleep in the attic." said Daisy. Later, Solana is showing Daisy and Megan that they will be staying in her bedroom, sadly for Lunick and happily for Daisy, with her. " This is where we will be staying. This is my room." said Solana. " Wow. You're room is so beautiful." said Megan. " Tell me again why I can't sleep in the same room as you?" asked Lunick a little sad. " 3 simple reasons. 1. You snore. 2. My dad lives here and will kill me if he found out. and 3. You drool on me when you sleep." said Solana. " But can't we have any alone time this vacation?" asked Lunick. " With my father around, hell no. He'll kill us both. Anyway. You have Minun to share a room with. Isn't that better?" asked Solana. " Having my partner Pokemon as a roommate is going to be like before you came to Fiore. Well I guess it could be better." said Lunick. " See. Isn't that great? Now leave. My dad could be coming home any second. Now go back to your room." said Solana. " Can I get a kiss before I leave?" asked Lunick. " Aww...no. Leave" said Solana pushing him out of the room and closing and locking the door just incase. " Solana?" called Laurean. " Yes, Laurean?" answered Solana. " Can I play with your dollies?" asked Laurean. " Of course you can." said Solana. Just then they get a knock on their door. " Who is it?" asked Solana. " Open the door and find out." said a man-like voice from in front of the door. " -sigh- Fine." said Solana. Solana opens the door and sees her father. " -gasps- Daddy!" squeals Solana as she hugs her father. Solana's father is just 2 inches taller than Solana. He has black hair in the style of an emo style, but he's not emo though. " Daddy, I've missed you so much!" squealed Solana. " I've missed you too, Solly." said ...Oops! Forgot his name, uhm...let's call him Gabriel. Yeah Gabriel. " -sickers- Solly? Nice name, Solly." snickered Daisy and Megan. " That is not my name! Daddy, I told you to stop calling me that when I was five! That name sucks!" said Solana. " I'm sorry, Solana. You know I'm just joking with you." said Gabriel. " Daddy, your jokes suck. But that's why I love you, daddy." said Solana. " By the way, I saw this very good looking young man passing me by on my way here." said Gabriel. " R-r-really?" asked Solana. " Yeah. I introduced myself to him. And for some reason when I told him I was your father he suddenly got nervous and ran away." said Gabriel. " Uhm...Daddy, did he tell you...by any chance...that he's...my..." said Solana. " Boyfriend?" asked Gabriel. " Yes. I know, I know! You told me ' Solana, no dating until you're 30.' But, I couldn't wait that long, Daddy." said Solana. " Solana, I know I told you that, but I've been thinking. Since you're 17 already and you're doing so well at your job, I guess I could let you get a boyfriend whenever you want." said Gabriel. " Thankies, daddy." said Solana. " OH! I forgot you had friends here with you. My apologizes ladies. Please, Solana, introduce them to me." said Gabriel. " Daddy, this is Megan. She's one of the rangers at the base." said Solana presenting Megan. " Nice to meet you sir." said Megan. " And this is Daisy. She's also a ranger at the base too. She's kinda...no...is insane." said Solana. " HI! My name is Daisy! I really like your daughter. She's my best friend." said Daisy. " And who is this little one? She looks a little too young to be a ranger." said Gabriel talkng about Laurean. " -picks up Laurean- Daddy, this is Laurean. She's Lunick's little sister. Say hi Laurean." said Solana. " Hi." said Laurean. " Aww. Isn't she cute? She reminds me of Solana when she was a baby. And where's Plusle? I've missed that little troublemaker." said Gabriel. " She was here a minute ago. Plusle! Where are you?" called Solana for her Pokemon. Plusle is rustling through Solana's suitcase and pops out wearing one of Solana's thongs on her head. " Plah plah!" said Plusle running and jumping into Gabriel's arms. "Hm? What's this on your head?" asked Gabriel. " Solana,...what is this?" asked Gabriel holding up the thong. " Underwear?" said Solana. " More like dental floss. How many more of these do you have?" asked Gabriel. " A lot." said Solana. " Does your mother even know about this?" asked Gabriel. " She's the one who gave 'em to me!" said Solana. " Oh yeah? I'll have a little talk with her later." said Gabriel leaving the room. " Plusle, bad Pokemon! I told you not to go through my suitcase while we're here!" said Solana scolding her Pokemon. " ...There's a blue one too!...And a pink one!" said Megan going through Solana's suitcase. " I found a rainbow one!" said Daisy doing what Megan's doing. " Hey what the hell are you two doing in there?" asked Solana. " I didn't know you had so many different thongs." said Daisy. " Yeah. Can I borrow one?" asked Megan. " -hisses- No!" said Solana. " Mean." said Megan. Later that night, in Mr. and Mrs. Hinata's room, the two parents talk. " Leslie dear, what do you think of Solana's friends?" asked Gabriel. " I think they're a nice group of kids. Very polite. But I noticed how that Daisy girl seems to stare at Solana a lot." said Leslie. " Yeah. What do you think of Solana's boyfriend?" asked Gabirel. " I think he's very sweet. I barely saw him after you came home. I think he's a afraid of you for some reason." said Leslie. " Why do you think that?" asked Gabriel. " Gabriel, you should know this stuff by now. Girl has a boyfriend and the she takes him to meet her father and the boyfriend gets all nervous and scared of the father. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that. I'm 32 and I know this." said Leslie. " Dear, you're 37." corrected Gabriel. " You just have to kill the fun don't you?" asked Leslie. " Sorry, dear. You know I do it because I love you." said Gabriel. " Yeah. I know." said Leslie. " I have an idea. Why don't we spend sometime with the kids tomorrow. You could hang out with the girls and I'll hang out with the boy." suggested Gabriel. " Good idea. -coughs very hardly-" said Leslie. " Are you alright,dear?" asked Gabriel. " Yeah. I'm fine. This cold is starting to get to me." said Leslie. The next day, the four rangers hang out with the parents.(my friend filipinaflips is taking over) So it's the girls with the girls and the boy with the boy. Let's see how our day is going to go. We see Solana, Megan, Daisy, and Leslie saying bye to Gabriel and Lunick, who is slightly shivering. "Bye!" say the girls. "B-bye" says Lunick. Gabriel looks at Lunick suspiciously while Daisy looks at Solana dreamingly. Let's see what the girls are doing. They are in the car deciding where to go for their day together. "Where should we go?" asked Solana. " I wanna go shopping." Megan said. " I wanna go to the beach." said Solana. " I wanna go to the park." said Daisy. " No. We're going shopping." said Megan. " No. We're going to the beach." said Solana. " No and no. We're going to the park." said Daisy. " Alright, girls. We'll let Laurean choose." said Leslie. " Uhm...How about we go to the mall to buy bathing suits so we could go to the beach that's next to a park." said Laurean. "Good idea Laurean!" said Leslie as she made a sharp left. They headed to Palisades Mall. (I love that place -Filipina-) Now that the girls have decided, let's see if the boys have decided yet. "So Lunick, where do you want to go?" asked Gabriel. "Well you know I really want to go..." "Ok listen here Lunick boy. My daughter is still my little girl and you better watch out. If you break her heart, I'm going to break yours. LITERALLY." Lunick gulped hard. "No, I'm just kidding with you kid. Haha." Lunick gave a sigh of relief. "But really you watch out...So! Where would like to go?" "Ummm.. Any where you want .. s-sir?" Lunick gave frightened smile. "Calm down boy. I won't hurt you. Unless I need to. Hey hows a bout we go watch a wrestling game?" "Oooh I love wrestling." said Lunick in excitment. "Well that's swell. Who's your favorite?" "Well sir John Cena is the man!" "Hey! No way! John Cena is my favorite! And plus he's fighting today." "Well then what are we waiting for?" So hey I guess that's going well. Let's get back to the girls. They are carrying a lot of bags. A hot man comes up to Daisy and asks to help. "No I'm sorry, I'm a lesbian." She immediately puts her hand over her mouth. The hot man stepped away from Daisy and asked Megan. When Megan had to tie her shoes, she let the man hold her bags. "Thanks." "Hey no problem maybe we can go out sometime." The man suddenly jumps and runs with the bags. Megan screams, "Hey!" Leslie sees the man running, a takes a glimpse at Megan, and runs for the man while the three girls and almost most of the people in the store watch in amazement. The girls run after Leslie to watch. Suddenly Leslie dives for the man and he falls. He gets up, but Leslie holds him down and pins him to the floor. She punches him, gets up and kicks him, pushes him over, takes the bags, and spits on his as-.. butt. "Wow Mom. For someone as old as you, you still have the Hinata family stregnth." said Solana. "Nice going!" said Megan. "That was amazing! For once I was looking at what was happening and not Solana!" said Daisy. "Thanks. Now let's go to the beach." said Leslie. They head to beach. Let's go back to the boys. "Whew! Cena! Cena! Cena!" chanted Gabriel and Lunick just as soon as John Cena slammed Batista to the ground. The ref slaps 1, 2, 3. The bell rings! John Cena is the winner! The two boys yell in excitment. After the game, they managed to sneak into John Cenas dressing room. "Oh my gosh! It-It's John Cena!" "Hey what are you guys doing in here? Security!" said John. "Wait, wait. John Cena. Please I beg you can we get your autograph?" asked Lunick as he put on puppy dog eyes. John Cena hesitates, but signs a picture of him and gives both Gabriel and Lunick a signed picture of himself. "Alright. Now you two get before anyone else comes." "Thank you very much! You're the best, man!" They went outside and went in the car. "Lunick, my boy, I'm very proud of you. I LOVE YOU! How did you do it? How did you get him to sign it for us?" asked Gabriel. "I put on the irresistable puppy dog eyes. No one can resist!" replyed Lunick. "Sweet and it worked!" "Yeah how do you think I get Solana to have se- umm I mean...why don't we check on the others?" said Lunick. " Good idea." said Gabriel. At the beach that's near a park we see the four girls playing in the sand while Leslie sunbathes. Just then Leslie's cell phone rings. " -answers- Hello?" answered Leslie. " Hey there, Honey. Just checking on you girls. Hope you not having too much fun without me." said Gabriel. " Why not? You know you're just gonna kill the fun." said Leslie. " Sorry if I do. So where are you girls?" asked Gabriel. " We're all at the beach." said Leslie. " Good. Good. Why don't Lunick and I meet you girls back at the house?" suggested Gabriel. " Ok. That sounds good." said Leslie. " See you later." said Gabriel. "Ok bye. See you at 6:00." said Leslie. Leslie hangs up her phone. " Hey, girls. Why don't we take Laurean to the park to play." said Leslie. " Ok, mom."said Solana. " Sounds good." said Megan. " Yay!" cheered Laurean. " Ok let's go." said Leslie. The girls leave, except for one. " Hello?" called a muffled-like voice. What was that? Oh no! Daisy was burried under the sand. With the other girls. " Oh my gosh! We forgot someone!" said Megan as she ran back to the beach. Megan runs up to the spot where Daisy was burried. " Daisy! Daisy, where are you?" called Megan. " Down here." said Daisy. " OMG! I'm sooo sorry we forgot you. I'll get you out right now." said Megan. Just then a hot guy comes up to Megan. "Hey. Me and my buds were going to a bonfire not too far from here. And we were wondering if you'd wanna join us." said the guy. " Sure!" said Megan following the guy. " Hey! Megan!!! Come back here, you guy-obbessed bitch!!!!!!!" yelled Daisy. Later, at 7:30, the women come home to Lunick and Gabriel waiting for them. " Hey, Leslie, I thought you said you guys were gonna be home by six." said Gabriel. " I know, but...we accidently left Daisy burried at the beach. And when we went to get her we dug her up and she called Megan a bitch and broke her nose." said Leslie. " And then Megan threw a rock at Daisy and knocked her out." said Solana carrying an unconscious Daisy on her back. " I wouldn't have hit her if she hadn't broke my nose." said Megan pissed off. " Yeah yeah. We know." said Solana. "-whispers- By the way...how cute was that guy you were with?" asked Solana. " VERY hot!!!" whispered Megan. Soooo...after their fun vacation sadly it's time to leave. The rangers plus Laurean say their goodbyes. " Bye, mom. Bye, dad. See you guys for Christmas!" said Solana saying bye to her parents. The parents say goodbye. And the rangers leave for Fiore.

End episode 33.

Aww...don't you just wanna huggle your parents and/or legal gaurdians? Well anyway. next episode: Christmas blues. Ahhh. Twas the night before the night before Christmas, when all through the base, rangers getting ready for Christmas joy was the case. Our ranger, Solana, who is loved by all, from her father she got a phone call. When she heard what her father had said, she broke down crying, because her mother is dead. o.o...ok ill stop there.

So read the next episode.

byez!!! signed Sasuki234 ( previously Sprousgirl12) and filipinafip. 


	37. episode 34: Christmas blues

Alright this is gonna be a very happy, yet sad chapter. Someone has died and ascended into heaven. No, it's not any of the main characters. But it is someone related to one of them. It is Mrs. Leslie Hinata, the mother of Solana. Let us pray for Leslie that her soul rests in peace...ok. Now here is episode 34.

Twas the night before the night before Christmas when all of the rangers are getting ready for Christmas cheer. Shopping and wrapping of gifts. The scent of hot cocoa in the air. And planting mistletoe everywhere. We see our four rangers and Laurean( A/N: yeah she's still here. Her mom's on ' business') are relaxing in our ranger couple's room. " I love christmas. It's the best holiday in the whole world!" said Daisy. " Yeah. Getting everything I want rocks. What do you want for christmas, Daisy?" asked Megan. "Hm...I've always wanted a pony." said Daisy. " Daisy, you're not little and you don't have the space for it." said Megan. " He can sleep in my bed." said Daisy. " And where are you gonna sleep?" asked Megan. " Maybe in your bed." said Daisy. " No way in hell." said Megan. " Killjoy. So what do you want for christmas?" asked Megan. " Nothing really...Just the man of my dreams to appear!" said Megan. Just then they hear a knock at the door. " I'll get it." said Solana. Solana walks up to the door and opens it to find Jackie at the door. " Hello, my dear Solana." said Jackie. " Well if it isn't Fiore's number 1 perv. Come to ask me for a date again?" asked Solana. " No. Just thought I'd come to say hello and...Oh! Well what do you know? There's a mistletoe above us and you know the rules." said Jackie. " (groans) Yeah I know...Ok close your eyes and pucker up." said Solana. " Solana, you're really gonna kiss him? But don't you have a boyfriend, who's right here?!" asked Megan. " Yes...Now, Laurean since you're too young to see this kind of stuff, close your eyes." said Solana. " Ok." said Laurean covering her eyes. " Solana, baby, I'm getting bored here." said Jackie. " Relax, Jackie. Here I come." said Solana. Jackie was expecting a kiss but instead he ended up getting a punch in the face and he doubles over and gets kicked in the place you do not want to get kicked. Jackie tries to let out a curse, but seeing that a little girl is in the room he runs back to his room and yells it out. " Wow. That was just wow." said Lunick. " Heh. He should know by now that I won't ever kiss anyone like him." said Solana. Just then they get another knock at the door. " I wonder who that could be." said Daisy. " I hope it's not Jackie again. That boy never gives up." said Solana. Solana opens the door to see...Claire.(A/N: remember peoples, Claire is not evil anymore. She a friend now for those of you who haven't read that chapter yet.) " Hey, Claire! It's so great to see you!" said Solana hugging Claire. " It's great to see you too, Solana. I wa--( looks up) Whoa. There's mistletoe above us." said Claire. " ...I see... But the two of us are girls and we're just friends so the rules don't apply right?" said Solana. " Hmm...Let's see in the christmas encyclopedia. (opens book) Hmm...hm...hm...Here we are! Mistletoe: When two people fall under the mistletoe they are to kiss each other. If two children under the age of 11 fall under it, they are suggested to hug or give kisses on the cheek. Children above the age of 11 normaly give quick kisses on the lips. But if the the two that fall under the mistletoe are of the same gender, the rules..." started Megan as she read. " Don't apply?" finished Solana. " No. The rules still apply. Sorry." said Megan. " You've gotta be kidding." said Solana. " No sorry." said Megan. " Go ahead, Solana. I don't mind since your kissing a friend of ours. And I've always wanted to see two girls kiss." said Lunick. " You're sick." said Solana. " I know. But that's why you love me." said Lunick. " Well,...let's get this over with." said Claire. " ok." said Solana. The two girls close their eyes and quickly kiss each other. " Aww." said everyone else. " Oh shut it." said Solana. " Let's get this mistletoe down before something else happens." said Claire. " Good idea. Can you do it for me? I have to finish packing my suitcase." said Solana. " Where are you going?" asked Claire. " She's leaving us to go to her hometown to spend some alone time with her parents." said Lunick. " Oh.. I wish i could spend time with my parents." said Claire. " Aw.. I wish I could bring you but..." said Solana before she got a call on her styler. " Hello?...Hi, dad. How are you and mom? Is she--?...What?!...She is?...Oh...I see...So I should just come down there right away?...But...But, dad I...Ok. Bye..." said Solana. Solana lays down on her bed next to her lover and buries her head in her pillow. " So,Solana, who was that?"asked Lunick. " (muffled but can still be understood) My father." said Solana. " Oh. That's good. What did he say?" asked Lunick. Solana lifts up her head making Lunick see tears in her eyes. " Solana, what's wrong?!" asked Lunick worried. " M-my mother died." said Solana starting to cry. " Oh my God...( holds Solana close.) It's gonna be okay, Solana. Guys, can you let me and Solana have some privacy?" said Lunick. " Sure thing." said Daisy. Everyone leaves the room so Lunick can talk to Solana. " Solana, I'm soo sorry." said Lunick. " Why...why did that stupid illness kill her? My mom didn't deserve that!" cried Solana. " I know. I know. It's gonna be ok. So what did your father say?" asked Lunick. " He said I should just stay up here and spend christmas wiith my friends and come home after christmas. But how can i enjoy christmas knowing that my mom died?" said Solana. " Solana, it's gonna be ok. My grandmother died 4 years ago today. She was like my best friend. But I remembered that my grandmother loves me always and wants me to be happy on christmas and not be distracted by saddness. I'm sure your mom would want that for you." said Lunick. " That's just what you think. I'll just handle it my way ok?" said Solana. "...Fine." said Lunick. Later, in Megan and Daisy's room, Lunick comes in to talk about Solana. " So how's Solana doing?" asked Megan. " She's just handling some stress about her mom's death." said Lunick. " We should help comfort her." suggested Claire. " Yeah! But how?" asked Daisy. " Maybe she could spend time with the person she really loves?" suggested Claire. " Ok! So what should Solana and I do tomorrow?" asked Daisy. " Not you, stupid. She means Lunick." said Megan. " Like I said, Megan. You're a killjoy." said Daisy. " Why me?! Why not Daisy?" asked Lunick. " YEAH!" agreed Daisy. " Because, Solana is in a time of need and she needs some one who loves her dearly.Unless you don't really love her at all." said Claire. " NO! It's not like that! I'm deeply in love with Solana as much as the next idiot." said Lunick. " HEY!" said Daisy offended. " But it's just that...Solana has this thing were she gets very, and I mean VERY, upset at little problems. Once I accidently pushed her off the bed, she broke several of my ribs and my arm. Just think if I say something wrong she'll murder me!!!" said Lunick. " Lunick, you're just using overkill. You'll be fine." said Claire. " Ok...I'll try and calm Solana down." said Lunick. Tomorrow, when Solana awakens from her sleep she finds her boyfriend starring at her. " Uhm...Can I help you?" asked Solana. " Good morning, my love. Feeling better today?" asked Lunick. " Oh shut up. Just leave me alone today. I just wanna be alone." said Solana. " Sorry, I can't do that. I wanna try and make you happy again. Today we're gonna spend time together doing whatever you want." said Lunick. " Ok.. I wanna sulk." said Solana. " You wanna go out and have fun? Sure thing!" said Lunick. Later, out in the town, Lunick takes Solana around the town to try and find something that they could do. " So, Solana, you wanna go shopping?" asked Lunick. " No." said Solana. " How about we go to the movies?" " No." said Solana. " How about we go to carnival?" " NO." " Then where do you wanna go?" " Home." " That's too far." " I don't don't give a damn. I wanna go home!" " Solana, I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to make you happy again. Now we're going to the movies. And you're going to watch it." Solana groans at that statement while her boyfriend drags her to the theater. Later in the theater, we find Lunick and Solana sitting and watching a movie. " Isn't this movie great?" asked Lunick. " Hn." said Solana. " I'll take that as a yes." said Lunick. In the middle of the movie, Solana looks away from the screen to see a little girl and her mother sitting together laughing at the movie together. This gives her flashbacks of her past with her mom.

_'flashback'_

_In the movie theater, we see a five year old Solana and her mother laughing at a movie they saw together._

_" Haha. Mommy, this movie's funny!" cheered Solana. " Hahaha! I know! I can't stop laughing!" said Leslie. " Mommy, you always pick the funniest movies." said Solana. _

_' end flashback'_

Solana sighs. " You ok?" asked Lunick. " Be quiet and watch the damn movie." said Solana. Later after the movie, the two head out of the theater. " That was fun right?" asked Lunick. " Hn." said Solana. " Is that all you're gonna say to me?" asked Lunick. " Pretty much." said Solana. The two later go around looking in store windows. The two look in this store window where Solana sees a pink teddy bear that looks like what her mother had given her years ago.

_'flashback'_

_A 7 year old Solana and her mother are looking in a store window gazing at the stuff. Solana then spots a pink teddy bear. " Mommy, Look! It's a teddy bear and it's pretty! I wish I had a bear like that." said Solana. " Hm...Stay right, Solana. Don't move. Mommy will be right back." said Leslie. Leslie goes into the store and a few minutes later comes out of the store carrying a white bag. " Mommy, what did you buy?" asked Solana. " Look in there and see." said Leslie. " ( looks in bag and gasps. Takes teddy bear out of the bag) Mommy, thank you! You're the best mommy in the world!" said Solana hugging her mother. _

_' end flashback.'_

Tears start to flow out of Solana's eyes. " Solana, are you ok?" asked Lunick. " Lunick, shut up." said Solana. " Ok, Solana. Enough's enough. I am trying to make you happy and you're acting mean to me. What am I doing wrong?" asked Lunick. " You're not helping me! You won't leave me alone!" said Solana. " Solana, stop acting like this. I'm not too happy your mother died either, but you don't see me crying!" said Lunick. " That's because you don't really know my mother! You haven't spent years doing a lot of things with her! You don't know her like I do! There are things that I know about her that nobody, not even my father, knows! You don't understand how I feel knowing that she died." said Solana starting to walk away from Lunick. " Solana,...wait." said Lunick. " Just leave me alone." said Solana running off. Solana sits on a bench drinking hot cocoa thinking about her mother. ( A/N: NO! No more flashbacks! They hurt my brain!!!!) She then hear the sound of some cheap Santa impersanator. " What the hell ?" said Solana as she looked around the corner. She sees Lunick and that ' Santa' talking. " So you see, Santa. All I want for christmas is for my girlfriend to be happy." said Lunick. " Ho ho ho. I'm sure I'll make your christmas wish come true." said Santa. " Thank you. I really care about her. I'd do anything to make her happy. I'd die for her." said Lunick. Back to Solana. " H-he really does care." said Solana. Just then Solana's heart grew three times that day. " I should thank him for trying to help me and apologize." said Solana. Solana later finds Lunick. " Hey, my love." said Solana. Lunick looks around to see if anyone is behind him or next to him. " Are you talking to me?" asked Lunick confused. " Of course, silly. Who else do I mean?" asked Solana. " I thought you hated me." said Lunick. " How could I hate a hot, sexy man like you?" asked Solana giving a kiss to her boy friend. " Ok. Are you on something?" asked Lunick. " Of course not. Now let's go home. I have a little surprise for you." said Solana. " Okay." said Lunick. The next morning, we see our couple in bed after a whole night of...ahem...doing it. We see Solana relaxing, while Lunick is looking like he's on crack. " Three words. Best...Sex...Ever!!!" said Lunick still looking like he's on crack. " They say that going 12 hour without sleep doing nothing but having sex is like one of the best types of sex." said Solana. " True...So...how are you feeling?" asked Lunick. " I've been better." said Solana getting up and putting on her underwear and then her robe. " So...you're still upset?" asked Lunick. " Yeah, but I won't let that get in the way of spending christmas with my friends." said Solana. " So you're finally taking my advice?" askd Lunick. " No...I'm taking your grandma's advice." said Solana. Later the two join their friends in the lounge to open presents. " I wonder who this is from." said Daisy ripping her present open. "...A LUMP OF COAL?!?! WHO THE HELL GAVE ME THIS?!?!?!" asked Daisy in rage. " I did. You've been a bad girl this year." said Megan. " LIKE I'VE SAID, KILLJOY!!!" said Daisy. " H-here, Daisy. I'd like you to have this." said one of the rangers, Nikki. " Thanks, Nikki. I wonder what it could be." said Daisy. Daisy opens her gift to find a saddle. " ...Thanks, Nikki. It's a saddle. What do I do with it?" asked Daisy. " F-follow me." said Nikki taking Daisy outside. Nikki takes Daisy outside to Daisy's surprise to see...A PONY!!! " ( gasps) A PONY!!!!!!" said Daisy running and jumping onto the pony. " Merry christmas, Daisy." said Nikki. " Now where's the pony gonna sleep?" asked Megan. " I talked to leader and he said he can sleep in the back." said Nikki. " Nikki, you're my best friend. If I wasn't already in love with Solana I'd marry you!" said Daisy. " (blushes) Ok..." said Nikki.

end episode 34.

That was nice right? Anyway next episode: Solana's gone for the week to attend her mother's funeral. So she won't have any roles in the next episode. And during that week Lunick's gonna feel alone, well except for having Laurean. And Claire's gonna take Solana's place for the week. But...willl romantic tensions arise? Wait a find out.

Wishing you a merry christmas from your friends on Sasuki234 and Filipinaflip


	38. episode 35: The friendship date

Happy New Year to all you readers...So glad you guys are back. 'cause here's episode 35.

Here we are today in Ringtown on this fine warm...winter's day. Weird huh? I guess Ringtown's supposed to be like warm all year round. So anyway, our favorite female ranger, Solana, has left for home to attend her mother's funeral. The other rangers at the base were very sad to see her leave, but they were happy to know she'll be back in a week. We see our 4...er...3 rangers and Laurean( A/N: She's not gone yet. She'll be gone in two or three chapters) outside of the base in the field. We also see Daisy riding her new pony, Marshmallow, with Laurean. " Weeee!!!!! This is fun." cheered Laurean as Marshmallow jumped over another log. " I can not still believe she actually got a pony for christmas. What about me? I still didn't get my man yet!!" complained Megan. Just then Jackie walks past her. " Hey, Megan." said Jackie as he walked past her. " Hey." said Megan not realizing who was talking to her. " It's just not fair." " Megan, will you be quiet? You're giving me a headache." complained Lunick. " Still sad Solana left?" asked Megan. " Uh-huh. It's been like forever since she left." said Lunick. " Lunick,...she left 3 hours ago." said Megan. " That's a lot of time in my world!" said Lunick. " Lunick, I swear you're addicted to Solana." said Megan. " I am not! I can go without thinking about her for 2 minutes." said Lunick. " Ok. Start...now!" said Megan. Lunick then clears his mind of Solana...or...so it seems. " Hm...The two minutes are almost up and...Hm? Lunick...you look like you're gonna crack." said Megan. Lunick tries to get Solana out of his head, but he fails. " (sigh) I can't do this...I'm extremly in love with Solana I can't take her out of my mind." said Lunick. " Lunick, I think you need to do something to take Solana out of your mind." said Megan. " I know, but what can I do?" asked Lunick. Just then Claire comes up to them to say hi. " Hey, guys. What's up?" said Claire. " Nothing much. What about you?" replied Megan. " Eh...Nothing much. Is Solana still here? There's something I want tell her." said Claire. " Sorry. She left 3 hours ago." said Megan. " Dammit. I wanted to see her before she left." said Claire. " Hmm...I've got an idea. Hey Claire how would you like to go on a date with Lunick?" asked Megan. " I'd like that but wouldn't he be cheating on Solana?" asked Claire. " No. It'll be just a friendship date." said Megan. " Well that's ok with me if it's alright with Lunick." said Claire. " What do you say, Lunick?" asked Megan. " Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really feel it would be right." said Lunick. " Ok...Fine...I'll just sit with you and complain about my love life over...and over...and over...and OVER!!!" said Megan. " Then again, I'm willing to go out with a friend. So what time should I pick you up , Claire?" asked Lunick. " Heh heh...7:00 sounds good." said Claire. " Great. See you then." said Lunick. " You agreed so you wouldn't have to listen to me didn't you?" whispered Megan. " Damn right." whispered Lunick.

6:00: "Lunick, don't you want to get ready for your 'friendship' date?" asked Megan. "What's to prepare? It's only a 'friendship' date." replied Lunick. "Well it would be a nice thing if you dressed uhhh.. better." said Daisy. "What are you trying to say?" said Lunick, raising his eye brow. "Umm nothing." "Well Daisy is right. You should dress up more appropriately. As if this were a date with Solana." "OOOOHH! Solana!" said Lunick as he started to sob. Daisy slaps him on the face. "Pay attention!" "Ok. Ok." replied Lunick. "Let's go." said Megan "Where?" said Lunick and Daisy. " To the da mall. We need to pimp out this kid yo." said Megan. Both Lunick and Daisy look at each other in a confused way. "Ok." They all went to the mall.

6:45: "Ok so you're all set, Lunick." said Megan "Alright. I look great! Thanks Megan." said Lunick. "No problem. Now you need to go get Claire." said Megan.

7:00: Ding Dong. Claire answers the door wearing a nice dress. "Hi Lunick." "Uhh..uh hi Claire." "What's wrong? Is there something on my dress?" asked Claire. "No no. It's just that you look very beautiful." "Aww thanks. You look great, too. You must have done a lot of work." "Hey!..Well yeah. So let's get going."

7:15: Lunick opens the door for Claire. "Why thank you." "No problem." says Lunick as he puts a smile on his face. They find a good seat in the restaurant and look at the menu. They chose their meal, ate, and talked about the latest things in their lives. "So how have you been? I mean knowing that Solana left." "I've been okay so far. I really miss her you know." "Yeah it must be hard just talking about her now." "Yeah it kinda is. But hey, I'm where I am right now. I'm having a lot of fun." "Me too." They finish up their meals as they get ready to leave.

8:30: Lunick and Claire walk home. They both stop in front of Claire's door. "Lunick, I had a really great time. Thanks a lot." "Hey no problem I had a really great time, too." They both fell silent. Lunick slowly moved towards her and leaned his head to the left. He reached for Claire's lips and kissed her. Suddenly, Claire broke away. "Umm I'm sorry Lunick. I don't think it's right." "No it's ok." They continued to kiss and Claire broke away again. "I have to go. Thanks again. Bye. 'Night." Lunick went back to the base and up to his room. He found Daisy, Megan, and Laurean there. " Hey, guys. I'm back." said Lunick. "Shh..we're on the phone." said Daisy. " With who?" whispered Lunick. " Hold on, Lunick." said Daisy. " So...when are you coming home?... Cool! So did you get me anything?...You're mean you know that?" said Megan to the person on the phone. ' Who are they talking to?' thought Lunick. " You have to go?...Aw...Bye." said Laurean. " Bye." said Megan to the person. " Bye, Solana." said Daisy. ' Oh shit, That was Solana?' thought Lunick. " So what were you saying, Lunick?" asked Daisy. " Who was on the phone?" asked Lunick. " Sola----Oops...Oh yeah. That was Solana. We told her you went out with Claire and she wanted to speak with you when you got back. I guess we forgot sorry." said Daisy. " So how was your date?" asked Megan. " Uhm...Fine...just fine..." said Lunick as he sat next to his baby sister. " Yo, bro, I didn't know you wore lipgloss." said Laurean pointing to Lunick's lips. " What the? Oh shoot..." said Lunick touching his lips. " Lunick, I don't remember giving you lipgloss after we fixed you up. Lunick, what were you doing?" asked Daisy. " Can't you see plain, Daisy? Lunick was jockin' that shawty, Claire. That is so not gangsta, dude. You can't do that to yo girl." said Megan. ( Megan's going gangsta for now that is o.o) " Megan, you are not gangsta. You can try to be a gangsta to get guys." said Daisy. " How you got the hookup? I can cope so many guyz with ma swagg. " said Megan. " Ok. Ignoring gangsta babe. Lunick how could you kiss Claire?" asked Daisy. " I don't know. When I saw her in her beautiful dress, she reminded me of Solana. And I don't know. I kinda kissed her." said Lunick. " Oh jeez...Solana's gonna kill you when she find out." said Daisy. " Please. Please do not tell her." begged Lunick. " Ok I promise. Megan you're not go- MEGAN!!" said Daisy as she saw Megan on the phone. " Yeah. Can I speak to Solana please?...Hey, Solana...I just wanted to tell you..." said Megan before Daisy and Lunick tackled her. " Grab the phone!!" said Lunick. " No!! Solana, Lunick was..." said Megan before Daisy covered her mouth. " Give me the phone!!!" demanded Lunick. Lunick pulls. Then Megan. Then Lunick. Then Megan. Lunick. Megan. Lunick. Megan. Phone gets thrown across room and lands in front of Laurean. " Where'd it go?!" yelled all three rangers. The three search the room not knowing that Laurean had it. " Hello? Hi, Solana...I don't know what is going on. Oh I have something to tell you...Lunick went on a date with Claire..." said Laurean. " Laurean has it!!!" said all three. " Please. Laurean don't tell her." said Lunick as he was walking towards his little sister before Megan tackled him. " No tell her!!" said Megan. " And then...he came home...and..." said Laurean. " NO!" yelled Daisy and Lunick. " And we found out that..." said Laurean. " Yes!" yelled Megan. " No!...I'm dead." said Lunick. " He didn't bring me back anything." said Laurean disappointed. " No..." said Megan. " Yes!" cheered Daisy. " Oh and he said he kissed Claire on the lips." said Laurean. " No!!" said Lunick. " Yes!!!" cheered Megan. " Hm?...Oh, Lunick, Solana wants to talk to you. She sounds mad." said Laurean. " Thanks..." said Lunick accepting the phone. " H-hi, Solana. How are you?...What's that?...ok...I'll start tomorrow...Bye." said Lunick hanging up the phone. " What did she say?" asked Megan. " She said I have to start digging my grave because she's gonna kill me." said Lunick crying anime style. " Oh...Well then can I have Solana after you die?" asked Daisy. Lunick then glares at Daisy for a few seconds. " Uh...Nevermind." said Daisy. So a few days later Solana returns from home and she forgets about killing her boyfriend. So, congrats, Lunick, you get to live...for now... So anyway, Solana's back and we're all happy. So...

End episode 35

Well that was a good chapter for my first one of the new year. Anyway next episode is a tribute to Megan. Its for my friend, Hariki-angel ( formerly Animelover44) 's birthday...that was two days ago...I wouldve had it up then if I wasn't so lazy. So...see ya there Byez! Sasuki234


	39. episode 36: Happy Birthday Megan

Hey everybody!! Tis chapter is for a very special friend of mine here on She's Hariki-Angel ( formerly Animelover44) This chapter is for her B-day that was a few days ago . This chapter is about her OC, Megan. Disclaimer: I don't own Megan. So anyway. Here's episode 36.

Today in Ringtown, it a very special day. Because today is Megan's birthday. Here in the ranger base in our favorite dynamic duo, Megan and Daisy,'s room, we see them sleeping peacefuly. Just then Megan's alarm clock goes off and Megan quickly turns it off. " Ah!! What a great morning. What makes it so great you ask? Because today is my birthday!!" cheered Megan. " -groans- Megan, shut your ass. I'm trying to sleep." said Daisy sleepily throwing a pillow at her roommate. " Ah!" said Megan dodging the pillow. " Daisy, you can't do that to me!" complained Megan. " Why not?" asked Daisy still half asleep. " Because...today is my birthday." said Megan. " Like I give a shit. Now let me sleep." said Daisy falling asleep. " -mumbles- Fine. Like I was gonna write you a thank you letter for getting me a present or remembering my birthday." said Megan. Later after Megan takes a shower and gets dressed, she goes down to the lobby to see her friends. Megan walks up to the table Solana and Lunick were sitting at. " Hey, guy. Guess what today is." said Megan excited. " Uhm...Sunday?" said Lunick. " Yeah, but seriously. Today is a very special day!!" cheered Megan. " Uh...I give up. Tell us." said Solana. " -sighs- Today's my birthday!!" cheered Megan. " Your birthday?...Oh shit! I forgot. We shouldn't have agreed to go on that mission if I remembered." said Solana. "Oh yeah! I forgot, too! Sorry, Megan." said Lunick. " I promise we'll do something together tomorrow." said Solana. " Ok..." said Megan looking down sadly.

Later that day, Megan is taking a walk around Ringtown. " -sigh- I can't believe no one remembered my birthday. Dausy I can understand because she's an idiot. But Solana and Lunick I thought they'd remember." whispered Megan to herself. Just then Megan gets a text message on her styler from Spenser telling her to come to the base for a mission. " Oh great. If this is my present from Spenser I say it sucks. But at least he remembered. " said Megan as she commented about the message.

At the base.

Megan is standing in front of Spenser's desk getting her mission. " Megan, I have a mission for you that is not going to be easy. You have to get to Summerland. I know. It may sound simple, but it's not. You could've gone through the Koroka Tunnel to get to Fall City and take the ferry to Summerland, but the Koroka Tunnel is blocked off. You could always take the Dragonite Bus upstairs, but Dragonite's feeling sick. So your best bet is to find a way to get to Fall City and from there to get to Summerland." said Spenser. "Ok...but how can I get there?" asked Megan. " Well you could always take the river route from the Lyra forest. That'd end you up at the port, but it's good enough." said Spenser. " Ok. I'll go now. Later." said Megan leaving the building. When Megan gets to the river, she looks around for some good water-Pokemon. " Hm...Which pokemon should I choose?" wondered Megan. She then spots a Vaporeon. " Heh. Ok, Vaporeon, I choose you." said Megan getting ready for a capture. " Ok! Capture on!" said Megan as she sent out her capture disc. When the capture disc landed next to Vaporeon, it used it's tail to whip the disc away cuasing it to hit Megan dead in the face. " Ow...Capture over..." said Megan rubbing her face. Just then the Vaporeon runs away. " AHH!! COME BACK, YOU DAMN VAPOREON!!!" yelled Megan. Just then an army of Vaporeon come and attack Megan. Then when they're done mudering her they knock her into the river. " Damn the Vaporeons." mumbled Megan. Megan then decides to float all the way to the port. " Ok. Well I'm here." said Megan climbing the walls along the port. " Damn. If I don't get out of these clothes I'll get sick. I should call Spen---" said Megan before she got a text message. 'Megan, I sent some extra clothes for you to wear in Summerland. I know it might be a little chilly in Fall City during this time, but it's VERY hot in Summerland so you need to wear lighter clothes. So try to bear with it while you're walking through Fall City.

-Spenser'

" Good call, Leader." said Megan as she happily walked off to the base in Fall City. Megan then walks into the base to find Aria. " Hey, Aria!" said Megan. " Hm? Oh hey,...uhm...Melissa?" said Aria. " No. Megan." corrected Megan. " OH! Right. Sorry. So anyway what's up? Oh! Happy birthday!" said Aria. " Nothing much just-...o.o...Y-y-you remembered My birthday?" asked Megan. " Of course. I'm not stupid like Daisy." said Aria with a small giggle. " FINALLY SOMEONE REMEMBERED!!! You can't even remember my name, but you remember my birthday." said Megan. " Your friends didn't remember? Hm... thought they would." said Aria. " Yeah right...Some friends. Anyway, Spenser said he sent some clothes here for me." said Megan. " Yeah. They're right here. You can change in the bathroom." said Aria giving Megan her clothes and showing her to the bathroom. A few minutes later Megan comes out wearing some Hawaiian like clothes like she was going to a festival. " Why the hell did he send this?" asked Megan to herself. " Aw.. Don't you look cute!" said Aria. " Shut up." said Megan. Megan then leaves the base and heads to the port to take a ferry to Summerland. When the ferry gets there Megan gets on. During the ride, Megan thinks. ' -sigh- I can't believe only one person remembered my birthday. This is a load of crap. When I get back to Ringtown, I'm going to have a stern talking to with my friends.' thought Megan. When the ferry lands in Summerland, Megan heads over to the base. Megan then enters the base to find Cameron. " Hey there, Cameron." said Megan as she got into the base. " Hello, there Megan. I've been waiting for you to arrive. We have a surprise for you." said Cameron. " We? We who? And why is this surprise for me?" asked Megan. " We, me and the rangers at your base. And it's for you because it's your birthday." said Cameron. " Right...Like they have something planned. They didn't remember it." said Megan. " Oh really? Let's go to the beach and find out." said Cameron taking Megan to the beach. When they get there, she sees tiki-lamps and torches and decorations, but nobody is there. " I see nobody..." said Megan. " Are you sure? HEY EVERYONE SHE'S HERE." said Cameron. " What?" said Megan confused. " SURPRISE!!" yelled People coming from behind trees..." o.o...Woah! Is this all for me?" asked Megan with a ' WTF' look on her face. " Of course! Do you think that we'd forget about your birthday?" asked Solana coming up to Megan giving her a hug. " You guys acted like you did." said Megan. " Yes. Acting. We wouldn't forget about a special day like this. We're not Daisy you know." said Lunick. " Hey, guys! I don't know why but I've been sneezing all day and I'm not sick. Weird." said Daisy, " Wow...This is just a great present. You guys are so great! I love you guys." said Megan gathering them all in a group hug.

End episode 36

Well here ends the special chapter for Megan and her owner Hariki-angel. Sorry Hariki-san. Sorry it was so late. So next episode is the Valentine's day episode. Megan's gonna try to get the man of her dreams. Will she fail or will she succeed. Stick around to find out.

Bye, Sasuki234.


	40. episode 37: Valentine's day

Hey everyone...Here is our first Valentine's Day chapter of our story...Pokemon...ranger...Sorry I'm not so...cheery right now...it's just that...Valentine's day is just...hell day for me...So...here's episode...i don't care right now...

Here in Ringtown today is a very special day. Today is Valentine's Day. The day dedicated to lovers everywhere. Here in the ranger base love is all around in the atmosphere. There is lots of crushing going on too. Especially for one of our favorite female rangers, Megan. Let's see what's going on with Megan. In the lounge we see Megan sitting at the table staring dreamily at something. Just then Solana comes over to her. " Hey, Megan." said Solana to her friend. " ..._Hey..._" said Megan in her dazed state. " Hmm? What's up?" asked Solana. "..._My heart...I think I'm in love..."_ said Megan. " In love? Ooh! With who?" asked Solana. _" Jackie_..." said Megan. " Jackie?! You mean the perv?" asked Solana in shock. " Hey...He's not a perv! Ok..He might have a little bit of a dirty mind, but he's really so nice, smart, and hot!!" said Megan. " Oh well...I guess if you're in love with Jackie I shouldn't complain...Hm...Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" asked Solana. " I tried but he doesn't notice me...Hm...Maybe I should change my look." said Megan. " Are you sure?" asked Solana. " Of course. I mean...you changed your looks so you could get Lunick's attention didn't you? And you see where that got you, right?" asked Megan. " Ok. 1. I looked EXACTLY like as I am now when I first met Lunick and when I fell in love with him and started to date him. and 2. You know you don't need to get a make-over to get a guy's attention..." said Solana. " Nuh-uh...I need it!!! I'm...ugly..." said Megan. " No you're not...You're very beautiful...Probably even more beautiful than I am..." said Solana trying to cheer up Megna. " Really?" asked Megan. Just then Jackie walks by them and stops to say hello and maybe flirt with Solana. " Helloo...Solana...You look very sexy today as always." said Jackie with a sly smile. " ...Oh wow, I'm flattered. As much as I'd love to hear you talk shit, I want to know what you think of...Megan." said Solana pulling Megan in front of her. "...H-hi.." said Megan waving a little at Jackie with a small blush. " ugh...Uh...I gotta go..." said Jackie running off. Megan then starts to cry anime-style. " It's true...I am ugly...wah..." cried Megan. " No your not! -sigh- Fine...we'll get the make-over..." said Solana. " Thank you, Solana!! If I wasn't straight I'd kiss you!" said Megan hugging Solana tightly. " Yeah yeah...Just remember...you're paying for your own make-over." said Solana. " Alright! Let's go! To the mall!!" said Megan dragging Solana off to the mall.

A few hours later, Solana and the new Megan return to the base. They look around the base to find Jackie. They soon find him...Ugh...That is the last place anyone, especially Solana, would want to be. Solana and Megan knock on Jackie's room door to see if he's there. " Yo...Jackie. Open the friggin door..." said Solana knocking on the door. Jackie quickly opens the door. " Hellooo, my dear Solana. Hm?...Hey...who's your hot new friend?" asked Jackie pointing to the new Megan. " Jackie,...you know Megan...Megan, you know the perv." said Solana flatly. " Hey, Jackie." said Megan with a cute smile. Ok. We see the new Megan sporting with her new wavy black hair with blond highlights instead of her regular straight hair and wearing a tighter ranger uniform. (o.o) ... " Hey, Megan...When did you get so hot?" asked Jackie with a sly smile. " Ugh...I better get outta here before I throw up." said Solana leaving the two alone. " So...How ya been, Megan?" asked Jackie. " I've been better. I wish I had a valentine. Valentine's day is in 2 days and I still can't find a guy." said Megan. " Well what do you know? I don't have on either. So maybe we should be each other's valentines." said Jackie. " Sure! That sounds great." said Megan again with the cute smile. " So now that's settled how about we go out on a date?" asked Jackie. " Sure. When?" asked Megan. " How about tonight?" asked Jackie. " Sure. What time?" asked Megan. " 7-ish?" asked Jackie. " Sounds good! See ya then!" said Megan running off to her room. When she gets there she remembers she forgot the key to her room. So she knocks on the door. " Hey, Daisy! Open up! I forgot my key." said Megan knocking on the door. When Daisy opens the door, she gets a look at Megan. Seeing how beautiful the new Megan was Daisy starts to get a nosebleed... " What the hell?...Megan? Is that you? When'd you get so hot?" asked Daisy. " Solana took me to the mall to get a make-over!" said Megan. " What?! Solana took you and didn't invite me?! Grr...-shakes fist-..I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" said Daisy starting to walk out of the room before Megan caught her. " Hold it for a sec, crazy. Let me finish. So anyway after we came back, we were looking for Jackie and then when we found him, me and him started talking. And then he asked me out! I'm so happy!!" said Megan. " You got a make-over for the perv?..." asked Daisy. " Yeah!" said Megan cheerfuly. " ...And you call me retarded..." said Daisy flatly. " Oh forget you!" said Megan letting Daisy go so she can go find Solana. So then Megan takes a shower and after her shower she goes into her closet and looks for stuff to wear on her date. But she can't find anything she think Jackie'd like. " Aw...damn...Hmm...Maybe I can borrow one of Solana's clothes." said Megan putting on her robe and heading towards Solana's room. When she gets there, she knocks on the door to find it being answered by Laurean who's wearing a white coat with little splashes of paint on it. " Hey there, Laurean." said Megan. " Hi, Megan. You look very pretty." said Laurean. " Thanks, Laurean. You're little coat looks cute. What are you doing in there?" asked Megan. " Me and Solana are giving Lunick tattoos." said Laurean. " Really? Lemme see him." said Megan walking into the room. Megan enters the room seeing Lunick with little paintings of hearts and stars on his face, which seems to have a ' I'm so gonna kill my little sister' look on it. " AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" laughed Megan pointing at Lunick. "Don't laugh cuz you're next." said Lunick. " No way! This face is too beautiful to mess up. Anyway...Solana can I borrow one of your outfits?...Please?" asked Megan. " Why?...For your date?" asked Solana. " Yeah...So can I?...Please?" asked Megan. " -sigh- Fine. But you realize I'm gonna have to burn them afterwards right? Jackie touching my clothes?...Eww...No way." said Solana getting up and going to her closet. " Ok...What catches your eye?" asked Solana pointing to her clothes. " Hmm...I like this dress..." said Megan taking out the dress. " Aw man...That was my favorite dress! Now I have to burn it." said Solana. " Thanks, Solana." said Megan quickly hugging her friend and running back to her room. " Now that she's gone, Laurean, I think your brother wants more tattoos." said Solana with a sly smile. " You're right!" said Laurean starting to paint on her brother. " Laurean, get the brush off my face or else mom and dad are gonna have one less child." said Lunick glaring at his sister. Laurean starts to tear up. " Lunick, bad boy! - hits him in the arm- You aren't to say that to your sister! Now apologize!" scolded Solana. " I'm sorry, Laurean." said Lunick. " It's ok, Cheesehead." said Laurean with a smile. " I told you to stop calling me that!" said Lunick. Ok, Later Megan and Jackie go on their date and return. " I had a great time tonight." said Megan. " I did too. I never knew you were so interesting." said Jackie. " Thanks." said Megan. " So..Would you like to go out again tomorrow?" asked Jackie. " Sure." said Megan. " Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Jackie. " Alright." said Megan. The two give each other a good night kiss before heading back to thair rooms. The two continue to go out until Valentine's day. But this Valentine's day isn't gonna be good. Before their date, Megan thinks that Jackie doesn't like her just for her looks anymore. So she decides to go back to her regular self. So when Megan meets up with Jackie for their date, something bad happens. " Hey, Jackie!" said MEgan walking over to him. " M-Megan?...Is that you?" asked Jackie. " OF course! Now...are you ready for our date?" asked Megan. " Uh...I'm sorry, but...I...uh...just don't date ugly girls..." said Jackie. Megan's heart sank and broke...BROKE INTO LITTLE TINY SHARDS!!! So Megan runs away crying to find comfort. She runs to her room to find Solana and Daisy there with Solana giving Daisy a haircut. " Hmm? Hey, Megan I thought you went on your date." said Solana while she was cutting a little of Daisy's hair. " J-J-JACKIE BROKE OUR DATE CUZ HE SAID I'M UGLY!!!!" cried Megan. " What?!" said Solana in surprise un-noticingly cutting half of Daisy's hair off. " Solana, my hair feels shorter." said Daisy. " Uhh...No it's not, Daisy...Anyway...Did that bastard say that?" asked Solana. " Yeah...He did...He only liked me for my looks after I got that make-over." said Megan. " Then you know what you should do? Give that perv a good bitchslap and tell him off." said Solana. " Yeah. Solana's right!" agreed Daisy. " You're right! I should!" said Megan running out of the room. Later Megan looks around for Jackie and finds him sitting in the lounge with three girls. " Yo, Jackie!" yelled Megan calling him. " Hm?" hummed Jackie turning around before he felt a bitchslap across his face. " What the hell was that for?" asked Jackie rubbing his cheek. " Bitch, please. You know what that was for...You stupid swagger jakker I ain't need you. I got my own swag. Ma own style thasz wayy fresher than yours. All you doin' is cock blockin'. I ain't need you. You worthless whore, go pop off some prostitute, cuz thats the only way you gonna get love, by payin for it. ." said Megan. " ...You know, Megan you're right. I'm sorry. Let me take you out." said Jackie. " Uhm...Let's see...Hell...fuck...no...I'm to busy for you and ya pervy ass..." said Megan walking away. Later Megan returns to her room, to find Daisy sitting on her bed wearing a hat. " Hey, Daisy. Ooh...Nice hat." said Megan. " I'm wearing it because Solana cut off almost all of my hair." said Daisy. " Well at least you get to wear that cute hat." said Megan. " So what happened with you and Jackie?' asked Daisy. " Eh...Told his ass off." said Megan sitting next to Daisy. " Well...I guess this was a very good Valentine's day for you though. Not for me cuz...I'm an almost bald girl with no valentine." said Daisy. " -sigh- I don't have one either..." said Megan. Just then Daisy hugs Megan. " Megan..." started Daisy. " Get away from me...I'm straight..." said Megan.

End episode...I don't care...

Well sorry this chapter waas late...couldnt think of anything...anyway...next episode...for the first time in years...IT SNOWS IN RINGTOWN!! Snow...isn't it great...but will Ringtown have an abominable snowman?...O.o...stick around and find out...

byez, Sasuki234 and Hariki-Angel.


	41. episode 38: The abominable snowman

Ok readers. Ringtown has thier first snowfall in many, many, many, many, many, ma- .: gets hit by a random snowball:. Ow! Ok Ok! many years! ok here's episode 38

One morning in Ringotown, when Solana and Lunick went outside, THERE WAS SNOW EVERYWHERE! "Snow? Snow? Snow! SNOW!" said Daisy behind the two. Obviously everyone was excited because it has never snowed in Ringtown. "Wow look at the snow." said Megan coming outside. Solana and Lunick were still in amazement. Solana broke out of her gaze and asked Megan, "You sound as if your not that excited." "Well I've seen snow before? Haven't you?" said Megan. All three said, "No." "No? You guys have never seen snow before? That's impossible." "It hasn't snowed here in like forever." said Lunick. " And it doesn't snow where I live." said Solana. " Same here." said Daisy. " Wow..." said Megan. They enjoyed the snow by making snow angels and having an extreme snowball fight. Until. Daisy heard noises comming from the Koroka Tunnel when she wandered off into the forest. "Daisy, where are you going?" cried the other rangers. "Guys look over here! There are strange noises comming from the tunnel." said Daisy beckoning them. When they went in the tunnel it was pitch black. "I got it." said Megan as she turned on her flashlight for light. "You know I remember this movie. There were these travelers in a cave and one by one each disappeared." said Daisy. "Do you think this is the right time for reminicing about movies?" said Solana. "Yeah Daisy stop it." said Lunick, scared. "Roar! ROAR!" said Daisy trying to scare Lunick. "Stop it Daisy!" cried Lunick. "ROAR! ROAR! GRRRR!" said Daisy laughing. Lunick was starting to get really freaked out until he felt Solana touch his hand. "ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!" came a mysterious noise. "Ok Daisy you can stop now." said Solana. "That wasn't me this time." said Daisy. "Guys, I think we should run." said Megan. "Why?" asked Solana. Megan lifted up her flashlight to reveal the face of... of... OF...AN ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN! The sight of the of the snowman caused our four rangers to scream and run for their lives. When they run back into the base, Spenser, who is sitting at the front desk, notices four of his best rangers running into the base like they were running to save their lives. " What's wrong, guys?" asked Spenser. " Aba-aba-aba-..." started Lunick trying to catch his breath. " THERE'S AN ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN IN THE KOROKA TUNNEL!!!!" yelled Daisy. " There's no such thing. You guys probably saw a shadow." said Spenser. " No! We really did see it." said Megan. " Really? Hmm...Tell you guys what...I'm gonna assign you guys a special mission. I want you to go and bring me back some proof of this abominable snowman. You four hav until nightfall...Understood?" said Spenser. " Roger." said all four rangers. Later in the Koroka Tunnel, the four rangers are looking around for the abominable snowman, but can't find it. " Aww...Where is this stupid abominable snowman?" said Megan impatiantly. " Relax. I'm sure we'll find it." said Solana. Just then they hear growling noises. " Huh? Is that the snowman?" asked Lunick, a little scared. " No. It's just my stomache. I didn't eat breakfast this morning." said Daisy. A few minutes later they more grumbling noises. " Daisy, can't you stop your stomache from growling?" asked Solana. " Uhm...It's not my stomache this time." said Daisy. " Then...-gulp- What was that?" asked Lunick, even more scared. Megan then bumps into something and shines her light in front of her to see what she bumped into. When she shines the light she sees it's...the abominable snowman! " Ahhhhh!!" screams Lunick and Daisy in fear, holding each other. The 'abominable snowman.' uses blizzard on the four rangers. Snow starts the flow everywhere. " Wait!...This is the move blizzard!...This isn't an abominable snowman!...It's a pokemon!" said Megan. " It is?" asked Daisy. " Yeah. It must be scared. It thinks we're enemies. We have to capture it." said Megan. " All right. I'll take care of it." said Solana. Solana gets ready for a capture. " Capture on!" said Solana as she sent out her capture disc. Solana makes 14 loops around the ' abominable snowman' pokemon...thing... Solana completes her capture successfuly. " Capture complete." said Solana. " Ok. Now we have to find out what pokemon this is." said Lunick, calmed down. Solana scans the pokemon with her styler colection the pokemon's data. " Ok. This pokemon is the ice-type, Abomasnow. It's mostly a Sinnoh region pokemon. Not much are found in the other regions." said Solana. " I wonder how it got all the way here." said Daisy. " Well...At least we know it's safe now. Solana, I think you shoud release it now." said Megan. " Ok. Time for you to g, Abomasnow." said Solana. Abomasnow runs off into the wild. The four rangers head back to the base to give in their report on their mission. "...Hmm...So the 'abominable snowman' you guys found was actually a pokemon by the name of Abomasnow?" asked Spenser. " Yes. We were really surprised that there would be one out here since those pokemon mostly live in Sinnoh." said Solana. " Well...I guess you guys had a very interesting mission. I hear by declare this mission a successful one." said Spenser. So then after the mission the rangers went back out and enjoyed the rest of their snow day. But to bad it only lasted for that day. The next day, it was back to normal. The sun was shining. The skies we're blue and clouds were purely white. And the grass as green.

end episode 38

I would like to thank my friend FilipinaFlip for writting this chapter. Anyway next episode is a special special SPECIAL one! It marks the 1 year anniversary of when I published this story. O.o...so anyway...bye Sasuki234 and FilipinaFlip.


	42. episode 39: Anniversary special

**Ok, readers. This chapter is a very special one. This is the chapter celebrating the 1 year anniversary of when this story was first posted here on So here's episode 39. **

**Today on a beautiful, sunny, April morning in Ringtown, we find everything is peaceful and in order. But today is a very special day for our favorite ranger quad...well...three out of four. Today is the one year anniversary since Solana came. We find Lunick sleeping peacfuly in his and his lover's bed. But where is his lover? Lunick starts to awaken from his slumber. When he opens his eyes, he finds his loving girlfriend, Solana, hovering over him. " Good morning, my love." said Solana in a sweet voice. " Ok what do you want?" asked Lunick suspiciously. " Nothing! Can't a girl be nice to her boyfriend once in a while?" asked Solana. " Not without wanting something in reutrn." said Lunick. " Oh shut up. Anyway...You know what today is?" asked Solana. " Uh...Tuesday?" asked Lunick. " Yeah, but do you know what we're celebrating today?" asked Solana. " ...I have no idea." said Lunick. " Are you sure? We're celebrating what happened exactly one year ago." said Solana. " ... I still don't know." said Lunick. "How could you not remember?!" asked Solana upsetly. Solana then leaves the room. "Heh heh...She fell for it..." said Lunick with a smirk. " Fell for what, brother?" asked Laurean. " She thought I forgot our anniversary..." said Lunick. " I can't believe it's been one year since I met Solana. I can remember the day we met." sighed Lunick laying back on his bed. " Really? What happened that day?" asked Laurean. " Well it was like this..." said Lunick.**

**_flashback. _**

**Lunick's P.O.V.**

**_I was taking a walk through the Lyra Forest with Minun after we had just finished a mission. I then heard a woman screaming, so then I looked around the area to see where the screamiug was coming from. Then I realized it was coming from above. And that's when I saw Solana falling. So I ran to catch her before she fell. And before she hit the ground I caught her. " Are you ok, Miss?" I asked her. Then she looked right up at me and I looked down at her and I somehow fell in love with her. " Yeah. I'm ok." Solana replied. Then I put her down and when I got a look at her outfit, I knew that she must've been the new ranger at our base. So then I took her back to the base and Spenser assigned her her new room. Then I realized that she was going to share a room with me. And at first I was a little nervous about having a cute girl sharing a room with me, but later I got used to it._**

**_end of flashback._**

**" And that's how we met." said Lunick. " Wow...That was nice...You and Solana seem to have gotten very close since you guys met." said Laurean. " Yeah. We've gotten closer than you think." said Lunick. " What do you mean?" asked Laurean. " I'll tell you when you're older." said Lunick petting his baby sister on the head. **

**Later that morning we find our favorite ranger girls sitting at a table in the lounge. " ...He forgot?" asked Megan. " Yeah. I can't believe he forgot. That makes me so upset!" said Solana. " Don't worry, Solana. I'm sure he's just playing with you...I still can't believe it's been one year since we met, Solana. I'm just so happy!!" said Daisy hugging Solana tightly. " Daisy...can't breathe...let go..." said Solana in between gasps for air. " Sorry. I'm just so happy!" said Daisy letting go of Solana. " Tell me how you guys met." said Megan. " Ok! So it was like this..." said Daisy.**

**_flashback_**

**Daisy's P.O.V**

**_I was sitting in the lounge with Jackie, waiting for Lunick to come down because he said he had someone he wants us to meet. So then Lunick comes down with this pretty girl."Hey there guys. I would like you to meet Solana. She's our new ranger." Lunick had said introducing Solana. When I first met Solana I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. Even though at the time I was straight, I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Hello my name's Daisy. It's very nice to meet you. Ooh! I love your hair! how did you get it to be so beautiful?" I had asked her. " Uhm...I was born like this?" Solana replied. " Aww...I wish I had beautiful hair like yours. Instead of my ugly hair." I said. " It's not ugly. It's very beautiful." Solana had said to cheer me up. " Really?" I asked. " Of course." _**

**_end flashback_**

**" Wow...That's amazing." said Megan. " Daisy, I also remember you asking me what kind of underwear I wore." said Solana. " Heh heh...I couldn't help myself. I wanted to ask you more questions, but I couldn't think of any others!" said Daisy. " Right..." said Solana. Later that day Claire comes over to the base to pay her friends a visit. As she enters the base she walks up to the front desk to find Spenser standing there. " Hello there, leader. My name's Claire. I'm a friend of Solana from school. Is she available?" asked Claire. " Solana?...Sure. She's just right upstairs on the second floor. You can take the elevator and meet her there." said Spenser. " Thank you very much." said Claire heading towards the elevator. When Claire reaches the second floor, she looks around untl she finds Solana and the other girls sitting at a table. So she walks up to the girls and greets them. " Hey, girls. How are we today?" asked Claire. " Hey, Claire. I'm not doing do well." said Solana. " Huh? What happened? What did Lunick do this time?" asked Claire. " He forgot our anniversary." said Daisy. " What are you guys celebrating?" asked Claire. " We're celebrating the one year anniversary of when we met Solana." said Daisy. " And of course I'm not included in the ' we'." said Megan. " Well, Megan, you could've if you had only come here five months earlier than you did." said Daisy. " -sigh- Boys...Don't worry Solana I'm sure he remembers...I can't believe it's almost been a year since We've met." said Claire. " Oh yes. Claire used to be a bitch to us and she gets to be in the fun. No offenser Claire." said Megan. " None taken..." said Claire. " Megan, how should I say this?...Shut up." said Daisy. Megan then kicks Daisy in the leg. " Owwie!" said Daisy holding her leg. " Anyway...It's been a year since we've met, Solana." said Claire hugging Solana. " I know. I can still remember when we met. Sorry, but you were such a bitch." said Solana hugging her friend back. " How did you guys meet, Claire?" asked Megan. " Well it was like this..." said Claire**

**_flashback_**

**_Claire P.O.V._**

**_I was walking down the hall with my crew until I saw this busty, blue haired girl standing in the hall. So I decided to walk up to her and introduce myself to her. " Hey there, new girl." I had said to Solana. " Hi there. I'm Solana." Solana had said to me. " I'm Claire." I had said to her. Just then I saw Lunick. I had such a huge crush on him and I asked him if he finally decided to be my boyfriend. But I got mad when I found out that he already had a girlfriend then, Solana. I got so mad at her I decided to get my revenge on her by getting her drunk. But that plan ended badly and i got suspened for 4 weeks._**

**_end flashback._**

**" Wow...That's interesting. Solana what was it like being drunk?" asked Megan. " Very weird. I kept doing retarded stuff. I talked so much giberish and rolled around on the football field in my underwear." said Solana. " Wow. Sounds like 4 Daisys put together. " said Megan. " Hey!" said Daisy feeling somewhat offeneded. " Well at least Claire and I settled our differences and became friends." said Solana. " Yeah. Solana,...I can't thank you enough for saving my life." said Claire hugging Solana. **

**_flashback_**

**_Claire is walking to her home on her way from school when she is grabbed by this man wearing a mask and carrying a knife. " Gimme your money." said then man. " Screw off." said Claire trying to break free. " I said gimme your money bitch!" said the man throwing her to the ground. Claire quickly runs away screaming and the man follows after her. She continues running and running until she stops at a tree and the man corners her. " What do you want from me?" asked Claire, scared. " Just your money and your body." said the man. " AHH!" screamed Claire hitting the guy with her purse for protection. " That's it. You die!" said the man raising his knife. ' This is it...I die...' said Claire in her mind. As the man gets ready to stab Claire, out of no where she hears a familiar voice. " Claire! No!" screamed the familiar voice. " Wha?" said Claire confused. Before she knew it, she saw her rival jump right in front of her taking the stab in the stomache ment for Claire. " S-Solana?" said Claire in surprise. Just then Solana faints and Claie catches her before she hits the ground. ' Solana...actually saved me...' said Claire in her mind. _**

**_end flashback._**

**_" Yeah...I had to get stitches and stay iu that damned hospital." said Solana. _****Later the four girls go out and celebrate the anniversary. They go everywhere. To the mall. To a resturant. To the beach. To the amusement park. They headed back to the base as soon as night fell. " Wow. That was so much fun. We should celebrate stuff more often." said Daisy carrying her two stuffed animals she won at the amusement park into the base. " Yeah. I gotta get some sleep. Let's go back to our room Daisy." said Megan walking into the base heading up to her and Daisy's room with Daisy following her. " Well I guess it's time for me to get home. I'll see you later Solana." said Claire. " Ok. Goodnight, Claire." said Solana. Claire and Solana quickly hug...and maybe quickly give each other a kiss...and then Claire runs back home. Just as Solana is about to go back into the base she gets a call on her styler. " Hello?" said Solana answering her styler. " Hey, my love." said Lunick on the other end. " What do you want, jackass?" asked Solana. " Solana, I know you're mad at me. But I haven't forgoten about our anniversary. I had to trick you to set up our little surprise." said Lunick. " What surprise" asked Solana. " Just come to the middle of the Lyra forest and you'll see." said Lunick hanging up. Solana then goes to the middle of the Lyra forest to find her boyfriend and the area surrounded by lighted torches and roses. " Ok. What is this?" asked Solana with a giggle. " Don't you remember? This is the exact place we met...one year ago. When I caught you." said Lunick. " It is? This is where I fell...And you caught me." said Solana a little surprised. " Yep. This is the place, Solana." said Lunick. " This is my favorite place in the whole world." said Solana. " Why is that?" asked Lunick. " Because...This is where I met the love of my life." said Solana hugging her boyfriend. " Who's that?" asked Lunick playing stupid. " You, idiot." said Solana hitting him. " Ow...I know that. I was just joking." said Lunick rubbing his arm. " Lunick,...not only are you the best boyfriend in the world...you're my best friend...I love you so much, Lunick." said Solana. " I love you too, Solana. " said Luni k. The two then kiss out of their love. Then Lunick breaks the kiss and takes Solana's hand and drags her into a deeper part of the forest. " Hey...Where are we going?" asked Solana. " Deeper part of the forest." said Lunick. " For what?" asked Solana. Lunick then whispers into his lover's ear. "...Oh!...Ooh...Lani likie..." purred Solana. So then the two go into the deeper part of the forest to do who-knows-what. **

**end episode 39**

**well that was the anniversary chapter. I wanna thank my friend Hariki-Angel for giving us Megan. And I wanna thank my other friend FilipinaFlip for helping me with some of the chapters. But...I really wanna thank you readers. Thank you for reading this story and supporting us with your hits. This story has so far oveer 10k hits. So thank you everyone. So next episode: Looks like Laurean's leaving us. It was fun while it lasted, but...are Lunick and Laurean getting a new dad?...Stick around and find out. Bye Sasuki234, Filipinaflip, and Hariki-Angel.**


	43. episode 40: New dad

**Ok, readers. In this chapter Laurean's finally going home. But...When her mother comes to get her, she comes with news What is this news? Read and find out. Here's episode 40. **

**Today on a fine day in Ringtown, we see our favorite male ranger, Lunick, helping his baby sister, Laurean, pack up her things so she can go home after her long ' 2 month' stay. " Aww. I can't believe I have to go home today. " whined Laurean. " I don't want you to leave either, but you have to go home, squirt." said Lunick. " Don't call me squirt, cheesehead!" said Laurean. " I've told you not to call me that, Laurean." said Lunick. " Ah. Brother and sisterly love. How cute. I wish I had a little sibling to share that love with." said Solana staring at the two. " Want mine? I'll give her to you for 5 bucks." said Lunick trying to sell his little sister. " Hey!" said Laurean protesting against this. Just then they hear a knock at the door. " I'll get it." said Solana getting up from her chair at her desk and walking to the door to open it. When she opens the door she sees Lunick and Laurean's mom standing right there. " Hello, Solana. I'm here to get my little angel." said Jane greeting Solana. " Mommy!" said Laurean running up to her mom. Jane then picks up her little girl and gives her a hug. " Mommy, Lunick's trying to sell me...again." said Laurean telling on her brother. " Lunick, what have I told you about trying to sell your sister?" asked Jane. " You told me not to...And if I actually sell her, you're gonna tie me up and hang me over a pool of man-eating Sharpedo." said Lunick. " Good. Now stop trying to sell her." said Jane. " But, mom...It's just fun." said Lunick. " Lunick, do you WANT to be hung over a pool of man-eating Sharpedo?" asked Jane. "...No...Ok, fine. I'll stop trying to sell her." said Lunick. " Good." said Jane. " Let's go, Mommy! Let's go!" said Laurean trying to get her mother to take her home. " Not yet, Laurean. There's something I have to tell you and your brother." said Jane. " What is it?" asked Lunick. " Well...It's not easy for me to say, but...Lunick, your father and I are divorced." said Jane. " I know." said Lunick. " You do? How do you know? He didn't call did he?" asked Jane. " No. Laurean told me." said Lunick. " Oh...Well...I hope you're not too upset are you?" asked Jane. " No. Not really." said Lunick. " Oh good. Because I have something else to tell you...It's about why I've been gone for more than 2 months." said Jane. " Yeah...I've been wondering why these 2 months felt so long." said Lunick. " Well...First of all, there was a business meeting that I had to go to. Second, it didn't last 2 months. It only lasted 1 month. Third, over the other months that passed...I...I...I eloped." said Jane. The room went silent for a few minutes. " Ok. Well I see this is a family moment so I'll leave." said Solana leaving the room. " You eloped?" asked Lunick. " Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you." said Jane hanging her head in shame. " Mommy, what does 'elope' mean?" asked Laurean. " It's like a wedding, but just a very quick one that not to many guests come to." said Jane. " So...Where is he?" asked Lunick. " He's waiting for us back home." said Jane. " Us? What do you mean 'us'? " asked Lunick. " The three of us. Me, you, and Laurean." said Jane. " Why must I go?" asked Lunick. " Because...He wants to meet my children." said Jane. " Can't you just tell him you just have Laurean and that's it?" asked Lunick. " No. Because I already told him that Laurean AND you are my kids." said Jane. " But, mom I don't wanna meet him." said Lunick. " Too bad. You're going that's final." said Jane. " But I have to work." said Lunick. " I already asked your leader and he said he'll let you go." said Jane. " B-but...Solana and the rest of my friends need me." said Lunick. " I anticipated you'd say that and I also asked your leader to let them go with you. And he said yes." said Jane. " You're always one step ahead of me aren't you?" asked Lunick. " Well I'm your mother. That's my job." Jane said with a sly smile. " So...When do we leave?" asked Lunick... **

**A few minutes later in Daisy and Megan's room. **

**"...Tonight?!" asked Daisy with a surprised face. " Mhm..Tonight. We're setting out for Sinnoh tonight at 8:00" said Lunick. " B-but that's in...6 hours!" said Daisy. " Relax relax. Just start packing now." said Lunick. " Tell us again why WE have to go?" asked Solana. " Because...I need people to hold me back unless I try to kill this guy." said Lunick. Just then the three girls sweat drop anime style. " Ok. So while you're having fun times with your mother, sister, and new dad, what are we gonna do?" asked Megan. " Well...My mom says you guys can do what ever you guys want in the mansion." said Lunick. " Ok..One more question. Do we have to pay for any part of this trip?" asked Solana. " Nope." said Lunick. " Ok I'm going for sure!" said Solana. **

**A few hours later, at the port in Fall City, the 4 rangers, Jane , and Laurean are waiting for their ferry to come. " You know mom,...If you don't want me to go then..." said Lunick before Megan hit him in the head with a stick. " Shut it, Lunick. We're about to have a nice, relaxing, and more importantly, free trip. Now don't try and ruin it." said Megan. " Ow...Sorry...Can't blame a guy for trying." said Lunick rubbing his head. Just then the ferry arrives and the six people plus two Pokemon, Plusle and Minun, board the ferry along with the other passengers. After everyone's settled and on the boat, the boat pulls out from the port and sails off to it's destination. " Welcome aboard passengers to Fiore sea-liner 67...We'll be arriving at our destination, Canavalve City, Sinnoh region, in 10 hours. So we should be there by morning. Thank you once again for choosing Fiore sea-liners as your choice." said A woman from a P.A. system. " Ten hours 'til I finally meet this guy?" asked Lunick with a sigh. " Aww...Is my little Nicky feeling nervous about meeting his new step-dad?" asked Jane teasing Lunick a bit. Lunick's eyes shoot open wide after hearing what his mother had said to him. " Mother! I thought we agreed you'd never call me that in public." said Lunick with his cheeks as red as a firetruck. Just then the three girls snicker behind his back. " Nicky? Aww...That's so cute, Nicky." said Solana giggling. " Shut it..." said Lunick turning around and giving his girlfriend a death glare. " Lighten up, Nicky. It's just a name." said Daisy. " Yeah, Nicky. Just because you hate that name doesn't mean we can't still say it." said Megan. " Grrr..." growled Lunick giving all three girls a deadly death glare. " Now calm down, Lunick. They're just playing around with you." said Jane. " But, mother...They're mocking me..." said Lunick. " Now stop getting all heated up...I'm sure they don't mean it. Right, girls?" asked Jane. " That's right. We're not laughing at you...We're laughing with you." said all three girl simultaneously. " There. You see. Those three love you. Right, girls?" asked Jane. " Of course! We love you, Lunick." said Solana and Megan, no Daisy this time, simultaneously and tackling Lunick in a hug and giving him kisses. " Hmm? Daisy? Not gonna give my son any love?" asked Jane. " No. Sorry, Mrs. K. I'm a lesbian." said Daisy with a straight, smiling face. "Oh!...Uhm...Ok." said Jane a little bit creeped out. " Mommy, what's a lesbian?" asked Laurean. " I'll tell you when you're older." said Jane. " Aww...But mommy..." whined Laurean. " Laurean, we can't talk about that stuff right now...Right now...I..uh...Wanna hear about what you did while I was gone." said Jane. " I had fun! I went to meet a queen with Solana. And I got to play with a princess. And I got to wear one of her tiaras and I got to be a princess, mommy!" said Laurean. " Aw. My little princess sounds like she had fun. What else happened?" asked Jane. " Then for Halloween. I went to Solana and Lunick's friend, Claire's, house because Lunick said I couldn't watch the movie they we're gonna watch." said Laurean. " Aw. I'm sorry. Next Halloween you can watch all the scary movies you want." said Jane. " Yay! Anyway then we went to Solana's home. And we met her parents. And I got to play with Solana's dollies. And then we went to the beach and we played in the sand. But when we were leaving the beach we accidentally left Daisy and then Daisy hit Megan in the face and Megan hit Daisy with a rock." said Laurean. "...Oh..god..." said Jane. " And then for Christmas, Claire and Megan took me to meet Santa! Lunick didn't take me because he had to make Solana feel better, because her mommy died." said Jane. " Oh my...That's terrible." said Jane. " Then after Christmas, Solana left to go to her mommy's funeral. And I got to ride on Daisy's pony." said Laurean. " Daisy actually got a pony?!" asked Jane. " Yeah! A pink and white one named Marshmallow." said Laurean. " Daisy, is what she said true?" asked Jane. " Yeah I really did get a--Oh my god! I forgot to feed it before I left!" said Daisy. " I wonder how it's doing." said Laurean. **

**Back at the ranger base in Ringtown. In the field in the back of the base. **

**In Marshmallow's little stable, we see Marshmallow laying on it's side panting. '-pant pant pant- Damned woman. She didn't feed me at all today!-pant pant pant-' thought the pony. **

**Back on the ferry.**

**" Oh I'm sure it's fine! I really miss my Marshmallow." said Daisy. Just then Megan and Solana get up from dog-piling on Lunick, who is sorta dizzy from all the kisses. " Wow. That was fun." said Megan. " Yeah. Just don't expect to do it again anytime soon, Megan. He's all mine." said Solana hugging her boyfriend. " Don't worry. Lunick's not my type." said Megan. " I feel insulted somehow, Megan." said Lunick. " Good for you." said Megan. So later, the 10 hours pass and the ferry pulls up at the port. When the ferry docks, the passengers get off of the boat. " -yawn- I had a good-night's sleep last night. Sleeping on a boat can be very relaxing." said Megan walking off of the boat. " I didn't sleep a wink. Couldn't stop thinking about this guy I'm meeting." said Lunick. " Oh, Nicky, stop worrying. He's gonna like you. I'm sure of it." said Jane. " Mother, I've told you to stop calling me that." said Lunick giving his mother a glare. " C'mon, Lunick. I know you're too old for the name, but I like it." said Jane. " But I don't." said Lunick. " Aww...C'mon, Lunick. Let mommy call you Nicky. Please?" asked Jane giving her son the puppy dog pout. " Oh god...Mother...I...I...uh...Ok...You win. You can call me...urgh...Nicky..." said Lunick falling for the pout. " Thank you, Nicky." said Jane giving her son a hug. " Ok. So where's the limo? Daisy wants to ride in the limo!" asked Daisy excitedly. " No limo, Daisy." said Jane. " N-no limo?" asked Daisy with a sad face. " Nope. Speed boat!" said Jane pointing behind her to a guy holding up a sign with her name on it. " Oh...Well I guess that's a little better." said Daisy. So then the five plus two Pokemon board the speedboat and the boat takes off at great speed. Just as they're getting closer to their destination, they see a a tall, man, with nicely groomed, medium length, black hair, dressed ****up in a black suit which consists of black dress pants, white shirt, gold and sliver - striped tie, and a black vest. " Mom, who's he? The butler?" asked Lunick. " No...He's your step-dad." said Jane. Just then all of the girls get a good look of the guy. " Wow! He's hot!" said Megan. " Burning hot!" said Solana. " Meh...He's ok..." said Daisy. " You girls need help." said Lunick staring at them. " Hey. Can't we complement your hot new dad?" asked Solana. " Solana, the last time I checked you had a boyfriend -me." said Lunick. " I know. But can't I just look?" asked Solana. " Nope." said Lunick. " Mean." said Solana. So then when the boat stops at their destination, the five and two Pokemon get off the boat. The guy then walks up to Jane and greets her. " It's great to see you again, my dear." said the man giving her a kiss. " Ok. Ew. Mother, I don't really think we came here to see two old people make-out." said Lunick. " Oh, calm down, Nicky. I haven't seen him in like two days." said Jane. " So this is your son? Nice boy you have." said the man walking up to Lunick. " Hello there. I'm William Dawson. I work with your mother at her business." said W****illiam introducing himself. "...I'm Lunick Kazuki...Rank 10 ranger in the Ranger union of Fiore...Nice to meet you..." said Lunick trying with all of his might to be nice. " Ah! I here that the rangers in Fiore do a smashing job. I say, my dear boy, I think that there should be more rangers like you in Fiore everywhere." said William. "...Thanks..." said Lunick flatly. " Hm? Ah! And this beautiful young woman must be young Laurean." said William walking up to Solana and grabbing her hands. " Uh...Thanks. But I'm not Laurean." said Solana with a cute smile. " You're not? Then who may you be?" asked William. " Her name's Solana and she's MY girlfriend." said Lunick pulling Solana away from William. " Oh! Solana! You're the one that my young new son is marrying." said William. " Marry?...Who said I was gonna marry her?!" asked Lunick. " Ahem...Lunick,..." said Solana giving him a glare. " U-Uh...That's not what I meant." said Lunick. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. From what I've heard from your mother, I thought you were gonna marry her." said William. " I might...Not now though." said Lunick. " Ok. That's fine, my boy. Now. Please tell me where is my new daughter." said William. " Right here! Right here!" said Laurean walking up to him. " Ah! So you're Laurean! You're a cutie aren't you?" said William picking his new daughter up. Laurean giggles at his complement. " Ah! I'll enjoy spending time with this little one." said William. " Now. Who are these lovely ladies here?" asked William. " I'm Megan. I'm a rank 7 ranger in Ringtown. It's very nice to meet you." said Megan introducing herself. " Very nice very nice. And you my dear?" said William. " I'm Daisy. I'm a rank 10 ranger in Ringtown. It's very nice to meet you." said Daisy introducing herself. " Ah! You all are very nice. Now, Jane my dear, where is this Pokemon you said your son had? I believe it was a...Oh shoot...What was it called again?...I know it's small, and of the electric type...Somewhat like a Pikachu and a Pichu...Ah! I believe it was a..." said William. Just then Plusle walks up to William." Plah!" squeaked Plusle. " Ah! It was a Plusle! Aren't you a cute one!" said William petting the little Pokemon. " Uhm...Excuse me, sir. But...That's actually my Pokemon." said Solana. " It is? Oh I'm sorry. Please excuse me. Where is my son's Pokemon?" asked William. Just then Minun walks up to William. " Mai..." said Minun. " Oh! It's this Minun! I see. It's a very nice Pokemon." said William petting Minun. " Maaaaiiii mai!" purred Minun. " Ok, everyone. Let's go inside!" said Jane directing them towards the door. Just then they all walk into the mansion. " Alright, everyone, for those of you who have not been here before, lemme tell you what this house consists of. This house consists of 5 floors. First floor, which is right here, you have the main hall, the closets for various things,the dining room, the kitchen, and the laundry room. Second floor, you have the library,****the gym, indoor pool, and indoor basketball court. Third floor,y****ou have the bedrooms for both the family and guests, and 4 bathrooms. Fourth floor, you have the theater room where we watch movies, then there's the game room where you can play the latest video games out there, and then you have the art studio where you can make art. And finally the fifth floor, it's just practicaly the roof. If you somehow get lost, we have maps to guide you. Any questions?" said Jane. " Just one. How could you afford all of these things?" asked Megan. " When you're rich, you can afford almost anything." laughed Jane. " Anymore questions?" asked Jane. Noone raised their hands. " No? Ok then! Well,everyone, ****head for the third floor and find a room to stay in." said Jane. Everyone heads for the third floor and finds a room where they could stay in. Daisy then grabs Solana's arm. " Solana, I want to share a room with you." said Daisy. " Uhh..." was all Solana could say before Lunick grabbed her arm. " Sorry, Daisy, but Solana's staying with me. " No fair!" said Daisy with a pout. So then everyone gets settled in their rooms. " So, Lunick. How do you like your new dad?" asked Solana laying back on the bed. " He's not my dad." said Lunick. " Ok. Step-dad then. So how do you like him?" asked Solana. " Well right now...I just think he's just trying to make me think he's an overall nice guy. But I know deep down...he's pure evil." said Lunick. " Relax. I'm sure he means well. Just wait. You'll grow to like him." said Solana. Just then William enters the room. " Excuse me for coming in. I'm not interupting anything am I?" asked William. " Yes." said Lunick trying to make him go away. " No. You're not." said Solana knowing what Lunick was trying to pull. " Oh good then. Lunick, my boy." said William. " Hn." answered Lunick. " You mother, Laurean, and I are going to go out for a family dinner and we were wondering if you'd want to go with us." said William. " N--." started Lunick before Solana covered his mouth. " Of course he'd love to. He'll be ready in a few minutes." said Solana. " Oh. Very well then. Meet us outside." said William leaving the room. Just then Lunick breaks the grip Solana had on his head. " Why did you do that?" asked Lunick. " You need to get to know this guy or you'll never get any closer to him." said Solana. " I don't wanna get close to him." said Lunick. " You will get close to him and like it." said Solana. " And if I refuse to?" asked Lunick. " No sex..." replied Solana. " Shit..." cursed Lunick under his breath. " Ok. I will." said Lunick. " Good boy. So if you're a good little step-son tonight, I'll give you something nice." Solana whispered into Lunick's ear. " Can it have whipped cream on it?" asked Lunick with a open smile. " Anything you want." said Solana. " Oh god...I feel motivated to get to know this guy somehow..." said Lunick. So later, Lunick goes outside to meet his mother, sister, and new step-dad. Lunick comes out wearing black dress pants, white dress shirt, a dark blue silk vest, and a purple and black striped tie. " Hello there, Lunick, my boy. So glad you could make it." said William. Lunick then puts on a fake smile. " Thanks...Shall we go now?" asked Lunick. " Very well then. Let us get into the limo." said William walking towards the limo. Lunick starts behind him until his mother grabs him by his collar. " Ok. What's are you up to?" asked Jane suspiciously. " Nothing, mother. Why would you say that?" asked Lunick, still with a fake smile on his face. " You didn't like William before. Now you like him. What are you planning?" asked Jane. " Nothing! Why would I be planning anythi--" said Lunick before his mother interrupted. " Solana took away something from you didn't she?" asked Jane with an eyebrow raised. " Yeah, pretty much." said Lunick still with the fake smile. " What was it?" asked Jane. " Mother, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." said Lunick looking away from his mother. " You had sex didn't you?" asked Jane. " Yeah...I was going to tell you that. But..." said Lunick. " Relax. I did _it_with your father when I was your age. So don't worry...Teenagers are likely to get a little horny at this age. So...Solana put the ' No sex' restriction on you if you weren't nice?" asked Jane. " Yes...That's why I have to behave..." said Lunick. " Later remind me to thank her for that." said Jane with a sly grin. " Mother, you are so evil." said Lunick. Later, the four of them are sitting at their table in the restaurant. It was very silent for the first 10 minutes until Jane spoke. " So...Lunick,...isn't there something you want to say to your new step-father?" asked Jane trying to start a conversation. " Nope..." said Lunick as he raised his glass of water to his mother. Jane then kicks her son in the leg, which causes Lunick to spit out the water in his mouth. " I mean...Yes!...Uhm...William..." said Lunick. " You can call me 'd****ad if you want." said William. " I preffer William." said Lunick. Just then Jane kicks her son again. " Ow...Er...Then again...dad is fine...So, dad,...How did you and mom meet?" asked Lunick. " Well...I met your mother at work. Though we didn't officially ****get to know each other at work, we didn't talk that much..." said William. " Why couldn't it stay like that?..." Lunick mumbled to himself, but Jane could still hear, causing her to kick her son again. " Ow...Continue please." said Lunick. " Anyway, about a month later, I was in a bar hanging out with some of my good friends when I saw a woman laying her head on the counter. When I saw her, she had looked familiar to me. Then I realized it was your mother. So I went over to her to say hello. Then I realized that she was drunk. So she wouldn't cause any harm to herself, I picked her up and carried her to my car." said William. " Mommy, what does drunk mean?" asked Laurean. " Uhm...Well...Laurean,...drunk is...when..." started Jane. " Drunk is when you drink too much alcohol and get sick." said Lunick. " Alcohol?...Is that like juice?" asked Laurean. " Yeah...It's exactly like juice except it's very strong." said Lunick. " Can I have some?" asked Laurean excitedly. " No, Laurean. You can have any of this juice. It's not for little kids." said Jane, once again, kicking her son. " Ow! Mom, stop kicking me!" said Lunick. " Stop acting like an idiot and I will." said Jane. " Oh! I'm sorry, dear. Please continue." said Jane. " Yes. Now anyway, when I had asked your mother what she was doing in a bar. She had said that she had ran away to the bar after an argument with her husband...So then I asked what she was going to do then. Then she said that she had to get a divorce with him or else it'll get worse for her." said William. " So lemme guess...She divorces him...You two date...You go on a ONE month business meeting...Run off and elope...And go on a honeymoon...And here we are." said Lunick. " Wow...How'd you guess?" asked William a little amazed. " Just say I'm smart like that." said Lunick. " I see...So anymore questions for me?" asked William. " Yes...BEFORE MY MOTHER KICKS ME AGAIN...Tell me...What do you think of me so far?" asked Lunick. " Well...I think you are a very nice boy. There are no issues with you that I have..." said William. " None? Not even one?" asked Lunick a bit disappointed. " No. None at all." said William. Lunick then lets out a sigh. " Ok...Whatever..." said Lunick looking away. " Jane, dear...did I do something wrong?" asked William a little worried. " No no! Lunick has always been this cranky since he hit puberty." said Jane. " Mommy, what's puberty?" asked Laurean. " Uhh...Laurean...It's...uh..." said Jane. " It's when people know when to shut up. Like you need to." said Lunick. Laurean then starts to tear up. " Lunick..." growled Jane as she kicked her son, not in the leg this time...but in the crotch. Lunick's eye then starts to twitch and then he lays on the table with his hands holding his crotch. " Mother...If I can't have kids...I blame you." said Lunick. **

**Meanwhile at the mansion. The girls and Plusle and Minun are hanging out in the pool. " Ahh! I love it here! It's so wonderful! I never want to leave!" said Megan swimming in the pool. " So you just wanna give up your job in Ringtown and live here?" asked Solana. " Hmmm...Yes!" said Megan floating on her back. " The only way you're going to have the chance to live here is if you marry Lunick, which you're not going to have the chance to because I'm marrying him." said Solana diving into the water. " What?! B-b-but Solana, I thought you said you were gonna marry me!" said Daisy with teary eyes. " Daisy, I never said that. I said I wasn't going to marry you." said Solana. " B-but...Who am I supposed to marry?!" asked Daisy. " Hmmm...Maybe you can marry...Hmm...Megan!" said Solana. " What?!" said Megan and Daisy in unison. " Hahaha...Just kidding! I don't know. Marry whoever you want to marry." said Solana. " B-b-but, I wanna marry you!!" said Daisy hugging Solana tightly. " D-D-Daisy,...too...tight...leggo..." said Solana as she was gasping for air. " Sorry." said Daisy letting go of Solana. " And no I'm not marrying you." said Solana. " Awww..." said Daisy as she cried anime style.**

**Ok back to the family. **

**We still see all four of them at the table. Laurean and Jane are pigging out on the bread, while Lunick stares off into space and William is watching him. " You guys seem so quiet. Either of you want bread?" asked Jane. " No." said Lunick. " Not now dear." said William. Jane then sighs. ' These two are never gonna see eye to eye.' thought Jane. Laurean then sees the expression on her mom's face. " Uhm...Mommy, I have to go potty." said Laurean. " Ok. Lunick, take your sister to the bathroom." said Jane. " No! I want you to take me!!" whined Laurean. " Ok ok, Laurean." said Jane taking her daughter to the bathroom. When the two females left the table, it was just Lunick and William. Alone... **

**In the bathroom.**

**Jane walks into a stall and starts to lift up Laurean's dress and puts her on the toilet seat. "...Ok now, Laurean, do your business." said Jane. " I don't have to go, mommy." said Laurean. Just then Jane gets a ' WTF' look on her face. " Then why did you tell me you had t-- Ah! Laurean, were you trying to help mommy try and get Lunick and your new step-dad to get along?" asked Jane. " Yes." said Laurean. " Good girl. You're very smart for a three year old." said Jane petting her daughter.**

**Back to the table**

**The two men sit in silence until William finally speaks. " Lunick..." said William. " Hn." answered Lunick. " Why...don't you like me?" asked William. " ...Where'd you get that idea from?" asked Lunick. " Well,...it's just that...You don't act as if you don't want to be my friend or anything. If you don't want to accept me as your father, I'm fine with that. But I just want you to accept me as a friend." said William looking down. " William,...It's just that...I've always thought that my parents would stay together forever and that no one could ever replace them. When I heard that they divorce, I was just shocked and kind of heartbroken. I just thought that...you were trying to replace my dad..." said Lunick. " Lunick, that's the last thing I'm trying to do. All I want to do is get on your good side. That is why I'm talking like some...old British dude...This isn't who I really am. I'm just one of the guys. Just ask your mother. She knows I'm just talking like this to make a good impression on you and your sister." said William. " You are?" asked Lunick. " Yes. I'm not really a suit and tie type of person. I'm a regular type of guy. You know? I dressed up all sophisticated so I could make a good impression." said William. " So...All this time I've been hating you...I should've tried to get to like you? Wow...I feel stupid right now." said Lunick. " Relax. I've been there before. My mother got a new husband after my father died when I was 13. I hated the guy so much. Never realized that he was a good guy until he ended up in the hospital and died of cancer." said William. " Oh...Heh...So I guess we should get to know each other now, before it's too late." said Lunick. " Yes we shall. Tell you what...Tomorrow, you and I are going to hang out. Just you and I. And we'll go on a nice hike. How about that?" asked William. " Hiking? W-w-with...wild Ursaring and Sevipers and Mankeys?" asked Lunick a little scared. " Hmm? You're not scared are you?" asked William. " No! I'm not! I'll go hiking! I'm not scared!" said Lunick trying to defend himself. " Hahaha...Well I guess it's settled then." said William. Just then Jane and Laurean return. " We're back. I see you two are getting along!" said Jane with a smile on her face. " Yes. We are , dear. Lunick and I are going hiking tomorrow." said William. " Hiking? Lunick?!" asked Jane a little bit shocked. Jane then bursts out in laughter. " Hey! What's so funny?!" asked Lunick. " Nothing nothing. It's just that the thought of you hiking..." said Jane before she laughed even harder. " What about me and hiking that's so funny?" asked Lunick a little pissed. " Remember when you were 10 and your father and I took you camping and we went on a hike?" asked Jane. " Yeah. So?" said Lunick. " Remember when you got scared of all of the cute little Starlys and Pidgys? And then you ran away screaming and you swore that you'd never go hiking again." said Jane. Lunick then feels a little embarrassed after hearing what his mother had said. " I...I...Ah! Mother, I'm going hiking and I won't be scared!" said Lunick standing up for himself. " That's the spirit, Nicky!" said Jane cheering him on. " Trust me...He won't last two minutes." whispered Jane to William. Later the four of them finish up their dinner and head back to the mansion. When they get there, Lunick heads up to his room, to find his girlfriend laying there asleep. So he decides to go over to the bed and whisper softly in her ear. " Lani, I'm back. Wake up." whispered Lunick. " Mmm...Were you good tonight?" asked Solana waking up. " Yes. I was very good. William and I are going hiking tomorrow." said Lunick. " Hiking? You?!" asked Solana, surprised. Solana then bursts out in laughter. " Why does everyone laugh when I tell them that I'm going hiking?" asked Lunick a little annoyed. " Sorry. It's just the thought of you hiking." said Solana. " And what's so funny about that?" asked Lunick. " Well, the last time we went on a mission that involved hiking, you were scared of all the little forest Pokemon there." said Solana. " I was not!" said Lunick trying to defend himself. " Then why did you try to run every time we passed a Caterpie and a Wurmple?" asked Solana. " Because...I don't like those slimy bug-type Pokemon touching me." said Lunick. " Oh, so is wetting yourself afterwards part of that reason, too?" asked Solana. " Shut up." said Lunick. Tomorrow morning, we see William and Lunick outside of the mansion about to set off on their journey. " Ok, dear. Make sure you have your cellphone on, incase we need you. Make sure you have lots of snacks to eat. And make sure Lunick doesn't run and wet himself." said Jane. " Mother, I will not run and wet myself." said Lunick. " I'm sorry. I meant to say, William, make sure Lunick doesn't run OR wet himself." said Jane. " You are one of the most evilest people there are, mother." said Lunick. " Ok, dear. We'll be back before sunset." said William as he and Lunick set off on their journey. Later, as Lunick and William are hiking up the mountain, they start to talk more. " So, Lunick, how's school?" asked William. " School's fine. I'm getting all straight A+'s. My teacher says I could be the class valedictorian at graduation." said Lunick. "Very nice. I wish I had grades like yours when I was your age. My grades were so terrible, it was a miracle that I graduated without going to summer school." said William. " Seriously? That's amazing." said Lunick. " I know. But I did better in college and I got where I am today. So where do you plan on going to college?" asked William. " Uhm...I'm...not going to college." said Lunick. " Why not?" asked William a little surprised. " Well, I've been thinking that after high school I'd just stay and work for the ranger union. And there's something I'm also planning to do after graduation." said Lunick. " What's that?" asked William. " Well,...I've been thinking about...proposing to Solana..." said Lunick. " Proposing?...You must really love this girl then." said William. " Yes..I really do...A lot." said Lunick. " Well don't worry...If you want...I'll help pay for your wedding." said William. " Seriously?!" asked Lunick in surprise. " Yeah...That's what's fathers are for..." said William giving his step-son a warm smile. " Thanks,...dad." said Lunick returning the smile. **

**Back at te house, we see the five females plus two Pokemon are in the srt studio painting pictures. " Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I painted!" said Laurean. We see that Laurean painted a not-so-well-painted-but-still-good picture of the sky and the ground with flowers and animals and all that stuff. " Wow, Laurean. That's very nice. Very good, Laurean. We'll put this on the wall with the other nice pictures later." said Jane. " Thanks, mommy!" said Laurean. " Hey, Daisy. Solana. Check out what I painted!" said Megan gesturing for them to come over to her. We see that Megan has painted a very nice, but not perfect, painting of herself. "Wow, Megan...This looks awesome. What is it?" asked Solana. " It's me as a dancer. Me...Dancing on Broadway." said Megan imitating the dance she's doing in the picture. " Hmmm...This picture almost makes you look like a monkey." said Daisy. " You know what, Daisy...Let's see what bad picture you painted!" said Megan. " Ok. I admit it's not very good, but...here it is.." said Daisy showing her friends the picture she painted. We see that Daisy has painted an absolutely perfect picture of...what seems to be a naked goddess or something that almost looks like Solana. " Wow, Daisy! This is...this is perfect!" said Megan. " Yeah. I never knew you had so much talent. What's it supposed be?" asked Solana. " Uhm...A sea goddess!" said Daisy. " Wow..This is very pretty..." said Solana. " It almost looks like Sola--." said Megan before Daisy punched her in the face to shut her up. " Ow..." said Megan as she rubbed her face.**

**Back to the men and their hiking trip. **

**We the two guys have reached the top of the mountain they were hiking on. " Well. Here we are, Lunick. Ah! Doesn't it feel great breathing fresh mountain air?" said William taking a breath of air. " Yeah. Feels ( sneezes)...great..." said Lunick. " Hm? Are you catching a cold?" asked William. " No no. I'm just allergic to pollen. There's too many flowers up here." said Lunick. " Well then...I guess we should head back. It's almost sunset." said William as he started down the mountain. Later the two guys get back to the mansion. " We're home!" called William to his wife and guests. " Welcome home , dear. How was the hike?" asked Jane. " It was great. Lunick and I were having a great male bonding time." said William putting an arm over his step-son. " So I guess Lunick didn't run away this time?" asked Jane with a smile. " No. Not at all." said William. " Yeah. I was fine, mom. I'm gonna go upstairs and rest for a bit." said Lunick leaving. " Ok, son." said William to his step-son. When Lunick was out of sight, William told Jane the truth. " Ok. Here's the truth. When we were walking up the mountain...Lunick started shaking. Not because it was too cool. Because he was afraid of the little bug-type Pokemon." said William. " I knew he wouldn't be so calm about hiking up a mountain." said Jane. " Well...Neither was I...I was pretty much scared myself." said William. " You were?" asked Jane in surprise. " Just a little. I'm just a little afraid of heights." said William. " Aww...poor, baby." said Jane giving her husband a kiss. So then a week later, the rangers say their good-bye's and leave for Fiore to return to their work.**

**End episode 40.**

**Well wasn't that nice? Boy meets new father. Boy doesn't like him. In the end boy turns out to like him. Well...next episode: Solana's gonna get raped! What'll happen next? Will Jackie get away with it? Will Solana have his child? Stick around and find out. **

**Bye Sasuki234.**


	44. episode 41: Solana gets raped

**Alright everyone here's the next episode...here's episode 41. WARNING: Episode will contain heavy sexual content ( well...detailed sexual content), and rape.**

**Today on this fine day in Ringtown, we see our favorite female ranger, Solana, relaxing in the lounge of the ranger base, reading a book while enjoying a cup of herbal tea. Her period of relaxation is interupted by an unwanted person. Or shall I say perv? " Hellooo,..my dear Solana." said Jackie as he took away Solana's book and threw it into a far distance. " (sigh) What do you want, Jackie? Haven't I told you 1,234,535,145 times that I will NOT, and I mean NOT, be your girlfriend?" asked Solana. " Aw come on Solana. You know Lunick isn't really your type." said Jackie. " Oh how nice, Jackie. And I thought you were Lunick's best friend. What a way to put your best friend down like that." said Solana with a mixture of sarcassm and disgust. " Now listen, Solana..." started Jackie before Solana interupted. " No. You listen, Jackie. You know something, Jackie, I'd like you better if you started acting more like a normal guy instead of a perv 24/7. Maybe the reason why girls won't go out with you is because you don't really look for what's on the inside. And by inside, I mean inside of what's in her heart, not what's inside of her panties. You know why I think you're like this? Maybe it's because you were introduced to porn at probably age five. And then when you were 8, you experienced seeing a naked female right before your eyes in real life. And that sorta kick-started your perverted ways. And then by the time you were 13, and when puberty hit, you started chasing the girls at school and 3 times a week you caught a few and had little " sessions" behind the dumpster. And you probably have at least a few kids somewhere right now." said Solana. " Now wait a minute, Solana..." started Jackie again before Solana interupted. " No. Let me finish. Now as for your future,...seeing as you're obssesion for women will soon get the best of you, you'll end up getting cheap plastic surgery to turn you into a woman. But the aftermath of the surgery won't go so well. After the next 2 months, your new skin will start to peel and you're going to get a few more surgeries until that problem is fixed, but won't leave you with any results you ,or the innocent bystanders around you, will like. You'll probably end up with one high cheekbone and the other cheekbone sagging like your new chin. The people around you will surely go blind, or have their eyes gauged out. And then you'll look so ugly your parent's would be so ashamed they'd change their names and the locks on their house. And everyone who claims to know you or even saying 'hi' to you would probably get shot for even meeting you. And you'll end up as public enemy number 1 for even going outside. There is that it?" said Solana. Just then, the people who were somehow listening on the conversation, started silently laughing, but loud enough that Jackie could still hear them. Jackie was left speechless after that embarrassing moment. " What? Nothing left to say?" asked Solana. Jackie didn't respond verbally. He just left the room. But don't let this fool you...Jackie will be plotting revenge. Very...very...VERY bad revenge. Later in his room, Jackie was thinking about what he could do to get back at Solana and at the same time, try and make her his. Just then, an evil idea had popped into his mind. He knew what he was going to do to get back at Solana. But to make this plan work, he needed help. So he decided to go to Daisy for help. He went to Daisy and Megan's room and knocked on the door. Just then Daisy opens the door. " Oh...Hi, Jackie!." said Daisy. " Hey, Daisy...Can I-...Hey. Where's your roommate?...Uhm...Miley?" asked Jackie. " No. It's Megan. And she went on a three day mission today. So she won't be back for three days." said Daisy. " Oh...So anyway. I was wondering if you could help me with something." said Jackie. " Help you with what?" asked Daisy. " Well you see...Solana was being kinda mean to me today. And I want to get back at her." said Jackie. " Get back at her?! Wait...are you gonna hurt her?" asked Daisy giving Jackie the stare of death. " No no!...I'm just uh...gonna play one of those little jokes. Like...the snake in the can of peanuts bit. You know...that." lied Jackie. " Oh...Well...I don't mind if it won't hurt her. So what's the plan?" asked Daisy. " Ok here's the plan. I'm going to invite Solana over to my room to watch a movie and the-." said Jackie before Daisy interupted. " But...Solana said she'd never go into your room...EVER! So how is this going to work?" asked Daisy. " You see, Daisy, I already know that. BUT Solana won't come into my room UNLESS Lunick is with her. So that's why I'm going to invite him too." said Jackie. " Oh...Continue." said Daisy. " So then, this is where you come in, Daisy, you're gonna call Lunick on his styler and tell him that Plusle and Minun are sick and need him." said Jackie. " Ok. And then?" asked Daisy. " Then Lunick will tell Solana to stay in my room until he gets back and then he'll leave. After he leaves, I'll play the joke on Solana and I'll call you when I'm done with the joke...and probably getting my butt kicked afterwards. Just keep Lunick distracted." said Jackie. " Ok. I got it!" said Daisy. " Perfect..." said Jackie smiling evily. Later that night, our favorite ranger couple is walking down the hall, heading towards Jackie's room . " (sigh) Why do I have to go and watch a stupid movie in stupid Jackie's room?" asked Solana. " Relax, Solana. It's just Jackie's way of saying he's sorry. And don't worry. I'll be there incase Jackie trys to pull something funny." said Lunick. " You're right. What do I have to worry about?" asked Solana. When they get there, they are greeted by Jackie who has a very fake smile on his face. " Solana. Lunick. How great it is to see you two again!" said Jackie. " You can take off the fake smile now. We're amused enough." said Lunick. " Ok. So shall we enter my room...of love?" asked Jackie. " I'm outta here." said Solana heading back for her room before Lunick litteraly picked her up and dragged her into the room. " You're staying. That's final." said Lunick. " I hate you so much right now." said Solana with a pout. So then Jackie begins the movie. Tonight they're watching Catwoman. " So, Jackie...what movie are we watching tonight?" asked Lunick. " Catwoman...Staring Halie Barry..." said Jackie. " Ooh...Halie Barry...She's hot..." said Lunick before Solana elbowed him in the stomache. " Ow...Sorry...I meant to say she's hot. But not ****as hot as my hot, sexy girlfriend." said Lunick putting his arm around Solana. Solana then pets him on the head. " Good boy." said Solana as she petted her boyfriend on the head. So then Jackie starts the movie and the movie starts. 30 minutes into the movie, Lunick gets a call on his styler from none other than Daisy. " Hello? Daisy, what is it?" asked Lunick. " Lunick, it's Plusle and Minun! They've gone ill! You've got to come right away!" said Daisy. " Ok ok. I'll be there in a minute." said Lunick hanging up his styler. " Who was that?" asked Solana. " It was Daisy. She's says that Plusle and Minun are sick and that I have to come up to her room right away." said Lunick getting up from his seat. " Maybe I should come too." said Solana. " No no. You stay here. Jackie will probably get all lonely by himself watching the movie." said Lunick. " Ok...fine." said Solana. " I'll be back in a few minutes." said Lunick leaving. Just then Lunick leaves the room. Leaving Solana and Jackie all...alone... 10 minutes later, Jackie stops the movie. " Hey! Why'd you stop the movie? It was getting to the best--." complained Solana before Jackie planted a kiss on her lips. " Gah! What the...What the fuck was that?" asked Solana before Jackie had pushed her onto his bed.**

**Meanwhile, In Daisy and Megan's room, Lunick is giving Plusle and Minun, who aren't really sick, a little check up. " Hm..They look fine to me, Daisy. Are you sure they're really sick?" asked Lunick a little suspicious. " O-of course! Would I lie to you?" asked Daisy. "...Maybe." said Lunick. " Oh come on! I never lied to you!" said Daisy. " Well anyway, Plusle and Minun are fine. I'll be heading back now." said Lunick getting up. " No! Wait... ( holds stomache and pretends to be sick) AH! Lunick...my stomache hurts...Gah!" said Daisy pretending to be sick. " Daisy, are you alright?" asked Lunick. " Yeah...Can you stay with me until I get better? I WAS your very first friend afterall and I took care of you when you were sick." said Daisy. "Yeah and got me even more sick." muttered Lunick to himself. " What was that?" asked Daisy. " Nothing! Where does it hurt?" asked Lunick...**

**Ok back to Jackie's room...**

**We see Jackie hovering over Solana's body. Solana is struggling with all of her might to break free. " Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" asked Solana trying to break free of Jackie's grip on her. " Hehehe...Just relax, Solana...You'll be in for the time of your life..." Jackie laughed slyly. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**WARNING: Major lemon and rape ahead. If you can't bear reading scenes with rape please skip this part. **

**Jackie slides one of his hands off of one of Solana's arms and over Solana's breast. He slowly Massages her breast causing her to moan a little. " Ahh...S-stop it..." moaned Solana trying to resist. " Hehe...Oh, Solana,...you know you love it..." said Jackie still massaging her breast. Just then Jackie stops massaging her breasts and rolls his hand over the zipper of Solana's uniform. He then pulls the zipper down and pulls off the uniform, revealing Solana's nicely shaped breasts covered by her nice, pink, lacy bra. Jackie then rips off the bra, causing Solana to gasp in suprise. " Wh-what the hell?...Stop it...You ca-.." said Solana before Jackie suddenly slapped her. " Shut it...Tonight you're my bitch..." said Jackie. Solana, frightened by the sudden slap to the face she just recieved, decided to stop trying to escape and took whatever Jackie gave to her. Jackie then lowers his head to one of Solana's breast and starts licking her nipple while using his hand to massage her other breast. Solana starts to moan a little louder, but not really loud. Just then, Jackie stops and then removes Solana's pants and throws them aside, revealing her lacy, pink panties. Jackie then rubs Solana's pussy, panties are still on of course, which causes Solana to moan a lot louder than she just did. " Ahh...p-please stop..." begged Solana. " Hehehe..Stop? Why? We've just begun, my dear Solana. " said Jackie as he continued to have his way with her. Jackie then removes Solana's panties, revealing her wet pussy. Jackie then sticks one finger in and then removes it. He sticks it in again. Then out again. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Then he switches to two fingers. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. All of this pleasure is causing Solana to moan...very loud...but not loud enough for people down the hall or downstairs to hear. After the fingering, Solana starts to spill out some of her juices. Jackie then lowers his head to her pussy and starts to taste Solana, which causes her to moan uncontrolably. " Ngh...grr...Ahhh!...Please Stop!!..." moaned Solana. " Oh, Solana. Why stop now? It's just getting to the good part." said Jackie continuing to have his way. " Jackie,...stop...I'm about to...come..." moaned Solana. Jackie then eases up and watches Solana pour out more of her juices. She pours out a lot more than she did after she was fingered. Jackie then gets off of the bed and starts to undress. He removes all of his clothes, especially his pants and underwear, revealing his averaged lengthed, hardened penis. " Oh...my...god..." was all Solana could say with widened eyes after seeing Jackie's manhood. Jackie then grabs Solana's head and lowers it to his penis and forces it into her mouth. " Go on..you know what you have to do." said Jackie still holding onto Solana's head. Solana, trying to avoid injuries, goes ahead and sucks on Jackie's hardened penis. She pumps it in and out of her mouth. Then she pulls it out of her mouth and Jackie squirts out some of his sperm everywhere...on the bed...Solana's face...Solana's mouth...pretty much everywhere on Solana's front. " Ahh...You're great at this...Lunick must be some lucky bastard to have you...Now...are you ready for the final part?" asked Jackie. " final...part?" said Solana confused. Jackie then turns Solana around, her butt facing him. "...oh shit..." said Solana finally understanding what he meant. Jackie then slowly enters Solana and pumps in and out slowly. Just then he speeds up. He forcefully thrusts in and out of her causing her to scream really loud that people in the Kanto region could hear. " Ahh!...Jackie...please...stop...I'm sorry for what I said...Just stop!!..." begged Solana with tears starting to form and fall out of her eyes. " Not...ngh...Just yet..." said Jackie starting to pump in and out faster. His increase in speed causes him to somehow rip Solana's pussy, causing it to bleed. " Solana,...I'm...I'm about to come.." said Jackie. " Please...not in me..." begged Solana. " Too...late.." said jackie spulling out his sperm inside of Solana. After that, Jackie pulls hiself out of Solana and lies down next to her. smiling to himself...somehow feeling proud of himself...While Solana lies there...silently crying...feeling..broken inside.**

* * *

**THIS IS THE NON-LEMON POINT. IF YOU READ THE LEMON ABOVE...CONGRATS...IF YOU DIDN'T...YOU SUCK. sO ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY**

**In Daisy's room, Daisy is trying to keep Lunick from leaving. " Lunick!!...I'm telling you!! I'm sick!!" said Daisy holding onto Lunick's arm trying to keep him from leaving. " Daisy...I can obviously tell you're not...Now let go!" said Lunick finally breaking free of Daisy's grip and running out of the room, heading back to Jackie's room. Daisy then quickly calls Jackie to warn him. In Jackie's room, we see Jackie with his clothes on and Solana slowly getting dressed, shaking in fear. Then there's a knock on the door. " Who is it?" answers Jackie. " It's Lunick... I've come to retrieve my woman." said Lunick. " uh...Ok just hold on.." said Jackie. Jackie then looks over at Solana and sees that she's only wearing her bra and underwear. " Shit..." cursed Jackie under his breath. Jackie then stuff the rest of Solana's clothes under the covers of his bed, wraps Solana in one of his robes, and picks her up and opens the door. " Here you go, Lunick. Here's your girlfriend. Who is perfectly fine." said Jackie giving Solana to Lunick. " Jackie...Why is my girlfriend half naked and shaking?" asked Lunick holding Solana in his arms. " Uh...Well...because during the movie, she asked for some water...so I gave it to her...Then there was this really scary part in the movie and she accidently spilled the water all over her clothes and so then she removed her uniform and I sent it down the laundry chute...and I gave her one of my robes to cover herself up in...That explains why she's half naked...Why she's shaking is because...uh...there was this really scary part in the movie that realy scared her to death...And she's still really scared..." lied Jackie. Somehow..Lunick believes that stupid story. " Oh...Ok...Well..Good night, Jackie." said Lunick taking Solana and heading back to their room.**

**The next morning, in our favorite ranger couple's room, it is about 10 minutes to 6 a.m. when we see Lunick awakening from his slumber. " Ahh...Morning already?" wonders Lunick as he stares at the clock seeing that it is far from time to get ready for work. " Ugh...It's too early to get ready for work...and I can't fall asleep...what to do now?" Lunick asked himself. Lucky for him, Solana's already awake... and, unnoticing to him, still shaking in fear by what took place last night. " Oh...Solana, you're awake...Sorry, but it's not time to get ready yet? What do you think we should do for the time being?" asked Lunick. Solana doesn't respond, somehow not hearing him. " Hmm...I got an idea...how about we ' play'?..." purred Lunick starting to kiss his girlfriend passionatly, but solana breaks the kiss. " Hmm? Solana, what's wro-...Oh..I get it...Trying to play hard to get...Rawr...I like.." said Lunick kissing Solana again while starting to massage Solana's breast. Solana starts to get more scared more than she already was and pushes Lunick off her again. This time with a lot of force causing Lunick to fall off the bed and hitting his head on the floor. " Ow...Solana, I know you're trying to play hard t--..." said Lunick before he saw Solana crying. " Solana,...what's wrong?" asked Lunick a little worried. " Huh?...uh...Nothing..." said Solana trying to hide her face that was full of tears. " Solana,..I know when something's wrong...You can tell me..." said Lunick hugging Solana close. " Lunick,...promise me you won't explode if I tell you what's wrong..." said Solana. " I promise...Just tell me..." said Lunick. " Lunick,...last night...when you were gone...Jackie...he...he..." started Solana before she paused. " Jackie what?" asked Lunick. " Jackie...he..he raped me..." said Solana starting to cry again. " He...raped you...I'll...kill him..." said Lunick holding Solana closer. " Don't worry, Solana...I'll make sure Jackie gets what's coming to him...We have to tell the leader..." said Lunick. " O-o-ok...Just please...don't let him touch me again..." said Solana holding onto her lover. **

**Later that morning, Lunick takes Solana down to Spenser's office to tell him what happened. " Leader, may we come in? We have something to tell you." said Lunick knocking on Spenser's door. " Sure, Lunick. Come in." said Spenser filing papers on his desk. The two rangers come in and sit down on the sofa in front of Spenser's desk. " So what do you have to tell me?" asked Spenser. " Leader, last night...solana and I went to Jackie's room to watch a movie with him...and then I got a call from Daisy saying that Plusle and Minun were sick...So I left the room." said Lunick starting to tell his side of the story. " And then after Lunick left...I was alone with Jackie...and then about a few minutes after Lunick left...jackie turned off the movie and then he started to kiss me and he pushed me onto his bed...and...then..." said Solana telling her side of the story and then starting to feel tears forming in her eyes. " And then Jackie raped her..." said Lunick finishing for Solana. " He what?!...This is unbelievable!!...Lunick, beore I get Jackie down here, let me ask you...Were Plusle and Minun really sick?" asked Spenser. " No...They were fine...It seems like Daisy was in on Jackie's plan." said Lunick. " This is outrageous...Tyler, please get Rangers Jackie walker and Daisy Flora down here imediately." said Spenser to his secratary. A few minutes later, Jackie and Daisy come into Spenser's office. " You meeded us , leader?" asked Jackie. Once Jackie saw Solana and Lunick, who had a I'll-kill-you face on while staring at Jackie, he knew he was in trouble. " Uh...What's going on, Leader?" asked Daisy a little worried. " Daisy...Jackie...May I ask you two if you were aware of what happened last night?" asked Spenser. " Uh...I was in my room?" asked Daisy. " I was watching a movie with my two good friends, Solana and Lunick. " said Jackie. " Yes...I understand that...Daisy, did you call Lunick anytime last night?" asked Spenser. " ...Yes?" said Daisy. " What did you call him for?" asked Spenser. " ...T-to tell him that Plusle and Minun were sick." said Daisy. " I see...Now...Lunick told me that Plusle and Minun were never sick...Is this true?" asked Spenser. " ...Yes...They weren't. And I have a perfectly good reason why I said they were...You see Jackie here was really mad at Solana for something...and he decided to play a little joke on her so he asked me to distract Lunick while he played his joke on her..." confessed Daisy. " I see...So did he tell you that this ' joke ' he played involved him raping Solana?" asked Spenser? " What?!...You raped Solana?!...Oh I'm gonna kill you, you sick son of a mother fucking bitch!" yelled Daisy as she tried to attack Jackie, but couldn't because she was being held back by Lunick. " Daisy, just wait a few minutes...then we kill him..." said Lunick. " Grr...You're safe for now, bitch...But just you wait..." said Daisy giving Jackie the evil eye. " I see...So, Jackie...Is it true that you raped Solana?" asked Spenser. "Uh...I...uh...Yes...I raped Solana..." said Jackie. " I see...Jackie, as leader of the rangerbase of Ringtown, I here by suspend you from the union...And I here by place you under arrest for violation of another ranger. Lunick...Daisy...now you may kill Jackie." said Spenser exiting his office. Lunick and Daisy back Jackie up against a corner and start to kick his ass. About 30 minutes later after Lunick and Daisy finish messing up Jackie, the veteran rangers come in and place Jackie under arrest and take him away. " Well...I guess that's pretty much the end of Jackie...Well at least all of our worries are taken care of." said Daisy. " Well...Not exactly...Solana needs to take a pregnancy test." said Lunick. " Oh...Ew...She might have Jackie's baby?!...ew..." said Daisy.**

**Later in the rangerbase's infermary. Solana is getting tested to see if she's pregnant or not. About 2 and a half hours later the results of the test are in. " Here you go, Solana. Here are the results." said the head medial ranger. " Oh god...What if it's possitive?" asked Solana really worried. " Don't worry...Possitive or not...I'll still be there for you." said Lunick holding Solana's hand. " Ok...here we go." said Solana opening up the envelope with results. The results say that Solana is...NOT pregnant. " (sighs) Thank god...If I knew I had Jackie's child in my stomache...I'd die..." said Solana. " Well...Let's be grateful that you don't..." said Lunick hugging his girlfriend.**

**End episode 41.**

**Ok...well...that was...interesting...My first detailed...sex chapter...o.o...Anyway...Next episode will be the last episode for season 2...oh boy...o.o...anyway...this is the episode we've all been waiting for...the episode when Lunick proposes...The month in this episode is in June...when the rangers are about to graduate and Lunick and Solana are already 18...and old enough to get married...So...see ya then...**

**Bye. Sasuki234.**


	45. episode 42: the graduation and proposal

Alright readers. This is the very last episode for season 2...O.o...Wow...I made it this far...So anyway...Today...in this episode the rangers will be graduating high school and Lunick will be proposing to Solana...will she say yes? Remember...it's June...Solana and Lunick are 18 now.. Well this is episode 42.

Today on this fine June day at Ringtown High, we see the seniors, including our favorite rangers, getting ready for graduation. " Finally!! We're graduating! Graduation!! WHOOO!!" cheered Daisy. " Calm down, Daisy..It's just graduation." said Megan. " Just graduation?! Megan, you're not looking at the big picture here...This is just one step in our lives that we've just completed..Soon we'll be off to college...Then we'll be graduating college...then we'll be getting married...and then we'll get married and have kids...and then they'll graduate and then they'll go to college...and they'll have kids and then they'll graduate and then..." said Daisy before Megan covered her mouth. " Relax, Daisy...Just be happy we're graduating now..." said Megan. " Okay...So, Solana, what are you gonna do after graduation?" asked Daisy. " I don't know...Maybe I'll go to college...Or stay and work for the union...I'm not sure..." said Solana. " Ohh...Hey...Where's Lunick?" asked Megan. " I don't know...He's been acting really weird lately...And I've been waiting to tell him something..." said Solana. " Really? What is it?" asked Daisy. " Ok...Just don't tell him..." said Solana. " Ok. We promise...Right, Megan?" asked Daisy. " Mhm...I promise...What is it?" asked Megan. " Well...Remember when I was feeling a little sick the day after me and Lunick's birthday?...Well...I took a test to see if I was pregnant..." started Solana. " Oh my gosh! What did it say?" asked Megan. " It said..." said Solana before Claire came and interupted. " Hey, girls! What's up?" asked Claire. " Claire! You just interupted Solana! She was about to tell us something big!" said Daisy. " Really? I wanna know." said Claire. " Ok...Just don't tell Lunick...Anyway...I took a pregnancy test...and...it turned out possitive...Lunick and I are gonna have a baby!!" said Solana. " Oh my god! Really?! I'm so happy for you!!" said the three girls hugging Solana. " I just need to figure out a way to tell him without making him faint." said Solana. " Don't worry...It'll be fine...I'm sure he won't faint..." said Megan. Just then the bell rings. " Oh great! Time for class!" said Daisy happily. " Wow, Daisy. I didn't know you loved going to class." said Solana. " I don't. I'm just happy this is our last class before graduation!" said Daisy. " Let's go!!" said Daisy grabbing Solana and Megan by their hands and dragging them off to their last class. Claire decides to skip class and walk around the school. While walking in the halls, Claire spots Lunick muttering something to himself. " ...Solana, will you...?...No that's not good...Solana, there's something important I need to tell you...No that'll probably scare her...Solana, I love you...will you..." said Lunick before Claire sneaked up behind him . " Hey, Lunick!" said Claire popping up behind him. " Ah! C-Claire, it's just you..." said Lunick. " What are you doing?" asked Claire. " Uhm...Well...I'm sorta practicing to ask Solana something..." said Lunick. " Ask her what?" asked Claire. " Claire, can you keep a secret?" asked Lunick. " Sure. What is it?" asked Claire. " Well...Tonight...after we graduate...I'm thinking of asking Solana to be my wife." said Lunick. " Oh my god! You're gonna ask her to marry you?! That is so cool!!" said Claire hugging her friend. " Yeah. Just don't tell her. Ok?" asked Lunick. " I promise. Did you get a ring yet?" said Claire. " Of course. Check it out."said Lunick taking out a small ringbox. He opens up the box to find a 34k white gold ring with a diamond. " Oh my god...It's beautiful...She'll love it." said Claire. Later in class, it is just 1 minute til class is over. " Well, everyone. As you can see this is the last class for you seniors. And tonight is graduation night. I hope everyone attends." said the teacher. Just then the bell rings. " Alright, everyone. Class is dismissed. See you tonight at graduation." said the teacher as everyone left. " Alright! We're done!! Whooooo!!" cheered Daisy. " Not so fast, Daisy. We still have graduation tonight..." said Megan. " I'm sure I've told you this before...and let me say it again...Killjoy!!" said Daisy. Just then Lunick comes over to the three girls. " Hey, guys." said Lunick greeting his friends. " Lunick, where were you? You missed our last class...Is everything alright?" asked Solana a little worried. " Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just thinking...about tonight..." said Lunick. " Yeah. Me too...Lunick, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." said Solana. " What is it?" asked Lunick. " I'll tell you when we get back to the base and we're alone." said Solana. Later at the base, in our favorite ranger couple's room, we se our ranger couple entering their room to be greeted by their pokemon. " Plahh! Plah plah? ( translation: Solana! How was your day?)" asked Plusle jumping into her master's arms. " ( giggles a bit) My day was fine, Plusle. Thanks for asking." said Solana hugging her pokemon. " Mai mai! Mai...( Translation: Hey, Lunick! What's up?)" asked Minun jumping onto his master's shoulder. " Hehehe...Uhh...Solana, what did my pokemon just say?" asked Lunick. " Minun, said hi and asked what's up." said Solana. " Oh. Nothing much...Just excited that I'm graduating tonight." said Lunick petting his pokemon. The two then sit on their bed. " Ok...Now what did you have to tell me?" asked Lunick. " Ok...Well...I don't know how to tell you this...But...Lunick, I'm..." said Solana before Daisy and Megan burst into the room. " Solana! It's time for our appointments!" said Daisy. " What appointments?" asked Solana. " You know...Appointments at the hair solan! Let's go!" said Megan grabbing Solana and dragging her out of the room. " Ah! Sorry, Lunick. I'll tell you later, ok?" said Solana being dragged out of her room. " (sigh)...I can't believe this is it...The day when I finally ask Solana to be my wife...It just seems like yesterday when I first caught her in my arms..." said Lunick lying back on his bed and closing his eyes. Later that night in the base...the rangers are getting ready for graduation. " Hmm...Ahhhh...Grr...Lunick, can you help me?" asked Solana. " Sure. With what?" asked Lunick. " Should I wear this bra, which lifts my breasts but makes my breasts look smaller?" asked Solana holding up a red lacy bra. " Or this one that won't lift my breasts, but make them look a little rounder?" asked Solana holding up an indigo lacy bra. " "Hmmm...How about no bra so I don't have much to take off of you after graduation?" asked Lunick with a sly smile. " Oh, you pervert. I'll just wear the indigo one." said Solana putting on the bra.

Later at the school, the cermony has started and the graduates sit down in their seats.Later at the school, the cermony has started and the graduates sit down in their seats. The valedictorean makes their speech, awards are given out from Principal Dia, and then finally give out the diplomas. Everyone including the rangers are given their diplomas and then the ceremony is over. Then the rangers go outside and talk. " Oh I'm so glad I graduated!!" said Daisy spinning around with her diploma. " Yeah...I never thought you'd actually graduate." said Megan. " Yeah. Well atleast I graduated with honors! You didn't with your sucky grades!" said Daisy getting all up in Megan's face. " What you say?!" said Megan getting all up in Daisy's face. " ( sigh ) Those two never stop fighting..." said Solana staring at Daisy and Megan. " ( elbows Lunick in the arm) Ahem...Lunick, isn't there something you'd like to talk to Solana about?" said Claire. " Ow...Uh...Yeah. Solana,...can we talk...alone?" asked Lunick. " Sure." said Solana following Lunick somewhere where they can be alone. They walk onto the football field where they're all alone. " So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Solana. " Ok...Here it is..." said Lunick. Lunick gets down on one knee and takes out the ring box and holds it in one one hand using his other hand to hold Solana's hand. " Solana,...I think you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met...You have changed my life in so many different ways...I love you...and I always want to be with you...Solana,...the love of my life,...will you marry me?" asked Lunick as he opened up the box to show the ring. After hearing what her boyfriend had just asked her, Solana stares at Lunick and the ring with wide eyes. " Lunick,...I...I..." started Solana.

To Be Continued...

End of episode 42 and end of season 2.

Wow...cliffhanger...awesome...Anyway...What will Solana's answer be? Will Solana tell Lunick about their unborn child? Stick around and find out in the first episode of season three that will be coming out very soon. Anyway next episode: Episode 43: A new beginning. Stick around for sneak peaks and the story so far.

Well...Bye. Sasuki234.


	46. The Story So Far

Alright, everyone. Here's the story so far. This is a synopsis of what happened in seasons 1 & 2

Solana was the new ranger in the ranger union of the region of Fiore. Solana traveled all the way to Fall City with her Pokemon, Plusle, to meet her new ranger leader, Spenser, which was the ranger leader of Ringtown where she'd be working. After she meets Spenser, Spenser has her ranger's licence and hands her her styler. Then Spenser has Solana and Plusle climb upon his Pokemon, Fearow, so they could go to Ringtown. As they are flying over Fiore, Solana starts to think about all the adventures and good times she might have in Fiore. She also starts wondering if she might find romance...Ooh la la!!...Anyway...Also as they're flying...Solana spots something in the forest. And she leans over a little bit to get a closer look. She leans closer...and closer...and...poof...She somehow breaks Spenser's grip on her by accident. After breaking Spenser's grip she and Plusle start falling to the earth. Before they experience their untimely deaths, they're caught just in time by a mysterious person. When Solana gets to her feet, she thanks the mysterious person who saved her. This mysterious person reveals himself to be a ranger in Ringtown that goes by the name of Lunick and introduces his Pokemon, Minun. After meeting Lunick, Solana introduces herself and Plusle. So after the introductions, they head back to the ranger base. As they're walking back, they start to think thoughts about the other. When they get back, tell Spenser that Solana's safe. So then, Spesner assigns Solana her room. It turns out that Solana's going to be sharing a room with Lunick. So they head up to their room. When they get to their room, they find out there is only one bed. So after making a deal, they decide to share the bed. So later on in life, Solana meets Daisy, who then somehow falls in love with Solana later on, and the ranger base's number 1 perv, Jackie. Out of the two, Solana decides to form a bonding friendship with Daisy, and tries to avoid Jackie. So during her time in Ringtown, Solana goes on different missions and raises her ranger rank. During her missions, Solana gets to go on many adventures. On one of her missions she and Lunick finally tell each other how they feel about the other. So after they clear that mission, they decide to become a couple. Aside from playing her role as a Pokemon ranger, Solana also plays her role as a normal teenager. She does this by going off to high school in Ringtown. At school she meets a girl named, Claire. When Solana first meets Claire things weren't going to well. After Claire finding out that Lunick was Solana's boyfriend, Solana became Claire's rival. The two often fight and argue over Lunick. But that all changed after Solana had saved Claire's life. After Solana had saved her life, Claire decided to make peace with Solana and end their rivalry. And also, Claire admits that while she and Solana fought, she had a little bit of feelings for Solana. So that's pretty much all of season one and a little bit of season 2. So anyway, Season 2 focuses more on the ranger group's free time or personal life...Which ever one works... Anywhoo...In season 2 we introduce the new character, Megan, brought to us by Hariki-Angel. Megan is the new ranger at the base and she joined the gang in their adventures. She is currently sharing a room with Daisy. Also in Season 2, we introduce, Laurean, Lunick's baby sister. Laurean usualy visits Lunick in Ringtown whenever her mother is going on a business trip. During Laurean's first visit, she was going through a phase when she was only listening to whatever Solana told her. This caused Lunick to be really really jealous. That causes Lunick to get upset with Solana and start threatening her. After making Solana get away from Laurean, Lunick tries to get closer to Laurean, but Laurean ends up getting mad at Lunick, leaving Lunick to think about what happened. So then after a lecture from Daisy, Lunick understands that Laurean was going through a phase. So then Lunick apologizes to Solana and Solana forgives him. Now, during Laurean's second visit, Laurean was once again left in the care of Lunick and Solana, because Lunick and Laurean's mother, Jane had to go on a business meeting that lasted 2 months...or did it?...So anyway, Laurean stays with out ranger couple and joins them in some of their adventures. So over time, the rangers go with Solana to her hometown to meet her parents. While Solana and the girls hang out with her mom, Lunick is stuck with Solana's dad, Gabriel. Lunick was feeling anything, but happy or anything related to happy, when he was with Gabriel. But after hanging out, Lunick and Gabriel bonded on a ' father-son' relationship. So anyway, skipping to the near ends of the season,...When it's time for Laurean to go back home, Jane shares some suprising news. It seems that Jane and Lunick's father had divorced. AND that Jane eloped. After hearing that Jane had eloped, Lunick felt somehow suprised. So anyway, Jane wanted Lunick to come with her and Laurean back home to meet her new husband. Lunick tried to escape but ended up going and the rest of his friends going with him too. SO when they get to Lunick's house, they all finally meet Jane's new husband, William. At first Lunick didn't likeWilliam, but after William told Lunick about the real him, Lunick started to like him. So then Lunick and William go on a hike, at which many people laugh at after hearing that Lunick was going hiking. So then the rangers finally leave Lunick's homeland and go back to Fiore. So finally, it's graduation for the rangers and all is well. IT seems that Solana is pregnant with her and Lunick's child and she is trying to think of a way to tell Lunick about their daughter...or son... At the same time, Lunick is trying to think of a way to propose to Solana. So later on that day the rangers get ready for the graduation ceremony and later at the ceremony, recieve their diplomas and graduate. So after the ceremony, Lunick takes Solana on to the football field and propose to her there. Solana is left shocked by the sudden proposal...And that is what happened so far.

Alright that's the story so far...The big question we're all asking ourselves is : What is Solana's answer? So anyway, next is the sneak peaks with commentary by me, Sasuki234, and Hariki- Angel. So bye now!

bye Sasuki234


	47. season 3 sneak peaks

Alright, readers. Here's the sneaks peaks for season 3. With commentary by me, Sasuki234, and my friend and partner for this story, Hariki-Angel. Enjoy!!

****

1. The answer.

...Sorry, people. Even though this is a sneak peaks chapter, we can't tell you Solana's answer. So you've gotta wait til the first episode of season 3.

Hariki-Angel: Aww...Please? Tell us!

Sasuki234: Nope,sorry...

****

2. Jay.

Alright, everyone. We've got some great news. We are happy to announce that we are going to introduce a new character to the story. This is Jay. Jay is a new ranger at the base. The group, especially Megan, is happy to have another guy in the group. Aside from being a new person in the group, he also starts to become a new love interest for Megan.

Hariki-Angel: Aww...This is going to be a great season! Megan's gonna have someone and can be happy

Sasuki234: Yeah. That should be very awesome.

Hariki-Angel: By the way...JAY IS MY CHARACTER!!

Sasuki234: Okay...on to the next one...

****

3. Daisy.

We all know Daisy and her obsession with Solana. But...What if Daisy got over her obsession with Solana and started to hate Solana? Uh-oh...Looks like Daisy's starting to get on Solana's last nerve. And it looks like Solana's going to get upset with Daisy and start to yell at Daisy trying to get Daisy to leave her alone. Daisy's gonna leave her alone alright...but it doesn't look like Daisy's gonna still love Solana anymore. Daisy starts to hate Solana and forget about being Solana's friend and Solana starts to feel guilty about yelling at Daisy. Will Solana and Daisy ever be friends again?

Hariki-Angel: I hope so...Solana and Daisy have to be friends! What are you gonna do?!

Sasuki234: Me?! What do you mean what am I going to do?

Hariki-Angel: You're the writer!

Sasuki234: Ohh...right...Anyway...onto the next one

****

4. Go-Rock Quads

Looks like the Go-Rock Quads are going to be coming back. But not as villans. As musicians...Or are they. When they return, the group at first doesn't trust them, but they later realize that they're good guys now...or are they?

Hariki-Angel: Are they? o.o

Sasuki234: Of course!...or are they?

Hariki-Angel: O.o...I hope they are.

Sasuki234: Or are they?

Hariki-Angel: STOP THAT!!

Sasuki234: Alright alright. On to the next one.

** 5. More mission stories.**

Alright, everyone. I know that we didn't show a lot of mission chapters in season 2 like we did in season 1. But in season 3 we're gonna even out the playing...er...reading...or whatever field. Along with showing the ranger's personal lives...we're going to show their mission wise lives. Like we're gonna show what happens when which ever rangers go on a mission together and what the mission is like. Like for instance,...let's say Daisy and Lunick go on a mission to go to Petalburrg City in the Hoenn Region to see what's causing a disturbance in the Petalburg Forest. So yeah like that.

Hariki-Angel: Wow...Sounds like it's going to be interesting.

Sasuki234: I know. Anyway onto the next one.

** 6. The wedding.**

What the hell?! I thought I told everyone that we weren't going to tell people Solana's answer! Who put this topic here?

Hariki-Angel: Hee hee...

Sasuki234: (stares)...you...

Hariki-Angel: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!

Sasuki234: Grr...NEXT!!

**7. Pregnancy**

Well we all know that Solana's pregnant. And she IS going to tell Lunick about the baby. But...will he be jumping with joy or will he be jumping with joy, realize he's going to be a father, and then faint?

Hariki-Angel: I bet you five dollars he jumps for joy and then faints.

Sasuki234: You don't need to bet me...I just know he's going to do that...

Hariki-Angel: Who wouldn't?

Sasuki234: I know right? So anyway...that's it for the sneak peaks. Stay tuned for the first episode of season 3. The next chapter before the first episode of season three is the character commentary.

Hariki-Angel: Where me and Sasuki234 will share our thoughts about our heroes and the other idiots that appear in the story.

Sasuki234: Well stay tuned. Say goodnight, Hariki.

Hariki-Angel: Goodnight, Hariki.

Sasuki:...ok...Goodnight, everyone.

Bye. Sasuki234 and Hariki-Angel.


	48. character commentary

**Hello, readers and welcome to our story. In this chapter...side story...thingie...Me, Sasuki234, my friend on this site and partnet for this story, Hariki-Angel,and my friend from Real life and my helper for this story, FilipinaFlip will share with you our comments on the characters from this story. **

**First off we have FilipinaFlip. Here is what she thinks of the characters.**

**FilipinaFlip thinks:**

Solana: For me, I think Solana is a big bitch who thinks she's all that.

Lunick: A huuuge push over. He has to learn to stand up for himself.

Claire: Was a bitch before is not a bitch no more.

Daisy: She's a freakin' LESBIAN!

Megan: She's cool nothing wrong with her.. so far.

Spencer: Not important.

Jackie: Don't me started about this( enter random cursing) . Because he is stupid a ( more random cursing). He should suck his own( more cursing) and to himself instead of (cursing) because he is a big DICKHOLE!

Laurean: My kinda girl ;)

* * *

**Next we have Hariki-Angel. Here is what she thinks.**

**Hariki-Angel thinks:**

Solana:My thoughts on her are a little cheep...I mean like, its mostly happy or ends up happy...needs more drama in her life!

Lunick: Same with him...

Claire:Eww...She kissed Solana and liked it and kissed Lunick like it was no big deal?!

Daisy:Er...She should have a lover .

Megan:Da Bomb yo! She sticks up for her friends and can be mean when she wants to, stright up G yo!

Spenser: Same with Megan

Jackie:FUCKING JACKASS who should go rot in a pit in hell along with someone else who would rape him day and night?

Laurean: cute What not to like about her? She smart and cute and is only 3 She's a great person

* * *

**Finally we have me. I bet some of you are probably wondering..." why is she going to comment when she's the main writer and made the characters like that?" That's true. BUT I want to tell you why I made them like that.**

**Here's what I have to say:**

Solana: I wanted to make Solana like...have a mixed personality. Like she's girly sometimes and a tomboy at other times.

Lunick: At first I wanted Lunick to be be like a nerd in a hot guy's body. But then later I wanted to add in scaredy cat with the nerd into the hot guy's body.

Claire: At first I wanted to make Claire like the bad girl and the enemy to all of our rangers throught the WHOLE story. But then I was wondering what it would be like if Claire was nice to them.

Daisy: For Daisy...how should I put this?...I wanted to make this story...like one of those animes. Where a girl likes another girl but the other girl likes a guy. SO...yeah...that's what I wanted to do.

Megan: Well...I really didn't know what to really do with Megan. It's Hariki-Angel's character so I didn't want to like make Megan be someone Hariki didn't like...So I just made Megan like one of those typical teenage girls.

Spenser: Pfft...he not important.

Jackie: Even though Jackie's not a perv in the Pokemon Ranger movie...( or is he?) I dicided to make him one! o.o...( retarded moment)

Laurean: At first I wanted to make Laurean a one time appearance character but I really liked the idea of having Laurean around. And after Laurean turned 3 I decided to make Laurean a smart child for a three year old, even having her talking in proper sentences.

* * *

**Well that's what we think. If you would like to share your comments on the characters please feel free to telll us in your review or PM me.**

**Notice:**

**To comment about Megan- please leave in review of this story or PM Hariki-Angel. Not me...I don't own Megan.**

**To comment about the other idiots- do the same but PM me instead of Hariki.**

**Alright so...Next is the first episode of season 3: Suprises. We'll finally find out Solana's answer. When Solana tells Lunick about their unborn child. and the appearance of the new character Jay. So stay tuned.**

**Bye. Sasuki234 Hariki-Angel FilipinaFlip.**


	49. episode 43: Suprises

_Welcome everyone to the first episode of season 3 in our story, Pokemon Ranger. In this chapter we will finally get to know Solana's answer. See Solana tell Lunick about their unborn child. And meet the new character Jay. So here's episode 43!! Review!_

_Disclaimer: Jay is not mine. Jay is the character of Hariki-Angel...that is all.._

**Previously on Pokemon ranger. **

**Our rangers were graduating from high school. After the ceremony Lunick took Solana to the football field to talk with her. Just then at that moment, Lunick had asked Solana to be his wife...Solana was left shocked.**

**Now here we are...**

_Solana is staring at her boyfriend and the ring presented to her. " I...I...I..." was all Solana could say. " ( sigh) I knew it was too early to ask ...Man! I'm so..." said Lunick before he was interupted by Solana. " I accept..." said Solana. " I can't believe I thou--...What?" asked Lunick. " I...Accept...I will marry you." said Solana. " Y-You will?! WOOHOO!!" said Lunick as he quickly put the ring on his girlfriend...now fiance's, finger and picked her up and spun her around. " I'm GETTING MARRIED!! WHOOO!!" said Lunick as he continued to spin his girlfriend around. " And we're going to have a baby!!" said Solana. Just then Lunick stops and stares at Solana. " We're having a baby?" asked Lunick. " Yes...we are..." said Solana. Just then Lunick jumps up and down and cheering retardedly. " I'm HAVING A BABY! I'M HAVING A BABY! I'M HAVING A BABY ( realizes that he's having a child) I'm going to have a baby..." said Lunick before he faints. " L-Lunick?" asked Solana staring at her fiance's unconcious body. Solana then stares for another 5 minutes and drags her fiance's body back to the base and up to their room._

_The next morning, as it is pouring outside, Lunick awakens from his deep slumber. " Mmm...Wow...It's morning already? ( yawns) How'd I get here?" asked Lunick. " You fainted so I had to drag you here." said Solana sitting next to her fiance. " Oh...Hey, Solana, I had this weird dream that I proposed to you and you accepted.." said Lunick. " That wasn't a dream." said Solana holding up her engagement ring up to Lunick's face. " Oh...So it wasn't a dream. Well I had this other weird dream where you told me that we were go-" started Lunick before Solana interupted. " ...Going to have a baby?" asked Solana. " Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Lunick. " ...Because...we are." said Solana. Lunick then stares at Solana for a few seconds. " You're joking right?" asked Lunick. Solana shakes her head ' no'. Lunick stares at Solana for a few more seconds. Downstairs, we see Megan and Daisy filing papers for Spenser while he is out picking up the new ranger. " You know, Daisy, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not sure if I may go to college in the fall, and I just feel like screaming. Like..." said Megan before they hear a little girl screaming ( that's probably Lunick...lol) from upstairs. "...Like that. What was that screaming by the way?" asked Megan. " Oh nothing. It was just Lunick's ' Oh-My-God!!' scream. I guess Solana finally told him about the baby." said Daisy filing the papers. " Oh...Ok. You know, Daisy, have you ever wondered when you'll find that oh so special person?" said Megan. As Daisy opened her mouth about to speak, Megan interupted. " And don't say Solana." said Megan. Daisy then closes her mouth. " I'd be lucky if the man of my dreams were to just walk through that door right now." said Megan. Just then Spenser and the new ranger come inside soaking wet from the rain. " We're back." said Spenser. " Oh, hey, Leader! Where's the new ranger?" asked Daisy. " He's right here. Everyone, meet Jay. He's our new ranger." said Spenser introducing Jay. " Hey there. I'm Jay nice to meet you guys." said Jay greeting his new companions. " Hi Jay! I'm Daisy! And this is Megan. Say hi, Megan." said Daisy. Megan stares at Jay like he's God or something. Just then, Megan pounces on the guy and they roll out of the base into the pouring rain. As they're rolling, Megan roughly kisses Jay and he suprisingly returns the kiss. " Hey there. Is this how you greet the new rangers?" asked Jay with a smirk. " Only the hot ones." said Megan seductivly and with a wink. " Well ok then." said Jay before they continues to make-out. " Megan?...Megan?...MEGAN WAKE UP!!" said Daisy. Just then Megan wakes up from her daydream. " Huh? What?" asked Megan. " Megan, aren't you going to greet our new ranger?" asked Daisy. " Oh! Yeah. Sorry. I'm Megan. Nice to meet you." said Megan greeting Jay. ' Oh my god. He's hot.' thought Megan. " Hey. Nice to meet you too." said Jay. ' Oh man...The girl is hot...' thought Jay. " Alright, Jay. Let me assign you your room." said Spenser as he goes over to his desk and pulls out a key and hands it to Jay. " Your room is 60-C." said _Spenser. Just then a ranger comes down. " Leader, we have a problem. Room 60-C has a leak. So we won't be able to move the new ranger in until morning." said the ranger. " Hmm...This is a problem. What will we do?" asked Spenser. " Hmm...Maybe Jay can stay in our room!" said Daisy. " Really? Ok. If Megan is ok with it." said Spenser. " Of course! Our room is Jay's room! He'll love our room! Let's go, Jay!" said Megan grabbing onto Jay's arm and taking him into the elevator. But before they could get into the elevator, they bump into Solana and Lunick as they're exiting the elevator. " Ow. Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to bump into ya." said Megan. " It's ok. Hm? Who's he?" asked Solana. " This is Jay.He's the new ranger. Jay, this is Solana and that's Lunick." said Megan. " Hey there. I'm Lunick. Nice to meet you." said Lunick introducing himself. " Hi. I'm Solana. Nice to meet you." said Solana introducing herself. " Hey. I'm Jay. Nice meeting you guys." said Jay. " Now if you don't mind. We have to go upstairs now. Excuse us." said Megan before Solana pulled her back. " But Lunick and I have something to tell you guys." said Solana. " Ok. Make it quick." said Megan. " Well...Uhm...( giggles) You tell them, Lunick..." said Solana. " Ok..Well, everyone...Solana and I...well we're...we're getting married." said Lunick. " You are?! Congrats!" said Megan hugging both of her friends. " Y-Y-You are?...Well...I guess that's ok! I'm so happy for you!! " said Daisy at first sad but then happy. " Wow...I never thought you guys would get engaged already. I'm so happy for you..." said Spenser. " And there's something else..." said Solana. " What is it?" asked Spenser. " Well...Lunick and I are also having a baby." said Solana. The room goes into a dead silence for a minute. " Congrats." said Jay. " A baby?!" asked Spenser in suprise. " Yes...A baby. " said Lunick. " Well...Looks like you guys are going to go apartment hoping soon. You can't raise a baby here." said Spenser. " We know. We know. We're going apartment-hunting next month. So don't worry." said Solana. " Good." said Spenser. " Alright, Jay. Time to go up to our room. Oh! And Daisy you have to stay in another room." said Megan. " Wait. What? Why me?" asked Daisy. " Because. There's only two beds in our room. And Jay needs to get one. And you and I can't sleep on one bed together and neither of us are going to sleep on the floor. And if I leave you alone with Jay, you're just going to bug him." said Megan. " Then where am I going to sleep?!" asked Daisy. " Hm...( stares and Solana and Lunick)..." said Megan. " No! No way! She is not staying with us!" said Lunick. " Come on, Lunick. Pleasee? I'll be quiet I promise!" said Daisy giving Lunick the cute sad kitty eyes. " Aw come on, Lunick. I'm sure it won't be for long." said Solana. " I don't know, Daisy. There are times when Solana and I want to do ' stuff '. " said Lunick. " Aw come on!! I could do ' stuff ' with you too!! Pleasee?" askedd Daisy. " No! I do not do threesomes! I mean...We can't do ' stuff ' with all three of us." said Lunick. " Pleasee? It's just for one night!! Come on!!" said Daisy. " Lunick, it's just for one night. Let her stay. We'll lock her in the bathroom while we do ' stuff '." said Solana. " Grr...Ok. Daisy, you can stay." said Lunick. " Yay!! Thank you!!" said Daisy. " Alright. Now that's settled. Let's go, Jay!" said Megan as she takes Jay up to their room. When Megan and Jay get to her and Daisy's room, they open the door and go inside. " Wow...Nice room. So...plushie..." said Jay looking at all the Pokemon plushies. " I know. They're all Daisy's. So anyway make yourself comfy. You can sleep on whichever bed you want." said Megan. " Ok." said Jay as he goes over to Megan's bed and lays on it. Megan then notices this and blushes lightly. ' Oh my...he chose my bed...His hot body is touching my sheets. ' thought Megan. Jay then looks at her and notices her blush. " Is there something wrong?" asked Jay. " N-no! Everything is fine!" said Megan. Megan goes over to her bed and sits next to Jay. " So...Uhm...What do you wanna do?" asked Megan. " Hmm...I don't know. Whatever you wanna do." said Jay. " I wanna make-out." muttered Megan. " What was that?" asked Jay. " Nothing!" said Megan. " ( yawns) I'm tired...I'm going to take a little nap now." said Jay as he starts to fall a sleep. ' Oh my god...he looks cute asleep.' thought Megan. Later, it's night. Jay awakens from his slumber to find Megan staring at him. " Uh...hi? Is there something you wanted?" asked Jay. " N-No! I was just watching you...sleep...that's all..." said Megan. ' Oh great. Now he's going to think I'm crazy.' thought Megan. " Uhm...Ok. Where's the bathroom. I gotta take a shower." said Jay. " Over there." said Megan pointing to the bathroom. " Thanks." said Jay walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later, after Jay finishes his shower, he calls out for Megan. " Hey, Megan. I forgot my towel. Can you bring me it?" asked Jay. " Sure." said Megan grabbing his towel and walking into the bathroom. Megan walks into the bathroom to give Jay his towel, when she sees Jay nude. Megan stares at Jay's naked, muscular body with a blush. ' Oh...my...' thought Megan. " Thanks for the towel." said Jay taking the towel from Megan. Megan continues to stare and then suddenly faints. Jay then stares at Megan's unconcious body. Meanwhile, in Solana and Lunick's room. It's time for them to go to bed. " Solana,...I hate you so much right now..." said Lunick. We see Daisy laying in the middle of Solana and Lunick on the bed " Relax, Lunick. It's just for tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow.." said Solana. " Well...Ok...Goodnight, Solana." said Lunick. " Goodnight, Lunick." said Solana. " Goodnight, guys! " said Daisy. Back to megan and Jay. Megan wakes up to find the room dark. " Huh? What happened?" asked Megan. Megan then hears some light snores from behind her. " Huh?" said Megan as she looked behind her to find Jay asleep...on her bed...with her. " Oh god...We're both on my bed..." said Megan with a blush. Megan then notices Jay's arm is around her waist. Megan then looks up. " Thank you, Lord..." said Megan before she layed back down and fell asleep. The next morning, Jay and Megan are talking and laughing with each other in the lounge. Just then Solana comes downstairs with an arguing Lunick and Daisy. " Hey, guys." said Megan. " What's wrong with them?" asked Jay. " They've been fighting all night. It started because Lunick couldn't bear Daisy's snoring." said Solana. " Well I don't blame him for complaining. Daisy may be cute as a button, but she snores like a pig." said Megan. " ...Why don't you just get over it, bed-wetter Luni!" yelled Daisy. " ...Don't call me that, nose-picker!!" yelled Lunick. " Ok! Enough!" said Solana knocking them both out. Jay and Megan laugh at their two unconcious friends. " I think I'm going to like it here." said Jay.

End of episode 43.

W00T! First episode of season 3! Alright! Next episode we have is when Daisy gets Solana a little pissed at her and gets yelled by Solana and starts to hate her. But when she starts to hate her Solana feels guilty for yelling at Daisy. Next episode: episode 44: I hate Solana... What will Solana do to win Daisy's friendship back? Stay turned and find out

Bye! Sasuki234 and Hariki-Angel.


	50. episode 44: I hate Solana

**Welcome readers to the second episode of season 3 in our story, Pokemon ranger. Like in episode 30, we're going to see something none of us thought would happen. In this episode, Daisy is going to hate, I repeat hate, Solana. Will they be friend again or has their friendship reached the end of the line? Read and find out. Warning: uhm...there might be a chance of Yuri in this chapter... so please beaar with me. now here's episode 44. review.**

**t was a very hot day today in Ringtown. Everyone was sweating like pigs due to the intense heat. We see Solana sitting on her bed, enjoying the nice, cool air coming from her air conditioner. Her fiancee, Lunick, had gone out on a mission with Megan and Jay, thus leaving her by herself. That is...until Daisy comes barging into the room. " Hi, Solana!!" said Daisy happily and loudly. " Hi, Daisy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" asked Solana. " No. Today's my day off! And I'm bored. And I have no one to play with. So i'll play with you!" said Daisy sitting next to Solana. " Oh..Great.." said Solana really wanting Daisy to leave her alone. " Wow its cool in here! Oh! You got the new V43 air conditioner! Those are expensive!!" said Daisy. " Yeah. Lunick's parents sent it over to us." said Solana. " Wow! I heard that this air conditioner can make a room so cold, snow'll appear!" said Daisy. " Uhm...Daisy, I hope you're not--Daisy!" said Solana as she saw Daisy starting to press all of the buttons so fast it causes the air conditioner to short-circuit. Now the room is getting hotter and Solana starts to get a little pissed. " Oopsie...Sorry, Solana." said Daisy. " It's ok, Daisy. Lunick's parents can always send us another one." said Solana trying her best to refrain from killing Daisy. That was strike one for Daisy. Solana starts to fan herself from all the heat. " Let me fan you, Solana!" said Daisy grabbing a book and fanning Solana. " It'd ok , Daisy. You don't have t-..." said Solana before Daisy accidently hit Solana in the face with the book. " Oopsie. Sorry, Solana!" said Daisy. Solana got even more pissed. " It's alright, Daisy...Accidents happen all the time." said Solana still trying to refrain from killing Daisy. Strike two for Daisy. Solana gets up to go get something to eat from downstairs. " I'm hungry. I'm going downstairs to get something to eat." said Solana getting up. " Ok! Let's get something together!!" said Daisy as she ran after Solana bumping into her causing Solana to fall down hard. " Are you alright, Solana?!" asked Daisy grabbing onto her arm. Solana gets really pissed now. Uh-oh...Looks like its strike 3 for Daisy. Solana starts to growl. " Uh...Solana are yo--." said Daisy before Solana interupted. " Will you just shut up already?! Daisy, why do you always have to be a pain in my ass all the time?! Don't you ever understand a fucking word people say when they talk to you?! Are you that retarded?! You almost killed my baby!! Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!!" yelled Solana. Daisy then feels like crying, but she tries to hold back her tears. " Ok...( sniff) I'll leave you alone." said Daisy as she walked out of the room and slowly walked back to her room. **

**Later in her room, Daisy is hugging one of her plushies and crying. " ( sniff) Solana didn't have to be so mean...I didn't mean to do all of that stuff to her...She's acting like a bitch...And...And she is one...She's a bitch...And...And I hate her! I HATE HER! I HATE SOLANA!!" said Daisy as she tore the plushie in half. Later that night, Megan comes back from the mission. " Hey, Daisy." said Megan. "Hey..." said Daisy flatly as she was ripping up pictures. " What are you doing?" asked Megan. " Ripping up pictures of Solana." said Daisy. " Why?" asked Megan. " Because I hate her." said Daisy. Megan gives Daisy a serious WTF? look. " You hate her? ( laughs) Yeah right. No seriously." said Megan. " I'm serious. Solana's a bitch and I hate her." said Daisy. " You're serious? I never thought that'd happen..." said Megan. Daisy then finishes ripping up the last picture of Solana. " There...I destroyed everything that has to do with Solana." said Daisy. "Wow...How long did it take you to get rid of all of that stuff?" asked Megan. " Hmm...12 hours..." said Daisy. " Oh my God..How much stuff did you have?" asked Megan. " 1,532,497,040 in all." said Daisy. " Oh god, you're nuts.." said Megan. " I know. And now it's time for me to find a new love. I already have someone in mind!" said Daisy. " Who?" asked Megan. " She's smart...funny...sometimes stubborn...she's beautiful..and she has an awesome body." said Daisy. " Who's that?" asked Megan before Daisy hugged her. " You." said Daisy. " WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Megan in shock. " Yes..I love you, Megan." said Daisy trying to kiss Megan before Megan pushed her away. " Get away from me, Daisy..." said Megan as she backed away slowly. " Oh, Megan. Stop playing hard to get..." said Daisy as she tackled Megan. All that evening, all the rangers could hear were screams from Megan. **

**The next morning, Jay, Lunick, and Solana were sitting at a table in the lounge waiting for Daisy and Megan. "Solana, tell me again...HOW DID OUR AIR CONDITONER BREAK?!" asked Lunick as he started crying anime style. " I told you...Daisy made it short circuit." said Solana. " Oh great...Now my mom's gonna kill me for breaking it so fast...She just sent it to us yesterday and it broke already..." said Lunick hitting his head on the table. " Relax, I'm sue she'll understand." said Jay. Just then Megan comes downstairs with a Daisy clinging to her arm. " Hey guys..." said Megan flatly. " Hi, Jay! Hi, Lunick! Hi,...hmph..." said Daisy as she greeted her two male friends and looked away from Solana. " Megan, what's wrong with Daisy?" asked Solana. " Ok...You'll never believe this but...she hates you.." said Megan. Lunick then bursts out in laughter. " She hates Solana? Seriously?" asked Lunick. " Yeah..And thanks to Solana, Daisy's in love with me..." said Megan. Solana then feels somewhat guilty about that... " Megan, I'm sor-" said Solana before Daisy interupted. " Let's go, Megan. We'll find somewhere where we can be alone." said Daisy dragging Megan. " Hey! Wait! Let me go!!" said Megan struggling to get Daisy off of her. Solana then feels a little sad adn guilty. Solana then lets out a sigh. " What's wrong, Solana?" asked Jay. " I feel so guilty for making Daisy hate me and getting Megan into this mess. If I hadn't yelled at Daisy yesterday none of this would be happening..." said Solana feeling like she was about to cry. " It's ok, Solana. If you just think of a good way to apologize to Daisy I'm sure she'll love you again..." said Lunick. " But,...How?" asked Solana. " Ok. What's the one thing Daisy's always wanted?" asked Lunick. " A pony?" asked Solana. " ...Ok...What's the other one thing she's always wanted?" asked Lunick. " ...Me?" asked Solana. " Good. And what's the one thing she's always wanted to do with you?" asked Lunick. "...Oh god...You're not serious are you?" asked Solana. " Sorry, but that's what she wants. " said Lunick. " ( sigh) Well...if it'll make Daisy be my friend again fine..." said Solana. **

**Later that night, Daisy, still clinging onto Megan's arm, and Megan are coming back from their supposed date. " Wasn't that a fun date, Megan?" asked Daisy. " When did the fun begin? When you tried to kiss me or when you put your hand on my knee during the movie?" asked Megan. " Aww come on, Megan. you loved it..." said Daisy. " Yeah whatever..." said Megan. " Ok let's go inside our room for some fun now, Meggie..." said Daisy. " What the hell did you just call me?!" asked Megan. " Meggie. That's your pet name.." said Daisy. " God...Someone save me." said Megan. Just then Lunick comes over to the two. " I'm sorry, Daisy but I have to borrow Megan for just a bit. Ok? Bye!" said Lunick as he took away Megan. " Where are you taking me?" asked Megan. " Relax. I'm just trying to help Solana win Daisy's friendship back." said Lunick. **

**So then Daisy decides to go into her room and wait for Megan. When she walks into her room, she finds Solana sitting on her bed in a sexy pose, wearing a very very small, light blue lingerie that barely covers her breasts and her hips. " Hi, Daisy.." said Solana in the most sweetest yet seductive voice possible. " Ugh..It's you...Get out of my room, bitch." said Daisy. " Oh come on, Daisy. You know you really love me..." said Solana. " I used to. Now ou-" said Daisy before Solana grabbed her and kissed her, yes..on the lips. Daisy tries to resist, but notices how wonderful Solana tasted and kisses back. About a minute later they break apart for air. " Daisy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were trying to help me, but my bad temper and my mood swings from being pregnant got to me. You know I'd never say what I said to you...I'm really, truely sorry...Do you forgive me?" asked Solana. " Well...I don't know..." said Daisy with a little smirk. " ( sigh) Fine...Come here, you.." said Solana as she threw Daisy onto her bed and got on top of her. **

**Ok, let's skip this Yuri part...**

**After a moment of lesbian pleasure, Daisy finally forgives Solana. And they live happily ever after...**

**End of episode 44**

**I finally finished this chapter... o.o...Sorry I skipped the Yuri part...Hariki-Angel was rushing me to finish. I'll likely edit this chapter and put in the Yuri part soon. So anyway, next episode: Claire's back...again...Again..she is not evil. She's going to join the ranger union this time! Will she be a successful ranger or will she drop out on her first day? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Bye. Sasuki234...and the evil Hariki-Angel...**


	51. episode 45: Ranger Claire

_**Welcome, readers to the third episode of the new season 3 of our story, Pokemon ranger. In this chapter, Claire, who is not evil anymore, joins the ranger union. Why? Read and find out. Here's episode 45. Review. This chapter was written by FilipinaFlip.**_

"Hey Claire! Wait up!" yelled Daisy from down the hall. Solana, Lunick, Daisy, and Megan were running down the hall to talk to Claire. "Hey guys. What's up?" asked Claire. "Hey nothing much but I wanted to show you this cool..." started Daisy. All the rangers got a messege from Spencer saying that they have to go on another mission. "Hold on Claire we have to go. But don't move I really wana show you this." demanded Daisy. The four rangers ran again in the opposite direction. Claire stood there lonely. "Don't move?"  
Knock knock. Claire was sleeping soundly in her room. KNOCK KNOCK. She twitched. BANG BANG BANG BANG!! She suddenly awoke with fright. "What the hell? Who's there?" "It's me Daisy! Can I come in?" Daisy opened the door without waiting for her response. "Ok sure you can come in." Claire said sarcastically. "I have something to show you. It's really awesome!" "Ok!" said Claire with excitement. beep beep. It was Daisy's styler. She had another mission. "But I'll show you later." Daisy met with the other three rangers out in the hall and they all ran out. Claire sat on her bed lonely and was desiring company. So she had an idea.  
When the four rangers came back from their mission, Claire waited for them at the door. "Hey Claire! What's up?" said Solana. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go bowling." "Yea sure!" replied the rangers.  
The rangers... and Claire went to a bowling alley. Claire paid for it. "This is gonna be fun!" said Lunick. As they were about to start the game, everyone froze when they heard the beep beep. It was Spencer alerting the rangers that they have yet another mission. Claire was thinking to herself Na they won't bail on me. I paid a fortune just to bring them here. I know they won't. When Claire turned around to tell who's turn it was, the rangers immediately gathered their things and rushed out saying "Sorry Claire we gota go!" Claire stood there surprised. She felt a strong feeling of lonliness. How could they just leave like that?  
When the rangers came back from their mission, they were laughing and cheering for their success. Claire was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. "Hey Claire sorr.." began Solana. "What? Are you about to apologize?! I don't accept your apology. I spent a fortune on that bowling party. I thought you guys would have appreciated it!" yelled Claire. "We did! What are you talking about?" asked Daisy. "You guys keep ditching me. I'm trying to hang out with you, but you always have missions to do! I invited you guys to come bowl with me, but just before we even started you had to go!" The rangers stood there ashamed of themselves realizing now what they were doing. "We're sorry Claire, but it's our job. We have no choice." said Megan. "You have no choice huh? Whatever. Oh and your welcome for the bowling!" Claire stood up from her bed and shut the door in the rangers faces.  
They haven't heard from Claire in about a week. They started to get worried. They all were going to go see how she was doing when suddenly they got another messege from Spencer on their stylers. This time it was a meeting. They all turned away from Claire's door and went to the base.  
"Good afternoon Rangers." greeted Spencer. "The reason I have called you in here is because I would like to introduce you to a new ranger. The rangers sat in their chairs excited to have a new ranger as a friend. "Here she is." Spencer beckoned the new ranger to come forward. "Her name is.." The light showed on the new rangers face. "CLAIRE?!" exclaimed the rangers. "Oh so you know her name? Wow things go around fast here. Well I hope you all can be best of friends." said Spencer. He walked away to do some work. "Claire?? Why did you become a ranger?" asked Megan. "Well you guys have always been ditching me everytime I tried to get a chance to hang out with you. So I realized the only reason that is is because of this job. So I asked Spencer if I can get a job here." replied Claire. "But I hope you know, this job is not for just hanging out with friends. You have to work hard." "Yea I know don't worry." said Claire.  
Beep beep. "Rangers, we have a situation in the forest." "Yes sir." said the rangers. "Yes sir." said Claire a few seconds after. Spencer explained what was going on. "So this is great timing huh Claire. This is your first mission on your first day. You ready?" said Solana. "Wait before we go I just want to apologize for yelling at you guys." said Claire. "Na it's okay. We should be the ones apologizing. We're sorry for always ditching you, but soon you will get so interested and excited and dedicated in this that you will understand what it means when we have no choice." said Lunick. "Ok and Yea I'm ready!" said Claire.  
On the first day of her first mission, Claire went back to her room and threw herself on her bed. She sighed. Boy I'm so tired! She changed into her pajamas and tried to sleep. knock knock KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG BANG! "Who is it?!" yelled Claire. "It's me Daisy! Can I come in?" She came in without a response. Claire was too tired to say anything sarcastic. "So anyways the thing I wanted to show you. Look. I invented this new light thing that whenever you push the button it lights in different ways." "Oh please Daisy not right now. I'm tired. That has already been invented! And yours is the stupidest out of all the many duplicates of it. Now get out I need a nap." said Claire. Daisy felt bad. Claire watched her put the item in her pocket. Beep beep. "There goes the beep again." said Daisy "We have another mission." "WHAT?!" said Claire. She was toooo tired to deal with another one of these missions. "But.. but I'm sooo tired. Can't I skip this one?" asked Claire. "You wanted this job so you have it. You have to come!" demanded Daisy. Claire whined and gave into it.  
At the ranger base, Claire and Daisy were the only ones that showed up. "Hey Spencer where's Megan, Solana, and Lunick?" asked Daisy. "I sent them off on a mission. You guys have to go to a different mission. It's in the cave." "Ok what is it sir?" said Claire excited but also tired. "There seems to be a ranger stuck in the cave he is being attacked by a Pokemon. He needs immediate aid." "Tell him we're on our way." The two rangers ran to start their mission.  
It was dark in the cave. And all was pitch black. They had their flashlights on. They were looking for the ranger. Short sounds came echoing. The two rangers were frightened. All of a sudden a mysterious pokemon started attacking them. They and their flashlights fell causing it to break. It was all pitch black and the two rangers lay on the ground panting. "What was that?" asked Claire. "I don't know. But we still need to find that ranger." They went on crawling to go where ever they could. The pokemon striked again, but this time to Daisy. "Daisy! Daisy!" Claire yelled. She was unconscious. Claire tried to wake her up as quickly as she could before the pokemon would strike her. She pushed Daisy back and forth and felt a jagged item in her pocket. The light! remembered Claire. As the pokemon got ready to strike Claire, she took out Daisy's invention and shined it towards the pokemon. It was a Gastly that ran away when it was revealed to the light. Claire let out a deep breath and shined the light to see where she was. She had a few cuts and Daisy was on the ground. She shined the light around searching for anymore pokemon, but instead found the missing ranger. She went over to him and woke him up from his unconsiousness. He was alright. The ranger thanked Claire and carried out Daisy from the cave and they were all safe.  
The next day, Claire went to the hospital where Daisy spent the night. She went into her room and found Solana, Megan, and Lunick. "Hey Claire! Are you okay? We heard about what happened." said Megan. "Yea I'm fine. But how's Daisy doing?" "The doctor said she would be okay. She just needs a rest." said Solana. "Ok that's good." said Claire as she took a seat near Daisy. Daisy's eyes slowly opened and she said hi to Claire. "Hi Daisy you feel better?" asked Claire. "Yea I feel much better. What a mission!" "Yea." said Claire. "So how did you find the ranger? Did the pokemon hurt you?" Daisy asked with excitement. Claire told everyone the story of how she saved the ranger. "So I guess my light isn't a stupid invention huh?" asked Daisy. Claire giggled and said, "Yea sorry about that. You're right." So later that week, Claire goes on many more missions. After having to deal with mission after mission, Claire decides she's had it. So then Claire quits her job as a ranger and decides that she's better off not being a ranger and understanding that her friend's have their work to do and they can't always hang out with her.

end of episode 45

aww I bet some of you thought Claire was going to be a part of the rangers huh? soorrryyy...anyway next episode we're going to have our, starting from season 2, seasonaly ( if that is a word) specials!! yay!! For this special, we're going see what itd be like if each character was going to be in a certain commercial! no they won't be getting discovered or anything like that...it'll just be like,..let's say you're watching tv and a commercial comes on and you see one of our rangers on tv...you'll see what they'll be doing in that commercial...get it?...oh maybe not...anyway! see next time!!

Bye Sasuki234, FilipinaFlip


	52. episode 46: LunickMastercard

Alright readers. This chapter is the first of our seasonally special! yay!!ahem...The theme for this special is commercials. The next few chapters are going to be about our characters and the commercials on t.v. that somehow go with them. In this first chapter of the special, we have Lunick and his commercial is...the mastercard commercial. So enjoy.

Today on this fine day in Ringtown, we see our favorite engaged male ranger relaxing in his room. But to his dismay, his finacee, Solana, is off on a mission, leaving him by himself, with the exception of his Pokemon, Minun. " ( sigh) I wish Solana were here. It's so lonely when she's on a mission when I have my day off." said Lunick. " Mai! Mai mai mai?! ( translation: Hey! What about me?!)" asked Minun a little insulted. Lunick then stares at his Pokemon for a lttle bit seeing as he has no idea what hell Minun just said. Minun then lets out and sigh and runs over to Lunick's desk and gabs a pencil and a piece of paper. Minun then writes down what he said into english and gives Lunick the paper. " Hey...what about me..." read Lunick. " Oh..I'm sorry, Minun. I just miss Solana so much..I sometimes forget there are other people on this planet." said Lunick. " Mai mai mai...( translation: You are a sad sad engaged fool...)" said Minun. Just then Solana enters the room with a tired look on her face and her Pokemon, Plusle, who also has a tired look on her face also, on her shoulder. " Welcome home, my love." said Lunick as he ran towards Solana with arms wide open ready for a hug. Solana then pushes Lunick out of her way. " Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood..." said Solana collapsing onto the bed. Plusle then collapses next to her master. Minun the rushes up to Plusle. " Mai mai mai! ( Plusle, you're back!)" said Minun. " Plah plah plah...( Translation: Shut up. I'm not in the mood either..)" said Plusle. " What's wrong?" asked Lunick as he sat next to his fiancee. " Ugh...Spenser's sending me on too many damn tiring missions. It's totally stressing me out.." said Solana. " Aww...How about I give you a nice massage to make it better ok?" asked Lunick. " Don't touch me, monkey-brain...I don't want a stupid massage..I just want to sleep..." said Solana. Lunick then feels a little sorry for Solana. Later while Solana is asleep, Lunick thinks of a way to make Solana feel a little better about her stressful missions. " ( sigh) What should I do, Minun? What's a good way to make Solana feel better?" asked Lunick. Minun write down is idea on a piece of paerp and then gives it to Lunick. " A romantic evening?...Hmm...Good idea! It should be perfect!! I need to buy flowers...chocolates...candles...oh god this is going to be expensive..." said Lunick. Tomorrow, while Solana and Plusle go on another mission, Lunick and Minun go out into town to buy the stuff Lunick needs for his romantic evening. They start with the florist. As they enter the shop, they see millions of millions of flowers. " Wow...There's some pretty nice flowers here Minun. Right?...Minun?" said Lunick as he noticed his Pokemon had ran off. Lunick looked around and saw that Minun was rolling around in a pile of tulips. " Minun! Over her! Now!" commanded Lunick. Minun stops rolling around in the flowers and returns to his master. " Bad Minun! Don't run off like that!" said Lunick. " Mai mai...( translation: Bastard...)" said Minun looking sad to make it look like he was saying sorry. " Ok. Now let's look for some flowers." said Lunick. Lunick then walks up to the counter. "Hello...I'm looking for some flowers for my fiancee.." said Lunick. " Ok. What kind would you like?" asked the person at the counter. " Hm...I'd like some roses..." said Lunick. " Red roses, yellow roses, pink roses, white roses, or black roses?" asked the person. " Uhh...I'm not sure...What's the most romantic one out of them?" asked Lunick. " Well our most romantic one is our new one, the Alruna Rose. It's very popular. It's said that it'll make even the most miserablest ( sp?) couples get in the mood." said the person. " Ok! I'll take two dozen Alruna Roses, please." said Lunick. " Very well..." said the person. The person goes into the back and comes back with the roses. " Ok, sir. That'll be...2,430 dollars." said the person. " WHAT?! That much for flowers?!" asked Lunick. " I said that the flowers were very popular. I never said they were cheap." said the person. " Aw...ok..I'll take them..." said Lunick handing the person his credit card.

**Two dozen Alruna Roses- 2,430 dollars...**

After Lunick is done paying for it he leaves the store. " Wahh...Minun,...the way this is going...mom's gonna kill me for this many expenses for this month..." said Lunick. " Mai mai...( translation: you poor bastard...) said Minun. " Ok. Next is the choclates." said Lunick. Lunick then heads for the store where they sell those fancy chocolates. When he reaches the store, he goes to the counter. " Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the store clerk. " I'd like a box of you finest chocolates." said Lunick. " What size? Small, medium, or large?" asked the clerk. " Hmm...Medium." said Lunick. " Ok..I'll be right back." said the clerk. The clerk goes into the back and brings back a medium sized box with the chocolate. " Here you go. That'll be 150 dollars." said the clerk. " What?! That much for chocolate?!" asked Lunick. " You see, sir. These chocolates come all the way from Switzerland. They're very popular." said the clerk. " ( sigh) Alright." said Lunick paying for the chocolate.

**A box of fine chocolates from Switzerland- 150 dollars...**

**" ( sigh) This isn't going to be easy...Let's go, Minun...Minun?...Minun!" said Lunick as he spotted his pokemon eating the chocolates in the store. " Minun! Over her now!" commanded Lunick. Minun then walks over to his master. " Minun! You know you're not supposed to run off like that!" said Lunick. " Mai mai...( translation: Shut up...)" said Minun. **The two then leave the store. " Alright. Let's go to the candle store."said Lunick. When the two enter the store, Lunick walks up to the counter. " Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the clerk. " Hello. I'd like some candles." said Lunick. " What scent?" asked the clerk. " What's the greatest scent for a romantic evening?" asked Lunick. " Well we have our popular scent, erotica. It is said to make the saddest couples get..how you guys say...get their freak on.." said the clerk. " Sure. I'll take 4 candles with that scent." said Lunick. " Ok...That'll be..120 dollars." said the clerk. " WHAT?! That much?!" asked Lunick. " Sorry...These candles aren't cheap." said the clerk. " Ok...I'll take them." said Lunick paying for them.

**4 candles- 120 dollars...**

So then after Lunick pays for the candles, he and Minun go home. Lunick sets everything up. He scatters some of the petals from the flowers on the bed. After he sets everything up, he takes a shower and comes out before Solana gets home. After he comes out he dresses in a, ahem...sexy attire, His crimson robe and his black boxers. He then hears the door opening and quickly lays on the bed. When Solana enters the room, she finds the place different than how she left it that morning. " Uh...Lunick, what happened?" asked Solana. " Nothing, my love...I just redecorated a little. I wanted us to have a romantic night tonight." said Lunick laying on the bed in a sexy pose. " Uhh...Ok...Plusle, I think you and Minun should go into the bathroom and play with the toilet..." said Solana. Plusle then gets excited and she and Minun run into the bathroom and close the door after them. Solana then goes over to the bed and sits next to her fiancee, only to have herself pushed down onto the bed with her fiancee hovering over her. " Ok, Solana...This shall be a night you shall never forget." said Lunick kissing his girlfriend passionately. Lunick then puts a hand on Solana's uniform zipper and pulls it down, opening her uniform top revealing her black and purple lace bra. Lunick stops kissing Solana and moves down from her lips and starts sucking on her neck while massaging her breasts with both of his hands earning him a soft moan from Solana. As he is massaging her breasts, Solana moves her hand over Lunicks chest, feeling his hard abs. Lunick then stops massaging her breasts and removes Solana's bra, revealing her nice, round breasts. He starts to suck on her left nipple making it harden and massages her other breast with his other hand earning him a louder moan. After he's done harding that nipple, he moves onto the other one. So then, Lunick slips off Solana's pants revealing her black thong. He slips a hand inside of her thong feeling her now wet womanhood. He rubs her womanhood a little, and then pulls off her thong and throws it aside. Lunick then crashes his lips against his lover's into a pashionate kiss. Solana moans a little from the kiss. As their kissing, Lunick puts his pointer finger inside of Solana and pumps in and out. This causes Solana to moan a little in Lunick's mouth. Lunick then enters a second finger into her and pumps in and out, earning him a loader moan from Solana. After a little bit, he removes his fingers and brings them to his mouth. He licks his fingers tasting Solana's warm, creamy juices. " Mmm...You taste better than before.." said Lunick. " You're disgusting...You know that?" said Solana with a giggle. " Hehehehe...I know..." said Lunick. " Ready for the next part?" asked Lunick. " Whenever you are." said Solana spreading her legs. Lunick then pulls down his boxers revealing his hardened erection and he gets into position. Lunick slowly enters his fiancee. He goes in and out slowly. " Oooh...L-Lunickkk..." said Solana as she moaned her lover's name. Lunick then pumps in and out of her faster. Solana then moans really loud, begging for more. Lunick then enters her in and out, and then finally climaxes inside of her. After the climax, he takes himself out of her and lays next to her. Solana then cuddles next to her lover. " So how did you like our evening?" asked Lunick. " It was wonderful...Hopefuly we can have another one very soon." said Solana

**Making love with your fiancee-...Priceless...**

**There are somethings money can't buy...Foreverthing else...there's mastercard.**

**The end.**

**W00T!! First one down!! a few more to go .. ... Anyway hope you liked it - next one is gonna be about Daisy. what's her commercial? see and find out**

**Bye, Sasuki234**


	53. episode 47: Daisy sourcream

Welcome readers. I hoped you liked Lunick's chapter, because here's Daisy's. In this chapter, Daisy's commercial might be half obvious and half not. Ever heard of or seen the Daisy sour cream commercial? Well Daisy's commercial shall be that. So here's epsiode 47. Review.

One day in Ringtown, it's lunch time in the rangerbase and all the rangers that have come back from their missions or are already at the base at that time are sitting in the lounge eating their lunch. Too bad for Daisy, she's eating her lunch byherself at the moment, waiting for her friends to return. But Daisy doesn't mind, she's glad to eat her lunch anyway, even if she's alone. Just then her friends return and meet her at the table in the lounge. " Hey, Daisy. What are you eating for lunch?" asked Megan. " Iphm eamphning maphmeshed pophmhtamhphtos." said Daisy with food in her mouth. " Daisy, don't speak with you mouth full." said Solana. Daisy swallow her food and speaks again. " Sorry. I said I'm eating mashed potatoes." said Daisy. " Ohh...Hey, Daisy, what's that white stuff on your potatoes?" asked Jay. " It's Daisy!" said Daisy. " Excuse me?" asked Megan. " Daisy! Daisy sourcream." said Daisy taking another bite of her potatoes. " Oh yeah...I remember now...Daisy absolutly loves Daisy sourcream. She won't eat any other brand besides Daisy." said Lunick. " Yep! I loved Daisy sourcream since I was little. I loved it so much, my parents nicknamed me Daisy." said Daisy. " Wait...so your real name isn't Daisy?" asked Solana. " Nope...It's..." said Lunick before Daisy slapped a hand over his mouth. " Don't say it! Or I'll say your real name!!" said Daisy. " You wouldn't dare..." said Lunick. " Try me..." said Daisy. " Wait...Your name isn't your real name either?" asked Jay. " Nope...It sucked so much I asked my mom to change it..." said Lunick. " Yeah, he hated his name because all the girls thought it was a such a geeky name. And besides, it fits him so well...He's a geek himself! Isn't that right, Nicholas? Oops!" said Daisy revealing Lunick's real name by accident. " Nicholas?" asked Solana. " ARGH!! I hate you so much right now, Margret!" said Lunick revealing Daisy's real name on purpose. " Don't call me that!!" said Daisy. " Margret?...Nicholas?" asked Solana. " Yes...My real name is Nicholas...I hate my name so much...I begged my mom to change it, but she claimed she loved it, so I asked her to change it to the closest name possible..." said Lunick. " Relax, Nic-er..Lunick..I think your name is wonderful...I still love you even though your name makes you sound like a geek.." said Solana giving her fiancee a kiss on the cheek. " Soo, Margre-er...Daisy, tell us more about your love for Daisy sourcream." said Megan trying not to laugh. " Fine...Anyway, I even made up a little song for it. Wanna hear?" asked Daisy. " Sure.." said everyone else.

**Daisy, Daisy, light and dreamy.**

**Dip 'em with chips it's extra creamy...**

**Spoon it. Swirl it. Mash it. Savor it. **

**A dollop on top is a girl's favorite. **

**Do do do do do do a dollop.**

**Do do do do do do a dollop **

**Daisy makes food and fun...**

**Give a dollop to everyone.**

**Do do do do do do a dollop.**

**Do do do do do do a dollop.**

**Do do do do do do a dollop.**

As Daisy finishes, her friends stare at her. " Uhh...Is something wrong with my song?" asked Daisy. " Uhm...Daisy...That song...It's already made up...It's a song in the Daisy sourcream commercial." said Solana. " WHAT?! NO WAY!! SHOW ME THIS COMMERCIAL!!" said Daisy. In Daisy and Megan's room, the rangers show Daisy the commercial with ' her' song. " No way!! When did this commercial come out?!" asked Daisy. " 1998." said Lunick. " WHAT?! I MADE UP THAT SONG IN 1996!! THEY STOLE IT!!" said Daisy. " How'd they steal it?" asked Megan. " Hmm...I don't know...I remember singing it while my mom took me to this television studio... THEY FREAKIN STOLE MY SONG!!" said Daisy. " Relax, Daisy. I'm sure it'll be alright." said Solana. " I'm gonna sue..." said Daisy.

End episode 47.

Sorry if it wasn't like the commercial in anyway...I couldn't think of how to make it...and can you believe that Daisy's real name is Margret? And Lunick's is Nicholas...Wow...Anyway next commercial shall be a double one as in it'll be a commercial for both Megan and Jay. so anyway...hope you'll enjoy.

Bye, Sasuki234.


	54. episode 48: Megan&Jay pspca

Hello readers

Hello readers! It's Hariki-Angel doing Jay and Megan's commercial. Since there are no animals in the Pokemon world, I'm making it so that Pokemon are the animals. Enjoy!

--  
It a sunny day in Ringtown, the sun shining on everything it touched. Two of Ringtown's rangers, Megan and Jay, are on a walk.

"So Jay, what do you like to do for fun?" Megan asked a little red in the face.  
"Lots of stuff... Like doing my job and hanging out with you" he said softly and smiled at her. Megan blushed a little bit and smiled back at him. They walked until they heard a disturbing cry.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAICHU!"  
"RAI! RAI!"  
"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Then there was silence. Megan and Jay's eyes went wide as they ran to where the sound was coming from. What they saw was horrible. There was a boy about 17 or 18 holding a stick. On the ground was a Raichu, bruised and bleeding from a stop on its paw.  
"That better you stupid thing" the boy snarled as the Raichu tried to get up.  
"HEY! Leave that Raichu alone you bully!" Megan yelled at the boy and ran over to the Raichu. Jay right behind her.  
"You shouldn't tell me what I can and can't do you loser. It's my Raichu, I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" The boy yelled back, getting ready to hit the Raichu again. Megan picked it up and glared at him.  
"Pokemon are our friends! You can't hurt them!" She growled at him. This got the boy pissed and he tried to hit Megan. Jay grabbed the stick and took it from him, breaking it into two parts.

"I would think about what you're doing…" He said darkly, taking the boy by the arm and dragging him back to the base.

When they got back to the base, Megan had told Spenser what the boy had done and showed him the Raichu. The site was very disturbing for Solana and Daisy.  
"How the hell could anyone hurt this poor Raichu?!" Solana said, angered by the way how the boy was beating the poor Raichu.  
"I don't know…But it's underweight too…That's never a good thing" Megan said sadly running to her room with Solana, Jay, Daisy and Lunick.

"Good thing we got there when we did. I don't think this Raichu could take much more.." Megan said sadly as Jay looked at her.  
"You're a hero Megan, you saved this Raichu!" Lunick said and Solana nodded.  
"Yeah…you're right…" Megan said softly and smiled at the Raichu.

Weeks later the Raichu was up and walking around. It was really shy at first but came around to Megan and Jay. On the same day, they we're watching a show on people who abused Pokemon

**Hello, my name is Rachel. I'm here to talk about people who abuse or neglect Pokemon…Pokemon are living things that walk besides us everyday but people use them for bad or hurt them badly…That's why it has made a law that people can't abuse to neglect them…Thanks to our rangers, we can know that our Pokemon are safe from harm. So please, do the right thing…Call in or tell a ranger in your town about some who abuses Pokemon…Only you can do it…**

Megan and Jay looked at each other and smiled.

'I know we did the right thing, and this Raichu will be safe for now and ever…' Megan though and hugged the Raichu gently.

--  
It is true, people in the world today abuse or neglect animals. You, the viewers, can do something about…Don't hurt an animal cause they have feelings too!! I truly hoped you enjoyed this… That's all!

-Hariki-Angel 


	55. episode 49: Solana Victoria's Secret

**Alright everyone!! This is Solana's commercial!! W00T!! I know all of you thought that I would've posted Solana's chapter like before or right after Lunick's...Well...the thing is...I had completely no idea what commercial would be nice for Solana. So..I just thought of some good commercials. And I finally picked...the Victoria's Secret commercial. So...enjoy and review. Here's episode 49. **

**Today on this fine day in Summerland. Yes, Summerland. Not Ringtown. As I was saying, here we are on this fine day in Summerland, we see our favorite ranger group relaxing and having fun on the beach. We see Daisy, Plusle, and Minun playing in the water. We see Megan and Jay digging for seashells...of love...No just kidding...or am I? Anyway, as the other rangers are having fun, we see our favorite engaged ranger couple sitting back on the beach sunbathing. "Lunick..wanna go play in the water...Why can't I go?" asked Solana with a pout. " Solana, you know what I said...I think that if a pregnant woman submerges herself in a great amount of sea water it will cause something to be wrong with the baby when it's born." said Lunick. " But, Lunick, when my mom was pregnant with me, she went to the beach lots of times and went into the ocean a lot and when I was born nothing was wrong with me." said Solana. " Yeah. Nothing's wrong. Your badass temper and un-human, freakishly larges boobs are just normal..." muttered Lunick to himself. " What was that?" asked Solana. " Nothing.." said Lunick. " Ok. Can I please go into the water now?" asked Solana. " No.." said Lunick. " Oh come on!!" whined Solana. " Solana, I let you wear a really sexy bikini to the beach even though you have a little stomache coming in... I let you COME to the beach. What more do you want?" asked Lunick. " To go into the water!" said Solana. " No." said Lunick. " Mean.." said Solana. Just then some guy with dark sunglasses, wearing a pink and green hawaiian shirt with the buttons un-done, walks by the couple. As he's passing by them, he notices Solana's nice figure. " Oh my...Excuse me, miss, for bothering you, but I couldn't believe my eyes. You have the body of the model I want to star in my next commercial." said the man to Solana. " Uhm...ok..." said Solana. " Please...If you could...model for me.." said the man. " Uhm...I don't know..What was your name again?" asked Solana. " Oh. Forgive me. My name is Allyn Daily. I would love it if you were to model for me." said Allyn. " Uhm...Ok I'll d-." said Solana before Lunick interupted her. " Sorry. She's not interested. Take your business elsewhere, sir." said Lunick. " Lunick!! What are you doing?!" asked Solana. " Look, Solana you are in no condition to be doing stuff like this!!" said Lunick. " Lunick, tell me that when my stomache is 5 times bigger." said Solana. " Look, Solana. I'm not going to have my fiancee posing nude for some commercial or whatever." said Lunick. " Please, sir. Believe me, she won't be posing nude. No nudity shall be featured in my commercial." said Allyn. " Hmm...I don't kno-." said Lunick. " I'll take it!!" said Solana. " Now wait a minute, Solana..." said Lunick. " No! I'm gonna do this!! " said Solana. " ( sigh) Megan! Jay! Daisy! I need you guys!!" said Lunick yelling out for his friends. Just then all of them come over. " What's up, Lunick?" asked Jay. " Solana's going to model for some commercial. And I don't think it's a good idea. Can you guys please tell her that she shouldn't do it." said Lunick. " It's alright if Solana wants to model. It's no big deal." said Megan. " Yeah. If she wants to model, let her. She's in perfect condition. " said Jay. " Yeah! Loosen up, Nicholas." said Daisy. " Shut it, Margret...Come on guys. You can't be serious..." said Lunick. The group all stares at Lunick until he finally gives in. " ( sigh) Fine...Solana can model." said Lunick. Solana then cheers and hugs her fiancee. " Thank you...You're the best fiancee ever!" said Solana as she kissed her fiancee. " Yeah yeah..." said Lunick. Lunick then grabs Allyn by his shirt collar and stares him deep into the eyes. " If I see ONE boob popped out of her outfit,...trust me...you shall be visiting a very hot place...Got it?" said Lunick. " G-Got it.." said Allyn. The next day, Allyn picks up Solana and takes her to his studio to start on the commercial. " Ok, Solana. Are you excited? This is a one in a lifetime chance." said Allyn. " Yes. Very excited." said Solana. " So what kind of commercial is this?" asked Solana. " Victoria's Secret." said Allyn. " Victoria's Secret?! Oh my God! I buy ALL of my nightgowns and underwear from Victoria's Secret." said Solana with excitment. " Wow. Now you must be excited. Alright. Let me show you to your dressing room." said Allyn taking Solana to a room. Allyn leads Solana to a room with a gold plate that says: ' Model dressing room'. " Alright. Here we are. Just go in there. go to the closet and look for the bag with your name on it." said Allyn. " Ok." said Solana walking into the dressing room. When Solana gets into the room, she finds about 4 other models in there. ' Wow..they have such beautiful figures' though Solana as she saw the other models. Solana goes over to the closet and looks for the bag with her name. Solana spots the bag and picks up the little blue shopping bag like bag and goes into a vacant changing room. A few minutes later Solana comes out wearing a black lacy, almost see-thru bra and matching panties and wearing a dark brown silk, open coat over it. " ( groans) I look horrible in this.." said Solana. " No you don't...You look perfect. Right girls?" said one of the models. " Yeah. You look awesome.." said another model. The other models agree. " See? You look fine." said the first model. " Are you sure...My boyfriend says I have a little stomache coming in..." said Solana. " Pfft...What does he know?" asked the first model. " Heh heh..You're right...Oh I'm sorry...My name's Solana. What's your name?" said Solana introducing herself. " I'm Tiffany. Nice to meet you." said Tiffany. " So are you gonna be in the commercial too?" asked Solana. " Yep. I've been in the last 5 Victoria's Secret commercials." said Tiffany. " Wow..That's so cool...So uhm...What are we supposed to do here?" asked Solana. " Well..We're supposed to wait until we're called to do the commercial. And while we wait..we get dressed, do our hair, our make-up, and if we have a little bit of time left get to know each other." said Tiffany. " Ohh...Well...I got dressed...so I guess I have to do my hair...Just..I don't know how to do my hair.." said Solana. " Oh ok then. I'll help you. Just sit down here." said Tiffany. Solana then sits down in front of the vanity table. " Ok...How do you want your hair done?" asked Tiffany. " I don't know. I just want something sexy." said Solana. " How about your hair down and we comb back those bangs of yours?" asked Tiffany. " Sure." said Solana. " Ok then. Just sit back and relax." said Tiffany. Tiffany then lets down Solana's ponytail and combs her hair until it's nice and soft. Tiffany then combs back Solana's bangs making her look like she has none. " Ok..Now we just need a little hair spray and you're good." said Tiffany spraying a little hair spray into Solana's hair. " Ok...Perfect." said Tiffany. " Wow...It looks wonderful..Thanks, Tiffany." said Solana. " No problem." said Tiffany. Just then a bell rings, signaling the models to come out of the dressing room and get on stage. " Ok, Ladies. This is what I want you to do. I want you to walk slowly, but not to slow, on the catwalk, swaying your hips gently. Then when you reach the end of the catwalk, strike a pose and hold it for 7 seconds, then walk back up the catwalk the same way you did walking down. Ok? Any questions?" asked Allyn. None of them answer. " No? Ok. Let's begin. Everyone get into place...Andd...ACTION!!" Allyn yelled, signaling the cameramen to start filming. Just then the light in the background dims, the lights on the catwalk light up, and the models start walking down the catwalk, striking poses, and walking back. After 3 hours of filming and editing, they're finally done and the models head back to the dressing room to change and go home.**

**A few weeks later, Solana's resting on her bed, when suddenly Megan bursts through the door screaming like a fan-girl and tackle-hugging Solana, somehow like Daisy would. " MEGAN?! What the hell?!" asked Solana. " Solana!! You're on the cover of the new Victoria's Secret magazine!!" said Megan shoving the magazine in Solana's face. " What?! Really?! Awesomee." said Solana. Just then they hear noise coming from outside.  
" What's that noise?" asked Solana. " I dunno..Lemme check." said Megan walking over to the window. Outside Megan sees a crowd of teenage boys and middle aged men holding the latest Victoria's Secret magazine cheering, begging to see Solana, with Daisy trying to scare them off. " NO!! BACK OFF!! SHE'S MINE!!" said Daisy growling at the males. " Uhh...Solana?" said Megan. " Yes, Megan?" answered Solana. " I think you have a fan-club other than Daisy now." said Megan pointing out the window. Solana then looks out the window then sighs. " Jeez...I'll alert the leader." said Solana taking out her styler to make a call.**

**End episode...what ever the hell...**

**OK!! IM DONE WITH THIS ONE!! W00T!! and the next chapter shall be the last of the commercial special :) the next chapter will be written by a fan of this story, An Ordinary Fan. :) well buh bye!**

**Sasuki234**


	56. episode 50: Spenser cinnamon crunch

**Welcome all to the last episode of the commercial special!! wooo!! This was written by user: An Ordinary Fan. so show him some love..and dont flame...if you flame...I'll find you **-.- **anyway..here's episode 50!!**

It was yet another fine day in Ringtown. The Tailow were chirping, the  
Beedrill were buzzing, and there were no evil masterminds plotting to take  
over the world. Oddly enough, most of the rangers were out of town on this  
beautiful day. Due to a recent avalanche in Wintown, almost the entire main  
cast had been rushed over there to help rescue civilians. Even more oddly, a  
stranger wearing a turquoise lab coat had just entered the town's gates,  
looking like he had no clue where he was...which was an accurate description,  
seeing as he was quite lost. He called out into the streets, hoping to attract  
the attention of a kind citizen. "…Hallo? Bonjour? Ciao? Is there  
anyone here that could lend me a hand?"

Thankfully for him, one of the locals pointed him in the direction of the  
Ranger Base, where he quickly headed. Meanwhile, inside the base, Spenser was  
seated at a desk surrounded by documents. On first glance, one would think he  
is catching up on writing reports while waiting for the other Rangers to  
return. But, truth be told, the piles of paper were set up so nobody could  
see what he was really doing: playing his Nintendo DS. When he heard the  
sound of the main doors open, he quickly put his game into sleep mode and  
pretended to fill out one of the papers.

The stranger first looked around the base, stunned by how hightech the place  
was in comparison to the rural town just outside. After looking around for a  
while, he managed to spot Spenser, and walked up to him. The labcoatwearing  
man then asked, "Verzeihen sie mir, aber laufen sie diese basis?" Spenser  
merely looked at him quizzically, which caused the other man to utter, "Oh,  
terribly sorry! I keep forgetting that not everyone speaks a foreign tongue.  
What I was asking was, 'do you run this base'?"

Spenser took a moment to examine the stranger before replying. Most notable  
about him was the oddlycolored lab coat, but there were some other strange  
features about him as well. The male had pale skin, green eyes, and spiky  
blonde hair. The man was a tad more skinny and taller than your average man,  
though not enough to be deemed 'trim' or 'lanky'. Though he  
couldn't see what was being worn under the lab coat, Spenser could clearly  
see that the stranger was wearing blue jeans and a pair of very muddy black  
sneakers. And also, there was an odd pin on his lab coat, which looked like a  
book with bat wings, and was imprinted with the letter 'H'. To Spenser,  
that seemed to be strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on  
why…

Though he was curious why such an odd man as this person would be looking for  
him, Spenser introduced himself anyways. "Good morning, sir. I'm  
Spenser, and I am indeed the leader of the Ringtown Ranger Base. May I ask  
who you are, and what I can do for you?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself!" the other fellow said with a grin.  
"I am Professor Kimbly Quibble Faustkin, 34yearold son of Malinka and  
Desmond Faustkin, who you probably have never heard of. I have come all the  
way from the land of Orre, where I gained high honors for my work in physics,  
to be a part of a new research project in the Olive Jungle. But, I am afraid  
that some wild Pokemon will try to attack me on the way there, and I was  
hoping that one of the Rangers that work here could take some time to act as  
my escort."

"Terribly sorry, Prof. Faustkin, but all of my Rangers have been sent to  
help clean up the damage caused by an avalanche in Wintown," Spenser  
replied. Kimbly opened his mouth and was about to say something, when he  
decided that it wasn't such a good idea and closed his mouth. This curious  
action was noticed by Spenser, who decided to ask if Kimbly could tell him  
what he was thinking.

"Well, for a second, I thought that I could ask YOU to escort me…but,  
you're obviously busy," Kimbly noted, as he started to walk towards the  
door. "Besides, being stuck at that desk all day, you're probably in no  
shape to do any ACTUAL Ranger work these days."

That comment caused Spenser to become quite angry, quite quickly. "Now,  
wait a second! Just because I spend most of my time back here, it doesn't  
mean I've lost my talent! I'm as good as any of the Rangers that work  
here, if not better!"

"…Really?" Kimbly asked, turning around to face Spenser. "Well then,  
let's have a little test, shall we? I'll admit that you look tough enough  
to take care of any Pokemon that would want to make me dinner, but your mental  
strength is just as important as your physical strength out there. I'll ask  
you five questions, and if you get them all right, I'll let you escort me.  
Is that a deal?"

Spenser was practically fuming. Now, the mission of escorting this jerk was  
a PRIVELAGE?! There was no way he'd let such a man make a fool out of him!  
"Just ask the first question!" the Ringtown leader practically fumed.

"Ausgezeichnet," Kimbly replied, which meant 'excellent' in German.  
"First, what did I previously tell you I got high honors in?"

"That's easy; physics!" Spenser answered with a grin on his face.

"Tres bien," Kimbly told him with a slightly arrogant smile. "Second,  
according to the National Pokedex, which Pokemon is #52?"

Spenser took a moment to think, since he was so used to the Ranger Dex, but  
soon remembered the answer. "Meowth!"

"Correctemunhe Professor told him. "Third, what does the pin I'm wearing  
stand for?"

Spenser was a bit startled by this question, but then remembered reading an  
internet article where he had previously seen that symbol. "That's the  
logo of Hasero Incorporated, a new company that's trying to develop more  
efficient Pokeballs than those already on the market."

"That's right. Just between you and me, I happen to be the vice prez,"  
Kimbly told Spenser with an honest, nonjerky grin on his face. "My fourth  
question is, in the original Super Mario Bros. game, how do you reach the  
Minus World?"

That question caused Spenser to stare at the man incredulously. How did a  
secret in an old video game have anything to do with matching wits with wild  
Pokemon? But, since he didn't want to appear stupid to the man, Spenser  
answered him. "In World 12, you break the third and fourthtolast blocks  
before the pipe that leads back to the surface, and then you jump backwards  
into the wall."

"Really? Amazing! I've got to write that down!" Kimbly stated with a  
smile, as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his lab coat, and  
wrote down what Spenser just uttered. This made the Ringtown Ranger  
leader's jaw drop; the questioner didn't even know the answer to his own  
question?! This was getting ridiculous.

"So, Spenser, it seems that you know quite a bit," Kimbly stated after he  
had slipped the paper and pencil back into his pocket. "You truly are  
smarter than I thought you would be…BUT, you still have one question left to  
answer! And nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has ever correctly answered this  
question before! Spenser, if you are truly as smart as you think you  
are…"

Kimbly then opened up his lab coat, revealing a bright yellow tshirt  
underneath. He then reached into an inside pocket of his coat, pulled out a  
cereal box, and slammed it on the desk. "…Can you see why kids love  
Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

Spenser looked at Kimbly like the professor had just grown a second head  
before answering, "…It has swirls of cinnamon sugar in every bite."

Prof. Faustkin looked stunned at first, but then burst into tears of  
happiness. "Wunderbar! You know, I was being honest when I told you that  
nobody else ever got that one right! They all thought that the answer was too  
obvious, and figured that it was a trick question. FALSCH! Sometimes, the  
most obvious answer is the best one to choose! Congratulations; you've  
gained the honor of being my escort to the Olive Jungle!"

"…Whatever gets you to leave this building quickly," Spenser sighed as  
he walked out of the base's doors, Kimbly following right behind. Spenser  
was glad that he would soon be rid of this unusual guest…but yet, at the  
same time, something told him that this wouldn't be the last time that they  
would encounter each other.

End episode 50.

**O.O...wait...50?! o.o...wow...50 episodes already...Congrats to An Ordinary Fan for writting the 50th episode! Sadly...you win nothing. XD...no just kidding...you win the next chapter!! The next chapter shall be dedicated to you! Next episode: The Go-Rock quads are back!! ( random screams from somewhere) o.o...ok...anyway..will they be returning as villans? or as good guys? Stay tuned and find out! bye bye.**

**Sasuki234**


	57. episide 51: GRQ!

**Ok readers!! Forgive meh if I don't update as I normally do. This is because I've just started shcool like some of you readers have. So anyway...Here's episode...uuh...what ever the number is... heh...**

**Today on this fine day in Ringtown, we see 4 of our favorite rangers, Daisy, Solana, Jay, and Lunick, spending time together in the lounge. But where is Megan? " Hmm..I wonder where Megan is right now." said Jay. " Don't worry, Jay. I'm sure your girlfriend is fine." teased Lunick. " Wh-what?! Girlfriend?! N-no!! Megan and I are just friends!" said Jay with a light blush on his cheeks. " Relax, Jay. I was just kidding." said Lunick. Jay groans as he looks away. Just then Megan runs up to them holding tickets in her hands. " Hey, guys! Guess what I got tickets to?" said Megan with a smile on her face. " ARE THOSE TICKETS TO THE CIRCUS?!" asked Daisy excitedly. "...Daisy, don't you think we're too old for the circus?" asked Megan. "...I'm sorry.." said Daisy hanging her head. " Anyway...I got tickets to tonight's concert for that hot new band, GRQ!" said Megan. " GRQ? I've never heard of them." said Lunick. " That's because you spend most of your time under a rock, Nicholas." said Daisy. " Call me by my real name one more time, Margret...Just watch what I do..." threatened Lunick. " Whatever,...NICHOLAS!" said Daisy giggling before Lunick grabbed her. Lunick carries Daisy into a closet and closes the door behind him. " I wonder what Lunick's gonna do.." said Solana. Just then they hear Daisy scream. " NO!! STOP IT, LUNICK!! IT HURTS!! AHH!!" screamed Daisy. After hearing what Daisy screamed, the 3 grew quiet and wide eyed. 10 minutes later Lunick comes out with a sobbing Daisy, earning himself a group ' WTF?' stare. "...What? Is there something wrong?" asked Lunick. " Lunick,...What did you do to Daisy?" asked Jay. " Wah...He...He... He- " started Daisy before Lunick covered her mouth. " Say it and I'll do it again.." said Lunick. Daisy continues to cry. "...Ok...Like I was saying. GRQ is the hottest band ever! They've toured all over Europe and Asia! Even though they've only been together for 1 year." said Megan. " Wow..Sound's iteresting." said Solana. " Maybe we should go." " Solana, you know you can't go to any wild concerts in your condition." said Lunick. "...Oh really now, Lunick? ...Let's see what kinds of stuff I can't do in my condition." said Solana. " I can't...dance, because I might trip. I can't sleep on the edge of our bed, because I might fall. I can't go on the normal missions I used to go on, because I might get hurt and loose the baby. And I can't take a bath by myself anymore, because I might make a puddle and slip and fall!" listed Solana. "...Wow...Then what CAN you do?" asked Megan. " Breathe..." said Solana flatly. "...Oh my god...Lunick, you gotta let Solana go to this concert. It's gonna be no fun without her!" said Megan. " Sorry, can't...I have to protect Solana and our baby." said Lunick. " Well...Why doesn't one of us stay behind and take care of Solana. It'd be no fun if Solana's the only one that gets left behind." said Megan. " Yeah...I vote I stay behind!" said Daisy. " Wait! Why Daisy?!" asked Lunick. " Because...Daisy loves Solana, Solana's probably gonna kill you after we leave, and you need a life." said Megan. " Solana wouldn't kill me.." said Lunick. " Uhh..." Solana started. "...What time do we leave?" asked Lunick backing away a little from his fiance. Later that night, in the room of our favorite engaged ranger couple, we see a sorta scared Lunick waiting by the bedroom door for his friends to get there. " Lunick, I swear...I'm not going to kill you.." said Solana. "...How can I believe you?" asked Lunick. "...Lunick,...If I wanted to kill you..I would've done it months ago." said Solana. "...Ok...But I'm still keeping one eye open when I sleep." said Lunick earning him a sigh from his fiance. Just then there's a knock at the door. Lunick goes over and opens the door to find Jay, Megan, and Daisy looking like they're ready for a night on the town. " Hey, Lunick. Ready to go?" asked Megan. " Yes...Please...Let's go." said Lunick quickly walking out of the room. " What's wrong with him?" asked Jay. " Ehh...He still thinks I'm going to kill him." said Solana. " Wow...Anyway. Let's go guys!" said Megan. " No! I'm gonna stay here with Solana. She might get lonely." said Daisy hugging Solana. " Daisy, Solana doesn't need you to babysit her." said Megan. " Yes she does!" said Daisy. " No I don't!" said Solana. " Shush!" said Daisy hugging Solana's head tightly. " Come on Daisy. We're already letting one ticket go to waste...I'm not going to waste more of my money!" said Megan pulling on Daisy's skirt, trying to break her grip on Solana. " Noooo!! Pleaseeee!!" said Daisy holding on tighter. Just then Megan lets go. " Ok then. I guess I have no choice..." said Megan. " Oh, Lunick! Daisy called you Nicholas again!!" yelled Megan to her male friend. " WHAT?!" yelled Lunick from outside. " WAHH!!" screamed Daisy as she let go of Solana, running out the door, only to be caught by Lunick. " WAHH!! LUNICK! I DIDN'T!! SHE LIED I SWEAR!!" yelled Daisy from outside...then...it got really quiet..."...I hope he didn't kill her..." said Jay. Just then they hear Daisy scream again. " WAHH!! LUNICK, NO!!" said Daisy. "...Ok..Let's go then...Later, Solana." said Megan leaving the room with Jay following her. Later at the concert, the four rangers take their seats, waiting for the show to begin. Around them are fans cheering and screaming their heads and asses off. Suprisingly, Lunick too is cheering and screaming his ass off. " WOOO!! GRQ!! WOO!!" screamed Lunick. " I know! They're awesome! SIT DOWN!" screamed Daisy pulling on Lunick's pants waist, pulling him down to sit down in his seat. " Relax, Lunick. I know it's probably your first rock concert, and you're really excited. But don't get TOO excited." said Megan. " I know. I just feel...ALIVE!!" said Lunick, getting up again, only to be pulled down again by Daisy. " I SAID SIT DOWN!" said Daisy. Just then, the room gets dark. Lunick screams like a girl. " NICHOLAS, STOP BEING SCARED OF THE DARK!" yelled Daisy. " What did you call me?..." asked Lunick. " Er...N-Nothing.." said Daisy sinking down in her chair. Just then GRQ comes out. As soon as GRQ comes out, Daisy and Lunick stare at them with wide eyes... "...N-No way..." said Lunick. "...B-But...How?..." asked Daisy. " What's wrong guys?" asked Megan. " Megan,...GRQ...they're..." started Daisy. **

**Later after the concert, back at the base...**

**"...THE GO-ROCK QUADS?!...But...I thought they...after that explosion...were dead..." said Solana shocked. " Yeah. So did we..." said Lunick. " Excuse me! Who are the Go-Rock Quads?!" asked Megan. " The Go-Rock Quads were like admins of a now disbanded criminal squad called, The Go-Rock Squad. Daisy, Solana, and I infitrated their base and defeated them. Causing them to disbaned after Solana defeated their boss. After we had defeated all for of the Go-Rock Quads, the eldest one, William, pressed a switch, which activated a self-distruct system. They escaped through a protal. And right after then we escaped through the same portal, but...we didn't see them...So they must've made a wrong turn and some how...gotten blown up with the building..." said Lunick. " But after we saw them tonight, we found out they're still alive." said Daisy. " We have to alert the ranger union!" said Lunick. " Wait...Maybe they're good this time. I mean...If they're going to play a concert for fans all over the world...then...they can't be all that bad." said Megan. " I don't know...we have to keep a close eye on them." said Lunicl. " Ehh...Whatever...I'm bored..I wanna watch T.V.!" said Daisy as she turned on the T.V. Just then an announcement by the Go-Rock Quads come on. " Hello there, everyone. I'm William." said William. " I'm Clyde.." said Clyde flatly. " I'm Garret." said Garret. " And I'm Tiffany." said Tiffany. " And we are the Go-Rock Quads. Also known as GRQ." said the quad in unison. " And we'll be at the Ringtown Mall tomorrow for a CD signing from 12:00 p.m.-5:00 p.m. So don't miss it." said Garret. Just then the announcement is done. " Ah...So they'll be signing CDs tomorrow. Hey, Lunick. Do you think you can buy me a copy. You know...since I missed the concert and all..." said Solana. "...If I buy you one, do you promise not to kill me?" asked Lunick. " I promise..." said Solana with a cute smile. " And this is a perfect oportunity too. At the CD signing we can stop them and ask them questions. It's perfect." said Lunick. " Lunick,...are you serious? It's not like famous people are going to talk to common people like us." said Jay. " It'd be great if you pitched in ideas for once!" said Lunick. " Now now, you two. We'll go to the CD signing and we'll bring Solana and get her to turn on her wonderful charms and that'll get the guys to answer whatever questions we have." said Daisy. " Daisy,...You really think I want my pregnant fiance to be used to get us some answers?...Perfect..." said Lunick. The next day, at the Ringtown Mall, we see our five rangers waiting in line to ' get their CDs signed'. " We're next! We're next!" cheered Daisy. " Relax, Daisy. We're hear to get answers. Not be childish." said Megan. " We're next...We're next!!" cheered Lunick. "...I stand corrected.." said Megan. Just then, our five rangers walk up to the booth where the Go-Rock Quads are. " Hello, guys...How are-...you..today..." said Tiffany, dropping her pen as she saw three familiar people out of the five people in front of her and her brothers. "...N-No way! It's you guys!" said Tiffany. " You know these people, sis?" asked Clyde. " Idiot! Don't you guys remember?! It's those three rangers that defeated Gordor!!" said Tiffany. " ...Oh...Them...Welcome guys, what would you like to be signed on your CDs?" asked William with a smile. " Now look here, buddy...I have a couple of questions for you...Are you still affilated with the Go-Rock Squad?" asked Lunick. "...Oh hell no...They're like 1 year ago...We're focusing on our music...we have no time for such nonsense as messing with the balance of nature and that shit..." said Garret. " Yeah. We've made a lot of money too. We even have our own island in the carribean." said Clyde. " And I have all the best clothes made by the best designers around the world." said Tiffany. " And we have our own music store in Kanto region. We're living the life we've always wanted." said William. " B-But..." stuttered Lunick. " See?! They're fine...Anyway, thanks for signing our CDs! We'll be off now! Bye!" said Megan dragging her friends away. " They seem nice. Still kind of stupid, but nice." said Tiffany. " Yeah...and that Solana is still beautiful..." said Garret. " Yeah..." said Clyde and William sort of drooling. " -sigh-...Boys..." said Tiffany.**

**End episode...uhm...o.o..I lost count...**

**Yay! another episode down!! WHOOO!! Hope'd ya like because...Next chapter is our Halloween chapter. If last year was scary ( doubt it) just think what this year'll be... o.o...oohh...anyway...See ya later...**

**Bye Sasuki234**


	58. episode 52: Halloween 2 pt 1

**Welcome, readers to our Halloween chapter of our story, Pokemon Ranger. This Halloween chapter shall be divided into two parts. Hopefully this chapter is scarier than last year's...Anyway..here's episode 52.**

**_Today on this fine day in Ringtown, we see the rangers are busier than ever. Each one coming from and going on missions after missions. Inside the base, we see Spenser staring at all of his rangers rushing in and out of the base, most of them with their stylers against their ears. " Man....My rangers are busier than ever...I feel so bad for them...I'm the ranger leader and I haven't been called for a mission. I should be on more missions than them right now!" said Spenser with a sigh. " Hm...Why don't you get them to all take a break from work and do something special for all of them?" suggested Tyler, his secretary. " Hm..You're right...But what?" asked Spenser wondering what he should do. " Well, sir...It is the Halloween season....maybe you should organize a special dance for them." said Tyler. " You're right! Ok...I'll send a request to the ranger union and see if we can make it happen." said Spenser going over to the computers. Spenser then types up a request for all rangers in Ringtown to come off duty for Halloween and sends the request once he's finished. " Ok..Request sent...Now all I have to do is wait.." said Spenser. A few minutes later, Spenser gets a message back from the ranger union. "Ok..I got a message..and my request was.....approved!! Yes! Now my rangers can finally rest and have some fun." said Spenser as he cheered for having his request approved. A few minutes later we see Daisy, Megan, and Jay coming in, looking as if they had gotten run over by a truck several times. " Ugh.....That is the LAST time I ever try and tame 125 wild Tauros. Those Pokemon are horrible!" complained Megan. " Indeed." said Jay. " Agreed. Leader, what's with these stupid, deadly missions?" asked Daisy. " I don't reallly know, but I've got a suprise for you and the other rangers." said Spenser. " Ooh!! What?!" asked Daisy excitedly. " Well, I know you guys have been working non-stop lately, and that you guys are pretty much dead tired now. And Halloween's tomorrow...I was thinking you guys could take Halloween off and have a dance and relax." said Spenser. " Oh my god, Leader! Yes! Thank you!!" said Daisy hugging him tightly. " Gah!...Daisy...let...go.." said Spenser in between gasps for air. " Sorry.." said Daisy as she let go of her leader. A few minutes later, the three rangers go up to our favorite ranger couple's room, walking inside to find Solana laying down on the bed pouting, and Lunick looking over some wedding brochures. " Hey, Solana. Hey, Nicholas." said Daisy as she walked over to the bed, sitting next to Solana. " Margret,...Do you want me to do IT again?" asked Lunick glaring at Daisy, who then shivers in fear. " N-No..." said Daisy. " Hey, guys. Guess what? Tomorrow Spenser's giving all of the rangers the day off. AND he's organizing a dance for us for Halloween."said Megan. " Really? That'd be awesome! I can't wait to go!" said Solana with a smile. " Solana, you're in no condition to be partying wildly....Remember...the baby...We can't afford to lose it." said Lunick. " Oh come on! Let me have fun just this oen time!" begged Solana. "Solana,...I can't take the risk of you somehow hurting yourself and losing the baby. Sorry, but you can't go tomorrow." said Lunick. " Dammit...I can't do nothing!" said Solana pouting once again. " It amazes me how those two are still together...." muttered Megan to herself before Jay grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. " H-Hey! What are you doing, Jay?" Megan asked suprised. "Uhm....Megan,...I was....uh....wondering...if maybe...you'd wanna...uhm...go with me to the dance tomorrow?" asked Jay with a light blush on his face. " Of course! I'll go with you!" said Megan with a smile, a light blush forming on her face as well. Tomorrow, on this fine Halloween morning, we see a lot of the rangers gathered around the front desk, where Spenser was standing. "Ok, everyone. As you can tell, today all of you have the day off today. Also we're going to be having our Halloween dance in the lounge tonight. Now since the dance is tonight, I need everyone to help decorate the place and get stuff for the dance. Now I'm going to assign people certain jobs." said Spenser as he took out his clipboard, full of names. " Ok. Mellissa, Nicole, and....Daisy, you three are in charge of getting decorations and decorating the lounge." said Spenser as he read the names and assigned those people their job. " Aww, man....I'm stuck with Mellissa and Nicole...Those two act really weird around me..." said Daisy. " I'm sure they're not bad.." said Megan, as Mellissa and Nicole came over. " Hi, Daisy!" both said simultaniously as they grabbed onto Daisy's arms. " Uhm...Hi...." said Daisy. " Daisy, will you take me to the dance tonight?! Please?!" asked Mellissa as she held onto Daisy's arm tighter. " No fair! I thought we agreeded I was going with her." said Nicole. " But I love her more!" said Mellissa. " No I do!" said Nicole. " C-Can we just go now?" asked Daisy as she wanted to hurry up and get the job done. " Sure!" said the two as they dragged her out of the base. Spenser then assigns the rest of the rangers their jobs. "...Ok finally. Lunick, you're in charge of getting candy for the trick-or-treaters." said Spenser. " Got it." said Lunick as he headed out of the base. " Ok now, where is that candy shop?" wondered Lunick as he walked through the town. He continues to walk and search for the shop until he sees some shoes in a store window that catches his eye. " Oh my god! Those shoes are so awesome! I have to buy them!" said Lunick as he went into the store. Later that night, after everything is in order for the dance, the rangers go back to their room and get ready for the dance. " Daisy, I'm soo excited about tonight! Finally, my first date with Jay." cheered Megan. " It's not actually a date. He just asked to go with you to the dance." said Daisy. " Oh shut up, Daisy. At least I'm going with a guy. You've got two crazy girls." said Megan. " Shut up! I'm only going with them so they'd just leave me alone in the future." said Daisy as she turned on the t.v., when a news broadcast had just come on. " Attention, citizens of Fiore, there is an escaped prisoner from the Fiore Region Jail. We cannot show a picture of the convict due to them suprisingly missing, but he is describe to be a tall 6''2 male with blond hair and blue eyes. If you see this man report it to the ranger base closest to you. Thank you and good night." said the news reporter before the television started showing the regular program that was playing. "...Ok....Oohh! Petey's playhouse is on!" cheered Daisy as her favorite show came on. " ...Daisy...please tell me you dont seriously like that show..." said Megan. " So?..It's a free country I can watch whatever I please.." said Daisy as she continued to watch. " I really need a new roommate.." muttered Megan. Meanwhile, Lunick is coming into the base with a shopping bag in hand. " Hey, Lunick. Did you get it?" asked Spenser. " Sure did.." said Lunick holding up the shopping bag. " Great! The trick or treaters will be very happy this year." said Spenser as he went into the other room. " Trick or treaters? ...Oh crap....I used the money to buy the candy to buy the shoes.....Shit...maybe I can-.." said Lunick before trick or treaters came by. " Trick or treat!" said the kids at the door. "....ugh..Gotta think fast." said Lunick as he went to the front desk and picked up some random little stuff. " Hey there, guys. Great costumes..." said Lunick. " Save it, old man. We want our candy." said the first one. " Ok...here you guys go." said Lunick giving the first one some pens. The second a box of staples. And the third a half eaten muffin. " There you go. Happy Halloween." said Lunick as he closed the door and ran away. "...We just got ripped off...I say we get that guy back!" said the first one. " I got a plan." said the second one. Just then the kids gather around and start to go over a plan. Meanwhile...a person is hiding in the bushes...staring at the base...... " ...finally...Revenge..." said the person._**

**_To be continued..._**

**_End episode 52_**

**_Sorry guys that this was so late....a bunch of stuff was happening lately and school and shit..so yeah...ill be updating the second part likely...tomorrrow....so yeah...anyway..._**

**_bye Sasuki234_**


	59. episode 53: Halloween 2 pt 2

**Yeah...Sorry about...everything.....Here's the second and final part of the Halloween special. here's episode 53.**

**It is night at the base in Ringtown, and the rangers are getting ready for the dance tonight. Most rangers are going with dates, others going with friends, or just going by themselves. But for one unlucky ranger, Solana, is staying in her room due to her fiancee's " advice". " Damn...I can't believe I'm going to miss out on one of the best things to ever happen here at the base. Just because I'm pregnant....I'm just 4 months pregnant and I don't really have much stomache showing...I swear...when Lunick gets back, I'm gonna tell him a thing or two..." said Solana as she turned on the T.V and started to watch. Meanwhile as Lunick is walking past the front desk in the base, he sees the same trick or treaters that he gave " treats" to earlier, standing in front of the door as if they wanted something. So he goes over to the door and opened it and asked them what they needed. " Hey, kids. What's the matter?" asked Lunick before the three kids grabbed him and tied him up and dragged him into a bush. Meanwhile, we see Jay wearing a pair of black slacks with a black and orange stripped polo shirt, standing in front of Daisy and Megan's door, knocking on it. Daisy then answered the door. " Hey there, Jay! Ohh..You look nice!" said Daisy. Daisy was sporting a light pink, puffy sleeved blouse, and a matching skirt. " Uhm...You look nice too, Daisy. Where's Megan?" asked Jay. " Oh she's here. ....MEGAN!! JAY'S HERE!!!!" screamed Daisy, calling for her roommate. " Ok Ok. Don't have to yell." said Megan as she came outside. Megan was sporting a red and black stripped cocktail dress that hugged her hips and made her chest look a little larger. " Hey there, Jay. You look nice" said Megan walking up to Jay, who is somewhat staring at her chest and trying to make it unnoticable. " Shall we go no-" started Megan before she heard two girls yell. " HI DAISY!!!!" yelled Melissa and Nicole, holding hands running towards Daisy. " Oh god...Uhm..Hi!" said Daisy. " Hi, Daisy. I bought you a corsage!!" said Melissa. " You mean I bought her the corsage!" said Nicole. " I payed for it!" said Melissa. " I lent you the money!" said Nicole. " I picked it out!" said Melissa. " Girls girls, it doesn't matter..It's beautiful" said Daisy slipping the corsage on her wrist. "Ok then. Let's go!" said the two girls dragging Daisy to the dance. " Shall we go too?" asked Megan. " ...Huh?..Oh yeah. Sure." said Jay taking Megan's arm with a smile, escorting her to the dance. **

**Meanwhile. Lunick is at the front desk, making sure everything was in order, and hoping no trick or treaters were coming, before he went up to the dance. " Ok everything looks in order. And there are no more kids coming. So I guess I can go no-.." said Lunick before the doorbell to the base rang. " Oh great..." said Lunick as he went to the door. " Sorry, kids, but I don't have any ca-..AH!!!" said Lunick before the three kids that came earlier tackled him to the ground, tied him up, and quickly dragged him out of the base. " You kids are evil!!" said Lunick as they dragged him away. " Shut it, gramps." said the first one. As they were dragging Lunick away, a person covered in all black clothing quickly ran into the base before the automatic door closed. "..I'm in..." said the person, heading towards the elevator pressing the button to go to the third floor. **

** Meanwhile in the lounge, the rangers are enjoying the dance. Dancing, drinking punch, acting silly and whatnot. Basically having a wonderful time. We see Melissa and Nicole each holding one of Daisy's arms pulling them, fighting over who gets to dance with Daisy next. " I wanna dance with her next!" said Melissa. " No me!! "said Nicole. " You danced with her for 3 songs!" said Melissa. " No I didn't! I danced with her for 2!" said Nicole. " Hey! Here's an idea..How about you guys dance with each other while I go get punch?" said Daisy. " Ok!" said Melissa and Nicole as they started to dance with each other. " Phew...I'm glad I got away from them...Hm..Maybe I should sneak away and go check on Solana." said Daisy, inching for the elevator before she looked out the window as saw the three kids kicking and beating a tied up Lunick with sticks. " Oh great...I'm guessing Lunick forgot to buy the candy for halloween again..." said Daisy as she sighed and took the elevator going down and going outside to help Lunick. " Hey! Hey kids! Stop beating up that nerd!" said Daisy. " HEY!" yelled Lunick, offended. " Why should we? He didn't give us candy! All he gave us was crap!" said the first one. " I can tell. He's been getting beaten up by trick or treaters like you for the same reason for the last 5 years....Now. Leave him alone and head on home now." said Daisy. " No! We want candy! And we're not leaving until he agrees to give it to us." said the second kid. " -sigh- Ok...Come with me, kiddies. I'll take you to my room and give you guys some." said Daisy. " Yay!" cheered the three kids. " And bring the loser with you!" said Daisy walking into the base. "HEY!" said Lunick once again offended.**

**Meanwhile, in our favorite ranger couple's room, we see Solana, still bored and mad as hell, watching T.V. **

**" Man..This sucks..I'm stuck here by myself....being bored, while my friends and my soon to be ex-fiance have fun at the dance...My life sucks.." said Solana as she heard a knock on the door. " Who's there?" asked Solana. No answer, but another knock. " Hello?" said Solana. Knock. " -sigh- God.." said Solana as she got up and answered the door and saw the man dressed in black. " Uhm...Who are you?" asked Solana before the man pushed her to the ground. " What the hell? Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Solana. " It's been a long time, Solana dear." said the man. " Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Solana. " You don't remember me?..." asked the man before he took off his black mask, revealing himself to be....Jackie! dun dun dun....."Now do you remember me?" asked Jackie. " Oh my god....What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were in jail!!" said Solana quickly backing away. " I was..but I had to break out just to finally say good bye to you..." said Jackie before he took out a knife. "..So this is good bye, Solana dear.."said Jackie as he raised the knife and slashed it down trying to stab Solana, but misses due to Solana running out of the room screaming. Jackie chases after her. **

**Meanwhile in Daisy's room. We see the three kids leaving Daisy's room with large bags full of candy. "Thank you, Miss Daisy. See you later!" said the kids before they left. " Haha. You're welcome,kids....Nicholas..." said Daisy. "...Margret...." replied Lunick. " I think you owe me a thank you." said Daisy. " For what?" asked Lunick. " For getting those kids to stop beating you up,....like last year. and the years before that!" said Daisy. "...Ok. Thank you. ...I guess." said Daisy. " You're welco-..." said Daisy before she heard a girl scream. " What was that?" asked Daisy. Just then they see Solana run by them and tripping 4 feet away from them. " Solana!" said Lunick as he went to help up his fiance. " What are you doing? I told you not to run around like this...Are you ok?" asked Lunick as he held his fiance. " Lunick, Daisy, run! He's coming!" said Solana. " Who's coming?" asked Daisy. Just then they see Jackie running towards them holding the knife above his head. " Die, Solana!" said Jackie as he brought the knife down before Lunick got in the middle and quickly grabbed the arm Jackie was using to hold the knife in and holding his neck. " Jackie...what the hell are you doing here?" growled Lunick. " Trying to get rid of the woman who made my life hell.." said Jackie as he tried to push Lunick away and get to Solana but fails since Lunick keeps him in place. " I'm not going to let you hurt Solana....I won't allow it.." said Lunick. "..Then I'll get rid of the guy who I thought was my best friend." said Jackie as he broke Lunick's hold on his arm and brought down the knife and stabbed Lunick in the shoulder. Lunick then screams in pain. " Lunick, no!" said Solana as she went to help her fiance. " No! Solana, stay back...I'm fine.." said Lunick as he tried to wrestle Jackie to the ground trying to gain control of the knife, even though his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Lunick ends up lying on the ground with Jackie ontop of him, straddling him so he can't escape. " Now..my best friend in the world...Die!" said Jackie as he brought down the knife, about to stab Lunick in the heart when Lunick quickly flips Jackie over stabbing Jackie in the chest accidently. Missing his heart by a few inches, but hits a nerve ( I dunno if there's a nerve near the heart x.x). Jackie gasps for air and coughs up blood before falling unconscious. There is silence for a few seconds as Lunick gets up and goes over to Solana and Daisy. "...L-Lunick...Are you ok?" asked Daisy. " Yeah...Jackie may not be...but...I'm good.." said Lunick holding his shoulder. " I'll go get Spenser.." said Daisy as she left to go get the leader. " Lunick,..I can't believe you did that...." said Solana holding her fiance's arm. " ...I did that for you, Solana. Because I love you...and I won't let anyone hurt you..I'd even die for you...and...I know that I've been getting on your nerves with the rules and stuff because of your pregnancy, but that's because..I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you...You're the most important thing to me Solana..I love you.." said Lunick kissing his love softly on the lips. Solana returns the kiss. " I love you too, Lunick. Why do you think I agreed to marry you?" asked Solana with a giggle. " ...Because I'm rich?" joked Lunick. " Now you're making me seem like a golddigger.." said Solana softly punching Lunick in the arm. Just then Spenser comes with 5 medical rangers coming by with a first aid kit and a stretcher. " Solana. Lunick, what happened?" asked Spenser. " Well you see...It seems that Jackie broke out of jail to come and kill me in my room, but I ran out and screamed for help. And I happened to run into Lunick and Daisy. And then Lunick and Jackie started to fight and then when Jackie was about to stab Lunick, Lunick flipped him over and stabbed Jackie and Jackie's unconscious." said Solana. "...Actually..This man is dead.." said one medical ranger. "...Oh my god..Jackie's dead?" asked Daisy a little suprised.. " Yeah..." said the medical ranger. "...D-Does this mean...Lunick's...out of the ranger union?" said Solana stunned. "...No...I'm sure Lunick wasn't intending to kill Jackie. And even so he was just trying to protect his love. So I guess that Lunick can't be suspended. Just he has to do 100 hours of community service as punishment." said Spenser. " That's fair.." said Lunick. So then three medical rangers lift and carry Jackie away on the stetcher. And the remaining two heal Lunick's shoulder and bandage it up. **

**Meanwhile at the dance. " Alright, everyone. This'll be the final song for the night. Hope you guys had fun.." said the DJ as he put on a slow song. " So uhm...Megan..would you like to uhm...Dance?" asked Jay. " Sure.." said Megan taking his hand and slow dancing with him. The two dance, and then look into each other's eyes. " You look really beautiful tonight, Megan." said Jay. " Thanks.." said Megan with a smile. "..Megan..I...I really like you..I love the way you do your job. I love the way you get along with everyone. And I just love you in general." said Jay. " ..Jay..I-I feel the same way.." said Megan. " Megan..." said Jay. " Jay..." said Megan. The two slowly close their eyes and lean in and their lips come to each other forming a kiss. The kiss lasts for 30 seconds and they finally pull apart. " So I guess we're girlfriend and boyfriend now.." said Jay. " I wouldn't want it any other way.." said Megan with a smile.**

**End episode 53.**

**Wow..Sorry for the LATE update o.o..anyway..can you believe jackie's finally dead? :D anywhoo....next episode will be our christmas episode. What's gonna happen then? I dunno ...just wait and see...**

**bye, Sasuki234**


	60. episode 54: Christmasagain

**Hey readers. Feliz Navidad. Buon Natale ( italian sp? x.x) Merry Christmas! It's that favorite time of the year. and that means time for the christmas chapter....no someone will not die in the this one...Jackie already died in the Halloween chapter ( random cheers in the back ground) o.o...ok..anyway....somebody already died this year...so you'll have to wait til next year for someone to die....ok...before anyone starts....no im not planning to kill off any of the main characters..... so anyway here's episode 54! Review!!**

* * *

It was a chilly, not snowy, but chilly december day here in Ringtown. We see our rangers, sitting in the lounge,...bored. " Ugh....I hate being pregnant...it makes me look so fat...." said Solana rubbing her now...uhh....fat belly ( sorry solana). " You're not fat. You're still beautiful..and I love you." said Lunick giving his fiance a kiss on the forehead. " I love you too, Solana." said Daisy giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Aw..thanks, Daisy..." said Solana hugging Daisy. " What about me?" asked Lunick, pouting a bit. "...You did this to me.." said Solana pointing to her stomache. " You get no kiss..." " Speaking of kissing,...check out the two love birds..." said Daisy, pointing to Megan and Jay who were making out on the couch. " Hey! You two! There are other people here! Get a room!" said Daisy throwing a pillow at the couple. " Ah...Sorry, guys...I guess since we've been going out we forgot that there were other people wherever we are." said Jay, scratching the back of his head nervously. "...So...anybody have any plans for Christmas?" asked Daisy. " Nope." said Megan. " Not really.."said Jay. " I'm fat....."cried Solana. "...Other than taking care of this one,...nope." said Lunick holding Solana in his lap. Just then Lunick's styler rings. " Hello?....Oh, hey, Mom! How are you?..... And how's Laurean? How about William?....Mhm....Mhm.... ....m..hm......I see....ok then..bye..." said Lunick, before he hung up and put his head down on Solana's shoulder. " Oh jesus, why?" cried out Lunick. " What's wrong?" asked Solana. "My mom wants us all to come to my home in Sinnoh for Christmas.." said Lunick. " What's wrong with that, Nicholas?" asked Daisy. " Well, Margret, I don't mind us all spending Christmas down there its just that,.....well..How am I going to tell her that Solana and I are engaged AND we're going to have a baby soon?" asked Lunick. "...Hmm...that is hard...Maybe you can just tell her....She won't be too mad." said Jay. " Hm..Yeah..that could work."

A few days later. In the Sinnoh region, in Lunick's home, we see Jane, William, and Laurean in the den. Jane and William cuddling by the fireplace, while Laurean is playing with her dolls. "Oh, William. I believe this shall be a great christmas this year. Lunick and his friends are coming up for christmas. Ahh...It's going to be perfect.." said Jane. " Yes, dear. I do believe so. It's a shame we couldn't attend Lunick's graduation, but at least we sent our love....and an AC that he somehow broke mysteriously the day he got it..." said William, a bit puzzled at his last statement. " Oh, that doesn't matter now, my love. Lunick's my little angel..." said Jane. "Mommy! I thought I was your little angel." said Laurean, a bit sad. " Oh, Laurean, you're my little princess....Lunick's my little angel because he doesn't do anything that'd get me pissed..." said Jane.

**4 hours later**

" ARGH!! LUNICK, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" yelled Jane, trying to kill her son, but can't due to William holding her back. " M-Mom, I thought you said you wouldn't get mad if I told you something.." said Lunick, hiding behind his friends.

**'Flashback'**

_The rangers have arrived at the house. They ring the doorbell and the maid that answers the door lets them in. Jane, William, and Laurean come to the door to great their guests. " Lunick! Everyone! It's nice to see you again!" said Jane, with a big smile. " Hi, Mrs. K! It's nice to see you again, too! I love what you guys did to the house!" said Daisy, touching stuff. " Lunick, my dear boy. It's wonderful to see you again." said William. " Wonderful to see you again, too,...Dad.." said Lunick, hugging his step-father. " Hello there, Ms. Jane." said Megan, greeting Jane. " Hey there, Megan. Hm? Who is this handsome guy here?" asked Jane. " This is my boyfriend Jay." said Megan, introducing Jay. " It's very nice to meet you, ma'am." said Jay. " Nice to meet you too, Jay. It's a pleasure to have you here." said Jane. Laurean then runs up to Solana. " Solana! Hi!" said Laurean hugging Solana. " Aww..Laurean. Nice to see you again. Got any taller?" asked Solana, patting Laurean on the head. " I grew 3 inches since I last saw you." said Laurean. " Awesome..Soon you'll be as tall as me." said Solana, hugging her soon to be sister-in-law. " Solana,...have you been eating a lot of sweets lately? Your tummy's gotten pretty big." said Laurean, noticing Solana's stomach. " Well, Laurean,..you see..I didn't get like this because I ate too much..It's because your stupid brother got me pre-" started Solana before Lunick put a hand over her mouth. " Shh! Solana! " said Lunick nervously. " Lunick, is there something you wanna tell us?" asked Jane. " Uhm..ok...Mom,...promise me you won't get upset if I tell you two things?" asked Lunick. " I promise. Now tell." said Jane. " Well..you see...on graduation night..I uhm...proposed to Solana...and she accepted and we're getting married..." said Lunick, hoping his mom won't murder him. " Really? That's wonderful! A bit too early for that but as long as you two are in love and graduated from high school thats fine." said Jane, with a big smile. " Now what's the other thing, son?" asked William. " ....Solana's pregnant." said Lunick. _

_Awkward Silence........_

**_' End Flashback'_**

" HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!" yelled Jane. " Dear,...please don't use such language in front of Laurean..." said William, trying to calm Jane down. " Oh shut up..She'll have to hear at least one of us curse sooner or later." said Jane. "M-Mom,...I didn't mean to get her pregnant...It just..happened...I'm sorry!" said Lunick, shivering in fear. "..For the record, I told him to use protection but he didn't listen.." said Solana, hoping Jane wouldn't try and kill her too. " Daddy, what's pregnant?" asked Laurean. " Pregnant is when a girl is going to have a baby, dear." said William. " So Solana is going to have a baby?" asked Laurean. " Yes...She's going to have a baby...and when she does you're going to be an auntie and have a niece or nephew.." said William. " Wow..That's going to be fun!" said Laurean. " Yes..that is if your mother doesn't kill Solana dead first.." said William. " Relax,..I'm not going to kill my future daughter-in-law. ....Though I might kill my son." said Jane... " Mom, I said I was sorry!" said Lunick. " Grr...Well..let's forget about that for now...Let's get to our rooms.." said Jane, breaking free of William's grasp and walking to her room. " I get a room with Jay!" said Megan, dragging Jay away. " I get a room with Solana!" said Daisy. " No....Solana and I are sharing a room." said Lunick, dragging his fiance away. " Aww! Again?! No fair!" said Daisy, walking to her room. Plusle and Minun stare at their human friends. " Plah plah pla? ( They're a bunch of idiots aren't they?)" asked Plusle. " Mai mai mai..( Yep. But we're lucky to get food from them..)" said Plusle and Minun as they rush off to their room.

Later that night, we see Jane, William, Lunick, and Solana, sitting down together in the den. " So...have you kids decided how you're going to support the baby when it's born?" asked Jane. " Well,...Solana and I are going to get our own apartment before the baby's born so we can easily raise it there. And Solana's gonna shorten her hours so she can spend more time taking care of it. And for some reason..Daisy said she'd help take care of the baby also..." said Lunick. " But...I doubt what you get everyweek is going to help pay the bills and take care of the baby.." said Jane. " Well...I'm going to take this special one year course they have at the union for rangers who want to become medic rangers. Medic rangers make a lot of money and are most important to the ranger union. So don't worry I've got everything under control." said Lunick. " Ok...So..when do you and Solana plan on getting married?" asked William. " We've finally picked the date for the wedding. April 21st. It'd be the 2 year anniversary since we first met.." said Solana. " Aww...Isn't that so romantic?" said Jane. " And also since the baby will have been born already...it'd be easier....since..well..Solana doesn't wanna look fat in her wedding dress.." said Lunick, giggling a bit, earning himself a slap on the back of his head by his fiance.

* * *

Meanwhile,...elsewhere, we see Daisy and Laurean playing dolls in Laurean's room. " Daisy,...tell me how a girl gets pregnant." said Laurean. " Ok. You see to get pregnant,...there are two ways a woman can get pregnant. 1. Have sex with a man. or 2. go to a clinic and get some sperm. But nowadays, girls perfer to do it the old fashioned way and have sex." said Daisy. " Ohh..what's sex?" asked Laurean. " Sex is when two people are really like each other and they want to get to know the other's body. So they strip off each other's clothes and start touching each other everywhere." said Daisy. " Ohh....Have you ever had sex Daisy?" asked Laurean. Daisy blushes lightly, and chuckles to herself. " Why...yes...yes I have, Laurean. And with the most wonderful person on the planet." said Daisy. " Who's he?" asked Laurean. " It wasn't a he! It was a she! And that she was Solana!" said Daisy. " .....I thought girls could only have sex with boys..." said Laurean confused a bit. " No. Anyone can have sex with anyone. Even if they are the same gender. And to make it clear, I am a lesbian, Laurean." said Daisy. " What's a lesbian?" asked Laurean. " A lesbian is a girl that's attracted only to girls." said Daisy. " Then Solana's a lesbian too? But she's with my brother." said Laurean confused once again. " Well..you see....girls who like girls but also likes guys are called bisexuals...They like anyone no matter the gender. So they get the best of both worlds." said Daisy. " Ohh....I get it now."said Laurean.

Later after that...uhm..lesson, we see Jane and William, sitting in their bed together, relaxing. " William, dear...Don't you think it's too early for Lunick and Solana to be having a baby?" asked Jane. " Don't worry, dear. Lunick's getting everything figured out, and besides..the boy's bright..I'm sure they'll be fine." said William, kissing his wife on the forehead. There was a knock on the door. " Come in." said Jane. Laurean enters the room and climbs onto their bed. " Laurean, why are you up so late? Santa won't be so happy if little girls aren't asleep." said Jane. " I'm sorry, mommy, but I gotta ask you something." said Laurean. " What is it, honey?" asked Jane. " Mommy, there's this boy at pre-school that I really like and he says he likes me too...Is it alright if I have sex with him?" asked Laurean. The room fell into an awkward silence....."L-Laurean...Who told you about sex?" asked William. " Daisy did.." said Laurean. " I should've known...That girl talks so much nonsense..." said Jane. " Laurean, go back to bed...we'll talk more about this later." said Jane. "Ok, mommy. Good night." said Laurean, as she left the room.

It's Christmas morning the next day, everyone rushes down to open their presents. " Yayy!! This box is big! I wonder what I got!" cheered Daisy as she ripped open the box to find.....a bunch of coal. " What the hell?! Who gave me this?!" asked Daisy. " I did. Like last year, you've been a naughty girl." said Megan, giggling. " Again...Megan...KILLJOY!!!" said Daisy, as she threw one of the pieces of coal at Megan. " Ohh! This box looks nice. I wonder what I got." said Laurean, opening her present. " Ohh! A teddy bear! And it's the pretty blue one I saw at the store. Who's this from?" asked Laurean, hugging her new toy. " It's from me, dear." said William. " Thank you, Daddy." said Laurean, hugging her step-father. " Psstt...Hey, Laurean. Trade you some nice coal for that bear." said Daisy, trying to make Laurean trade with her. " Ew. No thanks. Mommy, said coal isn't good for anything other than cooking on barbeques.."said Laurean, walking away from Daisy. " .....Little killjoy...." mumbled Daisy. " Hmm......A little box...nicely wrapped little box. I wonder what could be inside." said Solana, opening her present, only to find nothing. " Oh nice...Very nice...Nothing...wonderful present. Who's the smart aleck that gave me this?" asked Solana. " I did. And it's not nothing. It's my love." said Lunick. " Oh.....Then why's there nothing in the box?" asked Solana. " Because..you can't wrap and package love.." said Lunick giving Solana a kiss. " You're really cheap aren't you?" asked Solana. " Yeah, pretty much." said Lunick. " Ohh, Jay...I got your present." said Megan. " Ok. Where is it?" asked Jay. " It's upstairs in our room...And..it's kinda too heavy for me to carry...Can you come with me?" asked Megan. " Sure.." said Jay. The two get up and go upstairs. " I wonder what the killjoy is giving to Jay..." wondered Daisy.

20 minutes pass and Jay and Megan still haven't come down. " I wonder what they're doing...." said Daisy. " I'm gonna go up there and see what's taking them..." said Daisy. Daisy goes upstairs and knocks on Jay and Megan's door. " Jay..Killjoy..what's taking you guys so long?" said Daisy. Just then Daisy hears Megan moan loudly. " Ohh..Jay!! More!!" moaned Megan. Daisy, stunned, stands infront of the door for a few seconds before backing up slowly. " Ok....Well....I'm going to forget I ever heard that...." said Daisy going downstairs.

End episode 54.

Well...o.o..that ending was ...interesting...sorry that the ending sucked D: i wanted to finish this chapter before I go on vacation tonight... . and when I go I won't be able to write. so sorry for the suckish ending. ): YOU ALL SHALL RECIEVE MUFFIN BASKETS IN RETURN! nah just kidding. anyway Next episode is the new years eve and new years day episode. woo stick around..

bye. Sasuki234


	61. episode 55: New years

**Happy New Year's everyone!! Hopefully everyone had a good year. 2008 was ...eh..ok for me...but hopefully 2009 will be better :) anyway here's episode 55.**

**

* * *

**

Here today in the Sinnoh region on New Year's eve, we see our favorite rangers spending the last day of the year at Lunick's house. " Wow! Today's the last day of the year! Yay! Good-bye 2008! Hello 2009! I wonder what exciting things are gonna happen next year!" said Daisy, excitedly. " But let's not forget about the exciting stuff that happened this year, Daisy." said Lunick. " Yeah! Like when you went out on your very first date with Claire and kissed her while Solana was gone!" said Daisy, laughing a bit.

'Flashback'

_"Hey Claire how would you like to go on a date with Lunick?" asked Megan. " I'd like that but wouldn't he be cheating on Solana?" asked Claire. " No. It'll be just a friendship date." said Megan. " Well that's ok with me if it's alright with Lunick." said Claire. " What do you say, Lunick?" asked Megan. " Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really feel it would be right." said Lunick. " Ok...Fine...I'll just sit with you and complain about my love life over...and over...and over...and OVER!!!" said Megan. " Then again, I'm willing to go out with a friend. So what time should I pick you up , Claire?" asked Lunick. " Heh heh...7:00 sounds good." said Claire. " Great. See you then." said Lunick. " You agreed so you wouldn't have to listen to me didn't you?" whispered Megan. " Damn right." whispered Lunick._

_6:00: "Lunick, don't you want to get ready for your 'friendship' date?" asked Megan. "What's to prepare? It's only a 'friendship' date." replied Lunick. "Well it would be a nice thing if you dressed uhhh.. better." said Daisy. "What are you trying to say?" said Lunick, raising his eye brow. "Umm nothing." "Well Daisy is right. You should dress up more appropriately. As if this were a date with Solana." "OOOOHH! Solana!" said Lunick as he started to sob. Daisy slaps him on the face. "Pay attention!" "Ok. Ok." replied Lunick. "Let's go." said Megan "Where?" said Lunick and Daisy. " To the da mall. We need to pimp out this kid yo." said Megan. Both Lunick and Daisy look at each other in a confused way. "Ok." They all went to the mall._

_6:45: "Ok so you're all set, Lunick." said Megan "Alright. I look great! Thanks Megan." said Lunick. "No problem. Now you need to go get Claire." said Megan._

_7:00: Ding Dong. Claire answers the door wearing a nice dress. "Hi Lunick." "Uhh..uh hi Claire." "What's wrong? Is there something on my dress?" asked Claire. "No no. It's just that you look very beautiful." "Aww thanks. You look great, too. You must have done a lot of work." "Hey!..Well yeah. So let's get going."_

_7:15: Lunick opens the door for Claire. "Why thank you." "No problem." says Lunick as he puts a smile on his face. They find a good seat in the restaurant and look at the menu. They chose their meal, ate, and talked about the latest things in their lives. "So how have you been? I mean knowing that Solana left." "I've been okay so far. I really miss her you know." "Yeah it must be hard just talking about her now." "Yeah it kinda is. But hey, I'm where I am right now. I'm having a lot of fun." "Me too." They finish up their meals as they get ready to leave._

_8:30: Lunick and Claire walk home. They both stop in front of Claire's door. "Lunick, I had a really great time. Thanks a lot." "Hey no problem I had a really great time, too." They both fell silent. Lunick slowly moved towards her and leaned his head to the left. He reached for Claire's lips and kissed her. Suddenly, Claire broke away. "Umm I'm sorry Lunick. I don't think it's right." "No it's ok." They continued to kiss and Claire broke away again. "I have to go. Thanks again. Bye. 'Night." _

_'end flashback'_

"....You what?..." asked Solana growling a bit. " I...uh....I...uh...Solana lets not talk about this right now." said Lunick. " Yeah. And there were other great things that happened this year too. Like that awesome birthday party you guys had for me." said Megan

'Flashback'

_When the ferry lands in Summerland, Megan heads over to the base. Megan then enters the base to find Cameron. " Hey there, Cameron." said Megan as she got into the base. " Hello, there Megan. I've been waiting for you to arrive. We have a surprise for you." said Cameron. " We? We who? And why is this surprise for me?" asked Megan. " We, me and the rangers at your base. And it's for you because it's your birthday." said Cameron. " Right...Like they have something planned. They didn't remember it." said Megan. " Oh really? Let's go to the beach and find out." said Cameron taking Megan to the beach. When they get there, she sees tiki-lamps and torches and decorations, but nobody is there. " I see nobody..." said Megan. " Are you sure? HEY EVERYONE SHE'S HERE." said Cameron. " What?" said Megan confused. " SURPRISE!!" yelled People coming from behind trees..." o.o...Woah! Is this all for me?" asked Megan with a ' WTF' look on her face. " Of course! Do you think that we'd forget about your birthday?" asked Solana coming up to Megan giving her a hug. " You guys acted like you did." said Megan. " Yes. Acting. We wouldn't forget about a special day like this. We're not Daisy you know." said Lunick. " Hey, guys! I don't know why but I've been sneezing all day and I'm not sick. Weird." said Daisy, " Wow...This is just a great present. You guys are so great! I love you guys." said Megan gathering them all in a group hug._

_'end flashback'_

" Thanks again for all that!"said Megan. " No problem. You're our friend. You deserve the best." said Daisy. " Oh! Oh! I remember another great thing that happened this year. When you told off Jackie. That was priceless." said Solana.

'flashback'

_" Yo, Jackie!" yelled Megan calling him. " Hm?" hummed Jackie turning around before he felt a bitchslap across his face. " What the hell was that for?" asked Jackie rubbing his cheek. " Bitch, please. You know what that was for...You stupid swagger jakker I ain't need you. I got my own swag. Ma own style thasz wayy fresher than yours. All you doin' is cock blockin'. I ain't need you. You worthless whore, go pop off some prostitute, cuz thats the only way you gonna get love, by payin for it. ." said Megan. " ...You know, Megan you're right. I'm sorry. Let me take you out." said Jackie. " Uhm...Let's see...Hell...fuck...no...I'm to busy for you and ya pervy ass..." said Megan walking away._

_'end flashback' _

" Thank you. Thank you. I do have my moments.." said Megan smiling a bit. "OH! How about when it snowed for the first time in Ringtown in years!" said Lunick

'Flashback'

_One morning in Ringtown, when Solana and Lunick went outside, THERE WAS SNOW EVERYWHERE! "Snow? Snow? Snow! SNOW!" said Daisy behind the two. Obviously everyone was excited because it has never snowed in Ringtown. "Wow look at the snow." said Megan coming outside. Solana and Lunick were still in amazement. Solana broke out of her gaze and asked Megan, "You sound as if your not that excited." "Well I've seen snow before? Haven't you?" said Megan. All three said, "No." "No? You guys have never seen snow before? That's impossible." "It hasn't snowed here in like forever." said Lunick. " And it doesn't snow where I live." said Solana. " Same here." said Daisy. " Wow..." said Megan. They enjoyed the snow by making snow angels and having an extreme snowball fight._

_'end flashback'_

" Yeah! I forgot how cold snow was." said Daisy. "And lets not forget when I proposed to Solana." said Lunick, kissing his fiancee on the cheek.

'Flashback'

_Lunick gets down on one knee and takes out the ring box and holds it in one one hand using his other hand to hold Solana's hand. " Solana,...I think you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met...You have changed my life in so many different ways...I love you...and I always want to be with you...Solana,...the love of my life,...will you marry me?" asked Lunick as he opened up the box to show the ring. After hearing what her boyfriend had just asked her, Solana stares at Lunick and the ring with wide eyes. " Lunick,...I...I..." started Solana. " ( sigh) I knew it was too early to ask ...Man! I'm so..." said Lunick before he was interupted by Solana. " I accept..." said Solana. " I can't believe I thou--...What?" asked Lunick. " I...Accept...I will marry you." said Solana. " Y-You will?! WOOHOO!!" said Lunick as he quickly put the ring on his girlfriend...now fiance's, finger and picked her up and spun her around. " I'm GETTING MARRIED!! WHOOO!!" said Lunick as he continued to spin his girlfriend around._

_'end flashback'_

" And remember how I told you how we were going to have a baby?" asked Solana. " Yeah...I fainted......." said Lunick. " Well I sorta expected you to faint." said Solana giggling a bit. " And another good thing happened...Jackie got out of our lives...for good.." said Daisy,

'Flashback'

_Meanwhile in Daisy's room. We see the three kids leaving Daisy's room with large bags full of candy. "Thank you, Miss Daisy. See you later!" said the kids before they left. " Haha. You're welcome,kids....Nicholas..." said Daisy. "...Margret...." replied Lunick. " I think you owe me a thank you." said Daisy. " For what?" asked Lunick. " For getting those kids to stop beating you up,....like last year. and the years before that!" said Daisy. "...Ok. Thank you. ...I guess." said Daisy. " You're welco-..." said Daisy before she heard a girl scream. " What was that?" asked Daisy. Just then they see Solana run by them and tripping 4 feet away from them. " Solana!" said Lunick as he went to help up his fiance. " What are you doing? I told you not to run around like this...Are you ok?" asked Lunick as he held his fiance. " Lunick, Daisy, run! He's coming!" said Solana. " Who's coming?" asked Daisy. Just then they see Jackie running towards them holding the knife above his head. " Die, Solana!" said Jackie as he brought the knife down before Lunick got in the middle and quickly grabbed the arm Jackie was using to hold the knife in and holding his neck. " Jackie...what the hell are you doing here?" growled Lunick. " Trying to get rid of the woman who made my life hell.." said Jackie as he tried to push Lunick away and get to Solana but fails since Lunick keeps him in place. " I'm not going to let you hurt Solana....I won't allow it.." said Lunick. "..Then I'll get rid of the guy who I thought was my best friend." said Jackie as he broke Lunick's hold on his arm and brought down the knife and stabbed Lunick in the shoulder. Lunick then screams in pain. " Lunick, no!" said Solana as she went to help her fiance. " No! Solana, stay back...I'm fine.." said Lunick as he tried to wrestle Jackie to the ground trying to gain control of the knife, even though his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Lunick ends up lying on the ground with Jackie ontop of him, straddling him so he can't escape. " Now..my best friend in the world...Die!" said Jackie as he brought down the knife, about to stab Lunick in the heart when Lunick quickly flips Jackie over stabbing Jackie in the chest accidently. Missing his heart by a few inches, but hits a nerve ( I dunno if there's a nerve near the heart x.x). Jackie gasps for air and coughs up blood before falling unconscious. There is silence for a few seconds as Lunick gets up and goes over to Solana and Daisy. "...L-Lunick...Are you ok?" asked Daisy. " Yeah...Jackie may not be...but...I'm good.." said Lunick holding his shoulder. " I'll go get Spenser.." said Daisy as she left to go get the leader. " Lunick,..I can't believe you did that...." said Solana holding her fiance's arm. " ...I did that for you, Solana. Because I love you...and I won't let anyone hurt you..I'd even die for you...and...I know that I've been getting on your nerves with the rules and stuff because of your pregnancy, but that's because..I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you...You're the most important thing to me Solana..I love you.." said Lunick kissing his love softly on the lips._

_'end flashback'_

"Yeah...Well..He got what was coming to him." said Megan. Just then Jane comes into the room. " Come into the living room, kids! It's time for the ball drop on television!" said Jane. Just then everyone goes into the living room to watch the ball drop on television, signifying the new year. " Welcome, everyone in Sinnoh region. This is the moment we've all been waiting for all year. The ball drop to signify the new year. In just 20 seconds the ball will drop. Let's count down the last 10 seconds! 10!" said the reporter on television. "9!" said Daisy. " 8!" said Solana. " 7!" said Jay. " 6!" siad Lunick. " 4!" said Megan. " 42!" said Laurean. " 2!" said Jane and William. " 1!" said the group. 0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! " As you've just seen everyone, it is now the year 2009! I am Alisa Jones, wishing you all a happy new year!" said Alisa. Megan and Jay kiss to celebrate the new year. Solana and Lunick too. William and Jane too. Plusle and Minun too. And Daisy and Laurean just hug.

end episode 55.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :3 hopefully 2009 will be perfect for you all! :3 see you guys later

bye and happy new year from your friends, Sasuki234, Hariki-Angel, and Filipinaflip.


	62. episode 56: The life of Megan

Episode 56

Ello all~ Its me, Hariki-angel~ seeing how suki here wrote me a chapter for my birthday last year, I decided to write on for an upcoming idea that's gonna happen with her, and everyone she has even known. Enjoy~

Note: this is in her pov

HappybirthdayMegan~  
flashback  
her thinking in thought  
(Megan's P.O.V)

Ah…Todays the day Im finally a year older! So much has gone by…. I mean, so much has happened!  
I got to do so much! And yet…I feel so…distance from everyone.I mean…My life isnt really that good… I was sitting in my room. Daisy was out on a mission and Jay was sleeping. Lunick was going crazy and Solana was telling him to shut up. I sighed angerily as I let my thoughts wonder.  
I wonder if I ever had a real dad… I thought sadly to myself. I never had one growing up. In fact, I was by myself for most of my life.. My mom would always go out and drink, or if she was home, shes be fucking random guys in bed.

flashback

I had awaken on a winter night, due to my mothers angry yelling. The sound a glass could be heard, shattering as a mans voice could be heard, sceaming angrey curses at my mother. I was only 8 at the time. I knew by now I should go hide, in which I was about to, until the door slamed. All was quiet until my mother was screaming " YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! GET OUT HERE!" over and over. I went and hid from her, until she passed out. That was when I deicided I had enough of this. The next night I had ran away…my mother didn't even care I left…

I sighed again at the flashback. I didn't tell anyone about this, nor was I going to… I had gotten on the computer and went on some sites, untill I saw this pop up. It said

"Your family tree awaits you!" Well…it couldn't hurt to try… I thought as I clicked on it, putting in all the info until I remembered something from a long time ago..

Flashback

I walked around on the colds streets of Almia. I used to live there until I was 15. I was in in one of the towns. The tower was just being built. I had shivered in dark, walking along until I bumped into someone.  
"Oh Im sorry!" I said, bowing. The man has just mearly chuckled, and patted my head. I looked up at him and my eyes widened. It was Blake Hall! My eyes widen as he walked past me, talking to someone. Blake Hall….I had bumped into Blake Hall! I smiled to myself and ran back to my "home"

Finally…the page loaded. I looked at my family tree. Wow…It was big! I scrolled down the page, seeing my mother and some man next to him, then I saw me. I looked at the man who was my "father" and my eyes widened.

No way… I thought, as I got of the chair my father is…Blake Hall himself? I just couldn't believe it!! When I heard Daisy knocking at the door, I closed the screen and opened it up

"Spencer wants to see us" She said befor quickly running down the stairs. I sighed, getting ready to go down, but was stoped by a strong hug behind me.

"Happy birthday beautiful" He whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"Jay you know you don't have to" I said softly, spinning around in his arms and him giving me a soft birthday kiss.

"Well I wanna, now lets go" he said, grabbing my hand dragging me downstairs. I was met by all my friends screaming happy birthday at me.

"W-wah?" I said confused. Everyone grinned at me.  
"Megan, you're another year older! So we all pitched in to get you in the Top Ranger head quarters in Alima for a few weeks!" Spencer said happily. My eyes were really wide by now, my jaw dropped befor I ran over and glomped him.

"oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" I said, smiling a real smile that hasn't been there in a long time. Afterwards, we had a party. It was really fun. Althought Lunick and Solana kept fighting on what she could and couldn't eat. I just laughed at them. Jay had kept his arms around me the whole time, glaring at Spencer. I would giggle from time to time cause of his childness. Daisy has passed out from all the sugar.

Yeah sure…my life isnt that great…But now that I look back…I now know I have met the most incredable people in the entire world. If it wasn't for them…I wouldn't be going to Alima… Oh how I wish I could say how much I love them…but words cant even decribe how I feel. Maybe when I get back from my trip… I'll be able to do more than I can for everyone…

Boy, was I wrong.  
HappybirthdayMegan~

Ahh…all done x3. Just a note, the boy was I wrong thing, its gonna be the idea I have going on for this story…mwhahahahahaha! Haha~ Hoped you enojyed this birthday chapter~

Happy birthday me~!

~Hariki-angel~

* * *

Ok welll this is Sasuki! Here with the next episode preview...well..before we go back to the mission stories part of the series...we're going to have one more special..and suprisingly this is a special you all might like. This special is called: Turn back the pendulum. In this special we go back 5 years. before any of our rangers joined the ranger union. See what it was like when our favorite rangers were like before they joined the union. stick around and find out

and btw....HARIKI SHALL NEVAR TAKE OVER THIS STORY!!! RAWR!!!

bye...Sasuki234~


	63. episode 57:Turn back the pendulum:Solana

**Alright readers!! Time for our next special. The Turn Back the Pendulam special! Where we...er..Turn back the pendulam..and see what it was like 5 years ago for our rangers, before any of them joined the union. So here's what it was like 5 years ago for Solana! Here's episode 57! review.**

_Here we're going to go 5 years back in time.... _

_.....To see what it was like before Solana joined the union...._

_We are now going to turn back the pendulum 5 years....._

_......And lets see what it was like back then..._

_

* * *

_

Here we are in the Hoenn region in LaRousse City. We see a school building where the students are playing outside for recess. We see a group of kids gathered around watching something. The group of kids are watching a boy getting beat up by 5 feet 4 inches girl with blue hair and crimson eyes.

" Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't take Molly's lunch money anymore! " cried the kid as he was being beaten. " Good! And if you ever bother her again..I'm gonna beat you with a pipe next time!" threatened the girl as she let him go. The kids watching then cheers as they see the girl win her fight.

" Boy, thanks for defending me." said Molly, a girl with long blond hair. " You're welcome, Molly. That kid had it coming to him." said the girl. " Hehe. You're the best, Solana. You're like the strongest person in school." " I know. I don't like to fight, but I only do it for my friends." said Solana. " Oh, well anyway, thanks again! You're the best!" said Molly as she left to go play with her other friends.

Later on that day, the school bell rings and its time for the students to leave. We see young Solana walking along the street to go home. " -sigh- I'm so bored here without a Pokemon of my own. Everyone at school has one, except me..That really sucks.." groaned Solana. " My birthday's tomorrow. I'd be lucky if my parents gave me a Pokemon for my birthday. Yeah right. Like that'd happen."

A few moments later, we still see Solana walking until she sees a scared boy standing on the sidewalk, shivering in fear. " Hm? Who's that kid?" wondered Solana as she went over to him.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" asked Solana. " H-Huh? O-Oh..I-I can't find m-my girlfriend...I-I turned around for a second and then she was gone.." said the boy on the verge of tears. The boy had messy dark blue hair, zits all over his face, and a pair of glasses. " Relax. Relax. Don't worry we'll find her. Now, what does she look like?" asked Solana. " We-Well...She has hazel eyes and blue hair like yours but a little darker and um..she's really short." described the boy. " Hm..I see. Now can you describe her interests? Maybe she ran off to some store or something." said Solana. " Well....She absolutely loves Pokemon plushies." said the boy. " Hm...I think I know where she might be." said Solana.

The two then run off to a store to find the boy's girlfriend. A few moments later the two stop in front of a big store with the name: ' Plushies R' Us'

" I think she might be in here." said Solana. " Hm..This could be possible.." said the boy. The two then enter the store to look around for the girl.

" Hm...Hazel eyes, blue hair, short...Hm..What's her name?" asked Solana. " Her name's Daisy." said the boy. " Hm..Ok. I'll look for Daisy on this side of the store...You look over that side. We'll meet up back at the front if we find her or not." said Solana. " Ok. Then." The two then went their opposite ways.

Solana searches her side to try and find a girl who'd look like Daisy. " Hm..Daisy! Oh, Daisy! Where are you?!" called Solana.

Just then Solana hears the sound of a girl laughing as she's jumping into a pile of plushies. She turns to see the girl and sees that this girl fits the description of Daisy. " Uhm..Excuse me. Are you by any chance Daisy?" asked Solana. " Hm? Yes! My name's Daisy! Well my real name's Margret! But I HATE that name! So my parents call me Daisy!" Daisy said. " Uh..ok..Well, your boyfriend's looking for you." said Solana. " Oh man! I totally forgot about him! Take me to him!" said Daisy, grabbing onto Solana's arm. " Ok. Ok." said Solana as she guided Daisy to the front of the store.

Later when the two get to the front, they see the boy standing there looking sad. " Hey, kid! I found her!" said Solana, showing Daisy to him. " Daisy! I've found you!" said the boy as he ran up to hug Daisy. " Never leave me like that again! You had me worried!" cried the boy. " Relax, Nicholas. Everything's ok." said Daisy. " Thanks again for finding her. Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry. My name's Nicholas. " said Nicholas. " My name's Solana. It's nice to meet you." said Solana. " Thanks for helping me. We have to go now. Bye!" said Nicholas as he and Daisy left.

After that short adventure, Solana finally goes home. The next day, it's Solana's birthday.

Solana is fast asleep, that is..until her mother wakes her up. " Solana! Time to wake up! It's your birthday!" cheered Leslie. " Ngh..Mom...Let me sleep..." groaned Solana. " Come on, Solana! Wake up! It's not everyday that you turn 13!" said Leslie as she dragged Solana out of her bed. " Gah! Mom!" cried Solana. " Now, Solana..Let's not be unreasonable. Now! Your father and I have a very special gift for you down stairs." " Ugh..Fine.."

The two then go downstairs to retrieve Solana's gift. " Happy birthday, Solly." said Gabriel, hugging his daughter. " Dad! I've asked you many times to stop calling me that! That name stinks!" cried Solana. " I know. I just love teasing you." laughed Gabriel. " Ugh...Now. Where's my present?" asked Solana. " Well, Solana. I know you've been bugging us like hell for a Pokemon. And we always said, when you're older. Well...We think you're old enough. Solana, here's your very first Pokemon." said Leslie as she gave Solana a pokeball. " Oh boy! I wonder what's inside!" said Solana as she opened the pokeball.

Out of the pokeball came a baby Plusle. " Plah?" said the Plusle as she wondered where she was. " .....What's this?" asked Solana a little disappointed. " It's a Plusle, Solana! Don't you like it?" asked Leslie. " Uh...Yeah..It's...cute..I was expecting a Minun...but..I guess this is ok." said Solana.

Solana then picks up her Plusle. " Hey there little Plusle.." said Solana petting her Pokemon. " Plah!" cheered the Plusle as she jumped on Solana's head. " Aww! I think she likes you, Solana!" said Leslie. " Heh..I guess so. It is kind of cute." said Solana.

The Plusle then runs off of her master's head and runs upstairs.

" I wonder where it's going.." said Gabriel.

Just then they hear the sound of a vase breaking.

" Solana, did I mention that you're responsible for your Pokemon?" asked Gabriel. " Eh..Maybe having a Pokemon isn't going to be so easy." said Solana.

* * *

**_Well that was Solana's chapter! Next chapter is Daisy's! Stick around for that! _**

**_Bye Sasuki234._**


	64. episode 58: Turn back the pendulum:Daisy

_**Alright readers. Hope you enjoyed Solana's chapter, cause here's Daisy's! here's episode 58!**_

_

* * *

_

_Here we're going to go 5 years back in time.... _

_.....To see what it was like before Daisy joined the union...._

_We are now going to turn back the pendulum 5 years....._

_......And lets see what it was like back then..._

_

* * *

_

Today on this beautiful day in Hoenn in LaRousse city, we see a short girl with short blue hair and hazel eyes, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend. " Wow, Nicholas! This place is awesome! It's great that your parents let me come with you guys on vacation!" said the girl. " Well that's because after they found you hidden in my suitcase while we were on the boat, they had no other choice but to let you come." said Nicholas. " Oh, Nicholas! You know you wanted me to come!" " Yeah. I know, Daisy."

Later the two walking into LaRousse city plaza, where there are a lot of stores for many different things.

" Wow! There's like a bunch of stores here! Where should we go first?" asked Daisy. " How about a store where they sell something to eat? I'm hungry.." said Nicholas as his stomache growled. " Hm..There's an ice cream stand over there! How about you get us some ice cream?" asked Daisy. " Sure. I'll be right back." said Nicholas as he left to buy ice cream.

Daisy hummed as she looked around to see the stores. Daisy then sees a Pokemon plushie store. " Plushies R' Us?! Oh my gosh! They don't have those in Sinnoh!" said Daisy as she ran to the store and went inside.

When Daisy gets inside, she sees a bunch of plushies everywhere. Big ones, little ones. Thin ones, fat ones. Keychain ones, bigger than your car ones.

" Wow!! This place is amazing!!" said Daisy as she ran around to look at the different plushies.

A bit later, Daisy finally remembers that she left behind Nicholas. " Oh no! I forgot about Nicholas! I should call him and make sure everything's ok." said Daisy as she went into her pocket to get out her cell phone to call Nicholas.

When she takes it out, she notices that her battery is dead. " Oh man! It's dead! I forgot to charge it before we left!" cried Daisy. " Attention shoppers: We're giving away free Plusle and Minun plushies now in Aisle 12." said a worker over the loud speaker.

" FREE PLUSLE AND MINUN PLUSHIES?! I can get a Plusle plushie for Nicholas for his birthday tomorrow since he's been dying to get a Plusle." said Daisy as she ran to aisle 12.

When she gets there she sees a whole bunch of people digging the shelves for the free Plusle and Minun plushies. " Hey! Excuse me! Sorry! Move it!" said Daisy as she got past the crowd to get to the shelve.

When she gets through, she sees one Plusle plushie left and grabs it. " Yes!" cheered Daisy.

" I'll take that!" said an old man, smirking evily as he took the plushie from Daisy. " HEY! Give that back!" cried Daisy furiously.

" Sorry, kid." said the man as she walked away. " COME BACK HERE! HIYA!" said Daisy as she tackled the man and kicked him a few times before he let go of the plushie.

" WHAT?!" yelled Daisy to the man after she took the plushie and walked away.

" Stupid old man. Shoulda known better than to mess with me!" said Daisy.

Just as she's walking she spots a big pile of water Pokemon plushies.

" OH MY GOD! WATER POKEMON PLUSHIES?! MY FAVORITE!!" said Daisy as she jumped into the pile of plushies.

A few minutes later as she's jumping into the pile of plushies, she hears a girl call her name.

" Excuse me. Are you Daisy?" asked the girl. " Hm?" said Daisy as she stopped jumping. _' Oohh..She's kind of cute!' thought Daisy._

" Yes! My name's Daisy! Actually it's Margret, but I HATE that name. But yeah I'm Daisy." said Daisy. " Well,..Your boyfriend's looking for you." said the girl.

" Oh? Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Let's go see him then!" said Daisy grabbing the girl's hand.

A few minutes later, the two then meet up with Nicholas at the front of the store. " Nicholas!" said Daisy running into her boyfriend's arms for a hug.

" Daisy! I've found you! Thanks for helping me find Daisy!" said Nicholas. "It's no problem." said the girl. " Oops! I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry. I'm Nicholas." said Nicholas.

" My name's Solana." said Solana. _' Ooh..Solana. What a pretty name!' thought Daisy. _" Well we better be going now, Daisy." said Nicholas as he and Daisy left.

A few minutes later as the two are walking, Daisy talks about Solana. " Hey, Nicholas, that Solana girl was pretty cute right?" asked Daisy. " Yeah. She was. But she's not as cute as you, Daisy." said Nicholas. " Aww.." said Daisy as she kissed her boyfriend. " I wonder if we'll ever see her again.." wondered Nicholas. " Something tells me we will." said Daisy.

* * *

**_Well that was Daisy's chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Stick around for Lunick's chapter! _**

**_Bye Sasuki234_**


	65. episode59Turn back the pendulum spenser

**Alright readers!! I know I promised you Lunick's Turn Back the Pendulum chapter was gonna be next....but...I'm not quite done with that yet...x.x but before I finished a really nice user, An Ordinary Fan ( yes that is his user name...dont laugh either..its a really good one too...), had sent me a Turn Back the Pendulum chapter for Spenser! Isn't That nice? well here's episode 59!**

_Here we're going to go 5 years back in time.... _

_.....To see what it was like when Spenser began to lead the union...._

_We are now going to turn back the pendulum 5 years....._

_......And let's see what it was like back then..._

---

Welcome to the beautiful Fall City, where the leaves are always such extraordinary colors. Near the entrance to the town, a family is having a picnic. The mother of this group is calm, cool, and collected as she eats her sandwich. The father, who is extending his pinky finger as he drinks his tea, looks like a real gentleman. The younger of two boys, nibbling on a carrot, looks completely immaculate. And, the teenaged son is-

"This blows! How much longer 'til I can go to the local arcades? No way in hell I'm coming all the way to this dump without checking it out!"

…Absolutely nothing like his parents or brother.

"Spenser, please behave yourself," the father scolded, in a voice that was too soft to actually sound threatening. "If you and your brother are going to take my position as head of the Ranger Union one day, you need to understand the beauty of the nature around you. From the sturdy trees that provide shelter, to the flowing rivers that quench the thirst of poor animals, it is a valuable resource you should never take for granted. In fact, I-"

"Hold it!" interrupted Spenser, whose outfit would be perfect if he were in a convention of street gangs. "What does 'nature' have to do with when my fun time starts? Like it, live with it, et cetera…I get that. But geez, by the way you always go on about it, it's like the only thing more important are your subordinates back at the Ringtown Base."

"Oh, Spenny-poo! Don't start thinking that he likes his job more than you! You know that he only works so hard so he can keep scoundrels away from people like us!" Spenser's mommy told him.

"First off, no Spenny-poo! That's freakin' embarrassing. Second, I'm outta here. I came, I saw nature, and now I'm gonna conquer Deoxys Invaders at the local Game Shack. Seeya!"

And with a quick wave, Spenser made a dash into Fall City, leaving his family in the dust. His brother, concerned about what will happen to his sibling, politely excuses himself from the picnic blanket and follows after his brother.

---

"Booyah! Six million points, and I've still got three credits left!" Spenser boasted to himself as he played the arcade game, noticing but not caring that his brother followed after him.

"Bro, please finish up quickly and come back to the picnic with me," Spenser's brother urged. "I know you've always preferred to distance yourself away from mom and dad's mannerisms, but you know they're just trying to help. One day, one of us is going to be in charge of people that will be relied on in order to protect our homes, and that requires a lot of responsibility."

"Yep…and it's SO going to be you," Spenser replied. "Top of your classes, good co-op skills…everything I don't need, have, or really care about. So, I'm going to take it easy, since the only way I'm going to be stuck doing some dull job like dad's is if something happened to him in the next year or so."

As if on cue, a commotion suddenly arose from outside the arcade. The distraction caused Spenser to lose quickly, and the two brothers decided to go out and find out what was going on. Upon being asked, one man gave them a dreadful answer. "Near the edge of town, a gust of wind blew a tree down, and it landed on some poor old guy's legs! I heard he'll be okay, but chances are he's gonna be a cripple from now on."

For a few seconds, the two brothers were completely silent. Then, Spenser started to chuckle; one would think that he was actually happy, had he been able to stop tears from coming out of his eyes. "Heh…trees may provide shelter, but they can also kill ya if you ain't careful. So much for the beauty of nature, huh?"

---

"Whaddya MEAN I don't get a dang secretary to take care of this stupid paperwork?!"

It is now two days after Spenser's father was his by a tree. Since his brother wasn't old enough to take over the position, Spenser was immediately promoted from High School Graduate (Barely) to Leader of the Ringtown Ranger Unit. And since then, Spenser's had nothing but trouble. His young age, his quick employment, his relation to the past leader, and his short temper certainly weren't good traits for him to have, as none of the rangers dared to approach him due to some combination of these factors. Spenser could still boss them around, and order them to go on missions if one of the other Ranger Units approves of his actions, but he just couldn't stop sticking out like a sore thumb.

Recently, Spenser was handed his first giant stack of reports, filled out by the rangers to describe the good deeds they had done in the last few days. "Hey, kid, them's the breaks," the ranger who gave Spenser the reports told him. "In life, either you get ready for pains like this in advance, or you've gotta fumble through and try your best on a moment's notice. If you're anything like your father, though, you'll get used to it soon."

As soon as the ranger left, Spenser started brooding. "Like my father…like my father…that's the LAST thing I ever want to be. This is the twenty-first century; nobody cares about a brigade of do-gooders in a world where you can speed dial six different Officer Jennys and have them all show up within ten minutes. All I've ever wanted to do was to follow a different path in life than my father took…honest to Arceus, what was the problem with that? …This is lame; I'm going to sneak out and get some fresh air."

Abandoning the pile of papers that need certification, Spenser grabbed his Nintendo DS and his father's old Styler from a nearby shelf and headed towards the local forest.

---

"Dang dang dang dang dang dang DANG!"

We have now skipped ahead to about an hour after Spenser left the base. He had chosen to hang out near the cave that lead to Fall City, since it was awfully rare for villagers to get that far without protection. It offered excellent privacy…or so Spenser had thought. Some younger kid had made it as far as he had, and was spending time by throwing rocks at the side of the nearby cliff. But, one badly aimed throw caused a pile of rocks and dirt to fall on top of the kid. As the only person around for miles, Spenser immediately panicked, as you have just witnessed.

"Okay, this is bad…nobody's gonna get here in time to save him, will they? Nuts; that means it's up to me…" Spenser muttered to himself, glancing around his surroundings until he found a Diglett nearby. Quickly, Spenser pulled out the Styler and used it to dig the kid out of the pile. But, he had received a large gash on one arm, and it looked like he needed severe medical help.

"Think fast, Spencer…" the young Ringtown leader thought aloud as he tried to come up with a good solution. He then remembered his father's speech back at the picnic, about the importance of stuff like water and trees, which gave him an idea. First, he found a large leaf on the ground nearby, captured a Mudkip with his Styler, and then used its power to make the leaf wet. Spenser then wrapped it around the wounded arm, in order to provide comfort to the ailing kid. He then found a Scyther to cut down some wood, which he then laid the kid on top of. Spenser, the Diglett, the Scyther, and the Mudkip then proceeded to lift up the wood, and carry the kid back to town, a task which Spenser could not have done alone.

---

"Yeah, don't worry about Big Bro Spencer. Things are getting a bit better around here."

Back at the base, Spenser was at his desk, talking to his younger brother over the phone as he filed paperwork. Spenser's brother had been sent to a boarding school, since their mother was too traumatized and the dad too badly injured after the incident to continue taking care of them both, but they still kept in contact.

"Yeah…like I was saying, I think I finally get all that jazz dad goes on about when it comes to stuff like nature, teamwork, and that stuff. I took it all for granted because of how ordinary and common that kinda stuff is, but after getting a real hands-on experience, I think I'm going to enjoy working here. Pay's not bad, the commute is a breeze, and the other rangers aren't actually as boring as I thought dad would have made them. I think I can see myself in this position for at LEAST the next couple of years...heck, maybe even longer then that, depending on how things go."

Spenser is about to say his farewells, when he suddenly remembers something. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know of anybody looking for an easy job organizing reports, do you? Something tells me that it's going to be one part of the job I'm NEVER going to get used to."

* * *

Aha! That was a great chapter! thanks once again An Ordinary Fan for sending me this chapter to help out with my story. Well..Next is REALLY Lunick's chapter..it'll be coming soon. stick around!

Bye Sasuki234


	66. episode 60:Turn back the pendulum:Lunick

_**Alright readers. sorry it was late but here's Lunick's chapter. here's episode 60!**__

* * *

_

_Here we're going to go 5 years back in time.... _

_.....To see what it was like before Lunick joined the union...._

_We are now going to turn back the pendulum 5 years....._

_......And lets see what it was like back then..._

_

* * *

_

Today on this beautiful day in Hoenn in LaRousse city, we see a short girl with short blue hair and hazel eyes, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend. " Wow, Nicholas! This place is awesome! It's great that your parents let me come with you guys on vacation!" said the girl. " Well that's because after they found you hidden in my suitcase while we were on the boat, they had no other choice but to let you come." said Nicholas. " Oh, Nicholas! You know you wanted me to come!" " Yeah. I know, Daisy."

Later the two walking into LaRousse city plaza, where there are a lot of stores for many different things.

" Wow! There's like a bunch of stores here! Where should we go first?" asked Daisy. " How about a store where they sell something to eat? I'm hungry.." said Nicholas as his stomache growled. " Hm..There's an ice cream stand over there! How about you get us some ice cream?" asked Daisy. " Sure. I'll be right back." said Nicholas as he left to buy ice cream.

A few minutes later when Nicholas returns with the ice cream, he finds that Daisy has gone missing.

" Daisy? Daisy! Where are you?!" cried Nicholas.

Nicholas then searches the whole plaza, then city for his girlfriend.

"Oh...Where could she be?" asked Nicholas as he started to shiver in fear. Just then a girl walks up to him.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" asked the girl. " H-Huh? O-Oh..I-I can't find m-my girlfriend...I-I turned around for a second and then she was gone.." said Nicholas on the verge of tears.

" Relax. Relax. Don't worry we'll find her. Now, what does she look like?" asked the girl. " We-Well...She has hazel eyes and blue hair like yours but a little darker and um..she's really short." described Nicholas. " Hm..I see. Now can you describe her interests? Maybe she ran off to some store or something." said the girl. " Well....She absolutely loves Pokemon plushies." " Hm...I think I know where she might be."

The two then run off to a store to find the boy's girlfriend. A few moments later the two stop in front of a big store with the name: ' Plushies R' Us'

" I think she might be in here." said the girl. " Hm..This could be possible.." said Nicholas. The two then walk into the store.

"Hm...Hazel eyes, blue hair, short...Hm..What's her name?" asked the girl. " Her name's Daisy." said Nicholas. " Hm..Ok. I'll look for Daisy on this side of the store...You look over that side. We'll meet up back at the front if we find her or not." " Ok. Then." The two then went their opposite ways.

After a few minutes of searching the whole of his side of the store, Nicholas fails to find Daisy.

"-sigh- This day sucks...I've completely lost Daisy..." said Nicholas as he went back to the front sadly.

A few minutes later he sees the girl and Daisy walking towards him.

" Nicholas!" said Daisy running into her boyfriend's arms for a hug.

" Daisy! I've found you! Thanks for helping me find Daisy!" said Nicholas. "It's no problem." said the girl. " Oops! I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry. I'm Nicholas." said Nicholas.

" My name's Solana." said Solana. " Well we better be going now, Daisy." said Nicholas as he and Daisy left.

A few minutes later as the two are walking, Daisy talks about Solana. " Hey, Nicholas, that Solana girl was pretty cute right?" asked Daisy. " Yeah. She was. But she's not as cute as you, Daisy." said Nicholas. " Aww.." said Daisy as she kissed her boyfriend. " I wonder if we'll ever see her again.." wondered Nicholas. " Something tells me we will." said Daisy.

The next day it is Nicholas' birthday.

" Nicky! Time to wake up!! " called Jane. " Ugh...Mom...Didn't you change my name like you promised?" groaned Lunick as he slowly woke up. " Yeah I did. Here you go sir. Your new first name is Lunick. Happy?" asked Jane handing Nicholas, now Lunick, the official name change documents. " Yes, Mom. Thank you." said Lunick with a smile. " Now, dear. Your father and I have a suprise for you.." said Jane as she took her son to the living room of their vacation home.

In the living room we see Lunick's father ( Let's call him Robert) holding a Pokeball in his hand while Daisy's jumping on the couch.

" Daisy! Stop jumping on the couch right now! God...I knew it was a bad idea to give her sugary cereal this early..." sighed Jane. " Anyway..Lunick, your father and I have realized that you are deserving of your very first Pokemon. So..here's a Pokeball with your Pokemon inside.." said Robert.

" Oh boy! I wonder what it could be!!" said Lunick excitedly as he opened the Pokeball.

When he opens the Pokeball, out comes a baby Minun. Lunick just stares at his new Pokemon.

"....What's this?" asked Lunick.

" It's a Minun! Don't you like it?" asked Jane.

" ...I guess..I wanted a Plusle, but...I guess this is good enough.." said Lunick picking up the baby Minun. The Minun then bites Lunick on his finger.

" OW! It bit me!!" whimpered Lunick as he sucked on his finger.

" Oh..It's just showing it likes you.." said Jane.

The baby Minun then has ' an accident' in Lunick's hand.

" Ewww!!!! It..It...." started Lunick. " AHAHA!! It peed on Lunick's hand!!!" laughed Daisy.

" ....I really wonder if this thing likes me..." groaned Lunick.

* * *

Well that was lunick's chapter. Sorry if it sucked...writers block is a terrible...terrible thing...well review and no flames.

Bye, Sasuki234


	67. episode 61: The big day pt1

_**Alright readers. sorry its been like..over a month that this story has been updated....here's some good news and bad news.**_

**_Good news: It's time for the next chapter!_**

**_Bad news: I have no idea which one this is..._**

**_Good news: This story is still going on!_**

**_Bad news: Only like...5 or less more chapters left before the series finale!_**

**_Good news: No one's going to die!_**

**_Bad news: No Jay and Megan back in time chapter...so special is over..The reason why is because Hariki-Angel got her butt grounded for...some retarded reason( yes she has a really retarded dad...) and she can't use the computer...So yeah...back to the point...I'm not too sure if you guys will ever see Jay or Megan's chapter..but we'll continue the story...so here's...uh..episode whateverthehell! enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today on this fine day in Ringtown, the big day is only 1 more day away. Only one more day until Solana and Lunick finally become husband and wife. Here in the rangerbase, in Daisy and Megan's room, we see the three ranger girls sitting, laughing and having fun.

" Oh, Solana! I can't believe you're finally getting married tomorrow! I'm just so happy for you!" said Daisy as she hugged her friend, surprisingly not tightly this time.

" Really? I thought you were still mad that you were losing me.." said Solana. " Yeah, well..I understand that you and Nicholas love each other very much and you two deserve each other...I can always find another girl to love.." said Daisy with a smile. " Wow, Daisy...That was surprisingly grown up of you.." said Megan in amazement. " Yeah! Yay me!" said Daisy with a little applause. " But anyway, I still can't believe that you're finally getting married tomorrow!" said Megan hugging her friend. " Yeah..I just hope I don't look fat in my dress. Damn, this baby was supposed to be born like a week ago or something...I wonder when it's actually going to come out." said Solana.

" Oh, don't worry! As long as it comes out healthy, then that's alright!" said Daisy. " Yeah. You're right." said Solana. Just then their's a knock at the door.

" Come in!" said Daisy. Just then Claire enters the room. " Hey, girls! I was passing by so I thought I'd visit!" said Claire sitting with the girls. " Hey, Claire. What's up?" asked Megan.

" Oh nothing...So...Solana...Tomorrow's the big day! Everything ready?" asked Claire with a smile. " Yep. Everything. I got my dress. The flowers. Lunick's sister, Laurean, is going to be the flower girl. Plusle and Minun are going to be the ringbearers. Yes, I know it sounds silly to have them carry the rings, but Lunick and I trained them to carry them down the aisle without running away with them or eating them." said Solana. " Impressive." said Claire with a giggle.

" Yep. Anyway, Jay's going to be Lunick's best man. And the wedding's going to be in the Lyra Forest. It's spring and it looks VERY beautiful this time around." said Solana. " Hm...Nice...So who's your maid of honor?" asked Claire. " That's easy...Me!" said Megan and Daisy simultaneously. " What?! YOU?! SOLANA'S PICKING ME!! TELL HER!" said the two females. " Er...I really...didn't find the time to choose who gets to be my maid of honor...." said Solana nervously.

" Well it should be me! I'm Solana's best friend!" said Megan. " Well I love her!" said Daisy hugging the girl. " Girls, girls...Relax...I'll choose right now!...Uhm...I pick..." said Solana. Daisy and Megan smile at Solana, hoping that she'll pick her. "...Claire...I pick Claire.." said Solana. " WHAT?!" said the two girls.

" Really?" asked Claire. " Yeah..." said Solana with a smile. " HOW COULD YOU PICK HER?!" asked Daisy. " YEAH!! SHE USED TO BE A BITCH! No offense intended...AND YOU PICK HER?!" asked Megan. " Yeah...I picked her so I don't have to hear you two fight with each other over who got the position. So relax....You two can still be my brides-maids. " said Solana.

The two girls sigh and nod. Just then there's a knock at the door. Daisy goes over and opens the door. When she opens the door, she finds Laurean and Jane. " Hi, Daisy!" said Laurean with a smile. " Hello, Daisy. How are you?" asked Jane. " Laurean! Mrs. K! How are you guys?" asked Daisy. " Good. Good. Is it alright if we come in?" asked Jane. " Of course! Mi casa es su casa!" said Daisy.

" ...Er...Actually you said house...but..whatever.." said Jane with a giggle as she entered the room with her daughter. " Hm...I see we're having a little girl party...Mind if this old lady joins?" asked Jane with a laugh. " Sure! And you're not old...You're young." said Solana. " Heh...Thanks. So...Is everything ready?" asked Jane. " Mhm..Everything's perfect...except for the fact that I'm still pregnant, but I can manage." said Solana. " Good..Hopefully this baby'll be born soon...I'm sure it'll be a wonderful child. " said Jane with a smile. Laurean goes over and rubs Solana's stomache.

" Mommy, my niece or nephew's in here?" asked Laurean. " That's right, Laurean. Once this baby is born, you'll be an auntie." said Jane. " Oh boy! I hope it comes out soon!" said Laurean. " So, Solana, where's my son?" asked Jane. " Lunick? Oh...he went out..I don't know where, but I'm hoping it's no where stupid." said Solana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, downstairs in the front of the base, we see Spenser and Lunick returning from whereever they went. " ...I can not believe you cashed your paycheck for this week and spent it all at the strip-club..." said Spenser. " Hey...You're the one who brought me there....And besides...it looks so tempting to give them money...." said Lunick. Spenser just sighs and shakes his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Yeah...wouldm't it be weird if he went to some crazy place like...a strip-club?" asked Megan with a giggle. " Yeah...Nicholas'd be lost....he'd scream once the lights go out as the show began..." said Daisy. " Oh now now, girls. Let's give my son some credit...I mean...he's not that much of a loser...." said Jane. The room goes silent before all of the females break out laughing.

" But really now...Lunick has his advantages...He can be popular with the ladies....He got Daisy..." said Solana. " Yeah....I still don't understand how the hell we broke up too!" said Daisy. " And he stole Claire's heart..." said Solana. " Yeah....I thought he really liked me back before you came along....no offense..." said Claire. " And he has me now..." said Solana. " Yeah...Whatever that boy lacks...weither it be bravery....or brawn...he makes it up with brains and good looks..." said Jane.

"Yeah...So where's William? Lunick was eager to see him." said Solana. " Oh, he's back at the hotel resting...That boat ride sure tired him out..." said Jane. " Alright, well I guess we'll get out of your hair..Come, Laurean...Time to go back to the hotel.." said Jane taking her daughter and leaving.

" Ah...Nice people...nice...NOW TELL ME WHY YOU REALLY PICKED CLAIRE!!!" said Daisy. " Daisy, shut up..." said Solana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The big day has finally arrived! The day our favorite ranger couple gets married. In the Lyra forest, we see everything is perfect and going well. All of the guests are seated and waiting for the wedding to begin.

Meanwhile in the Ringtown springs hotel, which is within walking distance of the ceremony, we see all of our favorite females in the room where Jane and the others are staying, standing around Solana as they look at her in the mirror, wearing her light blue, sleeveless, silk dress with matching bubble veil.

" Oh, Solana...For a pregnant woman, you look so beautiful today.." said Megan hugging her friend. " Yeah! You can't even really notice the fat belly!" said Daisy. " Gee....thanks, Daisy..." said Solana. " Well, I guess it's time for us to go now.." said Claire. " Ok, then." said Solana. As Solana gets up a bit, she feels a contraction. " Ah!..Dammit.." cursed Solana as she sat back down. " Solana? What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

" Ugh..It's a contraction...Haven't felt one since a half hour ago...Ah!" said Solana as she felt another contraction. " Oh man..How long was that?" asked Claire. " ...3 minutes.." said Megan. " I think we should tell Lunick or someone..." said Claire. " No no, let's wait..." said Daisy. Just then another contraction. " How long?" asked Claire. " 2 minutes, 3 seconds." said Megan. " Now I think we should tell..." said Claire. " No no...Let's wait..." said Daisy.

" Oh, shit...My water broke..." said Solana. " Now I think we should tell...." said Claire. " No no, let's wait...." said Daisy. " Daisy...Solana's having the baby now...If we don't tell someone now...she's going to get mad...and do you know what happens when she gets mad? "asked Claire. Daisy gets scared and runs out of the room to go and find someone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the ceremony, we see Lunick standing at the altar in a nice navy blue tuxedo. " Well, Lunick...In a few minutes you'll be married to one of the world's most beautiful women. Nervous?" asked Jay. " Kinda...I still can't believe this day finally came...In a few minutes, Solana and I can live our lives as a married couple.." said Lunick. Just then Daisy comes running up to the two guys.

" JAY!!!!! NICHOLAS!!!!" screamed Daisy as she ran towards them. " Margret...What's wrong? "asked Lunick. " S-S-Sola....Sola...Can I have some water?" asked Daisy as she gasped for breath after all that running. Jay goes and gets Daisy a bottle of water and hands her the bottle. Daisy drinks the water and feels refreshed and ready to speak.

" Ok...Well..Like I was saying..SOLANA'S HAVING THE BABY!!!!" screamed Daisy. " Oh, that's it? Ok the- WHAT?!" yelled Lunick. " Her water broke! She's having the baby now! We need to get to the hospital now!!" said Daisy as she tried to drag her friends. " Calm down, Daisy. You stay here and entertain the guests while we go to the hospital, ok?" asked Jay.

" -sigh- Ok then.. "said Daisy.

**_To be continued...._**

* * *

Well that was episode...er..whatever...Next chapter: the baby is finally born! What will the baby look like? what will it's name be? will Solana and Lunick ever have their wedding! stay tuned and find out!

Bye Sasuki234.


	68. episode 62: The big day pt2

**Alright readers, it's time for episode 62! The baby will be finally born! Here's episode 62!**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on Pokemon Ranger...._**

Today on this fine day in Ringtown, the big day is only 1 more day away. Only one more day until Solana and Lunick finally become husband and wife. Here in the rangerbase, in Daisy and Megan's room, we see the three ranger girls sitting, laughing and having fun.

"Oh, Solana! I can't believe you're finally getting married tomorrow! I'm just so happy for you!" said Daisy as she hugged her friend, surprisingly not tightly this time.

x-x-x-x-x

" Well, I guess it's time for us to go now.." said Claire. " Ok, then." said Solana. As Solana gets up a bit, she feels a contraction. " Ah!..Dammit.." cursed Solana as she sat back down. " Solana? What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

" Ugh..It's a contraction...Haven't felt one since a half hour ago...Ah!" said Solana as she felt another contraction.

x-x-x-x-x

" Oh, shit...My water broke..." said Solana. " Now I think we should tell...." said Claire. " No no, let's wait...." said Daisy. " Daisy...Solana's having the baby now...If we don't tell someone now...she's going to get mad...and do you know what happens when she gets mad? "asked Claire. Daisy gets scared and runs out of the room to go and find someone.

"JAY!!!!! NICHOLAS!!!!" screamed Daisy as she ran towards them. " Margret...What's wrong? "asked Lunick. "SOLANA'S HAVING THE BABY!!! Her water broke! She's having the baby now! We need to get to the hospital now!!" said Daisy as she tried to drag her friends. " Calm down, Daisy. You stay here and entertain the guests while we go to the hospital, ok?" asked Jay.

" -sigh- Ok then.. "said Daisy.

* * *

**Episode 62...**

In the Ringtown hospital, in the delivery room, we see Solana screaming her head off in pain, while Jane's comforting her. " Don't worry, Solana...It'll be alright..Lunick'll be here soon..Don't worry.." said Jane as she helped her soon to be daughter-in-law relax.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Just then we see Lunick and Jay run into the hospital. " Oh god. Oh god..Which room is Solana in? Oh god..." said Lunick nervously. Just then Megan comes out. " Guys! Solana's room is right down the hall! Lunick, come quick! She needs you!" said Megan trying to drag Lunick so he'd hurry up. When they finally get to the room, Megan pushes him towards the door.

" Ok! Time to go in there, and help the mother of your soon to be baby!" said Megan. " Alright! I'm going to go in there and-!" started Lunick before he heard Solana scream. " Check that...I'm going to stay out here and be safe!" said Lunick walking away from the door. " What?! Oh hell no! You're going in there, mister! Your fiance is in there screaming her head off! She needs you more than ever!" said Megan pushing him back.

" Megan, obviously you haven't met Solana. If I go in there and accidently say the wrong thing..she'll kill me.." said Lunick. " That's the love! Now go in there before I throw you in there!" said Megan. " Make me..." said Lunick. "...Fine...I'll just go in there and tell Solana what you do to Daisy when she calls you Nicholas.." said Megan. " I'm going in..." said Lunick as he walked through the door.

x-x-x-x-x

When he gets inside, he goes over to Solana's bed. " Mom,...is she ok?" asked Lunick. " Yeah...She's fine..." said Jane with a smile. " L-L-Lunick..H-hold my hand..." said Solana, still in pain. " Of course.." said Lunick as he gave her his hand, only to have it crushed once she started to scream again. " I-I love you...." groaned Lunick in pain. " Alright, Miss..I'm going to need you to push.." said the doctor.

" Ok, now, Solana...I want you to push as hard as you can and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you li- AH!!" said Lunick before Solana started to squeeze his hand hard again as she started to push.

" Ok, now...on 3...1..2...3..push!" said the doctor. Solana pushes again and again, until....

" Congradulations...You now have a healthy baby girl." said the doctor giving Solana and Lunick their child. The baby has a mixture of light and dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Aww...Doesn't she look cute, Lunick?" asked Solana with a smile as she held her baby. " Y-Yeah...She's....She's cute..." said Lunick groaning over the pain Solana inflicted on his hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, the group comes in to see the baby. Daisy comes over and looks at the baby.

" Ooohh!! The baby looks cute!!" said Daisy tickling the baby's chin, making it giggle. " Aww..It likes me! Hi there, little one! I'm your auntie Daisy! I'm going to teach you lots of things! I'll teach you that it's nice to listen to your mommy! And that it's awesome to annoy your daddy!" said Daisy. " So what's the cutie's name?" asked Megan. " Hm...I don't know..We never chose a name..." said Lunick. " What should we name her?" asked Solana. " Hm...I've always liked the name Lani ." said Lunick. " Hm..That's nice...Welcome to the world Lani Kazuki.." said Solana smiling at her baby. Lani giggles as she likes her name.

" Aww..She's so cute..." said Claire, tickling the baby's chin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the Ringtown springs hotel, in Jane and the other's room. Just then there's a knock at the door. " Who is it?" asked Jane. " It's your wonderful children and grandchild!" said Lunick from behind the door. Just excitedly goes over and opens the door and let's the ranger couple and the new baby in.

" Ohh!! She's so cute! William! Laurean! Come quick! The new baby's here!" said Jane. The two then quickly come out to see the baby.

" Hello there, Lunick, Solana.. Oh my! Your baby is so cute. Come look at your new niece, Laurean." said William. Laurean gets a good look at the baby. " Ohh! She's pretty! What's her name?" asked Laurean. " Her name is Lani. This is your auntie Laurean, Lani...Say hi.." said Solana. The baby looks and giggles at Laurean. " Hi, Lani! I'm your auntie Laurean! We're going to have so much fun together! I'm going to teach you how to play dollies!" said Laurean.

" So what about the wedding, you two? Is it still on? "asked William. " Yeah, but we postponed it for next week." said Lunick. " Ahhh..I see. Well..I'm sure it'll be nice." said William.

"Oh, mom..." said Lunick. " What is it, dear?" asked Jane. " I forgot to remind you...You're a grandma now..." said Lunick with a laugh. " ....Call me that one more time and Laurean shall be my only child..." said Jane threateningly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Next week the wedding v.2 is here! Everything is set, all the guests are seated and blah blah. We see Lunick standing at the altar once again with his best man.

" Like I said last week...Lunick, in a matter of minutes, you will be married to one of the world's most beautiful women. Are you ready?" asked Jay. " As I'll ever be." said Lunick. " Hey there, mates. Mind if we come and watch?" asked a mysterious voice. Lunick turns around to see,...THE GO ROCK QUADS!!

" Woah! What are you guys doing here?" asked Lunick. " We were in the neighborhood and we heard that you and that babe, Solana, were getting married. So we thought we'd drop by and play you guys a song. So how about it?" asked Garret. " Sure! That'd be wonderful!" said Lunick. " Alright, guys! Time for some music!" said William as he and the others went over to the band stand and started to play the wedding march.

" Ahh....Isn't the wedding beautiful?" asked Jane as she sat in her seat, holding her grandchild. " Yes, dear. Everything is quite beautiful. The decorations. The atmosphere. There is nothing that could possibly ruin this wonderful day." said William as he held her step-daughter.

" I wonder if Solana's ready...I'm getting impa-..." started Lunick before he looked down the aisle. Lunick's eyes widen in shock as he sees a familiar figure.

" N-No....w-way..." started Lunick. " Hm? What's wrong, Lunick?" asked Jay. " It...It can't be.... "said Lunick. A tall, black haired man walks down the aisle and stops in front of Lunick.

" Oh my god...It can't be... "said Jane in shock. " What's wrong dear?" asked William. " Hello,....Nicholas..." said the man.

" Hello,.....father." said Lunick.

**_To be continued...._**

* * *

OMG! Lunick's real father is here?! Dun dun dun!!!!!!!! A really dramatic change of events eh? And the Go Rock Quads appear! lol...That part was for user: An Ordinary Fan. I just know how much he likes em. So here you go, man! :) well...stick around for the next part!

Bye Sasuki234.


	69. episode 63: The big day pt 3

**_Alright readers. Time to continue where we left off! Here's episode 63!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously on Pokemon Ranger...._**

In the Ringtown hospital, in the delivery room, we see Solana screaming her head off in pain, while Jane's comforting her. " Don't worry, Solana...It'll be alright..Lunick'll be here soon..Don't worry.." said Jane as she helped her soon to be daughter-in-law relax.

x-x-x-x-x-x

" Ok! Time to go in there, and help the mother of your soon to be baby!" said Megan. " Alright! I'm going to go in there and-!" started Lunick before he heard Solana scream. " Check that...I'm going to stay out here and be safe!" said Lunick walking away from the door. " What?! Oh hell no! You're going in there, mister! Your fiance is in there screaming her head off! She needs you more than ever!" said Megan pushing him back.

" Make me..." said Lunick. "...Fine...I'll just go in there and tell Solana what you do to Daisy when she calls you Nicholas.." said Megan. " I'm going in..." said Lunick as he walked through the door.

x-x-x-x-x

" Ok, now, Solana...I want you to push as hard as you can and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you li- AH!!" said Lunick before Solana started to squeeze his hand hard again as she started to push.

" Ok, now...on 3...1..2...3..push!" said the doctor. Solana pushes again and again, until....

" Congradulations...You now have a healthy baby girl." said the doctor giving Solana and Lunick their child.

x-x-x-x-x

" So what's the cutie's name?" asked Megan. " Hm...I don't know..We never chose a name..." said Lunick. " What should we name her?" asked Solana. " Hm...I've always liked the name Lani ." said Lunick. " Hm..That's nice...Welcome to the world Lani Kazuki.." said Solana smiling at her baby. Lani giggles as she likes her name.

x-x-x-x-x

Next week the wedding v.2 is here! Everything is set, all the guests are seated and blah blah. We see Lunick standing at the altar once again with his best man.

" Like I said last week...Lunick, in a matter of minutes, you will be married to one of the world's most beautiful women. Are you ready?" asked Jay. " As I'll ever be." said Lunick. " Hey there, mates. Mind if we come and watch?" asked a mysterious voice. Lunick turns around to see,...THE GO ROCK QUADS!!

x-x-x

" I wonder if Solana's ready...I'm getting impa-..." started Lunick before he looked down the aisle. Lunick's eyes widen in shock as he sees a familiar figure.

" N-No....w-way..." started Lunick. " Hm? What's wrong, Lunick?" asked Jay. " It...It can't be.... "said Lunick. A tall, black haired man walks down the aisle and stops in front of Lunick.

" Oh my god...It can't be... "said Jane in shock. " What's wrong dear?" asked William. " Hello,....Nicholas..." said the man.

" Hello,.....father." said Lunick.

* * *

**Episode 63.**

At the altar, we see a tall man with black hair standing in front of Lunick.

" Hello, Nicholas.." said the man. " Hello, father..." said Lunick.

" Jane,....Who is that man?" asked William. "...That's....My ex-husband...That's Lunick's birthfather...." said Jane nervously. " Mommy, why is daddy here? "asked Laurean. " D-Don't worry about that dear...J-Just go and find Solana and get ready to ...d-do whatever flower girls do..." said Jane. " Ok!" said Laurean as she left.

" What are you doing here?" asked Lunick. " What?...Can't a father come to his own son's wedding?" asked the man. " I don't remember inviting you...How'd you hear?" asked Lunick. " I happened to hear about your wedding when I came by to your job looking for you.." said the man,

" What do you want from me?" asked Lunick. " To come...and take you back home with me.." said the man. " Well you wasted the trip, because I'm not going anywhere...." said Lunick.

" Nicholas Kazuki....As your father, I am ordering you to come home with me now..." said the man ( Ok...getting sick of calling him the man...We're calling him Matthew).

" No...I'm not going anywhere with you! You're practically the reason why I left home in the first place!" said Lunick. " What are you talking about? "asked Matthew. " I left home because I couldn't take living with you anymore....Nothing I ever did was good enough for you...You were a horrible father! You put me,mom, and Laurean, even when she was a baby at the time, through a lot of abuse!" said Lunick. " Nicholas..." started Matthew.

" After I left to come here to Fiore...My life had gotten so much better than life with you! I got a job that I loved so much! I met wonderful people, including the love of my life that is the mother of my child and a few minutes away from marrying and spending the rest of my life with. And I'm not letting you take that all away from me just because you want to come back into my life.." said Lunick. " Nicholas...You're coming with me now..." said Matthew.

" No! I'm not going anywhere with a horrible man like you! It's no wonder why my mother left you..." said Lunick. " She left me? Ha! That's what she told you? She lied! I left her!" said Matthew.

" Wh-What?" asked Lunick. " It's true...I left her. She was fooling around with another man. After I found out, I confronted her and left her!" said Matthew.

" What? But...I-I thought..." said Lunick. " Face it, Nicholas....Your mother was a gold-digging, whore...She only married me for my money...After we divorced I never gave eher a cent!" said Matthew.

" But...The mansion...The money..." started Lunick.

" Lunick,....Listen....Here's the truth..." started Jane as she walked towards her son. " YOU MEAN WHAT HE SAYS IS ALL TRUE?!" asked Lunick in shock. " No! Not all of it! First of all I never married your father for his money. Second, I left HIM! Third, it's true he didn't leave me any money. Fourth, the riches and everything you saw is William's. I only passed it off as mine, because...I didn't want you find out that I lost my job and we don't have a cent to our name if William wasn't in the picture. And finally, I never cheated on your father...He just saw me with William everytime I came home late after work, trying to get away from your father. " explained Jane.

" Stop telling the boy lies, you whore!" yelled Matthew. " Hey! Don't speak badly about my wife!" said William going over to Matthew. " Oh so you're the man this whore married?" said Matthew. " Hey! What did I just say to you?!" asked William as he threw a punch to Matthew, missing, only to have a punch thrown at him, hitting him dead in the face. Matthew just laughs before he felt someone punch him in the face.

" Wh-who the hell?" asked Matthew. " Don't you dare speak a bad word about my mother..AND...my father...." said Lunick as it was he who punched William. " What the hell...I'm your father..not him!" said Matthew.

" As far as I'm concerned...William is my birthfather...You..You're just some strange man I have never met in my life..." said Lunick glaring at the man. " Nicholas..." started Matthew.

" ....Don't call me Nicholas...Only my family and Daisy can call me that....You're not my family or Daisy...." said Lunick. " Fine then...I guess this is good bye then, my son..." said Matthew.

" I'm not your son...." said Lunick. Matthew leaves without saying another word.

" -sigh- Are you alright, dad?" asked Lunick. " Ye-Yeah...I'm fine..." said William with a smile. " I'm sorry, Lunick...About everything..." said Jane. " It's ok..You only did it because you love me.." said Lunick with a smile.

" NICHOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daisy from the end of the aisle. Lunick then lets out a groan. " What, Margret?" asked Lunick. " Ready to start?!" asked Daisy. " I've been ready for 30 minutes! What took you guys so long?!" asked Lunick. " We had to do our make up and hair!" said Daisy. " Ugh...Women....Ok! Then let's start already!" said Lunick. " Alright! Start the music!" said Daisy.

" You heard her, guys! Let's start!" said Tiffany as she and her brothers started to play the wedding march. As soon as the music started, we see Laurean walk down the aisle first, spreading flower petals down the aisle. Next comes Claire and Jay walking down together. Then comes Daisy and Megan, who is glaring at Claire. Then finally the bride. Everyone stands as they see Solana and her father, Gabriel, walk down the aisle.

" Well...This is the big moment, Solana...Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Gabriel. " I'm sure, daddy.." said Solana with a smile. When they get down the aisle, Solana kisses her daddy's cheek and goes over to her fiance, only to find her father still hanging on to her. " Daddy,...let go..." said Solana. " Alright...Sorry.." said Gabriel with a smile before he left and sat down.

" Welcome everyone! My name is Spenser! I am the leader of the Ringtown ranger base and for this wedding, since Lunick was too cheap to get a real priest, the priest bringing these two together. "said Spenser. Everybody starts to laugh. " Now you're only getting half your pay..." said Lunick.

" Let's begin. We will now have the bride and groom say their vows." said Spenser. " Alright...Well...Solana,...the day I met you was the day my world changed. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Love is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. " said Lunick, holding his lover's hand.

" Lunick,...I honestly can't tell you how lucky I am to have met you...You are by far the most wonderful guy I have ever met...Even through all of the stuff I've said and done to you...and my temper and all of that...You still stood by me and never even tried to leave me...Even when I was pregnant and you were getting on my last nerve with the rules, that still showed you cared and you wanted me to be safe. All I can basically say to you right now is....I love you and I never want to leave your side." said Solana.

" -sniffs-...That was so roman-...Er...I mean....Ahem....Now for the rings. May I have the rings please?" asked Spenser. " Oh! PLUSLE! MINUN!!" called Megan. Just then the two Pokemon come with the rings. " Ok...Hand over the rings!" said Daisy. Plusle and Minun throw the rings at Spenser, who catches them before they hit the ground.

" Thanks..." said Spenser. " I thought we told them not to throw them.." whispered Solana. " Relax, they're just Pokemon..." whispered Lunick.

" Now..Lunick, give Solana her ring and say ' with this ring, I thee wed'." said Spenser giving Lunick the ring.

" With this ring, I thee wed.." said Lunick with a smile as he placed the ring on his lover's finger. "Now, Solana, give Lunick hi-." started Spenser. "Yeah yeah...Just give me the ring." said Solana. Spenser just stares a bit as he gives Solana the ring.

" With this ring, I thee wed." said Solana putting the ring on Lunick's finger. " Now...Does anyone have any objections to this unification of these two people?" asked Spenser. Everyone stares at Daisy.

" What?....I got over it!" said Daisy.

" Ok, then..Do you, Nicholas Kazuki, take Solana Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?" asked Spenser. " I do.." said Lunick. " And do you, Solana Hinata, take Nicholas Kazuki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?" asked Spenser. " I do.." said Solana.

" Then by the power invested in me, in the town of Ringtown. I now pronounce you idio- er..man and wife. You ma-.." started Spenser before he saw the two already kissing. " I swear...You kids nowadays..." said Spenser. " Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Nicholas Kazuki!" said Spenser. Everyone begins to cheer for the newlywedded couple.

* * *

Alright! Solana and Lunick are finally married! Next chapter is the reception! Memories and funny stories will be told! So stick around!

Bye Sasuki234.


	70. episode 64: The reception pt1

**Alright readers, it's time for episode 64! Time for the reception! Memories and funny stories shall be shared! Well..Review and no flames!**

**

* * *

**

Today on this fine evening in Ringtown, we see everyone gathered at the recption, celebrating the marriage of our favorite ranger couple. We see all the guests talking and having a good time.

We see the bride about to throw her bouquet to the unmarried women.

" Ready, guys?" asked Solana as she turned and held her bouquet in her hand. All the women say they're ready.

" Alright! 1...2...3!" said Solana as she threw her bouquet behind her. All the women dive in for the bouquet.

" I GOT IT!" yelled Daisy as she held up the bouquet. All the women groan as they couldn't catch it.

x-x-x-x-x

Later the ranger group sits together at their table.

" Ah! This is so fun! I still can't believe you two finally got married." said Megan. " Yeah! I can't believe Solana actually married a nerd like Nicholas!" said Daisy.

" Margret...Don't be jealous..." said Lunick. " I'm not jealous! Anyway...I still can't believe time went by so fast...It's actually been 2 years since the two of you met." said Daisy.

" Yeah...Time really does fly." said Solana. " Yeah...Hey! Where's your baby?" asked Claire. " Oh. My mom has her." said Lunick. " Go get her! I wanna see her!" said Claire.

Lunick gets up and goes to retrieve his daughter and brings her back to the table. Lunick sits as he hands Lani over to Claire.

" Aww! She's so cute!" said Claire as she held the baby, tickling her chin. Lani giggles. " Aw! She likes me!" said Claire. " Lemme hold her!" said Daisy as she took Lani.

" Hi, there, Lani! I'm your auntie Daisy! I'm going to teach you some important stuff! Now, first, your mommy is very smart and pretty! Make sure you listen to everything she says, got it?" asked Daisy. Lani stares at Daisy. " Ok! Next, your daddy is a stupid nerd! It's always ok to make him mad!" said Daisy. Lani laughs at Daisy. " Margret,...I will not have you poison my daughter's mind..." said Lunick as he took his daughter from Daisy.

" Hey! I'm just teaching her some important facts!" said Daisy. " Yeah right..." said Lunick.

" Don't be upset, Lunick...I'm sure Daisy's just trying to entertain the baby. She's been waiting over 9 months for her to be born." said Solana taking her daughter. " Yeah...You're right...-sigh- I can remember when you told me you were pregnant." said Lunick.

_**Flashback.**_

_" Oh...Hey, Solana, I had this weird dream that I proposed to you and you accepted.." said Lunick. " That wasn't a dream." said Solana holding up her engagement ring up to Lunick's face. " Oh...So it wasn't a dream. Well I had this other weird dream where you told me that we were go-" started Lunick before Solana interupted. " ...Going to have a baby?" asked Solana. " Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Lunick. " ...Because...we are." said Solana. Lunick then stares at Solana for a few seconds. " You're joking right?" asked Lunick. Solana shakes her head ' no'. Lunick stares at Solana for a few more seconds. _

_Downstairs, we see Megan and Daisy filing papers for Spenser while he is out picking up the new ranger. " You know, Daisy, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not sure if I may go to college in the fall, and I just feel like screaming. Like..." said Megan before they hear a little girl screaming from upstairs._

**_End flashback._**

" So that was the scream I heard when I was walking with Spenser towards the rangerbase that day..." said Jay. " Yep. Lunick's a champion at screaming like a wienie." said Daisy. The group then laughs at Lunick.

" Great...I'm getting laughed at during my reception..." groaned Lunick. " Oh, relax, Lunick...You know we still love you. Right, guys?" said Solana giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

" Right." said Claire. " Yeah. " said Megan and Jay. " If you mean I think he's a total sissy, then yes." said Daisy with a smile. " Thanks, guys...You're awesome..Except you, Daisy. You suck...No wonder we broke up before." said Lunick.

" Now that you mention it...I want an explanation right now! Why did we break up?!" asked Daisy. " Oh? You want me to tell you? Well here it goes....." said Lunick.

**_Flashback._**

_Today on this fine day in the Fiore region, in the rangerbase, we see Lunick inside the elevator going down to the lounge. When he exits the elevator, he sees his girlfriend, Daisy, making out with Jackie at a table in the lounge. _

_Heartbroken and all, Lunick runs back into the elevator and goes up to the third floor, runs to his room and cries._

**_End Flashback_**

" And that's why we broke up..." said Lunick. " WHAT?! I NEVER MADE OUT WITH JACKIE!" said Daisy. " Yes you did...I saw you.." said Lunick. " That' probably because he put something in my drink! You know he did that to almost every girl in the base!" said Daisy. " Yeah right..." said Lunick. " I'm serious!!" said Daisy. " She's right. He put something in my drink before. I knew my iced tea tasted a little funny that day." said Solana. " Yeah well....We don't have to worry about that anymore.." said Lunick.

" Hm...I wonder how Jackie's living it up in heaven right now..." said Daisy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In hell, we see Jackie wearing a torn loincloth and no shirt, while pushing a heavy-assed boulder with all of his strength, barely even moving the thing. Just then he feels his back getting whipped.

" Hurry it up, slave!" roared Satan as he whipped the young man's back. " Y-Yes,sir!" said Jackie as he pushed harder. _' Dammit..I knew I should've given up my peverted ways....Solana was right..It'll end up getting my ass killed....I still can't believe Lunick,...my BEST friend...killed me...and what's even worse is...I went here! This sucks...' thought Jackie before he felt another whip._

" I SAID PUSH, SLAVE!!" roared Satan once more. Jackie whimpers as he pushes harder.

x-x-x-x-x-x

" Hm...Probably doing some poor angel..." said Daisy. " Yeah....And..Megan...Do you think we should tell 'em now?" asked Jay. " Jay....Don't you think it's a bit early?" asked Megan.

" What is?" asked Daisy. " Well...Jay and I have been thinking...And...We've decided...We're gonna get married!" said Megan. " Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" said Claire. " Yeah! Congrats, you two!" said Solana. " Careful, Jay...You don't know what you'll be getting yourself into..." said Daisy.

" Oh, shut up, Daisy! We're gonna be fine!" said Megan. " For now...." said Daisy. Megan throws a slice of cake at Daisy, hitting her in the face.

" MEGAN!!! I'M GONNA-! Hm...Ohh! Chocolate! My favorite!" said Daisy as she ate the cake off of her face.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Sorry it took forever to upload everyone...my head wasnt on straight lately..part 2 will be up soon...so...enjoy the next chapter which is a filler from a nice user named : An Ordinary Fan :)

Bye Sasuki234


	71. Spencer's Saga: Pt 1 By an Ordinary Fan

**__**

"Looks like it's going to be another beautiful day, doesn't it?"

That was the rhetorical question that Megan asked Spenser Hayate, leader of the Ringtown Pokemon Rangers, as she dropped off another stack of paperwork onto his desk. Ever since the wedding, the week had been full of sunny days, which was raising the morale of the group.

"Yeah; it's a shame that good weather can't last forever. In fact, with our luck, it'll probably start raining by tomorrow...You know, it'd be nice to take some time off in Summerland while the sun's still shining," Spenser replied, his back facing Megan. Though the lower-ranked Ranger didn't know exactly what he was doing, she had a feeling that he was slacking off, as she could faintly hear music that would be fitting for a battle of sorts.

"Well then, boss, you're just in luck!" Megan told him as she picked up a letter that was on top of the latest pile. "This message was just sent straight from that tropical paradise! It looks urgent, and lucky you, the postman said that it should only be read by you. Oh, and I've got a small question…who's Kimbly?"

"…Kimbly? Kimbly Faustkin?! Well, nuts!" Spenser burst as he quickly swiveled his chair around, and stuffed his DS into his pocket before Megan could see it. "That loony once made me play Twenty Questions…give or take fifteen…just so I could have the 'privilege' of escorting him to Summerland! Pardon my language…but what the freakin' hell does that creep want now?!"

Spenser quickly snatched the letter out of Megan's hands, tore it open, and read it aloud. "Dear Spensey-sama, I hope that this message reaches you with great haste. Remember that research project I asked you to take me to? Well, it was supposed to be finished this week, but something went wrong. Some trottel…sorry; 'moron'…was poking around the Jungle Relic, and…well, you should really, REALLY come down and see it yourself. The local ranger leader…Carlos, was it? …Anyways, he's currently busy somewhere else, so it looks like you're my only hope once more. Hope to see you soon! Yours truly, Kimbly." After a few seconds, Spenser takes a deep breath and moans, "What an idjit."

"Sounds like this Kimbly guy really rubbed you the wrong way last time you met. I take it you're going to assign this task to someone else, right?" Megan asked.

"Actually, I think I'd rather take care of this matter personally," Spenser told her as he grabbed his styler and headed for the door. "If anyone's going to slap some sense into that Cloud Cuckoolander, it's going to be yours truly!"

Quickly, Spenser headed for the upper floor of the Ranger Base, and called upon his Fearow. One short flight later, he had arrived in the much more tropical Summerland. The sky there was cloudless, and it looked like the good weather would continue for weeks and weeks. The sound of the ocean's waves crashing upon the shore was much more calming than the thunder back home. The sight of the Go-Rock Quads bickering at the local travel agent was…

…Wait a second; the Go-Rock Quads?! Spenser wondered where they had gone to after the wedding, but he didn't expect to find out so soon.

"Whaddya mean, our flight's been cancelled?! Don't you have ANY clue how famous we are? We're the freakin' Go-Rock Quads, and no friggin' problems with your lousy ruins should stop us from doing our thing! Now, give us our tickets immediately!" Clyde demanded, but the travel agent refused to give in. She told him that, since the group had done previous harm to the Relic, they would not be able to leave Summerland until there was proof that they had not gone back to being evil. Billy, Tiffany, and Clyde looked quite ticked off as they received this news, while the fourth sibling did not seem as though he really cared.

Spenser wasn't really in the mood to stick around and watch the Quads for much longer; there was a semi-loony scientist somewhere in Olive Jungle that he really, really wanted to pound some sense into. However, as he was about to leave, he heard one of the siblings call out to him; specifically, Garret. "Hey, Spenser! This is quite a remarkable coincidence, is it not? I assume that you're checking into the matter that is currently halting the progress of my siblings and I. Might I please request to, dare I say it, be of assistance? It might feel awkward to work together, in your case and in mine, but I think it's evident that putting a stop to this current problem would be a better use of my time than listening to my brothers complain about it for the next hour or so."

Spenser chose not to refuse that offer, because he did not want to waste time arguing with the young smarty-pants whilst the mayhem at the Jungle Relic continued. And so, the leader of the Ringtown Base and the teenager with the Base Guitar-shaped styler journeyed through the jungle towards their destination. Along the way, Spenser attempted to mentally prepare himself for his meeting with Kimbly. The man acted like a maniac, but he was certainly a smart maniac. By the time they entered the Relic, Spenser was prepared for anything that could possibly come out of Kimbly's mouth…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"

…Except for a pathetic, meager cry for assistance. The sight of the Jungle Ruin flooding with lava was also an unexpected sight, though Spenser quickly snapped out of it. He quickly rushed over to where the shriek had come from, but found that a rock was blocking the passage. Quickly taming a nearby Rhydon solved that problem in a snap, though, and he & Garret quickly went inside the chamber to see if Kimbly needed some sort of medical aid. But once they arrived, they saw that Kimbly's cry was born not out of pain, but of paranoia.

"Ack! Get away from me! Those swirls on their stomachs…they're trying to invade my precious brain and turn me into their slave! KIMBLY QUIBBLE FAUSTKIN, VICE-PRESIDENT OF HASERO INCORPORATED, WILL NEVER BE THE SLAVE TO SOME LOWLY POLIWRATHS! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Kimbly shouted at the two Pokemon he had been trapped with, completely oblivious to the fact that Spenser and Garret were standing just a few feet away.

"Relax, you insufferable twit; the cavalry has arrived," Garret told the blonde researcher as he reached into his robe and pulled out his musical Styler. In a quick few seconds, he and Spenser had each tamed one of the water types. Garret then continued to belittle Kimbly by uttering, "You can't seriously be the scientist that Spenser told me about on the way here, can you? I mean, just look around; this cavern is FILLED with natural materials that could have been combined in a scant few seconds to blow open the exit, so we wouldn't have needed to waste precious time saving your behind. I mean, of all the…"

"That's enough, Garret; let's deal with the whole 'abundance of lava' matter first, shall we? Now, Kimbly, do us a favor and tell us what the heck happened here," Spenser said. Kimbly told the two about how the research group had been prioritized on testing how changes in a Pokemon's diet would affect their battle performance. One of the test subjects, a Magmar hyped up on seltzer water, had developed a case of the hiccups and had blown open a hole in the ruins. It turned out that the legendary Pokemon known as Groudon, who usually resided in an entirely different region, was taking a 'summer vacation' of sorts underneath the ruins. Since the hole that the Magmar created lead directly to Groudon's chamber, it thought that it was being attacked, and…the rest was quite self-explanatory, really. Oh, and of course, all of the other scientists had already fled.

"Groudon? Seriously? …Perhaps this excursion will be more entertaining than I had at first presumed. To catch a glimpse of something so rare…what a marvelous experience that will be! Hurry; let us go onwards and tame the beast below! I will not just let time pass us by when an opportunity of a lifetime is right beneath our feet!" Garret told the others, now filled with great enthusiasm.

And so, the now-trio decided to venture into the heart of the Jungle Relic, hoping to put a stop to the recent panic. After Garret used the Poliwrath he had tamed to cool town a puddle of lava that was blocking access to most of the Jungle Relic's passages, Kimbly led the group to the Magmar-made hole that marked the entrance to Groudon's chamber. One jump and a short fall later, the three guys were standing right in front of the cause of the excessive magma: Groudon.

"So, I've got to tame a legendary…if nothing else, this out to be…fun," Spenser told the others as a grin formed on his face. Groudon immediately shot a beam of energy at the trio, which scattered them across the room. Quickly, Spenser used the Poliwrath that he had tamed to activate the Water Poke Assist feature on his Styler, allowing him to temporarily create giant bubbles. Acting fast, as there was no telling when another beam would be used against them, Spenser trapped Groudon inside of a giant bubble and proceeded to capture him with his Styler. Now that he was subdued, the Groudon quickly fell over in exhaustion. "Capture Complete! All right, this job is done! As long as we get out of here quickly, he shouldn't be bothering anyone else around here for a long, long time!"

Soon, the three guys had left the Jungle Relic, and were now walking through the Olive Jungle in order to get back to Summerland. "Ah, what a sight that was! If the Squad was still running, I would have loved to get my hands on that beast personally…but times have changed, and I'm perfectly content as-is. I can hardly wait to tell my fair siblings what a wonder they have just missed!" Garret said, his eyes shining with glee.

"Yeah, it was…by the way, Kimbly, who was the scientist in charge of looking after the Magmar that made this whole mess?" Spenser inquired.

"It was…uh…well, to be honest, it was me," Kimbly told him, an awkward smile on his face.

"That's what I was hoping for," Spenser replied, as he gave Kimbly a swift punch to the face. "Dear Arceus, I've wanted to do that since the first time we met!"

The End…of Part 1.

At least, long enough to make a phone call to his boss. "Hallo, Hasero-sensei. The device worked perfectly…is what you want me to say, of course. But it didn't. Instead of my Magmar absorbing its power, Groudon went completely bonkers. Don't worry, though; I've identified the flaws, and the next time we attempt to capture a legendary, those 'Sypho Crystal' things should work perfectly. Of course, to be sure, I should try it on a legendary…though it's a bit too soon to try my luck with Groudon again. It's certainly a good thing that I'm the kind of guy who's got back-up plans for his back-up plans, isn't it?"

Kimbly then pulled a tracking device of sorts out of his turquoise lab coat. It showed that some organism with high psychic energy was heading towards the Krokka Tunnel. "It's only a matter of time, DNA Pokemon…and then, you shall be mine!"

A few minutes later, they had reached the town again. Spenser, with his job done, decided to fly back to Ringtown before the paperwork he abandoned grew even larger. Garret told the other members of GRQ about what it was like to see Groudon with his own eyes, and though his siblings didn't really believe his story, they were still glad that he was safe, and that they could continue their tour. As for Kimbly, he decided to stick around town for awhile.

At least, long enough to make a phone call to his boss. "Hallo, Hasero-sensei. The device worked perfectly…is what you want me to say, of course. But it didn't. Instead of my Magmar absorbing its power, Groudon went completely bonkers. Don't worry, though; I've identified the flaws, and the next time we attempt to capture a legendary, those 'Sypho Crystal' things should work perfectly. Of course, to be sure, I should try it on a legendary…though it's a bit too soon to try my luck with Groudon again. It's certainly a good thing that I'm the kind of guy who's got back-up plans for his back-up plans, isn't it?"

Kimbly then pulled a tracking device of sorts out of his turquoise lab coat. It showed that some organism with high psychic energy was heading towards the Krokka Tunnel. "It's only a matter of time, DNA Pokemon…and then, you shall be mine!"

The End…of Part 1.


	72. Spencer's Saga: P2 By an Ordinary Fan

**__**

Hehe...Sorry it took so long to update this thing...We're almost done with this story! Promise! Just need to get in like...2 to 3 more chapters! promise! Well...here's part 2 to Spenser's saga written by An Ordinary Fan.

* * *

**SPENSER'S STORY ARC, PART 2**

As this segment of the story begins, we focus on two Fall City Rangers currently doing their duties in Krokka Tunnel...

"And with that, this mission is complete," Joel told Aria as he used a Graveler to obliterate a boulder in the Tunnel. Earlier, they had received word that there had been a mysterious cave-in, and the two Fall City Rangers had taken it upon themselves to clear up the path that led to Ringtown. It was a simple mission, but all the while, Aria had a very nervous feeling about it.

"Are you certain, leader? The reason for the cave-in was never reported, and our reports say that this couldn't have happened naturally…yet if I try to think why anybody would purposely block this passage, I don't have a single clue," Aria told him. "This whole thing seems just…well, a bit eerie."

"Well, Aria, I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with-" Joel tried to tell her, when the entire cavern began to rumble. In a flash, an orange shape sped right past the duo, and fled into the depths of the tunnel. As if the creature was controlling the tunnel itself, rocks fell down to block the path it had taken.

"…Boss, I think we might need a little help on this one," Aria stated. "And since Professor Hastings is busy today, I guess there's only one man we can call."

--

"So let me get this straight," Spenser uttered, his eyes not glancing up from his DS. He and Joel had a friendly rivalry, so the Ringtown leader felt that he didn't need to hide his secret hobby from him or Aria. "There was a cave-in at Krokka Tunnel. The path was blocked. You two unblocked the path. Then, something dashed past you, and caused another cave-in in order to stop people from following it. Now, let me think…it couldn't be one of the local Ground types, as they lack that much precision. So I think it's safe to assume that we're being visited by a Psychic type of some sort. The question is…which one?"

Spenser decided to check the Pokedex that's in his copy of Pokemon Diamond. For an electronic version of the world around him, it was surprisingly precise when it came to Pokemon knowledge. He shifted through the entries until he found something interesting. "Now, you said that the blur that blew past you two was orange, right? I think I've got a hunch as to what's been causing all of your problems, since there's only one psychic type in this list which is that color. I hope you two are up for a challenge, because I'm afraid that this guy's quite legendary. Brace yourselves; it looks like the three of us are going after Deoxys!"

"…You're kidding, right? You've got to be kidding," Aria moaned. "It was practically yesterday that you overcame freakin' GROUDON, if your reports are to believed, and now you're saying that we'll have to encounter the legendary space Pokemon?! Either your dumb luck has increased exponentially, or something fishy is going on here."

"If you're implying that Spenser has some direct connection to these recent phenomenon, which I presume you are by the tone of your voice, then I'll have to disagree," Joel politely told his subordinate. "But I must admit; if a rare specimen like Deoxys would come to our quaint continent, and hide out somewhere so close to populated areas, then there must be some sort of foul play afoot."

"Well, even before I got this job, I always tried to follow my instincts," Spenser told the Fall City pair, as he put away his DS and used a tamed Graveler to open up one of the paths that had been recently blocked. "And my instincts tell me that we are about to face something with grand powers, we will have to fight it, and it will be awesome!"

As Spenser began to run into the passage, Joel couldn't help but notice how much enthusiasm his rival-slash-friend had. In fact, Spenser hadn't been quite this excited since the green-haired man won first place at the Fall City Capture Arena's annual tournament. While the Fall City leader was glad for this, he was wondering how long this joy would last…

--

Somewhere deep within Krokka Tunnel, a man could be seen setting up various pieces of equipment. Upon closer inspection of the machinery, it appeared to be a mix of energy generators and radar systems. And upon closer inspection of the man, he could easily be identified as Kimbly Q. Faustkin, vice-president of Hasero Industries. But, Kimbly was certainly not looking as carefree and cheerful as usual…in fact, it would seem that he had quite a menacing aura right now.

As the educated man prepared the gadgets, he used a cell phone to converse with the man in charge of Hasero Industries "Don't worry, bossman; all operations are going smoothly. Deoxys headed straight to the beacon like a moth to a flame. Thing's been trying to block out all of the local folks until he can find out what's causing all the noise pounding through his head, but I managed to find a stable section to set up in. I swear, this'll go MUCH better than it did with Groudon…what's that? You're going to do WHAT do me if I fail? …Y-y-yes sir, don't w-worry sir, I p-promise to get it r-right this time! This is KQF, signing off!"

Kimbly quickly hung up the phone and hurriedly finished setting up the pieces of technology that he had brought, fearing the punishment that would await him if things didn't go to plan. But, as Kimbly continued his preparations, he was unaware that the three rangers had been watching him this entire time.

"Well, it appears that our earlier assumptions were correct; both of the rare Pokemon were causing trouble in the area due to the meddling of an outside force, and not just because of coincidence. So," Aria inquired, "what do you recommend as our next course of action, Mr. Hayate?"

"Who? …Oh, yeah; me. Everyone calls me by my first name so often, that I guess I almost forget my own last name. Well, if we continue our search for Deoxys, we might never find it. And even if we do, it looks like Mr. 20-Q over there will just try and lure another legendary into a trap. We can't just apprehend Kimbly and then search for Deoxys, because we lack the evidence needed to prove that he's causing this mayhem. And without that evidence, he's just the kind of nut that can plead insanity to the court of law and get away with it. So, I say that we wait for him to get Deoxys, and then jump in to save the day before he can use the technology on it, thus killing two Pidgey with one stone," Spenser told the others.

To that, Joel said, "…While this plan has a large margin of error, your reasons behind why we should follow it are certainly logical. I just hope this doesn't take too long; I was rather looking forward to the new season of 'Sinnoh Idol'."

--

Five minutes pass, with little action occurring. Other than Kimbly finishing his preparations, this was a quite uneventful stakeout.

" Ugh...How longer are we supposed to wait? This boring..." groaned Joel. " Relax, Joey...It'll show up..." said Spenser.

" Don't call me 'Joey', Spenny..." Joel retorted. After a few minutes of waiting, the group hears a loud cry.

" Wh-What was that?" wondered Aria looking around their surroundings. " I don't know...But don't let your gaurd down!" Spenser said. Just then right before their eyes, a Deoxys appears before them.

"Succès! My invention is complete! Now...Time to use it on the pokemon.." Kimbly said with a sort of evil grin coming across his face. The Deoxys looks around it's surroundings and spots Kimbly's invention. With the thought of the invention being meant to hurt it, the Deoxys gets upset begins to attack the group.

" Ah! What's wrong with this Deoxys?!" wondered Aria. " I don't it doesn't look like only one of us can tame it...Maybe if we worked all together and captured it, maybe it'll calm down." said Spenser. " It's worth a try! Capture on!" said Joel as he sent out his capture disk, the other rangers doing the same.

After making an attempt to capture the upset Deoxys, the rangers are successful in capturing the now calmed Pokemon.

" It's alright, Deoxys...We're friends. You can trust us..." said Spenser with a small smile.

" HI-YAH!!" yelled Kimbly as he threw a "Sypho Crystal" at the DNA Pokemon. "....Ok maybe not him..." said Spenser. " What did you throw at Deoxys, you nut job?!" yelled Spenser.

" Hehe...It was my Sypho Crystal. It is a man-made stone capable of absorbing all of an enemy Pokemon's powers and transfering them into one's own Pokemon. And now that I have the power of this Deoxys, I shall transfer them into my own Pokemon!" said Kimbly, laughing like a maniac as he sent out his Feraligatr, Camerupt, and Bronzong.

" Now...My Pokemon are all powered up! HAHAHA!" Kimbly laughed again. Spenser then let's out a sigh.

" I see someone forgot to take their pill today....Everyone! Take care of this guy's Pokemon!" said Spenser as he ordered his group to defeat the Pokemon. The group then, with little effort, defeat Kimbly's Pokemon in no time.

" Wh-What?! B-But...My Pokemon!" cried Kimbly getting on his knees. " Grr...Don't think you'll get away with this! I have a plan up my sleeve!" said Kimbly as he took out a weird remote from his pocket. Kimbly then presses a button on the remote and the area begins to shake.

" Wh-What the..?! What did you do, you crack job?!" asked Spenser. " Muahahaha! In a matter of seconds this place will give in and we'll all be trapped!" said Kimbly with another menacing laugh. Luckily from the rangers, the Deoxys stands in front of them and teleports them out of the cave, leaving the crazy doctor behind.

"Wait! Hold it! Arête!" Kimbly pleaded to the vanishing figures. "What about me?! Are you honestly going to-"

At that second, the scientist heard a loud crack coming from behind him. Apparently, this location was not as stable as he had thought, for a rather large chunk of the ceiling was about to fall upon him. In the one second that passed before he was struck, Kimbly managed to say one last word.

"…MOMMY!"

--

It didn't take long to dig Kimbly out of the rubble. When they brought him and the remains of his gadgets to Fall City, the judge gave him a heavy sentence for tampering with the natural order of the Pokemon world…which the scientist would serve after his broken legs were fully recovered. Spenser bid farewell to his friend and his assistant after that, and soon returned back to his own base. Waiting there for him was Jake, for no particular reason.

"Welcome back, leader," Jake uttered as he saw Spenser enter the building and head straight for the nearest computer. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone right back to playing gam- I mean, doing paperwork. Is something wrong?"

"Well, we found out that the problems weren't natural, and that an Orre-based company might be behind it. So, I decided to do a little research on what we're going up against," Spenser replied as he accessed Hasero Industries' webpage. "Let's see…its goal is to develop new and interesting forms of Pokeballs. One of their current projects is to develop a capturing device as powerful as a Master Ball, but at a cost affordable enough so that it can be easily sold to the public. This company was founded ten years ago by…oh…oh, dear…"

"Spenser? You okay?" Jake asked as he saw his leader's face go pale. Curious, he decided to take a look at what had frightened Spenser so much. "Founded by Roland Serrano Hayate…what, do you recognize the name?"

Still with a face as white as chalk, Spenser turned to the ranger and said, "…How could a man ever forget the name of his brother?"

END OF PART 2


	73. episode 65: The reception pt2

**Alright readers, it's time for episode 65! Time for the second part of memories and funny stories! Review and no flames!**

**

* * *

**

From where we left our heros, we see Daisy eating the cake on her face. " Mmm...You guys picked a great flavor of cake!" said Daisy. Just then Jane comes over to the group.

" Hello there, kids. Mind if this old lady joins you?" asked Jane. " Of course!" said Solana. " You're not old, grandma.." said Lunick with a giggle. Jane then sarcastically laughs with her son before smacking him in the head.

" Mom! Not in front of my wife!" whined Lunick. " Shut up. So what are we all talking about?" asked Jane. " Nothing much. We're just reminicing about some stuff." said Solana. " Oh! Mind if I share a story too?" asked Jane. " Sure! What is it?" asked Megan.

" Well...I want to tell the story of how my little Nicholas was born and what it was like raising him. -sigh- He was the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen!" said Jane. " You thought I was a girl..." said Lunick. Jane then smacks her son again. " Mom!" whined Lunick.

" It was like this..." said Jane.

**_Flashback._**

_19 years ago, May 18th, we see Jane in the emergency room giving birth to her soon to be child. _

_" Alright, miss. Push!" instructed the doctor. Jane pushes her hardest and finally gives birth to her child. " Congradulations, Mrs. Kazuki..You have a healthy baby b-." started the doctor before Jane took the baby away from the doctor. _

_" Oh! Isn't she the most beautiful baby girl!" said Jane with a smile, holding her baby. " Er...That's a b-." started the doctor. " Oh I think I'll name her Nicole!" said Jane. " Er..I think Nicholas is more fitting." said the doctor. " What? That's a weird name for a girl." said Jane. "-sigh- Yeah...You're right...What was I thinking?" asked the doctor. _

_2 years later, we see Jane spending time with 'Nicole'._

_" Ah...My little Nicole. I'm glad the two of us could spend some time together...." said Jane with a smile. Just then Jane smells something weird. " Hm? Oh! Look's like my Nicole needs changing! Hm..Looks like it's the first time since I brought you home. The maids have been taking care of that since." said Jane as she laid her baby on the changing table. _

_When she takes off 'Nicole's' diaper, she throws away the dirty diaper and cleans the baby. _

_" Alright now...Time t-...Oh my...'' said Jane as she stared at her baby. "...MY BABY'S A BOY?!" shrieked Jane._

**_End Flashback_**

We see the group laughing their asses off.

" I-I can't believe that...that you thought Lunick was a girl." said Solana laughing a bit. " Well..I can understand! Nicholas has a girly face!" said Daisy. " Margret...do you want me to do IT again?" asked Lunick. Just then Daisy grows quiet and afraid. " Ok. I really wanna know. What the hell do you do to Daisy when she calls you Nicholas?" asked Solana.

" Really? Hm..Ok. I guess we could show you." said Lunick. Lunick then goes over to Daisy and reaches into her shirt.

" Ew...He molests her?" asked Claire. Lunick then takes out a picture of Solana. " A picture of me?" asked Solana. " Watch." said Lunick. He then rips and destroys the picture.

" NO!!!!!!!! LUNICK I'M SORRY!!!! It's just so painful like those other times." said Daisy crying a bit. " Oh wow...That's IT?" asked Claire. " Yep." said Lunick. Megan then grabs Lunicks collar and pulls his ear to her lips.

" You don't do that..." whispered Megan. " I know....But we can't let Solana know....She'd kill me....or divorce me...Which ever she decides." whispered Lunick. " So...Solana,....Nicholas, What do you two plan to do since you both are married and have a child?" asked Jane. " Well...I'm going to become a Medic Ranger so I can get more money to support Solana and Lani...We're trying to find an apartment...But..it's not going so well..And we can't stay in the base if we have a child..." said Lunick. " Well why don't you guys live with William and me?" asked Jane.

" WHAT?!" yelped Daisy in shock. " What?...Really? You want us to live with you guys?" asked Lunick. " Mhm...I'm sure it'll be hard for you guys to find someone to take care of the baby when you both get sent out on missions." said Jane. " But...You guys live all the way in Sinnoh...and that means we have to transfer....And..." started Solana. " ...Leave all of your friends here...I know...I forgot about that..." said Jane.

" Don't worry, guys! Go! It'll be alright! We'll call everyday! And we'll even visit!" said Megan. " Yeah. Me, Megan, and Daisy will visit you two as much as possible." said Jay with a smile. " Er..You mean you and Megan are going to visit the three of us." said Daisy. "...What are you talking about, Daisy?" asked Lunick.

" I wanna come with you guys! I'm going to be miserable not being able to see Solana and torture Nicholas everyday!" cried Daisy. " ....I don't know, Margret....My parents don't have that much rooms..." said Lunick. " ....Nonsense, Lunick! We have over 11 bedrooms left over!" said Jane. " ....Thanks, grandma...." muttered Lunick before he felt his mom slap the back of his head. "YEAH! Pleaseee!! I wanna come!! I'll take care of Lani while you guys are busy!" said Daisy. " Well...I guess you can come...If it's alright with Lunick." said Solana.

" Pfft...Yeah whatever...She can come.." said Lunick with his arms folded. " Great! Then it's settled! You three will move in with us!" said Jane with a smile. " Oh, I'll go tell William now. Bye, kids." said Jane as she left and went over to her husband.

" So you guys are going to be moving." said Claire. " Yeah...I'm going to miss Fiore...It's so nice here..." said Solana. " Don't worry...We'll all visit!" said Megan with a smile. " It'll be great! We'll have so much fun! And we'll do everything together!" said Daisy. "...We already do that, Margret..." said Lunick. " But it'll be more often!" said Daisy. Lunick just groans.

"Ok, so, Daisy will take care of the baby and we can do our jobs. ...I really wonder how Plusle and Minun are gonna feel. They hate moving." said Solana. Lunick then looks over to his and his wife's Pokemon playing in the punchbowl.

"...They'll hate moving away from the punchbowl, too." said Lunick.

**To be continued...**

**End episode 65**

**

* * *

**

Well that was episode 65! Sorry it took FOREVER to upload....I promise the story will come to a conclusion soon :) well...only...2 more chapters! D: It's been fun. But all good things must come to an end....Well...See ya!

Sasuki234.


	74. Episode 66: Fly away to a new beginning

**_Alright everyone! The story's over! This is the last chapter! In this chapter we see every is getting ready to go their separate ways and remembering nice moments. So here's episode 66! Review and no flames!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Here today in this fine day in Ringtown, we see our favorite married ranger couple, well Lunick mostly, loading boxes into the moving truck and Solana watches while holding her daughter.

" Ugh...Why do I have to load all of these stupid boxes myself?" asked Lunick with a groan. " Oh, come on, Lunick. Someone has to hold Lani.." said Solana. " Well why doesn't Daisy help me?! Some of this junk is hers too! Speaking of which, where the hell is she?!" asked Lunick. Just then Daisy comes out of the base.

" Hi, Solana! Hi, Lani! Hi, dorkface!" said Daisy with a smile. "...Margret, can you give me a little help here?" asked Lunick. " Why? You seem to be doing fine!" said Daisy. Lunick then glares at the girl a bit.

" You know one of these days, Daisy, you're going to be chased by a wild Tauros. And guess what? I'll be the one riding the Tauros!" Lunick threatened. " Oh, Nicholas." Daisy Laughed. " You see that, Lani? Your daddy's making his ever famous hollow threats." said Daisy. Lani giggles at the girl. Lunick growls at the girl as he continued to load boxes. Just then Claire comes over to them.

" Hey, guys! Hi, Lani!" said Claire as she went over to the baby girl and tickled her chin, earning her a giggle. " So how's the moving going so far?" asked Claire. " It's hell...I'm loading up heavy-assed boxes by myself..." said Lunick. " Aw. Poor, Lunick. Would you like some help?" asked Claire. " That'd be nice of you to help, Claire." said Lunick with a small smile. " Me? I was talking about getting someone else to help. I just got a manicure." said Claire, earning a silent growl from Lunick.

" Hm. I wonder where Jay and Killjoy are. JAY! MEGAN!" Daisy yelled, calling for her friends. Just then the two come out of the base.

" What is it, Daisy? We were busy." said Megan. " More like getting busy..." muttered Daisy. " Hey, Lunick. What're you doing?" asked Jay. " Well, Jay. I'm loading these heavy boxes. Would you help me?" asked Lunick. " Ok, su-." started Jay before Daisy interuppted. " So have you and Megan chosen a date for the wedding?" asked Daisy. " Nah. We're kinda not sure yet." said Jay, forgetting about helping his friend. Lunick just groans.

" Oh, come on!" said Lunick before a box fell out of the truck and hit him in the head. The group looks over and giggles at the boy.

" Oh my god. Lunick, you always have something falling on your head!" laughed Solana. " Yeah. It's always like this..." said Daisy.

**_Flashback._**

_6 years ago in the Sinnoh region, at Lunick's house, we see Daisy sitting at the table while she watches Lunick reach up to a shelf with a vase, a flower pot, and the cookie jar._

_" Nicholas, hurry up! I'm hungry!" cried Daisy. " Don't worry, Daisy. I got i-." started Lunick before he slipped, grabbing the edge of the shelf as he fell back onto the floor. As he starts to sit up, the vase falls on his head. Then the flower pot breaks on his head, soil covering his clothes, and the jar of cookies falling, crushed cookies around him._

**_End flashback._**

We see the gang laughing harder than they were before.

"...Its not that funny." said Lunick, looking to the side a bit, his arms folded as a blush crosses his cheeks. " Ahh...Those were funny times." said Daisy with a happy sigh. " I can't believe I'm leaving this place. It feels like I've been here forever." said Solana. " Don't worry it's not like we're never gonna come back and visit sometimes." said Lunick. " Yeah! You guys can come back anytime and visit!" said Claire. " Yeah! Just leave Daisy in Sinnoh." said Megan. " Megan...This may be the last time you'll here this for a while...So enjoy it...Ahem...KILLJOY!!" said Daisy. Just then Spenser comes out of the base with a check in his hand.

" Lunick! Solana! It's a good thing I caught you guys before you left. I wanted to give you guys this." said Spenser handing the two the check. Lunick takes the check and reads it to finds to be worth $10,000.

"$10,000?! Sp-Spenser, are you sure?" asked Lunick. " Yeah. Its to support you and your wife and kid. And for the honeymoon you guys should take soon. Think of it as a going away gift." said Spenser. " -sniff- T-that is so nice." said Lunick starting to sniffle a bit. " Oh no...Nicholas is about to cry..." groaned Daisy. " Sh-Shut up! I-I'm just having a moment." said Lunick.

" Well..I think it's time we get going, the boat's gonna ship off in half an hour." said Solana. " Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys!" said Claire grabbing the two married rangers and baby in a giant hug. " Jay, it's been cool to meet you, man." said Lunick. " Yeah same here." said Jay. Pause. The two men embrace in a tight hug.

" I'm gonna miss you, man!" cried Lunick. " Same here, dude...Same here..." said Jay. " Daisy...As painful as it is for me to admit it....I'm..gonna...try and miss yo-...Aw hell...I'M GONNA MISS YOU, DAISY!!" cried Megan as she grabbed the girl in a hug. " I'm gonna miss you too, Megan!!" cried Daisy hugging the girl back. Spenser just stares at the young men and women.

"...Such crybabies..." said Spenser as he walked back into the base. " Well..time to go..." said Lunick. " It's been wonderful guys! We'll keep in touch!" said Solana. Just then the horn to the truck beeps.

" Come on guys! I wanna drive now!" said Daisy honking the horn. " It amazes me how she's the only one of us that got her driver's license." said Lunick as he and his wife got into the truck. When the couple and Lani get into the truck, Daisy starts the vehicle and drives away. Everyone else waves as the four drive away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later on their way to the port, we see Solana sitting back as she holds Lani. Lunick sitting back, still wondering how he didn't get his license and Daisy did.

" -sigh- I'm gonna miss everyone..Its so hard saying goodbye..." said Solana. " Yeah...I don't know why but I feel like we're forgetting something..." said Lunick.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back about 50 yards away in back of the truck we see a running Plusle and Minun.

" Plah...Plah Plah...(I...I can't believe they left us!)" cried Plusle as she ran after the truck with Minun. " Mai Mai Mai! (I'm so gonna get Lunick!)" cried Minun as he ran with his Pokemon friend.

**_The end...._**

**_Pokemon Ranger..._**

* * *

Well that's the end of that : D It was a good 2 years writing this thing :D but all good things must come to an end.

Well even though the story's complete..I MIGHT edit some of the chapters..for grammer and to make it easier to read or something...thats a MIGHT tho...but anyway..I'd like to thank Hariki-Angel and FilipinaFlip for helping me write the story :D And thank you guys for all your support! Peace. Love. And Pokemon.

Bye. Sasuki234 :D


End file.
